Crónicas de Standby
by KsKaBeLL
Summary: La ciudad está revuelta y las bandas callejeras esperan expectantes.Algo grande está por llegar. Las tortugas se ven entre dos fuegos mientras Raph lucha por olvidar y April queda embarazada.EPÍLOGO UP!
1. Pactando en oro

Ei ei ei! Ke continúe la fiesta! XD si eske lo mío ya no tiene arreglo, sigo maltratandome física y psicológicamente con tal de seguir escribiendo!

Bueno, pues voy a empezar con los rollos de siempre: muchos de los personajes que aparecen este fic ya tienen copyright (aquellos que ya conoceis) otros són directamente invención mía. Sigo insistiendo en que la edad de las tortugas es de 22 para Leonardo y bajando de uno en uno (Raph, Don y Mickie), tmb informar que el fic está basado en el show de TMNT del 2003, el más reciente (sí ese en el que a las tortugas les sobra por lo menos metro y medio de bandana XD) y, de alguna manera, es una continuación de Standby, pero para aquelos que no lo hayan leído, podrán percatarse igualmente de que va la cosa.

Pues nada, a la gente que ya me conoce pues les mando un saludo a todos (a mis nenas! ueeeh!) y a los demás pues me presento cómo escritora XD. Espero que os guste

Besos a todos!

YaS

#01# Pactando en oro

La noche en la ciudad era profunda y muy oscura. Tal vez porqué aquella vez no había luna, nada cubría el cielo. Se veía completamente negro, oscuro, pero sin luna.

Las calles corrían vacías y por cada esquina parecían desplazarse millones de sombras en busca de algo a lo que lanzarse. Sombras que se desplazaban por la oscuridad de los rincones y por el frío asfalto cubierto de numerosos papeles que solían levantar el vuelo cuándo el viento soplaba más fuerte de lo normal.

El ambiente parecía volverse más y más húmedo alrededor del puerto. El suelo se cubría de una fina capa de pintura de agua que se esparcía en forma de charcos sucios y mugrientos que apestaban a pescado en toda su totalidad. Los muelles, completamente solitarios, acogían a los enormes barcos atracados. Barcos que parecían desaparecer a la altura por una tenue niebla que cubría el cielo a escasos metros del suelo y se desplazaba cada vez descendiendo más rápido hasta cubrir por completo el suelo encharcado del puerto.

Silencio. Sólo silencio. El único sonido que podía olerse en el ambiente era el crujir de los mástiles al levantarse la ventolera. Nada más. La quietud parecía rodear la zona, e incluso en un grupo tan grande de personas no se desprendía ruido alguno.

Decenas de siluetas permanecían de pie cerca del muelle, confundiéndose entre las sombras, esperando no ser visto por nadie. Acechaban algo. Lo esperaban, eso estaba más que claro. Podía olerse en el ambiente la tensión que se desprendía de cada uno de los músculos de los allí presentes.

Aún y parecer estar estudiando al milímetro el espacio que les rodeaba, parecieron no percatarse de las figuras que los acechaban a ellos. Estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, entremezclándose en la oscuridad, pasando desapercibidos esperando a atacar.

El grupo de hombres perdió la calma cuándo, entre la oscuridad, escucharon gritar a uno de los suyos para luego perderlo de vista entre las sombras de una de las esquinas. Todos quedaron estáticos, expectantes, y rompieron en pánico cuándo lo único que se vio fue la mano de su compañero cayendo a plomo en el suelo sobre la tenue luz de una de las farolas.

Retrocedieron asustados cuándo escucharon pasos que se desplazaban lentamente en la esquina dónde había caído su compañero. Poco a poco, una silueta se fue dibujando a medida que penetraba en la luz de la farola.

Golpeando su bo contra su mano, Donatello sonreía maliciosamente desafiando con la mirada a todos los que lo observaban con temor, intentando no acercarse demasiado. Algunos empezaron a correr en dirección contraria mientras otros, armándose de valor, saltaban con todas sus fuerzas encima de la tortuga sin dejar de mecer sus cadenas, sus machetes y algunas vigas de metal recogidas del suelo del puerto. Fue poco el tiempo que requirió Don para deshacerse de algunos de ellos en un par de estocadas de su bo.

Los que huían fueron sorprendidos por una sombra que cayó ágilmente des de el tejado de uno de los almacenes. La sombra permaneció agachada, algo brillaba en su mano y podía reconocerse su inconfundible sonrisa irónica en la oscuridad.

Cuándo el viento volvió a soplar fuerte mostrando los dos extremos de una bandana roja que se mecían al son del aire, muchos de los que huían no pudieron reprimir un grito ahogado al reconocer al sujeto en cuestión.

Raphael no esperó y se avalanzó contra sus víctimas con todas sus fuerzas repartiendo estocazos a todo aquél que osase acercarse demasiado o, simplemente, que pretendiera atacarle. Algunos lograron escabullirse y huyeron corriendo presos por el diablo perdiéndose por las solitarias calles de la ciudad:

.-¡Eh¡Malditos cobardes!

.- Déjalos Raphael – La silueta de Leonardo cayó del tejado de uno de los almacenes blandiendo sus dos espadas a lado y a lado – molestarán menos por allí que no aquí – Raph gruñó antes de correr para arremeter contra otro grupo que se enfrentaba a Donatello con fúria. Por unos instantes, la tortuga se vio algo ahogada a causa de los numerosos enemigos que se lanzaban violentamente contra él. Golpeó con un extremo de su bo a uno haciéndolo caer encima de otro a la vez que propinaba una patada voladora a uno que saltaba y volvía a arremeter con su arma a otro que le atacaba:

.- ¡Una ayudita por aquí! – gritó Don cuándo se los vio a todos encima en cuestión de segundos:

.- ¡Wow¡Super-hiper Mickie al rescate de la atemorizada tortuga! – Michelanggelo se dejó caer por la zona meciendo orgulloso sus nunchakus para despachar a unos cuantos enemigos que arremetían contra Donatello. Éste se dejó ayudar con mucho gusto mientras miraba asesinamente a su hermano por lo de "atemorizada tortuga".

Después de vapulear violentamente a la gran mayoría de los presentes, Leonardo agarró de la solapa a uno empujándolo contra un contenedor de metal. El chico empezó a temblar y dejó caer de sus manos la cadena que utilizaba como arma antes de empezar a balbucear:

.- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – preguntó Leo acercando su cara a la del chico para intimidarle mientras le apuntaba con la punta de una de sus espadas en el cuello. Al chico le costó hablar y, tras entornar los ojos, se derrumbó víctima de un ataque de pánico y quedó desmayado colgando a peso de la garra de Leonardo. Éste lo dejó caer al suelo observándolo con algo de compasión:

.- Tsk. Los reclutas de los Dragones Púrpuras cada vez son más jóvenes- comentó mientras enfundaba su espada a su espalda:

.- Cierto – corroboró Raphael – no dan ni para dos asaltos. – la tortuga observó detenidamente los cuerpos que habían quedado inconscientes en el suelo. Cuerpos que se amontonaban entre sí. Algunos todavía parecían tiritar a causa del frío o del miedo – no entiendo porque demonios necesitan reclutar a tanta morralla así tan de golpe.

.- Sí. Es algo sospechoso – siguió Leonardo inspeccionando la zona con la mirada en busca de posibles enemigos.

.- Lo sospechoso es porqué estaba toda ésta troupe reunidos en un lugar cómo éste.- Donatello apareció girando su bo por encima de su cabeza intentando estirar los músculos – Esperaban algo, eso seguro. ¿Tal vez algún envío por barco?

.- ¿Cartas de mam�?- interrumpió Michelanggelo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

.- Yo me decanto por la droga – corrigió Raph colocando sus sais en su cinturón.

.-Sea por lo que sea no vamos a descubrirlo aquí. Ésta morralla no tenía ni idea de qué debían hacer, seguramente se encontrarían siguiendo a algún superior que no tardó mucho en esfumarse cuándo nos vio aparecer…..- un largo silencio se apoderó de la zona durante algunos segundos. Leonardo lo rompió finalmente empezando a saltar por las escaleras de emergencia de uno de los almacenes para alcanzar su azotea – Volvamos a casa. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Los tejados de la ciudad eran los lugares más seguros para poder pasar desapercibidos y no ser vistos por nadie. Las tortugas solían cruzarlos a menudo, sobretodo cuándo salían aunque solo fuese a tomar aire fresco y olvidar por unos momentos el viciado aire de las alcantarillas. Tal vez fuera por eso que solían cruzarlos con facilidad, agilidad y rapideza.

Ningún ruido.

Únicamente se escuchaban ligeros pasos que corrían para luego saltar a metros de distancia esperando encontrar una superficie adecuada para aterrizar y seguir corriendo para saltar de nuevo.

Michelanggelo seguía a Raphael intentando adelantarle, sumiéndose ambos en una extraña carrera por las azoteas de la ciudad. A Mickie le resultaba siempre imposible lograr alcanzar a su hermano, pues solía ser bastante más rápido que él de reflejos y le costaba muchisimo menos adaptarse a las superficies de las zonas para poder encontrar estabilidad en ellas, así que, de alguna manera, Michelanggelo se auto retaba cuándo observaba que Raph lo miraba burlonamente invitándole a seguirle y alcanzarle.

Por unos segundos pareció que Mickie lo alcanzaba, pero justo en lo alto de un salto, algo lo empujó violentamente provocando que la tortuga perdiese el equilibrio y cayese estrepitosamente contra el suelo de uno de los tejados resbalando por la inclinación de éste durante algunos metros.

Raphael se giró al instante al escuchar el gemido de su hermano, comprobó que una rápida sombra se le tiraba encima mientras Mickie todavía recuperaba su conciencia:

.-¡Michelanggelo! – le gritó, pero antes de que pudiera retroceder hacia su hermano, algo lo golpeó también a él por un costado. Algo punzante que le desgarró parte de su hombro dejándole entreabierta una vistosa y sangrante herida - �¡pero que…! – alcanzó a ver cómo su atacante se acercaba a la otra sombra que acechaba a Michelanggelo. Raph se movió con rapidez hacia allí ignorando por completo el dolor de su hombro, pero cuándo llegó, ambas sombras se percataron de su presencia y desaparecieron por el borde de la azotea perdiéndose entre las sombras de los callejones:

.- ¿Estás bien?

.- ¡Uh! Eso creo…malditos, me han herido – Raph tomó la mano de su hermano para ayudarle a levantarse. Comprobó que en el pecho de Mickie también se hallaba un pequeño rasguño sangrante de un tamaño bastante inferior a su herida en el brazo.

Al momento, Leonardo y Donatello se presentaron en la zona:

.-¿qué ha pasado¿Todo bien?

.-¡Hijos de…! – gruñó Raphael mientras Don se apoderaba de su hombro para echarle un vistazo.

.- ¿Os han atacado? – preguntó arqueando una ceja - ¿así sin más?….que extraño.

.- ¿quienes eran? – preguntó Leonardo cruzándose de brazos.

.- ¡Maldita sea Leo¡Si lo supiera los estaría persiguiendo para partirles la cara!- gruñó Raphael acercándose a su hermano.

.- Parecían los foot ninja – soltó Michelanggelo con un hilo de voz – parecían…

.-Bueno, por sus movimientos bien podrían serlo – dijo Raph algo más calmado.

.- Genial. Primero los Dragones Púrpuras y ahora los Foot ninjas. Ya hemos tenido la noche completa, volvamos a la guarida antes de que le de por aparecer a Shredder.

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a asomar cuándo las tortugas ya se habían instalado de vuelta a la guarida. El maestro Splinter observaba la incomprensión de sus hijos al verse atacados de aquella manera tan repentina. Pero por lo visto, más que el haber sido heridos así por las buenas, les preocupaba muchisimo más el asunto que podían llevarse entre manos los Dragones Púrpuras.

Leonardo permanecía cruzado de brazos apoyado en el respaldo del sof�, en dónde Donatello curaba la herida de Mickie mientras éste miraba una de las numerosas pantallas que cubrían la sala de monitores. Raphael, por otro lado, había empezado a darle al saco sólo llegar a casa para poder reprimir toda su ira contra la pobre masa de tela que parecía ya algo vieja y magullada:

.- Sigo sin entender nada – murmuró Don fijándose en la herida de Michelanggelo

.- todo aquél grupo…reunido allí en el muelle….realmente parecía que se estaban atrincherando para darle una buena bienvenida a alguien – comentó Leo al maestro que permanecía expectante a las explicaciones de sus pupilos.

.- Una muy buena bienvenida – se escuchó a Raphael corregir des de la sala de entrenamiento. El maestro cerró los ojos por unos instantes intentando ordenar las explicaciones de las tortugas. Todo parecía extraño…primero la reunión de los Dragones Púrpuras en el puerto, y luego el repentino ataque contra dos de sus hijos que, por lo que le habían contando, esos ninjas únicamente querían herirles y salir corriendo antes de que pudieran alcanzarles.

Algo muy extraño….des de luego.

Donatello acabó de colocarle una gasa estéril a Mickie en la herida y se levantó del sofá recogiendo la maleta que utilizaba cómo botiquín. Se dirigió a paso firme hasta su escritorio y la tiró encima del montón de papeles que adornaban la mesa:

.- No sé lo que pensaréis al respecto pero….. – Don se giró mirando a Leonardo – soy partidario de llevar a cabo una ofensiva contra uno de los cuarteles de los Dragones.

.-Estoy de acuerdo – rugió Raphael apareciendo por el umbral de la puerta y ajustándose las vendas que solía colocarse alrededor de los nudillos para no dañarlos contra el saco – creo que si hay algo ahí fuera que nos está buscando¡vayamos nosotros primeros y los machaquemos! – Leonardo torció la cabeza mientras suspiraba, no sabía que decisión tomar y , cómo de costumbre, recurrió a la anciana:rata

.- ¿Qué te parece sensei?- el maestro suspiró nuevamente mientras daba media vuelta meciendo su larga cola dirigiéndose a su habitáculo:

.- Recordad hijos míos que ante la tormenta incluso el roble más fuerte se resguarda.

.- ¿Qué? – todos sonaron al unísono intentando encontrar sentido a las palabras de la rata:

.-¡Qué seáis cautos y no os confiéis demasiado! – les gruñó indignándose por la ignorancia que presentaban sus pupilos frente a la sabiduría oriental.

.-¡Eso está más que claro! – gritó Michelanggelo levantándose del sofá con el puño en alto.

.- ¡Voto por ir de inmediato a patear el trasero a unos cuántos macarrillas púrpuras! – dijo Raph golpeándose los puños entre sí con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

.- No tan deprisa hermano – lo frenó Leonardo – he hablado con April y ésta noche necesita vigilancia en la tienda. Tienen que traerle una comanda ésta misma noche y las calles suelen estar muy ajetreadas últimamente.

.-¿Y qué? – gruñó Raph con indiferencia.

.- Pues que Kasey y tú vais a dejar vuestras juergas nocturnas y os vais a quedar con ella ésta noche – Leonardo señaló amenazadoramente a su hermano en el pecho bajo la rabiosa mirada de éste:

.- ¡Y un cuerno! Que se quede Mickie, yo me largo a partir caras – soltó Raphael mientras empezaba a retirarse dando la conversación por finalizada:

.- ¡Raphael! – la tortuga se sobresaltó cuándo escuchó la voz del maestro des de su habitación resonar por toda la guarida cómo una especie de gruñido, advirtiendo, de un solo grito, que la tortuga debía de obedecer si no quería ser castigado.

Raphael apartó violentamente la cortina de su habitación antes de lanzar una mirada asesina a Leonardo que le sonreía con malicia por haberse salido con la suya:

.- Todo arreglado pues – dijo éste con las manos en la cintura y girándose a sus hermanos – Nosotros llevaremos a cabo la ofensiva de la que hablabas Don. ¿puedes conseguir algunos planos de ese cuartel? – Donatello arqueó las cejas observando a Leonardo con incredulidad:

.- ¿Por quién me has tomado hermano? Parece mentira que no me conozcas.

.- ¿Lo habéis conseguido?

.- No ha sido fácil – contestó uno.

.-Cierto, hemos tenido que esperar a que se separasen entre ellos.- explicó el otro

.- Bien – el enorme hombre colocó sus manos a su espalda mientras observaba uno de los numerosos cuadros que permanecían colgados en la habitación - ¿lo habéis entregado ya todo a I.D? – los dos hombres vestidos de negro asintieron. Uno de ellos se acercó al otro grandullón que continuaba contemplando el cuadro cómo si el asunto en cuestión no le importase ni lo más mínimo:

.- El jefe quiere buenos resultados. Asegura que, en caso contrario, no tiene ningún problema en romper el contrato – la enorme espalda del hombre empezó a temblar a la vez que soltaba una serie de seguidas y sonoras carcajadas. El chico de negro que había avanzado hasta él retrocedió expectante colocándose nuevamente cerca de su compañero. De golpe, el hombretón se giró con violencia y rapidez agarrando al que no había hablado por el cuello y aplastándolo contra la pared:

.- Pues decidle que va a tenerlos pero que no nos meta prisa – el hombre intentó balbucear algo, pero su presión contra el cuello únicamente le permitió emitir una especie de sonido gutural – Así me gusta. ¡Ahora largaos! – Los dos hombres de negro no se hicieron de rogar, y marcharon tan rápido cómo pudieron de la amplia sala.

.- Menuda mierda.

.- Bah. No te preocupes, la próxima vez nos va a tocar divertirnos a nosotros

.- Más les vale – Raphael le dio un trago a su cerveza - …maldito Leo.

.- No seas así. Es un buen líder – Kasey y Raphael se encontraban en el piso de arriba de la tienda. Observaban detenidamente el camión aparcado en la calle que transportaba las mercancías para la tienda de April. Un hombre algo gordo y viejo, transportaba las cajas de dentro a fuera con la ayuda de la chica. Era normal que April les pidiese vigilancia durante el intercambio, pues al tener que hacerlo en medio de la calle, cualquiera podría aventurarse a robar.

Únicamente dos siluetas se dibujaban en la ventana del segundo piso. Con las luces apagadas, Kasey y la tortuga se instalaban allí con una buena ración de latas de cerveza dispuestos a saltar a cualquiera que se acercase sospechosamente.

April les dedicó una mirada furtiva acompañada de una sonrisa a la que ambos tipos respondieron saludando con la mano:

.- Joder, esto va a ir para rato….- susurró Raph saludando con la mano y forzando una sonrisa dirigida a April.

.- Ya ves

.- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó la tortuga perdiéndose por el pasillo del piso de arriba de la tienda – April tiene una nevera por aquí.

.- Pues traete algo

Las alcantarillas siempre eran frías y húmedas. No importaba porque zona de la ciudad estuvieras, siempre eran exactamente iguales en todas partes. Los mismos pasillos, los mismos riachuelos mugriento, los mismos nidos de ratas aquí y allá. Todo era igual, parecía algo así como otra dimensión que se extendía repitiéndose una y otra vez por los bajos de Nueva York.

Donatello frenó, y detuvo el vehículo justo debajo de una de las escalerillas que solían llevar a la superfíce:

.- Ésta es. – Don miró el mapa que sostenía en una mano- Estoy seguro – Leonardo le echó una ojeada al mapa por encima de los hombros de Don y empezó a trepar por las escalerillas seguido de Michelanggelo y, más tarde, por Donatello.

Cuándo éste último alcanzó la salida de la alcantarilla, divisó a sus hermanos observando cuidadosamente por una de as esquinas de un enorme edificio de piedra. Leonardo le izo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se apresurase para no ser visto:

.- ¿Estaba en lo cierto? – preguntó Don intentando distinguir el lugar en dónde habían ido a parar.

.- ¿Alguna vez no lo has estado? – le contestó Michelanggelo señalándole su objetivo. Delante de ellos, justo en el centro de algo parecido a un solar, se levantaba un mugriento almacén rodeado por una alta y rota valla. Las puertas del almacén permanecían abiertas y , dentro, se podían escuchar numerosos alaridos y voces que parecían conversar en algún tipo de ambiente musical. En la puerta de la casa, se encontraban 4 guardias, altos, fornidos, vestidos de negro, que parecían esconder pistolas en el interior de su chaqueta:

.- Eso….¿no es una discoteca?- preguntó Mickie cuestionando si ese realmente era su objetivo. Leonardo avanzó por las sombras con rapidez hasta introducirse en el solar y permanecer detrás de una de las furgonetas que había aparcadas. Sus hermanos lo imitaron:

.- No hay duda – susurró Don – mirad los tatuajes de los porteros – y evidentemente, cada portero tenía tatuado ocupando parte de su cara y su cuello u enorme dragón de color púrpura, al igual que cada uno de los invitados a los que les permitían entrar. Todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban tatuado algún dragón en su cuerpo y, las pintas que llevaban, los delataban.

.- Bueno y….¿cuál es el plan? – preguntó Leo girándose a sus hermanos.

.- A mi no me preguntes – soltó Mickie- sabes que voy a contestarte que quiero ir a bailar….

.- Qué bien….- soltó Don con ironía. La tortuga sacó otro plano de su riñonera. Parecía ser un mapa sobre las estancias interiores del almacén – ya que no habrá oposiciones porque no hay ninguna propuesta más….creo que….deberíamos entrar por arriba. Se trata de un almacén rehabilitado des de hace poco, así que todavía deben quedar las vigas de la construcción. – Donatello guardó el mapa – deberían poder servirnos para desplazarnos sin ser vistos hasta el ala oeste de la zona.

.- Me parece bien – Leonardo se subió a la camioneta y de allí, sigilosamente saltó hasta las escaleras de incendios que subían hasta alcanzar el techo.

Después de forzar de un sablazo la cerradura de la ventana, las tortugas se deslizaron hasta su interior con cautela. Habían entrado a una habitación que seguramente sería utilizada de despacho. Estaba algo desordenado, papeles aquí y all�, cajas de cartón vacías….pero no parecía haber nada importante.

Donatello se deslizó hasta la puerta abriéndola con cuidado. La estruendosa música de la discoteca entró de golpe en la habitación mostrando justo delante de ells un pasillo que parecía pasar por encima de todo el madrigal de gente que saltaba y bailaba.

Silenciosamente y procurando no ser vistos, pasaron por el pasillo subiéndose a la barandilla de éste para saltar a las vigas de metal que cubrían el techo. Una vez allí, camuflados entre las sombras, se tomaron unos segundos para observar si podían reconocer a alguien entre la multitud. Algún personaje importante de los Dragones Púrpuras con el que ya se hayan encontrado antes, pero les fue realmente imposible poder distinguir algo entre el tumulto de gente, luces y humo.

Casi a gatas, se desplazaron por las vigas con cuidado hasta alcanzar el otro extremo del almacén. Al otro lado, al igual que por dónde habían entrado, se alargaba un pasillo de rejilla metálica que parecía conducir a algunas estancias que quedaban apartadas de la discoteca en sí.

Leonardo fue el primero en llegar y, tras introducir la hoja de su espada por debajo la puerta y comprobar mediante su reflejo que no había nadie dentro, dejó paso a Donatello para que abriese la cerradura de una manera algo más delicada. Unos minutos fue el tiempo que necesitó la tortuga para conseguir que la puerta se abriera con un gruñido. Su interior era oscuro, las persianas se encontraban cerradas y no había ni una débil luz que alumbrase la estancia a parte de la procedente de la discoteca que se colaba por debajo de la puerta.

Michelanggelo cerró cuidadosamente y permaneció aguantando la puerta con atención por si a alguien le daba por entrar. Donatello encendió la luz de uno de los escritorios para poder tener algo con lo que ver. Se trataba de una habitación alargada con mesas a lado y a lado de ésta. Las mesas, cubiertas de papeles de la misma forma que el otro despacho, sostenían numerosos ordenadores en los que Don no tardó en meter los morros buscando algo:

.-Date prisa – le aconsejó Leonardo echando un vistazo por la estancia:

.-Haré lo que pueda, pero no lo sé con seguridad que pueda haber datos importantes en éstos ordenadores.

.- Hombre, de alguna manera tendrán que llevar la cuenta de toda esa droga – explicó Michelanggelo señalando en un rincón de la habitación dónde se encontraba una polea sosteniendo sacos y sacos de cocaína envueltos en precinto:

.- Increíble …- susurró Leonardo al ver tal cantidad de droga junta - ¿cómo diablos se las apañarán para poder entrarla en la ciudad?

.- ¿Por el muelle tal vez? – aclaró Mickie jugueteando con uno de sus nunchakus mientras aguantaba la puerta con una mano – Apuesto lo que quieras a que nos hemos montado la historia nosotros solitos y únicamente estaban esperando algún cargamento de éstos en el puerto.

.- ¿Y para qué contratar a tanto novato para eso? Es más¿para qué estar tanta gente¿no se supone que tienen que pasar desapercibidos para traficar? – argumentó Donatello con la mirada perdida en la pantalla del ordenador – estoy seguro que se trata de algo más – en aquellos momentos alguien intentó abrir la puerta provocando que Mickie la volviera a cerrar inmediatamente antes de que pudieran abrirla lo suficiente:

.-�¡Quién hay allí! – se escuchó gritar a una voz masculina claramente irritada. Las tortugas se sobresaltaron y Leonardo corrió a acudir a Michelanggelopara ayudarle a aguantar la puerta que no dejaba de ser golpeada por el hombre:

.- Date prisa Donny ….- susurró Leo apoyado por completo contra la puerta.

.- Espera.

.-Sí claro, para eso estamos nosotros ahora, para esperar – dijo irónicamente Michelanggelo soportando con su peso y el de su hermano cada uno de los golpes que propinaban des de el otro lado.

.- Me parece que tengo algo….

.- Pues que no te lo parezca tanto y sácalo de allí ¡ya!

.- Ya va ya va – Donatello alcanzó una tarjeta de memoria de su riñonera y la introdujo en el ordenador para luego empezar a pasar los archivos de un lado a otro.

Un estridente disparo sonó al otro lado de la puerta provocando que un agujero apareciera en el centro de ésta. Otra bala pasó silbando por el hombro de Mickie a la vez que reventaba de nuevo una parte de madera convirtiéndola en añicos. Leonardo alcanzó a Michelanggelo y lo apartó a un lado antes de abrir la puerta de golpe y, colgándose del marco superior de ésta, se balanceó propinándole una patada al hombre que se encontraba al otro lado con el arma en la mano:

.- ¡Ya no hay tiempo Don! – gritó Mickie arrancando a su hermano del ordenador justo después de que éste alcanzase la tarjeta de memoria con la información en ella.

.- ¡Por la ventana! – Indicó Leonardo sin perder de vista al sujeto que había quedado tendido en el suelo y se incorporaba con velocidad. La tortuga cerró la puerta y corrió a unirse a sus hermanos que lo esperaban abajo, para luego correr y desaparecer entre las sombras de los callejones que rodeaban el solar.

Unos cuántos disparos más tronaron por todo el cielo nocturno de la ciudad. Las calles de los alrededores se llenaron al momento de hombres con traje que inspeccionaban la zona pistola en mano buscando a los intrusos.

Ocultos en una azotea, las tortugas observaban todos los movimientos de sus perseguidores esperando a que marchasen antes de proseguir el camino de vuelta a casa:

.- ¡Uffff! Por poco – suspiró Michelanggelo – No entiendo porque hemos huido.

.- ¿Cómo quieres enterarte de qué se llevan entre manos si saben que pretendemos saberlo? – gruñó Donatello guardando la tarjeta de memoria en la riñonera:

.- Van a saberlo de todas formas. Ahora ya saben que hemos estado allí….- susurró Leonardo sin perder de vista las siluetas que recorrían hiperactivamente los callejones de los pies de los edificios que los rodeaban – espero que la información que hayas conseguido sea suficiente Don, porque no creo que vayamos a tener otra oportunidad de entrar.

.- Bueno…se trataba del único archivo oficial que se encontraba en el compartimento C. No me habéis dado tiempo de mirar en los demás.

.- Sí claro, ahora será culpa nuestra que les haya dado por ir a meterse unas rallas y entrar en la habitación – Comentó Micke sentado en la esquina apoyado en la pared. Lenardo se acercó y le pateó levemente el costado indicándole que se levantase:

.- Vayamos hasta la alcantarilla. Tenemos allí el deslizador.

La nevera de April era, claramente, la nevera de una chica. Ni comida grasa, ni porquería ni nada que pudiera considerarse bueno para comer.

Raphael arrugó la nariz observando toda aquella cantidad de yogures desnatados y de frutas demasiado maduras que adornaban el fondo del refrigerador. Arrugando la nariz en una mueca de asco, pegó el último trago de la cerveza apurándola al máximo para luego cerrar la nevera de un portazo y apretar el pedal de la basura que hacía que la tapa de ésta se levantase. Fue a arrojar la lata vacía cuándo divisó, en el fondo de la basura, un extraño aparato alargado de color grisáceo con una pequeña pantallita. Curiosa, la tortuga lo alcanzó y lo observó detenidamente sin tocarlo demasiado por encontrarse dentro del contenedor. Observó que en la pantallita habían los números colocados del uno al tres, y una pequeña rallita justamente en el número dos.

Arqueando las cejas, la tortuga adoptó una postura de sorpresa y gritó a Kasey:

.- ¿qué ocurre¿Ya has roto algo?

.- No digas chorradas….mira esto – Kasey alcanzó el extraño aparatito - ¿eso no es…?

.- ¿Un test de embarazo? Eso parece, des de luego – Kasey no pareció percatarse del asunto por unos instantes, pero tras seguir observando el aparato con detenimiento se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendido – esto…..tiene que ser de April…¿no?

.- De la perra si te parece – Raphael volvió a tomar el aparato en sus manos – yo no entiendo mucho de esto pero….por lo poco que se, me parece que si la ralla ésta está en el centro…..

.- ¿Embarazada….? – Raphael asintió ante la aturdida y confusa mirada de Kasey el cual empezó a temblar y se sentó aparatosamente en una de las sillas con la cabeza entre las manos.

La tortuga tiró de nuevo el aparato a la basura y se acercó a él apoyándose con los codos en la mesa de al lado. Lo observaba con una mirada interrogatória en la cara, esperando a que el humano le dijese algo, pero al parecer se encontraba en algún tipo de estado de shock:

.- Te has acostado con ella cabrón – dijo tomando una postura seria. Kasey sacudió la cabeza aún sosteniéndosela entre las manos:

.- No sería la primera vez pero…..no creí que fuera a pasar – Raphael se desplazó lentamente rodeando a Jones hasta situarse delante de él con los brazos cruzados. Kasey levantó la cabeza y miró a Raph con ojos temblorosos - ¿puede que sea mío?

.- O puede que no.

.- ¡No digas eso!

.- ¡Eh! No se que es lo que prefieres, que sea tuyo o que la chica se lo haya montado con otros – Kasey se levantó violentamente tirando hacia atrás la silla. Empezó a caminar nervioso por la cocina intentando digerir el mal trago del momento:

.- No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser – se repetía una y otra vez bajo la atenta mirada de Raphael. De golpe, Jones se giró hacia la tortuga y se le acercó con violéncia - ¡Tú sabes algo!

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

.- Porque si no estarías igual de preocupado que yo o ya habrías hecho algún comentario de los tuyos! – Raphael apartó la cara intentando no cruzarse con la mirada culpabilizante de Kasey:

.- ¿No será tuyo?

.- ¡Ni de coña! No me metas en esto – un silencio incómodo pasó por la pequeña sala que únicamente disponía de una nevera, una mesa y algunas sillas. Raphael continuaba evitando la preocupada mirada de Kasey que parecía esperar algún comentario esperanzador sobre el tema:

.- Raph………….por favor….- suplicó Kasey pidiéndole a la tortuga que le contase lo que sabía. Raphael entornó los ojos y se apoyó en la mesa aún cruzado de brazos y suspiró antes de vocalizar la primera palabra:

.- No tengo fuentes de confianza pero……creo que Leo también ha estado con April contadas veces – la mandíbula de Kasey pareció caerse unos centímetros. Por unos instantes quedó con la mirada perdida en la cara de Raph hasta que éste se incomodó y le soltó un bofetón para que reaccionase:

.- Me estás mintiendo

.- Lo que tú digas atontado – Raphael empezó a marchar de la pequeña sala para ocupar de nuevo la ventana y controlar el intercambio de mercancías. Se percató de que Kasey no le seguía y se volteó a mirar. Alcanzó a ver cómo Jones se sentaba en la silla apoyándose con los codos en la mesa con la cabeza entre las manos. La tortuga pareció apiadarse de él por unos instantes y se arrepintió de no haber sido algo más suave con un tema así.

Raphael se acercó por detrás y posó su mano en el hombre del chico que no tardó en girar su cara:

.- Hoye, no creo que sea el momento de derrumbarse ahora. Me parece que lo que deberías hacer es hablar con ella…..más que nada para saber si es tuyo o no…..- "porque si es de Leo me parece que tenemos un problema" pensó para sí mismo a modo de acabar la frase. Kasey le sonrió levemente antes de resoplar desesperado:

.- No puedo…no me veo capacitado para hablarle sobre eso…..debería de ser ella la que me lo dijera ¿no? – Raphael torció la cabeza dándole la razón algo dudoso – tienes que hablar con Leo, Raph.

.- ¿Sobre eso¡Ah no¡Ni hablar! – la tortuga empezó a marcharse pero Kasey lo retuvo por el brazo mirándolo de una manera culpabilizadora:

.- Menudo amigo estás hecho.

.- Me estás pidiendo que le pregunte a mi hermano mayor si ha dejado embarazada a la chica que, a su vez, también se acuesta contigo. Yo si que no estoy capacitado para eso Kasey – el chico observó a Raph con ojos de cordero degollado, pero tras comprobar que no sacaba ningún tipo de reacción compresiva por parte de Raphael, le dio la espalda a la tortuga mostrando su enfado. Raphael entornó los ojos en una mueca de cansancio y desesperación:

.- Esta bien, maldita sea – la tortuga empezó a marchar de nuevo bajo la sonriente mirada de Kasey – intentaré sacarle algo, pero no prometo nada. ¿entendido? – Jones no respondió y continuó mirándole con una amplia sonrisa algo entristecida en la cara. Cuándo la tortuga empezó a marchar, Kasey susurró algo con la intención de ser escuchado lo mínimo:

.- Después de todo va a ser ella la que más te conocía cuándo solía decir que no eres nada más que una coraza escondiendo un corazón blandito – Raphael se detuvo en seco y apretó sus puños mientras enseñaba los dientes en la oscuridad de la sala deseando golpear a Kasey por unos momentos. Pero consiguió calmarse y ignoró el comentario por completo ubicándose, nuevamente, en la ventana observando cómo el viejo regordete y April seguían cargando las cajas. Solía ponerse muy nervioso con ese tema, pero, con el tiempo, había conseguido mantenerse impasible frente a los comentarios sobre Kyara.

* * *

Ke tal veis la cosa? Sigo en mi línia ¿no? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que os empuje a continuar leyendome :P. Sólo informaros que vamos a tener cotilleos, encontronazos y sorpresas para rato, pero todo se irá viendo (leyendo más bien XP)

Espero no haber dejado a nadie con la duda de algo por no haber leído la primera parte (si alguien se pregunta quien es Kyara ya lo sabrá más adelante ) pero si os preocupa algo ke no sea cómo demonios pueden besarse una tortuga y una humana (duda llevada a cabo por Hada XD) mira ke eres complicada! jajajajaj es broma nena, me izo mucha gracia!) pos que me lo pregunte en los reviews y contestaré en la proxima actualización.

Pues nada gente, nos vemos en el segundo capítulo. Dejadme reviews para comentarme haber que tal (tanto lo malo cómo lo bueno! ) Y besiyus a todo el mundo!

Bye bye! YaS!MUAKS!


	2. Culpas Precoces

Wuenassss! (Noches des de España, días supongo des de el otro lado del charco) Pos nada, aki os dejo con el capítulo número dos.

Contentísma estoy con los reviews que he recibido ya de inmediato (Hadita hadita ni se te ocurra callarte esos comentarios tuyos ke son de lo mejorcito XD XD al menos yo me rio un montón con ellos, xk resultan ser ese tipo de preguntas que todo el mundo piensa pero que sólo Hada pregunta, jejejeje,) Bueno, pues voy a intentar contestarla (uf! uf! ) ¿Cómo pueden besarse una tortuga y una humana? sobretodo echarle imaginación al asunto, pues imaginarselo no es fácil (cierto que se la puede comer!) pero bueno, teniendo en cuenta que cuándo das un beso sueles encoger los labios pues...aj! por favoooor! ke embarazoso, no lo cuento que pierde todo el encanto, por diox! (me da vergüenza a mi misma hablar sobre el tema XP jejejej) y bueno, ya a la otra (¿cómo pueden acostarse una tortuga y una humana?) si que no voy a dar respuesta alguna, pues entonces me avergüenzo más, si eso ya escribiré algún día uno de estos mini-fics de carácter pornográfico (he leído algunos en inglés y son de lo mejorcito juas juas juas ). A la otra pregunta¿cuánto se suponen que miden (de altura) las TMNT? Pues...haber, digamos que en la serie (en los cómics no lo se pues aki en España no llegan (ke yo sepa) ) se ven bastante bajitas, la verd�, xro cómo ke no, me gustarespresentarlas algo más altas, nose, una estatura media...¿cuánto puede medir un tío de 22 años? pues esa altura misma (así a lo mejor resultan más mosntruosas, pues de la otra manera son más monas, jejejejej)

A todo esto, desearle suerte a Itsuki con su nuevo fic (ánimos des de aki nena!) y advertiros ke, dnd os encontreis un guión (cómo si fuera a empezar un diálogo ) pero vacío, se trata de un cambio de espacio (en algunas ocasiones tmb de tiempo) eske por muchos espacios que dejes, luego siempre se ve todo junto y puede resultar algo confuso ¿no?

Diox mio, cuanto rollo acabo de meteros, pero bueno, pa ke luego digan que los autores no nos relacionamos con la gente XD! pos nada, no os molesto más y os dejo con lo dicho. ala! Espero ke os guste gentuza, un saludo a todos los lectores (y un beso a mis niñas!)

YaS

#02# Culpas precoces

Las mañanas solían recibirse con alegría, pues a diferencia de las frías bienvenidas matutinas que solía dar, en primavera eran mucho más calientes y se recibían con los brazos abiertos.

Leonardo, cómo siempre, permanecía sentado en la tranquila azotea de uno de los edificios que se levantaban por encima de la guarida. Frente a las continuas quejas del maestro y sus hermanos a sus escapadas matutinas, intentaba no marchar muy lejos para poder volver en el menos tiempo posible.

Observaba, sentado apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, cómo el sol aparecía por encima de los edificios de Nueva York hasta, por fin, poder bañarle suavemente con algunos de sus rallos. Solía colocarse en los edificios más altos de la zona, así podría ver mucho mejor la salida del sol y ser uno de los primeros que notase su calor en toda la ciudad.

Ese ejercicio se había convertido en una practica habitual para él de la cual le era muy difícil prescindir. Se sentía bien, en harmonía consigo mismo y muy tranquilo. Además, era uno de los pocos momentos del día en que podía ver la luz del sol, pues durante el día no solían salir de la guarida.

Aquél día en cuestión, no sabía porque, pero sentía algo raro. Algo que lo carcomía por dentro y que no podía evitar dejarle un mal gusto en la boca. Su mismo cuerpo lo estaba advirtiendo de algo, pero ni siquiera él sabía interpretarse a sí mismo, así que cuándo ésta sensación lo inundaba, únicamente esperaba a que el hecho en cuestión se le tirase encima para poder enfrentarlo.

Unas risas rompieron el profundo estado de concentración ene el que se encontraba Leo. Curioso, ya que no solía haber mucha gente en las calles a aquellas horas de la mañana, se asomó por el borde de la azotea para descubrir a su hermano y a Kasey que, seguramente, volverían de la tienda de April y se disponían a entrar en la alcantarilla:

.-�¡Eh! – gritó leo con una voz gutural pretendiendo no dar a conocer su tono de voz. Observó cómo, mirando hacia todos lados, Raphael no tardaba en encontrar escondite en alguna sombra pensando que había alguien por los alrededores que había podido verle. Kasey por su parte., permaneció junto a la alcantarilla mirando hacia todos lados hasta descubrir a Leonardo que se deshacía en carcajadas des de lo alto del edificio que les quedaba contiguo:

.- ¡Qué gracioso! – gruñó Raphael mientras salía de su escondite y su hermano se le plantaba delante de un salto:

.- Buenos días Leo – soltó Kasey saludando con la mano

.- ¿qué tal con lo de April?

.- Pues mira, nos atacaron unas cuántas cervezas y un par de cajas de nachos. Pero por lo demás, fantásticamente – contestó secamente Raphael abriendo la tapa de la alcantarilla para luego dejarse caer dentro. Leonardo no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano y comprender que todavía se encontraba algo molesto por lo de anoche - ¿y vosotros que tal por los lares de los Dragones? – Leonardo le sonrió con algo de malicia:

.- Sigues cabreado ¿no?

.- Tsk! Olvídame hermano.

.- Donny consiguió substraer algo parecido a una especie de contrato – Kasey se detuvo en seco frente a la explicación de Leonardo:

.- ¿Un contrato¿Des de cuándo éstos tipos firman contratos?

.- Ese es el problema. Se trata de un contrata cediendo una muy buena cantidad de dinero y de recursos para I.D.

.-¿I.D? – gruñó Raphael des del otro lado de la alcantarilla dejando que el mugriento río fluyese entre él y su hermano.

.- Investigación y Desarrollo…..eso dijo Don.

.- ¿Por quién estaba firmado el contrato? – preguntó Kasey pasándose al otro lado siguiendo a Raphael.

.- Agarraos que vienen curvas. – Leonardo se detuvo con las manos en la cintura y arqueando las cejas – Por una de las entidades más altas de los Dragones Púrpuras, de la cual no sale el nombre, y por Oroku Saki.- un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la zona dejando que únicamente se escuchase el fluir de las sucias alcantarillas y el chirriar de alguna rata- Al ver que por parte de ninguno de los dos chicos había reacción alguna, Leonardo prosiguió – por lo visto Shredder ha cedido pasta y material de investigación a los Dragones….¿para que? Pues ni puta idea – Raphael continuó andando con Kasey detrás:

.- Maldito hijo de…..Siempre está metido en todo. – Raph vaciló unos momentos y volvió a saltar hacia el lado de Leo colocándose detrás de su hermano - ¿y no se sabe nada de porqué había tanta gente en el muelle la noche anterior.- Leonardo negó con la cabeza si girarse a ver a su hermano:

.- Vimos un enorme cargamento de droga en los despachos de la discoteca de los Dragones, creemos que bien podría ser por tráfico….pero hay muchas cosas que no encajan.

No tardaron mucho en alcanzar el drenaje que llevaba directo a la guarida. Kasey no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Leonardo, estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos. Sentía que la tortuga sabía mucho más sobre el tema de April y no podía llegar a imaginarse que la chica se hubiera podido llegar a acostar con él. No estaba enfadado con Leo. Ni hablar, nunca lo estaría ni mucho menos por una chica, pero no podía evitar sentirse defraudado al saber que no se lo contaban todo entre ellos.

Era cierto que Raphael era su mejor compañero de todas las tortugas, pero la relación con los demás también era muy buena y, al menos hasta entonces, había creído que los hechos trascendentales, y acostarse con chicas se incluían, eran puestos en común. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no, que, incluso siendo hermanos, había muchas cosas que no se contaban entre ellos. Leo nunca les había dicho que hubiera mantenido relaciones con April (aunque Raph lo había supuesto) al igual que Raphael nunca les había contado el tipo de relación que podía mantener con Kyara, quizás porque nadie se imaginaba que pudiera existir alguna entre ellos.

Cuándo Kasey despertó de sus pensamientos se vio entrando en a guarida, en dónde Michelanggelo lo esperaba con una sonrisa desafiante jugueteando con un mando sobrante de la consola. Kasey le sonrió y, después de saludar a Donatello de una fuerte palmada en el caparazón, se sentó junto a Mickie y empezó a viciarse de mala manera a la consola.

.-

Seguía de pie, con sus dos enormes brazos cruzados a su espalda y observaba impasible otro de los cuadros de la sala. Meneó su cabeza a modo de molestia cuándo alguien entró por la puerta sin previo aviso. Eso le reventaba, realmente le fastidiaba.

El hombretón se volvió ferozmente meneando su pequeña coleta rubia y mostrando una gran serenidad en su rostro. Ésta serenidad no se vio alterada cuando se encontró de frente con Oroku saki, uno de los hombres de negocios más importantes de Nueva York y aquél ninja asesino que lo había convertido en lo que era.

Saki no entendía de modales respecto a sus afiliados y tampoco perdía el tiempo en memeces. Su único gesto cordial fue entregar su mano para que fuese encajada de inmediato por el enorme brazo del hombretón de negro:

.- Mis hombres me han traspasado la noticia.

.- Pues de saber que iba a venir usted me hubiera encargado yo mismo de comunicársela. -Saki esbozó una sonrisa y paseó su traje grisáceo por toda la sala en busca de algo de su interés.

.- ¿Hay noticias de I.D?- preguntó sin mirar a la cara a su colega.

.- De momento nada, apenas han tenido un para de días de investigación.

.- No tengo mucho tiempo que perder en esta mierda , Hun.

.- Lo sé, básicamente porque yo tampoco. Únicamente espero buenos resultados de su maquinaria y de mis hombres. Nada más. – Oroku Saki dejó caer un sonoro manotazo en el escritorio empapelado de Hun con un posado bastante molesto.

.- �¿Nada más! Quiero resultados en menos de 24 horas Hun. ¿Qué diablos os retrasa tanto? – el posado sereno del hombretón no pareció alterarse frente al cabreo de Shredder, que se mostraba impaciente por obtener alguna buena respuesta:

.- Hacemos todo lo que podemos. – Hun se pasó de nuevo por la sala rodeando a Shredder sin quitarle le ojo de encima – hemos recibido una especie de chivatazo. Nuestros peores enemigos nos acechan Saki, y no podemos darle la espalda a nadie. Permaneceremos alerta pero puedo asegurarte que ,pase lo que pase, no van a interferir en las investigaciones.

.- Eso espero. El material que te he otorgado es lo suficientemente bueno cómo para reducir el trabajo de años en semanas. – Oroku Saki empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta a paso rápido mientras se ajustaba el traje a su fornido y alto cuerpo – espero noticias. – antes de cruzar el umbral de la entrada, volvió a girarse – no me falle querido colega, o puedes sufrir las consecuencias que, me parece, muy bien conoces. Y mantén a esas tortugas alejadas si no quieres que yo tome las riendas del asunto. – Cuándo éste desapareció de la escena. Hun no pudo evitar suspirar tras pensar que, por desgracia, las tortugas ya habían metido los morros en el asunto pese a la ignorancia de Shredder sobre el tema.

.-

Las risas en la guarida habían llegado a hacerse insoportables. Leonardo no pudo evitar quejarse un par de veces, pues las estrechas paredes de la alcantarilla dejaban paso a todos y cada uno de los sonidos procedentes de las numerosas partidas entre Kasey y Michelanggelo entorpeciendo gravemente su meditación. El maestro le había aconsejado en numerosas ocasiones que no meditasen sin supervisión de nadie, pues podía resultar peligroso, y tras la experiencia recibida con el colapso temporal de Eddelwise, habían decidido ceñirse por completo a aquellas instrucciones, tal vez por eso, Leo había requerido la vigilancia de Donatello, ya que Raph se había encaprichado en entrenar por sí solo.

Leo permanecía con las piernas cruzadas sentado en el tatami intentando ordenar uno a uno sus pensamientos por encima de todo el ruido que se desprendía de la sala de monitores.

Donatello, por su parte, permanecía sentado en el montón de colchonetas de al lado del tatami con un pequeño aparato entre sus manos. Su hermano le había pedido que lo vigilase, pero la verdad era que toda su concentración estaba puesta en arreglar aquél trasto. Únicamente levantaba la mirada de tanto en tanto para comprobar que Leonardo se encontrase en perfectas condiciones.

En una de éstas miradas, comprobó que su hermano fruncía el ceño algo incómodo, así que, chasqueando los dientes, se desplazó hacia la sala de monitores y, agarrando el mando sin previo aviso, bajó el volumen al mínimo:

.- ¡Eh, eh¡Que así no tiene emoción Donny!

.- Pues largaos a otra parte. Raph intenta entrenar, Leo intenta meditar y yo intento concentrarme, y con vuestras estúpidas risas no hay manera – Donatello dio la conversación por finalizada y se retiró nuevamente hacia la sala de entrenamiento cerca de su hermano.

Mickie miró a Kasey, que, vagamente, tiró el mando contra el sofá a la vez que se levantaba estirando todos sus músculos:

.- ¿qué hora es? – intentó vocalizar entre bostezo y bostezo.

.- Pues….casi medio día – Michelanggelo también se levantó y apagó la consola - ¿te vas?

.- Va a ser que sí, no he dormido todavía. Tu hermano y April me han tenido despierto toda la noche.

.-Ow…..- se lamentó Mickie. La tortuga pareció vacilar unos instantes pero rápidamente se desplazó hasta su habitación bajo la curiosa mirada de Jones. Al poco rato, volvió a aparecer con un bloc en las manos - ¿te importa si voy contigo? Des de tu apartamento hay una bonita vista al muelle y me apetece dibujar – Kasey arqueó una ceja para luego agarrar sus trastos tirados en medio de la sala:

.- Haz lo que quieras. Pero a mi no me levantes – Michelanggelo le sonrió antes de partir a pedir permiso a Splinter, el cual no se opuso a la vena artística de Mickie. Al poco tiempo, ambos marchaban hacia el apartamento de Kasey por las alcantarillas para que Michelanggelo no fuera visto a la plena luz del día.

El viejo y maltratado saco de boxeo parecía que iba a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. De todos los hermanos era Raphael el que más lo golpeaba. Después de entrenar con sus armas, solía perder un par de horas al día golpeando al saco cómo si de su peor enemigo se tratase.

Solía ordenar sus pensamientos cuándo conseguía encontrarse a solas entrenando, y en aquellos momentos, tenía mucho que ordenar.

Su cabeza era un completo puzzle con numerosas piezas sueltas por juntar. Muchas eran las preguntas que cruzaban su mente en aquel momento. Tal vez por eso había renunciado a la oferta de Leo de meditar con él, por miedo a sufrir algún tipo de ataque nervioso a causa de todas las preocupaciones que le rondaban la cabeza.

¿Qué ocurría con los Dragones Púrpuras¿Por qué los atacaron así sin más¿De quién diablos era el crío de April¿Cómo empezaría a hablar a su hermano¿Qué ocurriría si April estaba embarazada de Leo? Y, sobretodo ¿por qué Kyara no había mandado noticia alguna?

Si ya se sentía completamente perdido haciéndose todas estas preguntas permaneciendo consciente, no quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría si se sumía en un estado de inconsciencia temporal cómo la meditación. Su mente de seguro explotaría cansada de tanto ajetreo. Así que, su manera de desahogarse, era golpear el saco. Tal vez así sus pensamientos se ordenasen por sí solos.

Cuándo se sintió lo suficientemente agotado, se dobló colocando sus manos en sus muslos para soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo mientras, jadeante, fijaba su vista en el saco que oscilaba violentamente de un lado a otro.

" No quiso vernos ni por una última vez…." – pensó para sí mismo. De golpe, el saco, que oscilaba con violencia, cedió y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Raphael se incorporó observando el desperdicio que había provocado al reventar éste y esparcir toda la arena por el suelo: "…..quizás era a mí a quién no quería ver." Pensó nuevamente mientras seguía con la mirada perdida en el charco de arena:

.- Poco más iba a durar – la voz de Donatello resonó en la sala a la vez que entraba a paso lento con las manos en la cintura – Venga. Vamos. Ahora es cuándo te toca decir "Hoye Donny, arregla el saco anda" – Raphael se giró a su hermano y le sonrió con la mirada:

.- Qué razón tienes – Raph se agachó a coger la toalla que quedaba al pie de una de las columnas mientras Don se acercaba y observaba el gastado soporte del saco - ¿Leo todavía medita? – Don negó con la cabeza.

.- Justo ahora ha terminado. ¿sigues cabreado?

.- ¡Bah! No digas chorradas – Raph se marchó hacia la sala de monitores suponiendo que su hermano estaría allí. Pero al llegar la vio completamente vacía, únicamente el maestro permanecía de pie aguantándose en su bastón:

.-¿Dónde están todos sensei? – la vieja rata no respondió, únicamente señaló con el bastón en dirección a la sala principal, en dónde se distinguía la figura de Leo acomodada encima del pequeño puente que cruzaba el riachuelo procedente de las alcantarillas.

Raphael se acercó con paso cuidadoso, intentando advertir su presencia des de un principio para no estorbar ningún tipo de pensamientos profundos. Leonardo se giró cuándo distinguió la silueta de su hermano en la puerta, apoyado contra la esquina de ésta:

.-¿Qué hay?

.-No. ¿Qué hay para ti? – le contestó secamente – pareces preocupado- Leonardo apartó la mirada devolviéndola al fluir del agua que pasaba por debajo del puente. Fueron unos poco segundos los que tardó en reaccionar sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza e intentando dibujar una forzada sonrisa:

.- Nada……sólo que……- Raph se colocó junto a él, con sus codos apoyados en la baranda del puente dándole la espalda al riachuelo. - …me siento extraño. La meditación me ha dejado algo atontado, eso es todo. He notado cómo se me echaban encima un montón de problemas y no sé exactamente cuales….- Raphael suspiró intentando mostrarse comprensivo, pero era un sentimiento que la tortuga no solía demostrar, así que su comprensión solía pasar bastante desapercibida.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala. Solamente se escuchó el agua caer en pequeñas cataratas por debajo de sus pies:

.- Algo anda mal – soltó finalmente Leonardo recobrando una infinita seriedad en su rostro – no sé que es pero….manteneos en guardia por si acaso …¿vale?- Raph le sonrió quitándole importancia al tema antes de asentir con la cabeza. No era muy común que Leonardo tuviera algún tipo de presentimiento, solía ser el Maestro Splinter quien los advertía siempre, pero no por eso iban a dejar de hacerle caso, además……Raphael se husmeaba de que su hermano estaba en lo cierto, pues, si el embarazo de April era su culpa, si que se le venían encima grandes problemas.

Después de una pausa prudencial, ambas tortugas dieron el tema por finalizado y Raph encontró el momento perfecto para dirigir la conversación a su gusto:

.- Des de hace unos días….no puedo evitar preocuparme por…

.- ¿Ella? – acabó Leo la frase ante la sorprendida mirada de su hermano.

.- Exacto – Raphael apartó la mirada perdiéndola en el agua tal y cómo había hecho anteriormente su hermano – sigo sin entender

.- Ninguno de nosotros lo entenderá nunca. Pero fue su decisión y la respeto, y creo que, en su lugar, tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – Leo le sonrió a su hermano

.- Ya. Las despedidas duelen, y mas cuándo son para siempre.

.- No dijo que fuera a ser para siempre.

.- Pero lo es, diablos. Y tanto que sí lo es – Raphael sentía ganas de salir corriendo de allí una vez más. Siempre quería desaparecer cuándo se hablaba de ese tema, pero lo encontró un enganche perfecto para lo de April.

Leonardo envió una mirada cómplice a su hermano que lo observó sin comprender. Por unos instantes Rapahel sudó la gota fría pensando que su hermano le había leído el pensamiento y las intenciones:

.- Se la echa de menos ¿verdad?- dijo finalmente Leo

.- Bah. Se hecha de menos el toque femenino en la guarida. Eso es todo – Raphael siempre había intentado mantenerse impasible frente a Kyara cuando sus hermanos se encontraban delante. El orgullo se lo comía a bocados

.- Ya, claro, lo que tu digas – se mofó Leo haciéndole ver que no le creía.

.- Además, para eso también está April ¿no? – Raphael atacó directamente y, al ver que la única reacción de Leonardo fue reírse, continuó atacando - ¿alguna vez…….te has sentido atraído por ella? – Leo lo observó interrogándole con la mirada, algo confuso acerca de la pregunta:

.- Bueno, es una mujer…¿no? ….y dado nuestro aspecto, son pocas las mujeres que se nos acercan – Leo pareció vacilar unos instantes intentando elegir con cuidado sus palabras -….pero sí. Sí que me he sentido atraído por ella en contadas ocasiones – Raphael sonrió, pues con aquél comentario su hermano se había delatado por completo y, ahora, la única duda que quedaba era de quién era el crío de April - ¿y a ti no? – con esa pregunta Leo agarró a Raphael completamente desprevenido. La tortuga se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

.- Nunca. Y mira que al principio…….

.- Ella estaba mucho de ti- Raphael se rió a carcajadas.

.- Sí, ya…..Kyara solía reprochármelo a menudo – Leonardo observó a su hermano con un cariño que pocas veces podía demostrar. Tal vez las numerosas diferencias que existían entre Raph y Leo eran aquellas que les hacían ser tan distantes, pero aún y así, aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptase nunca, se preocupaban el uno por el otro igual que por el resto de sus hermanos. Raphael nunca dejaría de ver a Leonardo cómo a su líder y cómo ese hermano mayor que solía aguarle la fiesta a menudo. Y Leonardo nunca dejaría de ver a Raphael como su posible sucesor si a él le ocurriese algo y cómo a ese rebelde irritable y malhumorado que se divertía incumpliendo sus órdenes.

.- ¿Dónde ha ido Mickie? – preguntó Raph bajando del puente dirigiéndose hacia la sala de monitores de nuevo. Leonardo arrugó los hombros mientras seguía a su hermano:

.- Con Kasey, supongo.

.- ¡Ah! Genial, el maestro me prohibe de salir a mí de día y en cambio a Michelanggelo no le pone traba alguna. Desigualdad fraternal. ¿No soy a caso mayor que él?

.- Michelanggelo cumple con su entrenamiento y permanece en casa la gran mayoría de noches mientras tú desapareces con Kasey a emborracharte por la ciudad. – Raphael gruñó una serie de palabras inteligibles antes de dar un portazo al entrar en el lavabo.

El viento era apacible y se recibía con agrado. Cálido, flojo. Demostraba que la primavera había llegado y bañaba a toda la ciudad de un olor algo característico apartándola de la peste a gases que solía desprender ésta.

El apartamento de Kasey se encontraba de cara al muelle, justo en el centro en dónde empezaba la arena de la playa y en dónde se encontraba atracados los barcos. Se trataba de un lugar muy tranquilo, únicamente se escuchaba el ir y venir de los camiones y de los trabajadores del puerto, que solían sentarse en la playa a la hora de comer.

Michelanggelo se encontraba extrañamente a gusto en la terraza de Kasey. Solía sentarse en la baranda de ésta y tumbarse en el tejado que se desplazaba a lo largo de la barandilla. Una vez allí, disfrutaba dibujando el paisaje en su cuaderno o, si encontraba inspiración, escribiendo alguna que otra poesía que, en su tiempo, luego solía leer a Kyara.

Con la puerta de entrada a la casa abierta, los ronquidos de Kasey se esparcían por toda la terraza provocando que Mickie llevase a cabo numeroso intentos de apaciguarlos, así cómo cerrarle la nariz, colocarle algún calcetín en la boca, o incluso taparle la nariz con algunas pinzas. Esto último fue lo que mejor funcionó y Michelanggelo pudo sumirse en su profunda tranquilidad y dejarse llevar por su vena artística disfrutando del aire del puerto.

Decidió retratar la imagen de uno de los barcos que se encontraba atracado. Un pequeño velero que lo deberían utilizar para pescar, en su cubierta, un hombre muy blanco de piel permanecía tumbado tomando el sol con un sombrero que le cubría el rostro. Mickie empezó a dibujar los primeros bocetos del paisaje en sí mientras sacaba la lengua mordiéndosela con los dientes en un gesto de concentración.

Antes de que pudiera terminar ni si quiera la mitad del dibujo, algo le llamó la atención. A bajo en el puerto, escondidos entre montones de cajas, Mickie alcanzó a distinguir lo que parecían ser unos cuántos miembros de los Dragones Púrpuras. Unos cinco o seis macarrillas que, cómo siempre, arrastraban las cadenas consigo, lucían unas retorcidas crestas coloreadas y un tatuaje en forma de dragón. Parecía que estuvieran vigilando algo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí escondidos pero podía olerse la tensión en el ambiente. Mickie ponderó la posibilidad de agarrar el comunicador y llamar a sus hermanos, pero encontró que se trataba de una minidad cómo para informarlos de algo, así que, con cuidado, saltó hacia la zona más alta del tejado para alcanzar a verlos des de un punto de vista más completo.

Permanecían allí, ocultos, mirando entre las cajas, cómo esperando a que apareciera alguien para asaltarle.

Por unos momentos Michelanggelo pensó en ir y patearles el trasero antes de que pudieran hacer de las suyas, pero sintió curiosidad y esperó a que ellos dieran el primer paso.

Pero eso nunca llegó.

En unos instantes, una silueta femenina envuelta en una estrecha gabardina negra se les acercó pidiéndoles algo. Los gamberros no sintieron ningún tipo de amenaza contra la chica y uno de ellos se acercó a ver que quería, pero antes de que pudiera ni siquiera soltarle algún tipo de piropo, la chica lo golpeó. Fueron sólo unos segundos los necesarios para que una docena de hombres se les tirasen encima y los dejasen inconscientes en cuestión de segundos. Los músculos de Mickie se tensaron al presenciar una escena tan confusa y extraña.

Uno de los hombres, el más alto y corpulento, izo un par de señales para que los demás apartaran los cuerpos. Así desaparecieron entre los callejones cargando consigo a los seis gamberrillos de los Dragones Púrpura.

Algo no andaba bien.

Primero, espera una troupe impresionante en el muelle a algo que no acaba de llegar. Y segundo, un pequeño grupo de "vigilantes" es atacado por algo parecido a una nueva banda justo, también, en el muelle.

Aquella vez, Mickie no vaciló en bajar a la terraza de Kasey y alcanzar el comunicador para llamar a sus hermanos. Justo al aterrizar en las baldosas de la terraza, Kasey abrió la ventana corredera y apareció con cara de pocos amigos y mucho sueño:

.- �¡Michelanggelo¿qué coño es esta puta pinza? – Mickie no pudo evitar reírse al verlo aparecer con los pelos revueltos y la pinza en la mano. Pero en seguida se percató de que no era momento para bromas y agarró rápidamente el teléfono:

.- ¿Donnye¿Estás ahí?

Sí. Y tú ¿dónde estás?

.- Con Kasey, oye….algo muy raro está pasando pero me parece que es mucho más grande de lo que habíamos pensado.

Después de que Mickie y Kasey volvieran a la guarida, Leonardo, con la aprobación del maestro Splinter, decidió patrullar la ciudad al menos durante algunas noches. Fuera lo que fuera que se estaba cociendo por los barrios más bajos y más oscuros no iba a ser bueno.

Realmente nunca sabes hasta que punto es de importante un peligro hasta que ves a tu propio enemigo temblar ante él. Y los Dragones Púrpuras realmente se encontraban en una especie de callejón sin salida que parecía comérselos poco a poco. Si ellos debían preocuparse por algo, entonces las tortugas tenían que hacerlo el doble.

Cómo muchas otras noches, el grupo se separó y, siempre bien comunicado, se dispersó por los rincones más infames de la ciudad en busca de algún tipo de indicios o existencia de los Dragones Púrpuras que pudiera darles alguna pista sobre lo que ocurría.

Cierto que podría tratarse únicamente de un simple enfrentamiento entre bandas pero, de alguna manera, las tortugas se veían extrañamente envueltos en él y eso les preocupaba.

Kasey marchó con Raph, Don y Leo juntos, y Mickie tuvo la suerte (o la desgracia) de ir acompañado por Splinter. La anciana rata solía retener bastante los movimientos y retrasaba mucho, pero, en alguna pelea, era mucho más seguro permanecer a su lado.

.- ¿Crees que Mickie va a perdonarnos algún día que le hayamos dejado con el maestro? – se mofó Donatello saltando ágilmente por las azoteas y los tejados de los edificios encontrando algo en los que sujetarse en caso de que la superficie en la que aterrizaba se encontrase en mal estado. Leonardo soltó una sonora carcajada a la vez que avanzaba a Don de un salto:

.- No. No lo har�, pero en estos momentos no le queda más remedio.

.- Oye, he estado pensando….

.-¡uoh! Novedad – se rió Leo. Don frunció el ceño.

.- Siempre me haces la misma broma, y yo siempre te contesto que: para qué va a ser una novedad si aquí soy yo el único que piensa – Leonardo volvió a reírse.

.- Lo sé.

.- Eso es exactamente lo que me dices luego siempre – su hermano continuó riéndose y saltando de un lado a otro sin inmutarse por los comentarios de Donatello. Éste, suspiró entornando los ojos y lo siguió observando palmo a palmo cada una de las calles buscando algo sospechoso:

.- Lo decía en serio….¿no sería posible que éste enfrentamiento se tratase de Shredder contra los Dragones? Es decir…sí, firmaron un contrato, pero alguno de ellos puede haberlo roto ¿no? Y ya sabemos que pie calzan éstas mafias con la traición. – Leonardo se detuvo para coger algo de aire mientras mantenía la vista fija en las calles:

.- Mickie ha dicho que no parecían ser ninguna de las bandas de los alrededores. En el caso de que se tratase de Shredder, serían los Foot Ninja los que hubieran atacado a los macarras del puerto. ¿no crees? – Don torció la cabeza confirmándolo:

.- Es posible.

.- ¿Ves cómo no eres el único que piensa?- se rió Leonardo mientras retomaba la marcha.

.-

Raphael cruzó la calle corriendo para luego detenerse encima de uno de los enormes contenedores de la acera. Las calles se encontraban solitarias, pero aún y así la tortuga intentaba permanecer en las sombras mientras Kasey lo seguía. El hombre parecía algo cansado y se detuvo a los pies del contenedor apoyándose contra éste y tragando bocanadas de aire:

.- Oye….Raph….¿no podemos descansar? – Raphael lo observó des de arriba, de cuclillas en el contenedor, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara:

.- ¿Quiere la abuelita que la deje en casa para ir la cama? – se mofó la tortuga.

.- Oye, pues lo de la cama me suena muy bien- Kasey rodeó el contenedor para continuar siguiendo a Raphael que se desplazaba hacia el callejón más cercano buscando las sombras – necesito una birra tío.

.- Déjate de cervezas que luego Leo se queja de que no me tomo en serio las misiones – ambos cruzaron el callejón tranquilamente, pues allí nadie podría ver a la tortuga, Kasey alcanzó a Raphael colocándose al lado de éste que no dejaba de juguetear con su sai haciéndolo girar con una mano:

.- ¿Has hablado con Leo?

.- Ajá

.- Y….¿qué? – balbuceó el chico observando cómo Raph, de un salto, escalaba por la escalerilla de incendio y se apoyaba en la barandilla del primer replano encarándole:

.- Pues…..no es seguro, pero diría que hay cierta posibilidades de que el crío no sea tuyo.- Raph miró al cielo aún con su sai en las manos para hacer cómo que pensaba – yo diría que….un 50 por ciento de posibilidades.

.- Eso no me tranquiliza – Jones empezó a escalar siguiendo a la tortuga que ascendió hasta alcanzar la azotea del edificio. Una vez allí, Raph apoyó un pie en el pequeño bordillo para mantenerse con el codo en su rodilla aún jugueteando con su sai para esperar a Kasey:

.- Yo ya he hecho todo lo que podía. Ahora te toca a ti.

.- ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó el chico levantándose la máscara para mostrar un rostro de temor y de inseguridad.

.- Que hables con April- Raph volvió a envainar su sai en su cinturón con un movimiento fugaz y rápido – cara a cara.

.- No no no. Ni hablar. No puedo – Jones se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras andaba inquieto de un lado al otro de la azotea bajo la atenta mirada de Raphael que no podía evitar sentir algo de lástima y preocupación por él – Raph…..por favor – la tortuga se sobresaltó:

.- �¡Qué! No pretenderás que hable yo también con ella ¿verdad? – Kasey agachó la mirada frente a la gran crítica de Raphael que empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso a causa del comportamiento infantil de su amigo:

.- No…claro que no – Jones suspiró mientras volvía a colocarse la máscara – bueno, tendré que comportarme cómo un adulto.

.- Ui, eso va a traer tarea – se mofó Raph mientras lo observaba cruzado de brazos.

.-

Hun levantó una ceja observando, por primera vez, a sus informadores a la cara. Uno de ellos empezó a sudar la gota fría cuándo se notó la pesada mirada del hombretón en sus hombros. Sin embargo, su compañero, no pareció inmutarse.

.- ¿Qué? Me ha parecido oír ¿derribados?- soltó secamente Hun muy lentamente y remarcando a pelillo la última palabra.

.- Así es jefe – Hun soltó un violento y fuerte manotazo tirando al suelo la computadora que había en su escritorio. El ruido que izo el aparato al caer y romperse en añicos resonó en la enorme sala provocando un incómodo eco que puso los pelos de punta a los dos hombres de negro que permanecían de pie. Hun se levantó de su silla lentamente y, con las manos en la espalda, empezó a rodear a los atemorizados informantes que permanecían completamente firmes esperando las palabras mágicas:

.- Largaos – la reacción no se izo esperar y los dos hombres desaparecieron por la puerta intentando pasar desapercibidos lo máximo posible. Hun permaneció de nuevo de pie, observando por la ventana. Se sentía realmente fastidiado por el derrumbamiento de su pequeño grupo de vigilancia del puerto. Todo apuntaba a que la batalla había comenzado – parece que Los Torors han cruzado el charco.

* * *

Uoh! uoh! uoh! Y esos kienes son? juas juasjuas

Bn, espero ke os haya gustado, de todas formas, cómo ya sabeis ke no puedo vivir sin vuestros reviews, espero que me digais lo bueno y lo malo del fic, ke me interesa! pues nada, des de aki os advierto ke si por ahora ya os parece todo una locura, todavía queda por llegar de lo mejorcito, de verdad de la buena!

besiyus a mis niñas e, insisto, si hay algo ke no entendeis, preguntando se arregla, ke luego me dejo el pellejo contestando! Mola mola! Kawai! XD

besos a todos y ánimos escritores!

YaS


	3. Vagas ilusiones

Yeyyyyh! ke paxa gente! ese finde ke está a punto de caer! ueeehh! ( vale, vale, respiremos, dejemos la locura a un lado XD) Bueno peña, pos aki os traigo un capítulo fresquito fresquito (bueno, bonito y barato jajajajaj del rollo mercadillo! ) pos nada espero ke os guste. Ya lo sé, ya lo ´se, esta vez estoy haciendo los capítulos más cortos, pero eske si los hago muy largos luego kedan cómo que un poco exhaustivos y , además, tardo más en actualizar. así ke e rebajado las 11 paginas que solían ocupar un capítulo por unos 7 o 8 (ya ves tú, tampoco vais a echar de menos un par de páginas ¿no? )

x cierto, a la pregunta de Hada de cuánto miden las TMNT, me he documentado (en la web de TMNT, supongo que ya la conocereis ( ) y allí, en profiles, pone que todas (todos todos miden y pesan lo mismo, increíble) miden unos 5'2'' y pesan unas 180 lbs ( ¿alguién podría hacerme el favor de traducirmelo en kilos y en centímetros? Esque soy algo cortita con esto y las lectores mexicanas (�¡Esa Itsuki y esa Hada!) supongo ke estarán enteradas de esas medidas ¿no? Me harías un favor traduciéndomelo a mi y a Karla, xk aki si nos sacan de la península ya nos kedamos cortitas)

Bueno chente, espero que os guste ! besos atodos!

YaS

#03# Vagas ilusiones

La mañana había llegado rápido, parecía que mucho más rápido de lo que solía llegar. Por una vez, Leonardo no había podido disfrutar de sus amaneceres a solas y había tenido que compartirlos con sus hermanos y sus múltiples quejas.

La patrulla nocturna había sido un desastre y no se había encontrado ni un indicio que pudiera dar alguna prueba sobre lo que se cocía en los barrios más bajos de Nueva York.

Muy pocas veces se podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad que se vivía a primeras horas de la mañana en la guarida aquél día. Todos se encontraban completamente exhaustos y se habían esparcido por toda la sala de monitores sin ni siquiera atreverse a subir a sus habitaciones.

Michelanggelo se había acomodado en el sofá junto con Don y de ahí ya no se habían levantado ninguno de los dos. Ambos habían quedado profundamente dormidos. Raphael había quedado sentado en una de las butacas, en la que continuamente se retorcía buscando la posición más cómoda. Kasey, por su parte, le había bastado una simple silla de madera para quedar frito apoyado en la mesa.

Leonardo era el único que permanecía aún en pie. Salía de la cocina bostezando cuándo se encontró con la silueta del maestro plantada en medio de la sala de entrenamiento. La anciana rata parecía estar con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, hacía ya unos días que se encontraba muy extraño, husmeando el aire que le recorría y mirando con ojos sospechosos a cualquiera que se le acercase. Algo no iba bien en él.

Leonardo se acercó con precaución, sin hacer ruido, y se sentó en la escalera quedando justo detrás de él:

.- Algo anda mal¿verdad?- el silencio fue prolongado hasta que la anciana rata respondió a su adormilado pupilo:

.- Eso parece…. La naturaleza está entrando en conflicto con ella misma y se está alterando a causa de un poder aún mayor….- Splinter se giró mirando a Leonardo – no sé si ese extraño poder puede influir en ella o no, pero se acerca a grandes zancadas. Alguien la está manipulando….- el maestro empezó a desplazarse hacia su habitación – Leonardo. ¿Lo has notado? – la tortuga se sobresaltó:

.- Algo….pero muy poco.

.- Quiero que seáis precavidos. No sabemos que es a lo que nos enfrentamos pero, sin duda, nuestro enemigo sabe que estamos aquí…- finalmente, la anciana rata se encerró en su cuarto a descansar después de recorrer durante horas, toda la ciudad.

Leonardo permaneció sentado durante un rato más frotándose las sienes. Se encontraba cansado pero, por alguna extraña razón, le era imposible dormirse.

Después de un rato, se levantó a buscar mantas y tapó uno a uno de sus hermanos y a Kasey. Parecían tan distintos de lo que en realidad eran cuándo dormían. Se quedó allí, de pie, bostezando y observándoles hasta que unos pasos por la entrada le sobresaltaron:

.- �¡Buenos días¿Chicos¡Traigo desayuno! – April había aparecido en la guarida muy temprano. Demasiado temprano. Cuándo la chica entró, ya le pareció raro no escuchar ningún tipo de ruido: ni los gritos de Michelanggelo jugando a la consola, ni golpes al saco de Raphael, ni los lamentos de Don cada vez que Kasey rompía algo, ni si quiera las broncas de Leonardo cuándo Raph se negaba a entrenar con él.

La chica se quedó algo parada cuándo descubrió a todos durmiendo y a Leonardo aguantándose cómo podía apoyado en el sof�:

.- Vaya…¿ha habido ajetreo esta noche?

.-¿ No se nota? – le sonrió la tortuga a la vez que amortizaba otro bostezo.

.- ¿Cuáles son las nuevas de la ciudad? – preguntó la chica dejando la bolsa que había traído en la cocina - ¿Otro grupo de malechores a los que Kasey no ha podido derrotar¿Algún científico malvado que pretende conquistar el mundo?

.- Me parece que lees demasiados cómics April – se mofó Leo entrando él también en la cocina. La chica le alargó algo parecido a algún tipo de bollo y un baso de zumo:

.- Tú no has dormido – afirmó April – deberías descansar algo¿no crees? – Leo fue a hacer algún gesto cómo indicándole que no la iba a dejar a ella sola en la guarida ya que se había molestado en venir a verles, pero antes de que la tortuga pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, la chica se le adelantó – no te preocupes, les tendré preparado un buen desayuno para cuándo estos se despierten. Además, no os importa que os tome prestada la sala para entrenar ¿no?

.- ¿Entrenar?- Leo tragó lo que masticaba - ¿Todavía sigues con ese rollo de aprender ninjutsu tú sola?

.- ¿qué esperas? Tú no quieres enseñarme.

.- Bastante tengo ya con controlar a mis hermanos cómo para dedicarme a una chica.

.- Pues a Kyara la entrenabas – dijo April sacando morros casi haciendo pucheros.

.- No te equivoques, ella ya tenía unas bases, algo rudas pero al menos las tenía. Yo sólo se las perfeccionaba. – Leo se acabó el baso de zumo y lo dejó encima del mármol – además, ella solía darle más al saco y al punch.

.- Bueno, pues entonces tendré que decirle a Raphael que sea él el que me dé clases – la tortuga soltó una carcajada antes de marcharse hacia su cuarto.

.- Lo llevas claro. No sobrevivirías ni un par de sesiones.

.- Bueno, pero al menos él me hará más caso – a Leo no le sentó muy bien ese comentario, pues conocía perfectamente las técnicas persuasórias de la chica y sabía a qué había venido ese comentario, así que, antes de abandonar por completo la cocina, le lanzó una mirada seria indicándole que ese comentario sobraba por completo. La chica no se intimidó y continuó cruzada de brazos girándole la cara.

.-

Los pasillos eran fríos y algo viejos. La piedra que los formaban empezaba a agrietarse y esparcía una humedad algo irresistible a la que duramente podía uno acostumbrarse. Aún y así, eran un ir y venir de gente. Guerreros, vigilantes, bándalos, una fauna bastante curiosa era la que solía habitar en aquél lugar.

Todos se apartaban respetuosamente ante el paso de Hun, que solía ocupar todo el ancho de los estrechos pasillos provocando que la gente se arrimase a la pared para dejarle paso. Lo respetaban, y él se hacía respetar mediante el miedo y las falsas creencias de una mejor sociedad en la que los Dragones Púrpuras pudieran prosperar cómo ciudadanos.

Aún y la antigüedad de aquellos fríos pasillos, las estancias que formaban la zona se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, y uno del os lugares mejores equipados era el laboratorio de I.D. Blancas y brillantes baldosas formaban sus paredes y unas luces brillantes adornaban el lugar que se veía formado por numerosos aparatos tecnológicos de última generación especializados en genética evolutiva de investigación. Todo por cortesía de la gran riqueza de Oroku Saki.

La gran cantidad de doctores vestidos por batas azules se giraron al ver entrar a Hun por la puerta. Uno de ellos se le acercó con una sonrisa en la cara. El hombretón recorrió el lugar con su mirada antes de dedicarle un vistazo al doctor que lo esperaba expectante:

.- Espero buenos comentarios

.- Y los hay, no lo dudes – le contestó el doctor conduciéndolo hacia uno de los numerosos ordenadores que adornaban la sala.

Hun observó a su informador levantando una de sus rubias cejas esperando una explicación sobre el tema. Después de teclear algunas claves de acceso, el hombre de la bata le dedicó otra sonrisa:

.- Los sujetos se encuentran en condiciones realmente óptimas.

.- ¿Seguís con todo lo que estaba previsto?

.- Sí, claro, faltaría menos. Pero cabe considerar que se encuentran en un estado de niñez del que se podrían desarrollar importantes secuelas bastante perjudiciales para ellos si no se los trata con el debido cuidado.

.- ¿Cuidado? No quiero tonterías, avanzad lo más rápido posible si no queréis que os rompa el cuello con sólo dos dedos – el doctor pareció vacilar mientras, colocándose sus lentes, echaba un vistazo a unos constantes vitales que se marcaba en la computadora - ¿Cuánto tiempo?

.- Bueno….para que todo marchase a la perfección se necesitarían un par de meses.- Hun aplastó la cabeza del doctor contra el teclado de la computadora en un movimiento fugaz y rápido provocando que las lentes de éste se resquebrajasen con el contacto del sólido

.- ¡No tenemos tanto tiempo! Quiero resultados más rápidos – le susurró al oído de una manera amenazante mientras el hombre no dejaba de gruñir asustado bajo la atenta mirada del resto del personal que observaba confundido. El hombretón soltó al doctor permitiendo que se incorporase:

.- Lo máximo que podríamos adelantarlo sería una semana y aún y así….no sabemos cuáles podrían ser los efectos secundarios para los sujetos.

.-¡Al diablo! Oroku saki quiere resultados rápidos y los tendr�¿entendido? – el doctor asintió quitándose sus gafas y mirándolas con algo de desprecio. Hun empezó a marchar hacia la puerta, antes de cruzar el umbral se giró con una sonrisa en la cara intentando parecer simpático – cualquier cosa que necesites, házmelo saber.

.- En ese caso- comenzó el doctor – intenta mantener a tus hombres lejos de los sujetos. No dejan de jugar con ellos y ya les han provocado varias contusiones y heridas. Los maltratan – Hun le sonrió nuevamente

.- Así aprenderán a defenderse.

.- Pero no creo que sea la manera más correcta, están empezando a mostrarse aturdidos y violentos.

.- Pues perfecto. Lo comunicaré a Saki – Hun dio la conversación por finalizada y se marchó dando un portazo que resonó en todo el lugar. El doctor le envió una mirada repleta de odio y rencor a través de la pared justo antes de volver a su faena.

.-

.- ¿Y porqué yo si y Donatello no?

.- Cállate Mickie. Ataca

.- Estoy cansado Raph

.- Bien – Raphael se abalanzó hacia su hermano con violencia esperando a que éste se defendiera ,y así fue. Michelanggelo bloqueó uno de los puñetazos de su hermano con el dorso de la mano y saltó hacia atrás para propinarle una patada barredora que lo tumbase, pero Raph era rápido, y consiguió esquivarla saltando detrás de su hermano, que fue sorprendido aún en el suelo agachado. A Raphael le fue suficiente con patearle uno de los costados para tumbarlo.

Mickie se levantó quejándose por el golpe y se percató justo a tiempo que, sin darle ni un respiro, Raph saltaba de nuevo sobre él haciendo girar una de las varas de entrenamiento en sus manos. La tortuga propinó un golpe que Mickie paró utilizando las cadenas de sus nunchakus cómo escudos. Seguidamente, el hermano menor acertó una patada en el vientre de Raph, provocando que este se tambalease y retrocediera para tomar aire:

.- Maldito, me has dado bien.- Michelanggelo se erguió orgulloso

.- Te lo dije, no puedes nada con super-Mickie, intenté advertirte pero ¡NO! No me hiciste caso.

.- ¡Cállate payaso!- le reclamó Raphael lanzando una patada al aire para hacerlo retroceder.

.- No seas tan duro con el pobre Rapha, Mickie – se mofó Donatello que permanecía arreglando una de las lámparas del techo de la sala de entrenamiento. La tortuga permanecía subida en una de las columnas y manejaba con cuidado el trasto por miedo a que no se derrumbase encima de la batalla de sus hermanos.- La edad le puede.

.- ¡Qué dices descerebrado! – le contestó Raph a Don esquivando uno de los ataques de Mickie que detuvo con la vara de metal – baja aquí y verás cómo os pateo el culo a los dos a la vez – Donny únicamente soltó una sonora carcajada.

Michelanggelo continuó atacando continuamente sin parar y con rapidez, Raphael conseguía bloquearle todos los golpes y eso animaba más a la tortuga a seguir atacando sin parar:

.- ¿Qué ocurre Mickie?- soltó Raph riéndose - ¿para qué golpeas tanto si no puedes colocar ninguno en su sitio? – Raphael derrumbó a su hermano de una patada tirándolo violentamente contra una de las columnas. Por unos instantes parecía que Michelanggelo realmente se había hecho daño y Raph vaciló si acudir o no para ver si se encontraba bien pero el grito de Donatello los advirtió a los dos.

Con el golpe, la columna se había tambaleado y había hecho ceder el enganche del fluorescente provocando que éste se precipitase contra el suelo con violencia. Raphael apenas pudo llegar a moverse para que no le cayera encima pero aún y así, cuándo la lámpara reventó en mil añicos contra el suelo, un gran cristal le rajó parte de su muslo provocándole un profundo corte en él. A Michelanggelo no le llegó a acertar nada:

.- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Donatello a su hermano al bajar preocupado:

.- �¡Tú para qué diablos sirves Don¿Eso no tendría que estar bien sujeto?

.- Precisamente es lo que estaba haciendo. Os lo he advertido cuándo habéis empezado a entrenar, pero no me has querido hacer caso – Don empezó a cabrearse por las culpas que le imponía Raphael por el accidente. Raphael se levantó tambaleante del suelo echando a su hermano hacia el lado de una manera muy despreciable - ¡Oye¡ No ha sido culpa mía¿no has sido tú quien ha golpeado a Michelanggelo?

.- ¡Mira Don no me toques las narices que no es la primera chapuza que haces!

.- ¿qué dices? – Donatello tiró violentamente contra el suelo el destornillador que tenía en las manos y se acercó amenazadoramente a su hermano que lo observaba con odio - ¿con que esas tenemos¡Pues a partir de ahora arregla tú las cosas señor Perfecto!

.- ¡Pues podría hacerlo mejor, maldita sea¡Ni si quiera nos funciona el aire acondicionado y eso que lo pusiste hace un mes!

.- ¿Ya estamos¡Pero que te he dicho que lo arreglaría en cuánto terminase esto!

.-¿Y que pasa con el calentador¡Ayer también lo arreglaste y esta mañana sólo había agua fría! – Donatello empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, realmente Raphael lo sacaba de sus casillas con sus malditas acusaciones. Él nunca hacia nada mal, siempre eran los demás que no sabían hacer bien las cosas y ni siquiera se tomaba en consideración el tiempo que perdía Donatello en darles comodidad a sus hermanos. Sí que era cierto que muchas de sus chapuzas nunca acababan bien y siempre les traían problemas, pero tampoco era cómo para ponerse así.

La tortuga no pudo soportarlo más y estalló en gritos rompiendo la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba:

.- �¡pero que pasa contigo¿es que no puedes abandonar ese maldito cabreo permanente que llevas siempre encima¡No dejas de criticar a la gente y reprocharle todos sus errores a la cara¡No me extraña que Kyara no se despidiera de ti cuándo se marchó! – Raphael estalló y acertó un puñetazo en el rostro de Don girándole la cara bajo la sorpresa de éste que no se lo esperaba.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? – Leonardo irrumpió en la sala alertado por los gritos de sus hermanos.

.- Nada – Raphael se cruzó con él sin mirarle a la cara y, con una seriedad infinita, marchó a la enfermería bajo la sorprendida mirada de Leonardo. Éste se alteró cuándo comprobó que Don permanecía de pie en la sala, con la mirada perdida frunciendo el ceño de rabia y tapándose la boca y parte de la nariz.

.- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Leo acercándose a él preocupado cuándo comprobó que Donatello tenía el labio inferior partido. Su hermano lo ignoró y se marchó de la sala

.-Nada – fue lo único que le respondió. Leo se quedó perplejo observando la escena confundido cuándo descubrió el fluorescente reventado en el suelo. Le echó una mirada a Michelanggelo que permanecía aún sentado al pie de la columna completamente absorto por lo que había ocurrido. Micke se percató de la mirada sospechosa de su hermano y se apresuró a reaccionar:

.- ¡No ha sido culpa mía! Bueno sí….pero no del todo. – Mickie se incorporó resintiéndose por el golpe que se había llevado su caparazón- se han discutido y Raphael a explotado- Leo suspiró antes de fregarse las sienes con el pulgar y el índice y de indicarle a Michelanggelo que recogiera el estropicio, el cual empezó a quejarse por ser siempre el que acaba recibiendo.

.-

La noche era fría aún y hacer bastante calor durante el día. Las calles se encontraban solitarias y el único movimiento que se percibía en ellas eran los numeroso papeles tirados en la acera que levantaban el vuelo cuándo el viento soplaba más fuerte de lo normal.

Con el índice de bandalismo tan alto nadie se atrevía a asomarse por las calles una vez la media noche había pasado y la única fauna que abundaba en ellas eran jóvenes despreocupados que aprovechaban la confusión y la tranquilidad para llevar a cabo actos de bandalismo.

En uno de los callejones eran reconocibles múltiples risas. Al final de éste, cuatro jóvenes pertenecientes a los Dragones Púrpuras expandían su ideología anarquista y caótica por las paredes pintando numeroso dragones de color lila.

Un inconfundible olor a pintura en esprai los delataba en la noche, pero parecía no importarles, pues sabían que, a parte de la policía, no habría nadie que se atreviera a venir a molestarles. Entre carcajadas a causa del alcohol y numeroso estropicios que provocaban en el mobiliario urbano aquí y allí no se percataron de la presencia que los acorralaba al final del callejón. Uno de ellos, finalmente, pareció darse cuenta de las dos siluetas que los observaban bañadas en la oscuridad:

.- ¡Eh! Mirad eso, parece que alguien viene a apuntarse a la fiesta – todos se giraron hacia los desconocidos sacudiendo con violencia las cadenas y sacando disimuladamente sus navajas.

Las dos siluetas se acercaron con paso lento y despreocupado, cuándo alcanzaron la luz de una de las farolas, se distinguieron a un hombretón vestido con una gabardina negra desabrochada que mecía una orgullosa coleta morena. Tenía algo de perilla y unos hermosos ojos verdes que observaban sin descanso cada uno de los movimientos de los chicos. A su lado, una chica de mediana estatura, lucía también una prieta gabardina negra de cuero que se le pegaba a la piel y un pasamontañas puesto.

Los chicos se alertaron cuándo comprobaron que la muchacha no enseñaba su cara y que el hombre se les abalanzaba violentamente. En cuestión de segundos, dos de los chicos cayeron inconscientes al suelo y los otros dos se pegaron a la pared aturdidos por la velocidad y la técnica de sus atacantes:

.- �¡Qué demonios queréis!- balbuceó uno de ellos con la voz temblorosa. El hombre moreno sonrió maliciosamente mientras sacaba un pequeño aparato del bolsillo de su gabardina. Los dos chicos intentaron escabullirse pero la chica, con un movimiento veloz, golpeaba a uno dejándolo sentado en el suelo aturdido y agarraba a otro por detrás aprisionando su cuello contra su antebrazo. El muchacho pudo comprobar que la mujer llevaba unas pequeñas cuchillas curvadas pegadas al cuero de la gabardina, justo en el antebrazo. Le aprisionaba las cuchillas contra el cuello mientras el hombre, sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara, apretaba un botón del pequeño aparato haciendo que éste empezase a vibrar de duna manera extraña. El hombre de negro agarró el brazo del chico asustado y, justo dónde lucía el tatuaje de un dragón púrpura, le pegó el extraño aparato a la piel, el cual empezó a quemar con fuerza.

Los gritos desgarradores del chico demostraron que aquél aparato le estaba quemando la piel dejándosela en carne viva. Cuándo el hombre retiró el aparato, una mancha negra en forma de silueta de toro había aparecido quemada encima del tatuaje del dragón. El chico fue soltado por la muchacha y cayó en sus rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos sin dejar de gritar y taparse el hombro que le sangraba a causa de la brutal quemadura.

Con un movimiento fugaz, las dos siluetas desaparecieron en la noche perdiéndose en la calle dejando atrás a los aturdidos muchachos. El hombre de la gabardina saltó situándose encima de un enorme camión para husmear a su alrededor. La muchacha esperó en el suelo y habló al hombre en un marcado acento peninsular:

.- ¿Eso era necesario? No eran más que cuatro críos.

.- Así los Dragones Púrpuras se lo pensarán dos veces antes de incorporar cadetes tan jóvenes entre sus filas – el hombre saltó y empezó a correr calle a través siendo seguido por la muchacha que no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás cuándo el grito de uno de los chicos volvió a resonar por las calles vacías.

.-

La mañana cayó rápido en la ciudad delatando un sol traicionero que no había hecho notar su calor durante la noche. Comparando las horas de sol, la temperatura solía subir muchisimo más que durante las horas de luna. Por alguna extraña razón , tal vez por la polución ambiental, la noche solía ser húmeda y fresca.

Las calles volvían a estar ajetreadas. Gente las traspasaba aquí y allí, numerosos coches quedaban retenidos en forma de embotellamiento llenando toda la zona de ruidosos cláxon, gritos e insultos por parte de los conductores.

La tienda de April se encontraba en uno de los rincones más tranquilos de la ciudad, y aún y así, aquella mañana las calles parecían muy movidas.

La tienda de la chica era modesta pero bastante amplia. Numerosas antigüedades se exibían intentando buscar dueño por aquí y all�, en estanterías, armarios, mostradores de cristal, mirases dónde mirases siempre había algo que recordaba a la decoración de las antiguas casas del campo.

La chica se apresuró a despachar a uno de los clientes antes de percatarse, por el ruidecito de campanas al abrirse la puerta, de que entraba alguien más. Se sorprendió cuándo distinguió a Kasey entrando por la puerta.

A diferencia de su típica indumentaria, el chico llevaba sus tejando con una simple camiseta de tirantes. Se veía demasiado formal para ser cómo era él:

.- ¿Has tenido que madrugar esta mañana? – se mofó la chica - es muy temprano cómo para que tú andes despierto ¿no crees? – el chico mostró una tímida sonrisa y, con las manos en los bolsillos empezó a ojear la tienda.

.- ¿No me digas que buscas algo que comprar?

.- Mi apartamento necesita re-decorarse, está ya algo viejo – la chica explotó en carcajadas mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

.- Pues aquí no vas a poder encontrar nada más nuevo – April salió del mostrador y se apoyó en el exterior de éste con las manos en la cintura – esto es una tienda de antigüedades ¿recuerdas?

.- sí…claro – el chico pareció sonrojarse a causa del descuido. Cuándo se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba con la mirada clavada en el vientre de April. Inconscientemente su cabeza le había traicionado y la chica se percató tapándose incómoda. Jones se sobresaltó por el descuido y, cuándo miró a la chica a la cara ésta lo observaba con una mirada sospechosa interrogándole sin palabras.

.- ¿Pasa algo? Te veo raro – tomó al chico desprevenido y éste tragó saliva varias veces antes e seguir hablando.

.- Bueno…verás, había algo que quería comentarte – la chica pareció adoptar una postura más cómoda para mostrarse interesada en el tema – la otra noche….cuándo Raph y yo hacíamos la guardia de tu intercambio….

.- Ah, sí. Estuvisteis más rato dentro del piso que vigilando – la chica sonrió maliciosamente arqueando las cejas con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el mostrador – la próxima vez le pediré a Leo unos vigilantes más eficientes. Tú y Raphael no sois más que unos borrachos.

.- No digas eso mujer – la chica se derritió en carcajadas

.- Sabes que bromeo – Kasey vaciló unos instantes antes de seguir con le tema.

.- Bueno, a lo que iba. Cuándo estabamos en el piso, Raphael marchó a la sala a por algo de la nevera y, cuándo fue a la basura, vio…- Kasey no pudo terminar la frase, pues la cara de April cambió por completo borrando la sonrisa que había permanecido des del principio de la conversación convirtiéndola en un asombro infinito que brotaba preocupación por cada uno de sus poros. La chica empezó a sacudir la cabeza levemente sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Kasey, con la boca semiabierta, empezó a marcharse rodeando al sorprendido chico. Kasey quiso terminar para evitar equivocaciones - ¿de verdad…? Es decir….¿ese test era tuyo april?

.- �¡Porqué diablos miráis en mi basura! – la chica empezó a gritar cómo una condenada ahuyentando a los pocos clientes que quedaban en el interior de la tienda. Pero eso no pareció importarle - �¡Es que no sabéis que coño hacer con vuestras desquiciadas vidas que tenéis que meter las narices en la mía! – Kasey puso sus manos cómo parando algún tipo de golpe invisible intentando calmar a la chica.

.- Oye…fue casualidad mujer….

.- ¡Ni casualidades ni nada¡No tenéis porque hurgar en mi basura y menos cuándo se os había encomendado una misión!

.- April…tranquila….

.- �¡Largo! – la chica gritó desesperada señalando con violencia la puerta de salida de la tienda. Kasey vaciló si obedecerla o no, pues parecía que, por el cabreo considerable que llevaba April encima, su vida podía peligrar en cualquier momento - �¡que te vayas te he dicho! – después del último grito de ésta, Jones finalmente optó por obedecer y, rodeando a la chica manteniendo una distancia prudencial de ella, se marchó sin dejar de mirarla esperando que en cualquier momento retirase lo dicho. Pero april no estaba para bromas, y al ver que Kasey no acababa de salir, alcanzó un trapo de quitar el polvo que había quedado a su merced y se lo lanzó violentamente. El trapo llegó a golpear a la puerta, pues el chico fue más rápido y desapareció en unos instantes de la tienda.

Cuándo se encontró sola, April apoyó sus codos en el mostrador hundiendo su rostro en sus manos mientras empezaba a sollozar de preocupación. No comprendía cómo Kasey podía haberse percatado del tema, y no sólo él, Raphael también lo sabía y la chica temía que se tratase de un rumor extendido entre las tortugas. Pero conocía tanto a Kasey Jones cómo a Raphael y, sabía del cierto, que no se atreverían a especular sin saber si el problema era realmente un buen problema.

Pero la cuestión era, que sí, se trataba de un gran problema.

* * *

Ueh! Ueh! Ueh! Pos nada, aqui ha acabado la cosa, espero que os haya molado (gustado) y que me escribáis los pros y los contras en los reviews! Pos nada gente, nos seguimos leyendo enel próximo capitulo, que supongo que de aquí a un par de días podré actualizarlo (pero no prometo nada porque llega el fin de semana y a mi eso me trastorna, jajajajajaj XD Fiestaaaaaaaaaa! )

POs lo dicho gentuza, besitos a todos y dejenme reviews! Muaks MUaks! see ya!

YaSRaphRaphRaphRaph juas juas juas


	4. Curvas de negro

Yeeyyyh!Esa velocidad mía ke me caracteriza para actualizar! Uehhhh!

Pos nada, akí os traigo algo nuevo, espero que os guste. ¡Ah! Xan-Chan preguntaba que si las tortugas tenían nariz...hombre pues digo yo que algunos orificios nasales tendrán ¿no, almenos, las tortugas en sí (las de verdad) si las tienen os lo aseguro (he tenido malas experiencias con tortuguitas, ke se le va a ahcer --). En el fic cuándo me refiera a la nariz de las tortugas, me refiero a su morro, justo dónde tengan los orificios nasales éstos.

Para Itsuki: lo de los guiones esos que se ven x allí tan felizmente sin que haya ningún diálogo detrás, los utilizo para cambiar en tiempo o en espacio, es decir, en el caso de que esto fuera un teatro, es una manera de correr el telón. Si encontramos a Raph y a Leo hablando y luego aparece uno de esos guiones vacío, pos seguramente aparecerá Hun,o April o cualkier otro personaje que no estubiera ni con Leo ni Raph,x lo tanto ya no nos encontramos ni en el mismo lugar que antes ni con los mismos personajes. Eso lo hago prque cuándo escribes con el word, por muchos espacios que dejes para poder hacer parágrafos, luego al pasarlos al formato de fanfiction, pues esos espacios desaparecen y se ve toda la historia junta, y a veces puede resultar confuso. No se, lo he hecho para que os sea más senzillo de leer.

Para Hada: ai aia ai, cómo le gusta a esta mujer complicarme la vida con las preguntas! (juas juas juas XD) por lo del beso francés entre una tortuga y un humano. ai x diox, con lo embarazoso que me resulta hablar de éstos temas (uoh!), mira ¿sabes? he llegado a la conclusión de que, tal vez (no lo sé), cueste tanto de imaginar xk te rijas porlas imágenes de los cómics que, en algunos que he podido ver x internet, las tortugas tiene unas extremidades remendamente grandes aún y su reducido tamaño. En la serie de TV (ke es en la ke me suelo basar) las extremidades no se ven tan grande, entonces parece probable que una tortuga y una humana puedan liarse.(la próxima vez me documentaré sobre la reproducción de las tortugas (las de verdad) ke así nos reímos un rato! XD XD). Y acerca de lo de las tortuguitas...si eske siempre me chafas los guiones x diox! Tu lee este capítulo y así no hará falta que te conteste, jejejejeje

Besos a todos, espero ke os guste . YaS

#04# Curvas de negro

Los días siempre solían pasar rápido al estar mezclados con el ajetreo de la ciudad y, casi sin notarlo, una semana y media había pasado bajo las aturdidas miradas de los ciudadanos que no les daba tiempo de llevar a cabo sus responsabilidades y se estresaban al notar que les quedaba mucho por hacer todavía. Esa era la vida que se esparcía por la ciudad: faenas, trabajo, rapidez, estrés….nada de descansos ni tiempo para ellos mismos. Trabajaban parar el sistema y éste les ofrecía lo mejor que podía sin, en muchas veces, cumplir su palabra.

En la guarida, por otro lado, toda la semana había pasado lentamente, entremezclándose con la tensión, la preocupación y la sensación de que algo importante y grande estaba por llegar.

Donatello se encontraba inmerso, una vez más, en alguno de sus trastos. Se había desplazado des de la sala de monitores hacia su estudio intentando buscar algo de tranquilidad que no fuera entorpecida por los gritos y preguntas de Micki ni por las continuas broncas de Leo a Raphael ni por los regaños del maestro s a éstos dos últimos. A veces le daba la sensación de que él era el único normal entre sus hermanos. Obedecía sin rechistar, sólo se dedicaba a lo suyo sin entrometerse en los asuntos de nadie y solía ser él el que ponía algo de paz cuándo las cosas se descontrolaban.

Durante una semana había estado haciéndole el vacío a Raphael, ignorando su presencia por todos lados por los que pasaba y, de alguna manera, se le hacía raro no cruzarse ninguna palabra con él, ni siquiera éste se atrevía a venir a recriminarle cualquier de sus chapucerías o venir a pedirle algún tipo de favor. Ambos ni se inmutaban el uno por el otro y lo notaban, pero eran lo suficientemente orgullosos cómo para esperar a que fuera el otro quién diera el primer paso y, en este caso, era Donatelllo el que tenía todas las cartas para esperar las disculpas de su arrogante hermano.

Don tenía la radio encendida a modo de tener algo de fondo en lo que poder centrarse mientras se dedicaba a desatornillar y atornillar diversos aparatos inservibles a los que pretendía poder otorgarles algún uso:

Aquí el canal 6 informando de los acontecimientos de la ciudad de Nueva York – una inconfundible melodía parecida a la de los telediários daba paso a la sesión informativa de la emisora. Don prestó atención y pegó un salto de la silla cuándo escuchó algo parecido a "enfrentamiento entre bandas". Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la sala de monitores y, arrebatándoles el mando a Mickie y a Raph, puso el canal 6 esperando a poder visualizar los acontecimientos que se habían descrito en la radio:

.-¡Oye Don! Pide tanda ¿quieres? La televisión no es tuya – se quejó Michelanggelo intentando arrebatarle el mando, pero se detuvo cuándo vio por las numerosas pantallas la enorme discoteca en la que habían estado. Se encontraba derrumbada, completamente hecha añicos, así que cuándo alcanzó el mando, le subió el volumen:

Uno de los _lofts_ de Brooklyn, un almacén industrial rehabilitado cómo vivienda o zona de ocio, ha sucumbido bajo un nuevo enfrentamiento entre dos bandas callejeras rivales. Todo indica que el asalto fue a mano armada y que se llevó a cabo algún tipo de atentado contra el edificio, pues se han encontrado numerosos explosivos detonados entre las ruinas de éste. Únicamente se han encontrado 4 muertos que han sido reconocidos cómo miembros activistas de la ya conocida casi mundialmente banda de los Dragones Púrpuras. Por otro lado, no se han hallado heridos, todos huirían por el temor de un encontronazo con la policía, que, en el interior de edificio, pudo encontrar más de 100 kilos de cocaïna que había sido exportada des de el sur. Todo indica pues, que se ha tratado de un enfrentamiento entre varias bandas por razones de drogas. Las autoridades ya han sido avisadas de…….

.- ¿Drogas¿Y qué más? …no es por drogas – balbuceó Raphael

.- Y pensar que yo estuve allí …….¡podrían haberlo echo estallar en mil pedazos cuándo nosotros estabamos dentro Don! – Donatello no respondió a los comentarios de su hermano menor, simplemente torció la cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca pensativo. Se percató de la presencia de Leo alertado por el volumen de la televisión que había visto los acontecimientos des de detrás del sofá. Permanecía de pie, aguantándose le mentón con la mirada perdida en uno de los monitores:

.- ¿qué hacemos? – le preguntó Don

.- Esto cada vez se pone más feo…..no solamente los Dagones son atacados en el muelle sino que también en su propia casa…..- le respondió Leo

.- Y no te olvides de que Kasey vio a numerosos cadetes de los Dragones que habían estado atacados por las calles- redondeó Raph.

.- Exacto, y también he visto algunas pintadas de ellos por las calles que han sido tapadas por la sombra de un toro negro – añadió Mickie.

.- ¿Un toro negro? – preguntó Leo apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá. Raph pareció despertar por unos instantes y abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar el comentario del toro. Se levantó de un salto del sillón pasando por al lado de Don que ni se inmutó en decirle nada. Todos siguieron a Raph con la mirada por su reacción, éste, antes de subir de un salto al piso de arriba, se giró hacia ellos:

.- Seguramente creeréis que estoy loco pero…..me parece que se trata de Los Toros de España – ante esa explicación, sus hermanos fruncieron el ceño confundidos y desorientados. Pero fue Donatello el que le comprendió y se tragó el orgullo:

.- ¿Esa asociación activista a la que pertenecía Kyara? – Raph sólo asintió algo sorprendido por haberse tratado de Don el que le contestaba. Leonardo suspiró antes de hundir su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en el sofá, algo desesperado y confundido por todo lo que ocurría levantó levemente una mano en señal de rendición:

.- Yo me muero – se sacó de encima la responsabilidad de tomar decisiones en aquél asunto, pues no sabía por dónde demonios coger un enfrentamiento tan brutal entre dos bandas. Raphael, ante la rendición de su hermano, agarró las riendas de la situación:

.- Bien. ¿quién viene conmigo esta noche a meter las narices en el asunto?

.- ¿Pretendes meterte de lleno en una de las bases de los Dragones?- preguntó Mickie incorporándose – pero …..¡podemos salir volando en cualquier momento!

.- No digas chorradas, los únicos que van a salir volando van a ser esos Toros cómo les de por meter las narices – Don avanzó algo pensativo aún sin mirar a Raph a la cara:

.- ¿Al cuartel de Hun?- preguntó arqueando una ceja. Raph asintió.

.- No creo que sea buena idea, puede ser muy arriesgado – protestó Leonardo cruzándose de brazos.

.- ¿Pero tú no estabas muerto? – le reprochó Raph con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

.- ¿y yo¿Yo no puedo morirme?- Mickie empezó a desesperarse cuándo sus hermanos amontonaron sus manos en señal de apuntarse a la fiesta ésta noche. La tortuga vaciló unos instantes antes de unirse al montón bajo las amenazantes miradas de sus compadres.

.-

Se sentó en su enorme butaca haciéndola girar en su base hasta poder colocar los pies encima de su escritorio. Aún y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no iba a echarse atrás y, tener que hablar con Shredder sobre eso no le suponía ningún temor, pues él bien sabía que llevaba la sartén por el mango, pues los sujetos se encontraban en su poder y Saki únicamente aportaba la ayuda económica.

Empezó a juguetear con un pequeño boli de forma redonda mientras, al otro lado del teléfono, esperaba que una voz de secretaria algo estridente le pasase a su colega por la línea. Finalmente su grave voz masculina apareció al otro lado:

¿qué está pasando Hun? Ese almacén de Brooklyn era tuyo ¿verdad?

.- Pequeñas perdidas. Comprende que tenemos muchos enemigos y no podemos pretender que nos dejen en paz tan fácilmente.

Pues pretenedlo si no quieres tener más enemigos en tu lista – su tono de voz sonó amenazante. Saki se encontraba alertado sobre los problemas en la calle que estaban teniendo los Dragones y no le hacía mucha gracia que sus cómplices se dejasen alcanzar tan fácilmente y, mucho menos, que quedasen desnudos frente a la prensa.- lo más importante aquí es la invisibilidad Hun, y parece que ese concepto tú no lo tienes muy claro.

.- Descuida Saki, no van a volver a molestarnos, y si lo hacen van a toparse con lo mejor de los Dragones. No permitiré que nuestros sujetos se vayan al carajo sólo porque unos entrometidos de la península han decidido venir a por nosotros. Todo irá bien.

Eso espero.

.- Tenemos que hablar sobre mis honorarios – Shredder empezó a reírse:

¿qué estás diciendo, descerebrado? Parece que no entiendes muy bien cual es la situación.

.- No Saki, aquí eres tú el que no lo entiende, soy yo el que tengo en mi poder a los sujetos y todo tu capital. Así que si no quieres quedarte sin nada vas a ayudarme tú a mi. Quiero que me envíes una horda de foot ninja para defender el local esta misma noche. Si tus hombres intentan algo, los degollaré uno a uno y ya puedes olvidarte del contrato – la reacción de Oroku saki no fue la esperada por parte de Hun, ya que éste empezó a derretirse en carcajadas dejando a su amenazador colega sorprendido.

Por unos momentos había olvidado por completo porqué diablos firme ese contrato contigo, pero ahora empiezo a recordarlo – Saki se tomó una pausa mientras Hun descruzaba sus pies encima de la mesa y volvía a cruzarlos al revés – porqué eres un completo imbécil – Saki colgó violentamente el teléfono. Aún y así, la sonrisa de Hun no se borró de su cara y también colocó el aparato en su sitio.

.- ¿Crees que ha sido acertado por tu parte ese comentario? – preguntó educadamente uno de sus reclutado que había permanecido en la sala todo el tiempo. El hombretón se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia uno de sus numeroso cuadros sin dejar de sonreír:

.- Me ayudará, ya lo verás. Es a él el primero que le interesa que no salga nada mal. – Hun se giró parar observar a su compañero – Duplica las defensas esta noche. Alerta a todos los Dragones y reparte a los foot ninjas por la zona cuándo lleguen. Si alguien pretende entrar o salir del local, no va a hacerlo con vida.- Cuándo el muchacho se marchó de la sala, el hombre observó su reflejo en uno de los cuadros – parece que la pequeña muchacha no ha vuelto sola y quiere guerra.

.-

La noche cayó rápida sobre la ciudad que, de alguna manera, ignorando completamente lo que ocurría, se mantenía dormida sin hacer mucho caso a los numeroso acontecimientos que se estaban llevando a cabo.

A las afueras del local de los Dragones Púrpuras, una especie de enorme caserón situado en la zona industrial de la ciudad, empezaron a amontonarse decenas de hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro. Se desplazaban con sigilo y llegaban coches y camiones llenos de ellos, armados, ya sea con pistolas, navajas o con sus puños, acechaban cualquier movimiento que se produjera en el interior del local. Uno de ellos, el hombre moreno con la gabardina desabrochada, se situó en frente de todos y, son una señal, empezó a avanzar con rapidez hacia la puerta, vigilada por numeroso Dragones que se esparcían aquí y allí meciendo orgullosos sus cadenas y sus botellas de cerveza, en segundo plano, algunos foot ninja controlaban la zona des de los tejados. Fueron éstos los que alertaron al personal sobre la enorme horda de hombres de negro que se les tiraba encima.

Un primer grupo, arremetió con fuerza contra los vigilantes de la entrada, manteniéndolos inmovilizados o dejándolos inconscientes al primer golpe. Un segundo grupo entró por la puerta echándola a bajo cuándo ésta se encontró despejada, una vez dentro, decenas de foot ninja permanecían inmóviles, barrando el paso, atentos a cualquier movimiento. El hombre de negro se detuvo en seco frenando detrás de sí a sus compañeros que lo seguían:

.- ¿ninjas?…..- se le oyó balbucear.

.- parece que esto se está convirtiendo en un triángulo amoroso- le contestó risueña y despreocupada una chica que permanecía a su lado manteniendo su cara tapada con un pasamontañas. Al lado de ésta, la mujer de la estrecha gabardina dio un paso al frente también con su rostro detrás de una máscara:

.- Vaya….parece que en este asunto hay más mierda metida de lo que parecía….- apenas pudo terminar la frase que los foot ninja se les tiraron encima despachando a los primeros osados que utilizaban sus técnicas más rastreras y callejeras contra ellos. Si no eran utilizadas con inteligencia, unas técnicas tan pobres no tenían nada que hacer contra los movimientos ninja:

.- ¡Havoc¡Esto no estaba previsto!- se quejó uno de los hombres más flacuchos al ser atacado por uno de los foot. El hombre moreno, que respondía al nombre de Havoc, saltó por encima de un grupo de ellos y les atacó des de la espalda utilizando un gran cuchillo para degollarlos provocándoles unos enormes cortes en la garganta. La chica de la prieta gabardina lo siguió y consiguió despachar a un par de ellos mientras abría camino al resto para que pudieran entrar por completo en el local.

En pocos minutos, aquello se convirtió en una batalla campal dónde todos atacaban a todos. Disparos, hachazos, cadenazos, navajazos, todo valía con tal de intentar sacar el cuello a salvo de aquella masacre. Los más próximos en caer eran los macarrillas más jóvenes de los Dragones Púrpuras, ya que muchos de ellos tenían mucho que desear en los combates mano a mano, pero los foot ninja se estaban convirtiéndo en una verdadera dificultad, pues salvo de Havoc, la chica de la gabardina y otro hombre algo más alto y forzudo, los demás se regían por unas técnicas bestias destinadas a matar o a dejar inconscientes a sus adversarios a base de golpes, cosa que los foot ninja no permitían que les hicieran, pues sus movimientos y agilidad eran bastante superiores a los de ellos:

.- ¡Nena! – Havoc llamó a la chica que, tras despachar de una patada a uno, se giró para atenderle,- ¡ábreles camino, asegúrate que no quede nadie fuera en pié! – la mujer desapareció entre la multitud que se mataba hacia el exterior, con la intención de ayudar a los pobres desvalidos de su clan que todavía permanecían peleando con los guardias de la entrada.

.-

.- ¿pero qué demonios….? – Leonardo no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuándo, des de las vigas del techo de una de las salas más amplias del local, observaba cómo no habían sido ellos los únicos que se habían apuntado a la fiesta contra los Dragones.

.- ¡Vamos a salir volando!- se inquietó Michelangello desenfundando sus nunchakus.

.- Pues puestos a salir caminando, lo prefiero – Raph saltó hacia abajo para meterse de lleno en la enorme pelea que se estaba produciendo. Sus hermanos no tardaron en unirse a él y se cubrían las espaldas uno a uno intentando deshacerse de ellos.

Donatello esquivó un cadenazo de uno de los macarras para luego lanzarlo contra una de las paredes con violencia deseando que no volviera a levantarse. Se giró justo a tiempo de recibir una patada por parte de uno de los foot ninja, Don quedó tendido en el suelo algo sorprendido. Se incorporó a tiempo de bloquear una nueva estocada con su bo:

.- ¿Los foot ninja¿así que era cierto que Shredder también se encuentra en el meollo?

.- Eso parece – le contestó Leonardo cortando secamente uno de los muslos del ninja haciendo que éste se tambalease y cayera al suelo algo aturdido – La cosa se pone buena ¿eh? – le comentó a Don alargándole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

.- ¡ Eso….eso son tortugas! – un confundido miembro de los toros que lucía una máscara puesta pareció algo aturdido al descubrir a los chicos entre la batalla. No quiso tener nada que ver y volvió a marcharse por dónde había venido bajo la sorprendida mirada de Leo y Don.

Michelanggelo repartía golpes con sus nunchakus aquí y allí. Pelear contra los Dragones era una de sus mayores ambiciones, pues estos no resultaban ser grandes rivales y solían caer en los primeros golpes. Despachó a un par de ellos jugueteando con sus atacantes cómo si se tratase de un viedojuego, pero algo le atizó un fuerte golpe con una viga de metal en su caparazón provocando que Mickie se girase resintiéndose por el golpe. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con uno de los miembros de Los Toros que le observaba amenazadoramente con su rostro oculto bajo una máscara:

.- ¡Oye¡Que yo también soy de los buenos!

.- pero ellos no – Raphael intervino mandando contra una de las esquinas al atacante de Mickie – no te fíes de nadie Mickie, aquí ya no se sabe quien va con quién – le contestó mientras continuaba enfrentándose a foot ninja, macarras de los dragones y algún que otro miembro de Los Toros. Una señal de Leo les alertó a los dos:

.- ¡Al interior¡Vamos! –Raphael y Michelanggelo se apresuraron a abrirse camino hacia la puerta que conducía hasta los numeroso pasillos de piedra algo viejos que adornaban el lugar. Habían entrado allí considerables veces y se conocían en sitio lo suficientemente bien cómo para saber dónde dirigirse para vérselas con Hun. Ese era el objetivo, hacer cantar a esa mole. Querían saber que es lo que se cocía entre Los Toros y los Dragones, pero daba la sensación que ni siquiera ellos lo sabían.

.-

Havoc continuaba corriendo por los pasillos con cuatro más de los suyos siguiéndole los pasos. Su gabardina se aireaba con la rapidez de sus pasos y mostraba orgulloso en sus manos dos enormes cuchillos que lucía a modo de puño americano.

Sus cómplices le seguían fielmente fiándose del sentido de orientación de éste para poder alcanzar cuánto antes al líder. Pero Havoc pareció perder el norte cuándo, entrando en una de las puertas del final del pasillo, se descubrió a sí mismo entrando en una especie de laboratorio que contenía centenares de macarras de los Dragones y de foot ninja. Parecía que todo lo que se había montado allí fuera sólo se tratase de un engaño y el verdadero enfrentamiento se encontrase en su interior.

Todos esperaron a que el pequeño grupo atacase, pues sabía que no tenían posibilidad ninguna contra tantos enemigos. Havoc, sin quitarles la vista de encima a los ninja, le habló a la chica que permanecía a su lado:

.- Márchate, llama a número uno y colocad los explosivos por todo el lugar.

.- ¿qué pasa con vosotros? – preguntó la chica del pasamontañas algo preocupada. El hombre moreno no quiso dar más explicaciones y le indicó que se marchase. La muchacha le obedeció y volvió sobre sus pasos en busca de algún lugar seguro para llamar sin poder evitar mirar hacia atrás.

Los músculos de los tres miembros de Los Toros allí presentes se tensaron descomunalmente al comprobar la que se les iba a caer encima con todos aquellos enemigos. Uno de ellos, el más alto y fornido, se adelantó y sacó, del interior de su gabardina, una enorme pistola plateada que lucía una bonita inscripción. Toda la masa de enemigos allí presente pareció movilizarse de golpe cuándo vieron el arma. Los macarras se tiraron al suelo envueltos en disparos y en añicos de madera que saltaban al ser tocadas por las balas, algunos foot ninja cayeron mientras otros desaparecían para luego dejarse caer a las espaldas del grupo. Havoc se apresuró a despachar a éstos últimos para crear una buena defensa y dejar a su colega actuar por su cuenta.

Uno de los ninja que se escapó de las garras de Havoc, agarró con violencia al tercer miembro y lo lanzó contra un panel de controles del final de la sala. Cuándo entró en contacto con el sólido, el hombre empezó a gritar como un condenado cuándo millones de voltios le recorrían el cuerpo a causa de la descarga propiciada por los paneles rotos, su piel empezó a quemarse y un pequeño humo negro envolvió la sala haciendo el ambiente todavía más irrespirable.

Con todos los desperdicios una estruendosa alarma empezó a sonar tirriando en los oídos de todos los presentes, los doctores de la sala que habían permanecido ocultos a tan grave intrusión, empezaron a desesperarse frente a esa alarma pero por más gritos que dieran, nadie iba a detenerse para escucharlos. Enfrascados en la cruenta pelea no se percataron de que algo se les escabullía entre las piernas, rápido, sin detenerse, buscando algún lugar seguro en el que estar. Únicamente Havoc pareció darse cuenta de aquella presencia cuándo algo le golpeó levemente la espinilla, cuándo se giró, alcanzó a ver a dos pequeñas cosas que giraban la esquina corriendo a una gran velocidad:

.- ¿Qué coño era eso!

.- ¡Havoc larguémonos de aquí, esto parece estar en mal estado! – el hombre moreno no se abstuvo a explicaciones y fue arrastrado por su compañero por los pasillos mientras ,los pocos enemigos que habían quedado después de la ofensiva del arma, les seguían los pasos.

.-

Se le tiraron encima pero, saltando hacia tras en una voltereta, se colocó a espaldas se su atacante y lo dobló con un solo golpe en la columna. Respiraba con dificultad, se encontraba cansada por todo el ajetreo. Había intentado controlar la batalla de la entrada del local y, por fin, parecía que todo se había calmado. Aquí y allá, tendidos en el suelo, se amontonaban centenares de cuerpos, macarras de los Dragones, foot ninja, y algún que otro del clan de Los Toros. Gritos y gruñidos de resentimiento llenaban el ambiente. Alguien había echo arder algunos contenedores y el lugar quedaba levemente iluminado por las llamas. Algo sonó en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina, la muchacha se apresuró a contestar al móvil:

¿Número Uno? Las cosas se han puesto feas, Havoc me ha dicho que me ayudes a colocar los detonadores.

.- ¿Dónde estás?

No lo sé, me dirijo a las bases del edificio, será más fácil hacerlo volar des de aquí.

.- ¿Y Havoc?

Cuándo lo he dejado parecía que iba a tener problemas. Ves a ayudarles, yo podré sola – la chica le colgó y volvió a colocar el celular en su bolsillo mientras empezaba a correr de nuevo hacia la parte trasera del local con la intención de acortar el camino des de el exterior. Des de allí, tal vez podría llegar a Havoc y al resto más fácilmente sin tener que detenerse a pelear por el camino.

Al girar la esquina, topó violentamente con algo. Se tambaleó para luego fijar su mirada en el suelo. La chica se quedó absorta cuándo descubrió un par de criaturitas que permanecían observándola con miedo. Una de ellas se encontraba herida y respiraba con dificultad, la otra permanecía a su lado y observaba a la chica mirándola desafiante. La muchacha, sorprendida, retrocedió para luego quitarse la máscara y dejar al descubierto su rostro después de dejar caer una enorme y larga melena pelirroja repleta de rizos:

.- ¿Tortugas? – una de las pequeñas criaturas le gruñó y pareció abalanzarse hacia ella para atacarla, pero a la chica le fue suficiente retroceder para evitar el golpe - ¿pero que…..¡Pero si sois unas tortuguitas! – la muchacha se agachó y agarró a la que permanecía herida acostándola entre su brazos. En efecto, se trataba de dos pequeñas tortugas muy parecidas a Leo y los chicos, sólo que éstas eran todavía unas crías. Sus cuerpos se encontraban magullados y llenos de moratones.

La chica se levantó con la tortuga herida en brazos y empezó a correr alejándose del lugar, hacia los callejones más próximos. Se sorprendió al comprobar que la otra tortuguita, al ver que se llevaban a su ¿hermano, seguía a la muchacha sin dejar de quitarle la vista de encima.

Cuándo alcanzó el callejón, dejó con cuidado a la tortuga herida sobre unos cartones, su hermano se acercó de inmediato a su lado. La chica las observó una vez más. Realmente parecían los chicos pero cuándo eran niños. Tenían unos pequeños caparazones que les cubrían la espalda y su extremidades eran algo más gruesas y cortas que las de Raphael y compañía.

La chica se agachó a su lado provocando que una de ellas se perturbase y le gruñiera de nuevo desafiándola con la mirada. Por unos momentos llegó a pensar que se trataba del hijo de Raph, pues bien mantenía su carácter:

.-¡Ei¡Ei! No voy a haceros daño….-la chica acarició la pequeña mejilla llena de rasguños de la tortuguita herida- ¿qué os han hecho? – Por unos instantes la mirada desafiante de la otra criatura pareció reblandecerse ante la inocencia de la muchacha – no os mováis de aquí, tengo que irme. Lugo vendré a por vosotras¿vale? – Cuándo la muchacha empezó a marcharse de nuevo hacia el edificio, la criatura herida empezó a gruñir violentamente emitiendo una especie de llanto. Realmente no eran nada más que crías y no querían quedarse solas y menos en el estado en el que se encontraban, pero la chica tubo que seguir su camino por mucha pena que sintiera.

.-

.- ¡Ese maldito Hun! Seguro que ha movido su culo del lugar cuándo se ha visto todo esto encima. – Raphael corría detrás de sus hermanos mientras despachaba por el camino a todo aquél que se le tirase encima.

.- Seria lo lógico, aunque un buen jefe siempre permanece en sus filas….- balbuceó Leonardo mientras cortaba con uno de sus sables el pecho de uno de los foot ninja que se le había cruzado para luego pasar por encima de él. Donatello pegó su espalda ala de su hermano.

.- ¿y quién ha dicho que Hun sea un buen jefe?

.- Pues mira cuánta gente le sigue- soltó Mickie al comprobar que una docena de macarras les barraban el paso en el pasillo. Don fue el primero en atacarles para luego ser imitado por Michelanggelo. Pero antes que alguno de ellos pudiera dejar fera de combate a algún enemigo más, alguien lo izo por ellos atacando a los miembros del clan de Los Dragones por sus espaldas. Cuándo las tortugas se giraron, observaron a dos hombres con una gabardina negra:

.- ¿Pero qué diablos….! – el hombretón que acompañaba a Havoc se desesperó al encontrarse de frente con las tortugas y levantó su enorme arma amenazadormante:

.- Baja eso – Havoc le retiró el cañón de la pistola mientras observaba a las tortugas sin perderse ni un detalle de su reacción. Leo y los demás, por su parte, hicieron lo mismo y abandonaron sus posiciones de batalla para estudiar milímetro a milímetro cada uno de los movimientos de aquellos hombres. Havoc fue quién finalmente rompió el silencio:

.- Abandonad el edificio en menos de 10 minutos.

.- Si no ¿qué?- le soltó Raphael arrogantemente cuándo el hombre pasó por su lado.

.- Saldréis volando por los aires.- por unos instantes las miradas de Raph y de Havoc parecieron fundirse entre ellas mientras se mezclaban con el odio y la tensión de la batalla:

.- Tonterías, sólo queréis a Hun para vosotros.- le contestó la tortuga aguantándole la mirada.

.- ¿cuestionas mis métodos?

.- ¿Los tuyos? No veo que te estés mojando las manos en colocar explosivos – Havoc se sintió molesto por el comentario de la maliciosa tortuga y se acercó más a ella amenazadoramente.

.- Prefiero mojármelas en cuestiones de sangre, ya me entiendes.- Havoc levantó una de sus dagas a escasos centímetros de la cara de Raphael. Éste lo imitó con uno de sus sais:

.- Pues haber que tal te las lavas – Havoc envió a Raph una rápida estocada con su otra daga, la tortuga la esquivó y atacó ella blandiendo su sai con rapidez hacia el cuello del hombre, por unos instantes Havoc se asustó al pensar que iba a desangrarse vivo si eso le rozaba el cuello, pero justo antes de que Raphael pudiera asestarle el golpe, un estruendoso ruido metálico resonó en la sala. Cuándo Havoc levantó la mirada, se encontró con Número Uno bloqueando la estocada de la tortuga con las pequeñas dagas de su antebrazo de la chaqueta. La muchacha ,que vestía de nuevo su máscara, saltó hacia atrás para apartarse de la tortuga, que la miraba con odio:

.- ¡Y a ti qué te pasa! – Raphael enfundó su sai - ¿Es que tiene que salvarte el culo una mujer, guaperas? – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona a Havoc, quién ignoró por completo ese comentario y se dirigió a la chica:

.- Sólo os lo diré una vez más – Havoc miró a Leonardo esta vez , cómo sabiendo a quién dirigirse para que se tomase las cosas en serio, a Leo le extrañó ese comportamiento – Salid de aquí si no queréis explotar junto con este lugar. – Leo asintió mientras empezaba a correr de nuevo con sus hermanos detrás, Raph no pudo evitar enviarle una última mirada a Havoc, que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Sólo pasaron unos fatídicos 5 minutos en los que, intentando huir de aquél lugar lo más rápido posible, no pudieron dejar de enfrentarse contra nuevos enemigos que se les seguían tirando encima completamente ausentes a la explosión inminente. Michelanggelo se encargó de eso al correr por los pasillos gritando: "¡Bomba, bomba!", de esta manera podrían evitarse muchisimas menos víctimas en la explosión y no habría ni foot ninja ni Dragones que se les cruzasen en el camino, pues todos estarían ocupados salvando sus propios traseros.

Una vez fuera, sólo pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la enorme explosión retumbase por todos los callejones del barrio. Una enorme humareda negra delataba el lugar, así cómo numeroso coches, cristales y escaparates quedaban reventados a causa de la onda expansiva. Des de lo alto de una de las azoteas de los edificios más cercanos, las tortugas observaron el acontecimiento viendo cómo aquellos que todavía quedaban en pie, huían aturdidos del lugar al escuchar las sirenas de la policía y de los bomberos.

.-

En la guarida lo que más se escuchaba eran los lamentos de Michelanggelo siendo curado por Donatello. Leonardo explicaba la jugada al maestro mientras Raphael se paseaba nervioso por la sala:

.-¡Ow! Eso escuece¿qué me has puesto?

.- Deja de moverte Mickie.

.- Si es que si no fuera porque eres mi hermano, pensaría que cada vez que me curas intentas envenenarme.

.- Si tuvieras más cuidado en las peleas no tendría que curarte tanto.

.- Sí claro, les diré: Por favor malechores, no me hagan mucho daño que luego mi hermano se enfada conmigo porque tiene que curarme las heridas….¡ow!

.- ¡Estáte quieto demonio! – Donatello apretó más l vendaje de Mickie para devolverse por su broma antes de reforzárselo con algo de esparadrapo.

Raph se paseaba por la sala nervioso, de un lado a otro, apretaba sus puños mientras golpeaba a cualquier cosa que se cruzase por su camino:

.- ¡Maldito humano de los huevos¿pero quién se ha creído que es? Pienso partirle la cara la próxima vez que me cruce con él – Leonardo posó su mano en el hombro de Raphael con la intención de tranquilizarle.

.- Lo que más debe importarnos ahora es cual será el próximo paso de Los Toros. No pueden andar por toda la ciudad haciendo explotar las cosas así cómo así….

.- Pero….en teoría nos están haciendo un favor ¿no? Los Dragones Púrpuras también son nuestros enemigos – explicó Michelanggelo fregándose el vendaje que le había colocado Donatello en el brazo. El maestro intervino en la conversación:

.- No podemos considerar si son enemigos o amigos hasta que no sepamos sus intenciones, por otro lado, sus métodos tampoco son muy correctos.- Donatello fue a contestar algo pero la alarma le alertó.

Todos se acercaron a uno de los paneles del escritorio de Don, en dónde, en una de las cámaras, únicamente se reconocieron unas sombras:

.- Alguien ha traspasado el perímetro de seguridad – explicó éste. Raphael desenfundó sus sais con agresividad y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara:

.- Pues ese alguien me va a servir para hacerme pasar el cabreo.

.- No te va a dar tiempo de encontrarlo, porque nos va a encontrar antes a nosotros. Parece que conoce el camino de entrada…..- todos se miraron entre ellos antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada de las alcantarillas. Allí, el zumbido de la puerta al echarse a un lado delató las intenciones de alguién de entrar. No podía tratarse ni de Kasey ni de April, ya que solían ir por el único camino por el que no habían alarmas, camino que únicamente conocían ellos.

Todos desenfundaron sus armas a medida que la puerta se iba abriendo. Expectantes, esperaron a que ésta se retirase del todo para descubrir unas siluetas al otro lado. Éstas figuras quedaron iluminadas cuándo se entrometieron de pleno en la sala, quedando bañadas por los fluorescentes de luz.

La mandíbula de todos descendió unos milímetros cuándo observaron que, junto con dos inquilinos nuevos, Kyara aparecía por la puerta embutida en una prieta gabardina negra. Sostenía en brazos a una pequeña tortuga mientras llevaba de la mano a otra que observaba la escena confusa:

.- Ha vuelto….- susurró Michelanggelo para luego alzar considerablemente el tono de voz - ¡Ha vuelto¡Os lo dije¡Kyara volvería!

* * *

Ueeeh!michelanggelo está contento! Juo juo juo, Kyara volvió (xro para kedarse ?)jejejej

Bueno gentuza, pos esto es todo por el momento, espero poder actualizar dentro de poco. Nos estamos leyendo chente! Besus a mis niñas y a todos aquellos que no lo sean, ke tambien se los merecen! ;-)

YaS


	5. Dos pequeños corazones

Ueehhh! Ke paxa chente. Yastamos aki, después del fin de semana (y con un catarro de considerables dimensiones) os actualizo un capítulo más tal y cómo os prometí. Pues nada, aki ya tenemos a Kyara 100 por cien (ueeeh:-) )

ahora llega la tanda de preguntas XD, jejejej. Para Medeah: no, en standby no existe relación alguna entre April y Leo, es más, April apenas hace acto de presencia. La única relación que se acarícia es la de Raph y kyara. además, incluso llega a parecer que Leo está tmabién por Kyara, pero se nota que no es nada más que imple cariño. respira respira mujer! que parece que realmente te sorprendió el embarazo! XD jejejej, si eske hay que darle sal a la cosa! Y pen´se, pos mira, Leo que parece tan bueno, pos ahora le va a tocar cagarla a él también! jejejeje.

Para Brendaneko: decías que no entendías porqué Kyara se marchó si ella quería a Raph. (YEPS! Ella nunca ha dicho eso! jajajaja) bueno, pues en este capítulo se responden todas tus preguntas ( diálogo caliente Raph/Kyara, como no Xd)

Bueno gente, nos leemos más abajo. Besiyus y espero que os guste!

YaS ;-)

#05# Dos pequeños corazones

Una aparatosa lluvia había envuelto la ciudad en solo asomar los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana. Las calles se encontraban confusas a causa de la gran explosión de la noche anterior, las autoridades ya habían dado a conocer los detalles en las cadenas de televisión alertando éstas, en toda la ciudad, de que se consideraba una alerta roja de acción terrorista que abarcaba únicamente el terreno entre dos bandas callejeras. Se pedía a la población que informasen de cualquier acto sospechoso y que evitasen de pasearse por las calles o salir de noche de casa.

Tan sólo hacía unos días que la absurda guerra entre Los Toros y los Dragones Púrpuras se había desplazado al norte del continente que éste ya había quedado completamente atemorizado a causa de sus múltiples enfrentamientos callejeros. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de ambas bandas estaban buscados por la ley así, de alguna manera, podían reducirse bastante los trotes a medianoche por las calles.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer persistentemente. Una horda de gentuza se adentró en uno de los almacenes más cercanos al puerto, allí, envueltos en calefactores, escritorios y ordenadores mal colocados, les recibieron otro grupo algo preocupados.

Hun se sacó el impermeable que goteaba creando pozas en el suelo y lo tiró violentamente contra la pared. De inmediato, dos hombres más se le acercaron a interogarle:

.- ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?

.- ¡Cómo! Pues muy sencillo. – Hun agarró por la solapa a uno de ellos y lo lanzó a un lado - ¡por culpa de la maldita incompetencia de vuestros camaradas¡Por eso! – el hombretón se sentó en una de las cajas y empezó a mirarse en un pequeño espejo. Tenía parte de la cara algo quemada y el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras. La explosión no había logrado alcanzarle en su totalidad, pero la onda expansiva lo acabó de rematar. – malditos Toros…maldito Havoc….¡Malditos Todos! – por unos instantes, la mirada de Hun se iluminó y se levantó sobresaltado de su asiento. Buscó con la vista entre los presentes y se dirigió a paso firme hacia el doctor responsable de todos los experimentos genéticos con los sujetos.

.- ¿Dónde los habéis puesto? – le preguntó. El hombre de la bata pareció vacilar y, sacándose las gafas por miedo a romperlas de nuevo, empezó a tartamudear intentando mantener la calma.

.- Pues…cuándo atacaron el laboratorio….la red eléctrica se averió y los cierres de la jaula cedieron…

.- ¿Lo que significa?- susurró Hun acercándose amenazadoramente al asustado hombre que retrocedía por miedo a alguna agresión más

.- …..lo que significa que han huido…..- la respuesta del hombretón fue soltar aun grito escalofriante a la vez que pateaba una caja de madera que fue a reventar contra la pared. Bajo la atemorizada mirada de la gente que lo rodeaba, Hun pareció perder su mirada en algún punto fijo de la pared. Aparentó serenidad, pero se notaba que sólo estaba intentando idear un buen plan:

.- Hay que recuperar a los sujetos…..- susurró para luego aumentar considerablemente su volumen de voz hasta llegar a chillarles a todos - ¡Habéis oído¡Ya estáis encontrado a esos pequeños monstruos si no queréis que Shredder nos funda el cerebro a todos! – Todos asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron del almacén dejando los doctores a solas con Hun, que volvió a sentarse en una caja escondiendo su rostro entre sus enormes manos – si no los encontramos antes que Oroku Saki…vamos a morir – el hombretón se había tomado la libertad de amenazar a Saki cuándo las cosas le iban bien, pero en una sola noche todo se había torcido y, ahora, podía ser Shredder el que llevase las riendas si conseguía encontrar a las tortuguitas antes que los Dragones lo hicieran, pues las amenazas de Hun carecerían de fundamentos y Saki podría tomarse la ley por su mano en cuánto a traiciones.

.-

Des de las alcantarillas apenas podía oírse la lluvia caer. Lo único que la delataba era que los cauces de los riachuelos de los drenajes bajaban completamente llenos de agua. Marronosos, llenos de barro, y arrastrando consigo una gran cantidad de porquería que la lluvia solía limpiar de las calles. Tal vez por eso, cuándo llovía, las tortugas tampoco solían salir de la guarida, no porque se mojasen sino porque resultaba algo desagradable hacerlo.

Kyara se había acomodado en el sofá junto a Mickie, que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas. Donatello, se había encargado de curar las heridas de las tortuguitas mientras, en un rincón, Raphael no osaba entrar en la sala para no tener que escuchar ningún tipo de explicaciones:

.- Lo siento – dijo la chica cabizbaja refiriéndose a su fuga sin despedirse – pero es que no podía pasar otra vez por una despedida así. – Michelanggelo la abrazó sonriente mientras la chica, risueña, le devolvía el abrazo:

.- Les decía que ibas a volver, pero nooooo! Nunca creen a Mickie porque es el pequeño y el más tonto.

.- De todas formas, nos agrada tenerte de vuelta a casa – le dijo Leo dándole un beso en la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el reposa brazos del sofá. Raphael izo su primera intervención apareciendo des de las sombras con los brazos cruzados. La expresión de la chica cambió cuándo vio que, por primera vez en muchos meses, la tortuga le hablaba:

.- Viniste con Los Toros ¿verdad? – la chica agachó la cabeza sin contestar – Claro, porque si no hubiera sido porque ellos iban a venir a por los D.P, tú no hubieras vuelto a aparecer por aquí.

.- Eso no es verdad Raph. Sólo que….tenía cosas que hacer por la península. – la chica se levantó recogiéndose la melena en una cola – y aproveché la oportunidad para venir – miró a Raphael, que la observaba desafiante con una mueca de arrogancia en la cara - ¿no me crees?

.-No – la chica no pudo evitar sonreírle tiernamente, pillando a Raphael desprevenido y preguntándose que era tan gracioso.

.- Me gusta ver que sigues siendo el de siempre.

.- ¡Ja! No iba a cambiar por ti

.- Tampoco te lo he pedido.

.- Y ni se te ocurra hacerlo

.-¡uuuuuh! Empezamos con las amenazas.- Kyara echó a reírse bajo la indiferente mirada de la tortuga - ¡Mira cómo tiemblo!

.- ¡Serás….!

.-¡Eh!…….suficiente por hoy – Leonardo puso el brazo en el pecho de su hermano para evitar que éste se acercase demasiado a la sonriente Kyara que lo desafiaba risueña. Raph se volvió a cruzar de brazos y les dio la espalda a todos para dirigirse hacia la cocina con pasos lento – mañana ya seguiréis.

.- Para cuándo llegue mañana no va a quedar nada de ella cómo continúe así.

.- Me has echado de menos ¿eh? – continuó sonriendo la chica. Raphael se marchó cabreado murmurando palabras inteligibles que podrían sonar a insultos. Antes de que pudiera desaparecer de la sala, algo correteó por el suelo y se topó con una de las piernas de la tortuga:

.- ¡Pero qué….!- se sorprendió al descubrir a una de las pequeñas tortuguitas que permanecía sentada en el suelo por el golpe observándolo curiosidad.

Raphael se inclinó para observarla de cerca. Realmente le recordaba a sí mismo cuándo era pequeño.

La pequeña tortuga, cuándo se vio la cara del mayor tan cerca, le sacó la lengua y marchó corriendo de nuevo hacia el sofá. Al poco tiempo, Donatello apareció en la sala llevando de la mano al otro pequeño, que observaba con temor al personal mientras se mordía con nervios el pulgar. Estaba lleno de tiritas y vendas por todos lados. Don se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa:

.- Verdaderamente estaban hechos un asco. No sé que es lo que les hicieron en…..¿de dónde demonios han salido?- Don miró frunciendo el ceño a Kyara, que permanecía de rodillas en el sillón apoyada en el respaldo junto a Michelanggelo que, en un intento de caer bien a la pequeña tortuga revoltosa, empezó a hacerles muecas:

.- No estoy segura pero…..bueno, Inteligencia nos informó de que se estaban llevando a cabo experimentos genéticos en uno de los laboratorios de los Dragones. – Kyara se rascó la nuca pensativa – así que…supongo que el cuartel que volamos por los aires era en el que se estaba llevando el tema en cuestión. Me los encontré aterrorizados por los alrededores del local.

.- ¿Experimentos genéticos? Que extraño….¿para que querrían los Dragones criar a dos tortugas? – Leonardo se acercó a la cría herida que, al asustarse de él, se escondió detrás de las piernas de Don sin dejar de morderse el pulgar. Donatello soltó la mano de la tortuguita para dirigirse a su escritorio, dejando a ésta expuesta a Leonardo:

.- No estoy muy seguro…pero por las contusiones y las heridas que presentaban, no se puede decir que las estuvieran tratando muy bien. Así que supongo que estarían llevando a cabo algún tipo de entrenamiento pre-infantil con tal de convertirlas en guerreros. Es decir, las atemorizaban para que la personalidad de las crías se desarrollase de una manera violenta, convirtiéndolas en máquinas de matar a través de malos tratos – Donatello empezó a teclear algo en su ordenador – intentaban conseguir algún tipo de trauma infantil para que los sujetos, en su madurez, actuasen tal y cómo los habían estado tratando durante su niñez.

.- Que cruel…- alcanzó a susurrar Mickie mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima de los hombros de Don para ver la pantalla.

.- Lo que más debería importarnos ahora – prosiguió Donatello girándose para encararse al grupo – es de dónde demonios han sacado las combinaciones de cromosomas para lograr crear la cadena del ADN adecuado para su creación….- un silencio se esparció por toda la guarida. Todos permanecieron callados intentando encontrar alguna solución, pero nadie pareció dar con algún tipo de teoría medio convincente. Raphael agarró a la tortuguita que le había sacado la lengua por la parte superior de su caparazón y la levantó en el aire. Ésta empezó a gemir y a gruñir pataleando para que la soltase mientras Raph la observaba arrogantemente:

.- Tal vez Kyara nos ha mentido…..- dijo finalmente lanzando una mirada culpavilizante a la chica a la vez que le sonreía casi diabólicamente. Kyara se dio por aludida y, sobresaltada, se apresuró a agarrar a la tortuguita tendida en el aire por las garras de Raph:

.- No son mías, si a eso te refieres- le contestó mirándolo maliciosamente dando por entendido el segundo significado de la frase de Raphael – y por lo tanto, tampoco tuyas – remató la frase llevándose a la cría consigo y consiguiendo que Raph se perturbase gravemente a causa del comentario. Verdaderamente, al ver aparecer a la chica con las dos tortugas, había llegado a pensar que podrían ser suyas, pero había mantenido despierta la esperanza al comprobar que la chica no le decía nada al respecto.

.- ¡Claro! – el gritó de Don alertó a todos los presentes salvando a Raph de una ráfaga de miradas burlonas por parte de sus hermanos – ya lo entiendo.

.- ¿Ahora lo coges? – dijo Mickie refiriéndose a la broma de la chica.

.- No imbécil. – Donatello se giró nuevamente sobre su silla - ¿recuerdas cuándo os atacaron a ti y a Raph la noche del muelle? – Michelanggelo asintió – pues, supuestamente, supongo que lo harían para conseguir alguna muestra vuestra de tejido orgánico para poder obtener el ADN. Porque, si realmente hubieran desarrollado ellos la fórmula, no podrían haber conseguido que las crías tuvieran este aspecto sin ningún elemento "mutalizante", es decir, serían tortugas normales y corrientes. Por otro lado, al conseguir tejidos vivos de vuestra piel, el "mutalizante" ya se encontraba en ellos, así que sólo han tenido que desarrollarlo en una probeta. – Kyara pareció ser la primera en entender la explicación de Don:

.- O sea….- vaciló antes de continuar- ¿estás dos crías…..se tratan de un Michelanggelo y un Raphael pequeñitos?

.- Bueno….- Don torció la cabeza rascándose nuevamente la nuca para pensar – en un principio si, pues el ADN es suyo, así que la cría podría tratarse de una réplica, no exacta pero casi, de cuándo Mickie y Raph eran niños – Kyara se mordió el labio inferior antes de levantar a la cría que sostenía en brazos por el aire y observarla por encima de su cabeza:

.- ¡Oooooow! – gritó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara - ¿Tú eres un mini Raph¡Pues te voy a llamar Raphi!. ¡Y tu vas a ser el Mickie pequeño! – dijo señalando a la otra cría que permanecía sentada en los pies de Leonardo.

.- ¡No puedes llamarle Raphi! – le gritó Raphael arrebatándole la cría de las manos., la cual empezó a gruñir desesperada cuándo la apartaron del regazo de Kyara.

.- ¿Y porqué no? – le replicó Kyara sacando los morros con las manos en la cintura enfadada.

.- Pues…..¡porque es muy feo!

.- ¡Tú si que eres feo! Trae a Raphi – le dijo haciéndose de nuevo con la cría que recibió a la chica con los bracitos abiertos.

.- ¡Pues yo sí quiero que se llame cómo yo! – Michelanggelo se acercó a la otra cría que todavía se mordía el pulgar - ¡Hola pequeño Mickie! – la cría pareció balbucear algo inteligible mientras le sonreía abiertamente - ¿No soy una monada¿Hasta cuándo van a quedarse? – preguntó ilusionado echándole una mirada a Leonardo, que se vio sorprendido por la pregunta y alzó ambas cejas intentando encontrar alguna solución coherente:

.- Bueno….está claro que no para siempre…- Leo miró a Kyara culpavilizándola por haberlas traído, ésta se sintió incómoda y avanzó hacia la tortuga:

.- Oye….las he traído porque pensé que en ningún lugar cómo éste iban a estar mejor….pero si resultan ser un estorbo….me las llevo. – Raphi, des de los brazos de la chica, pareció entender la conversación y observó detenidamente a Leonardo, intentando llamar su atención, pero no pareció funcionar.

.- ¡Vamos vamos Leo! Las pobrecillas no tiene dónde ir – soltó Mickie con los brazos abiertos acercándose también a su hermano mayor, el cual empezó a sentirse algo obligado a causa de la insistencia - ¿Qué mal pueden hacernos si se quedan?

.- Que se las lleve Kyara con Los Toros – la voz de Raphael intervino en la conversación con un punto malicioso. La chica lo miró con rabia y, dejando a Raphi en el suelo, se acercó a él y lo arrastró empujándolo por el caparazón hacia la sala contigua, la de entrenamiento. Una vez allí, la chica se situó en la salida con las manos en la cintura en un posado serio y molesto:

.- ¿Qué pasa contigo¿Apenas acabo de llegar y ya estás con esas?

.- Creí que te alegrabas de que no hubiera cambiado – le contestó la tortuga apoyándose en una de las columnas cruzado de brazos y con una mueca de indiferencia en el rostro. La chica se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto de desesperación:

.- No me estaba refiriendo a eso. ¿Tan mal te tomaste el hecho de que me fuera sin decir nada? – Raphael tardó en contestar, la observaba detenidamente des de la penumbra en la que se encontraba sumida la sala por no estar ninguna luz encendida. Después de meditar sus palabras, le contestó en un susurro apenas audible:

.- ¿A ti que te parece? No es que sea algo muy normal ¿no?

.- ¿Normal? – dijo la chica soltando una débil risa – hace tiempo que en mi vida las cosas dejaron de ser normales.

.- Bueno, pues al menos podrías aparentar que lo son.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Comportándote cómo una persona normal – le dijo éste secamente y muy serio. – incluso yo puedo ser más humano que tú. – aquel inconfundible silencio incómodo que solía rodearlos a ambos cuándo hablaban a solas volvió de nuevo. De alguna manera la chica se sintió afectada por ese comentario y no pudo evitar apartar la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño disgustada. Raphael lo notó y en un intento de suavizar las cosas, pero no queriendo arreglarlas, volvió a hablar pasado un tiempo prudencial. Aún y así le costaba encontrar las palabras con las que expresarse:

.- Joder Kyara……si esque…. – la tortuga caminó nerviosa por la sala dándole la espalda momentáneamente a la muchacha. Se sentía confuso y no tenía manera de disimularlo. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a girarse hacia ella – apareciste, te marchaste y vuelves a aparecer. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo demonios conseguiste volver de Eddelwise, ni porqué has tardado tanto en volver, ni porqué coño vuelves a estar con esos…….¿qué diablos haces con esos!

.- …..¿con Los Toros?….- soltó en un hilo de voz

.- ¡Sí! Con esos gilipollas que pueden resultar igual o peor que los Dagones Púrpuras o que Los Foot. – Raphael se acercó de nuevo a la chica – vuelves, pateas un par de culos de una banda rival, haces volar por los aires un par de edificios y luego, al encontrarte con esos críos, vuelves. Después de marcharte sin decir nada. Después de que no hayamos tenido noticias de ti durante medio año. Después de que me hicieras creer que te perdí irremediablemente en Eddelwise, vuelves. ¡Vuelves y no dices nada hasta que te da por aparecer! Y porque tenías problemas con esos críos, que si no, no apareces! – la chica volvió a agachar la mirada. A muchas de las cosas que Raph le estaba reprochando no tenía respuesta alguna.

.- …….lo siento…..

.- ¡Genial! Todo arreglado – la tortuga volvió a apoyarse a la columna frotándose las sienes cómo esperando a que los problemas se marchasen con sólo ese gesto. Al cabo de un tiempo prudencial, volvió a mirar a la chica que permanecía con la cabeza agachada intentando buscar una explicación sobre todo – Al menos…..podrías haberte quitado esa estúpido máscara cuándo salvaste a ese imbécil de Havoc…..¿no?

.- ¿has sabido que era yo?

.- Por favor, ni siquiera te has molestado en cambiarte de ropa- le dijo agarrándole el antebrazo en el que la chica mostraba las pequeñas dagas acopladas al cuero de la negra gabardina, dagas con las que había detenido el sai de Raphael cuándo éste atacaba a su jefe. Kyara apartó su brazo algo molesta mientras Raph continuaba observándola esperando explicaciones. Finalmente, la chica se soltó el pelo y cedió:

.- Me marché sin decir nada porque no quería volver a verte. – sólo escuchar ese comentario, algo pareció explotar dentro del pecho de Raphael y, cómo un autómata, se dispuso a marchar a paso forzado de la sala dando la conversación por terminada. Cuándo pasó por al lado de la chica, ésta lo agarró del brazo siendo arrastrada unos metros por la insistencia de la tortuga:

.- Espera….

.- ¡No me toques! – le gritó soltándose violentamente de las garras de la chica.

.- ¡No me has dejado explicarme!

.- No necesito saber nada más.

.- ¡No quería volver a verte porque sabía que pasaría esto! – la tortuga pareció detener su paso, y permaneció inmóvil junto a la puerta dándole la espalda a la chica - ¡sabía que cuándo te viera me harías muchas preguntas y reproches para los que yo no tendría respuesta! Sé que nunca debí marcharme sin deciros nada…..pero ya me he disculpado ¿no?……..Marché a casa para tomar el aire….quería olvidar muchas cosas de las que todavía no soy capaz de afrontar y me costó mucho pasar todo el tiempo sin vosotros. Pero sabía que era necesario, porque cuándo estaba aquí, en la guarida, era feliz y no respondía a las responsabilidades que me esperaban en España…..cuándo volví me cayeron todas encima y me tomó más tiempo de lo previsto poder afrontarlas…..tengo muchas deudas con Los Toros y con mi familia. – la chica tomó una pausa para tragar saliva. Raph continuaba sin moverse, atento a cualquier comentario en falso para salir por la puerta. La chica se acercó a la tortuga sin llegar a tocarla por miedo a la reacción cabezota de Raphael – iba a volver…..lo tenía muy claro. Pero primero tenía que saldar unas cuentas…y por el camino las cosas empeoraron y, cuándo quise darme cuenta, me encontré metida en una guerra.- la tortuga pareció cabecear en un movimiento casi inapreciable. La chica se acercó más y le agarró la mano a la vez que se abrazaba a su brazo para quedar pegada a uno de los costados de Raph, que apartó la cara para no encontrarse con su mirada:

.- Mi mayor sueño era volver……...pero tenía miedo que pudieras reaccionar de ésta forma cuándo me vieras…………...créeme……...me moría de ganas de verte. – los músculos de Raphael se destensaron y la tortuga dejó caer sus hombros que hasta entonces los había mantenido tensionados. Giró su cara para encontrarse el rostro de Kyara pegado a su hombro – ¿me crees?

.- ¡Vale vale! Pero no me ronees más – Raphael se soltó a la chica de su brazo delicadamente al encontrarse algo incómodo por la situación.

.- ¿te da vergüenza? – dijo ésta con algo de malicia al comprobar que el enfado de la tortuga parecía haberse disipado.

.- No digas chorradas. Sólo te me has pegado para hacerme la pelota.

.- Que no

.- Ya. Lo que tú digas – Raphael empezó a marchar por la puerta, se giró antes de estar en el umbral de ésta cuándo comprobó que la chica no lo seguía. Preocupado por si le había hecho notar que todavía estaba cabreado, posó su mano en su cabeza con cariño y la arrastró por delante de sí:

.- Volviste a encerar mi sai – le soltó con una sonrisa aún con la mano en el pelo de la chica que caminaba a su lado.

.- Claro. Para que supieras que era yo.

.- ¡Bah! Ni que me interesase saberlo.

.- Sí claro, ahora quítale importancia después de meterme esa bronca por no haber estado contigo.

.- No te equivoques, no ha sido por eso – la chica se soltó de la mano de Raph apartándola de su cabeza cuándo ya habían entrado de nuevo en la sala de monitores:

.- Mira que eres difícil ¿eh? – se quejó ésta frunciendo el ceño y quedándose atrás con las manos en la cintura en un posado enfadado. Raph se giró mirándola con ternura y esa imborrable sonrisa arrogante en la cara:

.- Te gusto así ¿no? – Kyara se sobresaltó por la osadía.

.- ¡Ja! – dijo pasando por su lado para dirigirse al grupo y zanjar el tema.

Leonardo se encontraba hablando con Splinter junto a Don. Por otro lado Michelanggelo se rebozaba por el suelo con las dos crías encima jugueteando con él. Todos se volvieron al ver llegar de nuevo a la chica. Ésta se acercó a Donatello, que la abrazó por encima de los hombros:

.- Ha visto quién ha vuelto ¿sensei? – la chica se inclinó juntando las manos imitando los saludos que solían hacerles las tortugas:

.- Maestro

.- Me alegro de volver a tenerte entre nosotros, niña. Se te echaba de menos – el maestro le dedicó una ancha sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo hacia las tortuguitas – Donatello.

.- ¿Si?

.- Tal vez deberías averiguar si realmente se tratan de alteraciones genéticas de Raphael y Michelanggelo y, en ese caso, saber si existen efectos secundarios posibles…..creo que sería correcto para nuestra seguridad. No sabemos si todo se trata de algún tipo de plan del enemigo, podrían ser peligroso.

.- No lo creo sensei, pero sí. Pensaba estudiarlas de todos modos – Donatello cogió sitio en su escritorio y empezó a teclear algo. Splinter se acercó a Michelanggelo para echar una ojeada a las tortuguitas, que salieron corriendo a esconderse detrás de Kyara cuándo se encontraron con la rata delante:

.- Parece que las asusta – se rió la muchacha.

.- Realmente son iguales a Michelanggelo y Raphael cuándo niños…..- dijo la anciana rata sonriendo a las crías mientras se sostenía con su bastón entre las manos.

.- Pues no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería tener que cuidar de los 4 – se rió Leonardo sentado en el escritorio de Don echándose a un lado para dejar a éste trabajar en paz.

.-Yo si me lo imagino – se rió Splinter sin poder evitar recordar aquellos días en que los 4 hermanos no eran nada más que unas tortuguitas revoltosas. Leonardo se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con algunas latas de cerveza en los brazos. Después de dar una a Don, Kyara y Raphael se apoyó nuevamente en el respaldo del sofà:

.- ¿Y que¿No vas a contarnos cómo volviste de Eddelwise?

.- Eso – dijo Raphael enviándole una mirada maliciosa a la chica recordándole la conversación anterior. Kyara lo fulminó con la mirada para luego girarse de nuevo a Leo, que bebía de su cerveza esquivando a las dos crías que seguían jugando con Mickie en el suelo.

.- Es verdad, no te imaginas la de teorías que he llegado a formular con tal de comprenderlo – soltó Donatello girando su silla para encararse al grupo.

.- Bueno. Soy la dueña del amuleto ¿recordáis? – contestó ésta con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le daba el primer trago a su cerveza.

.- ¿El amuleto pasó a estar bajo tu control, al igual que los que tenía Ra? – le preguntó Raphael señalándola vagamente con el dedo que sostenía la lata de cerveza. Kyara se abrió un poco la cremallera de la gabardina mostrando, arriba de un hermoso canelillo que pudo perturbar a más de uno, el colgante del ojo rojizo que colgaba de la cadenita, ya arreglada.

.- Exacto. Y tal y cómo me advirtieron mi vida ha quedado estrechamente relacionada con él – la chica bajó la mirada después de sacarse el colgante – podría llegar a morir si lo destruyeran.

.- Vaya…un gran coste – susurró Leo

.- Pero, vale la pena ¿no? – Michelanggelo pareció parar por unos segundos de alterar a los muchachos y se quedó sentado en el suelo prestando atención a la conversación. – ¡Ahora tienes super poderes!

.- Si, bueno. Ya ves tú – contestó ella sacándole importancia.

.- ¿Qué puedes hacer? – Raph le cogió el colgante para echarle una ojeada una vez más. No pudo evitar pensar en aquellos momentos en que la sangre le sabía bien en batalla. Siendo controlado por el amuleto izo mucho daño y fue la causa de que Ra lo controlase creyéndose que era él el neutralizador……no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz en una mueca de asco al recordar aquellos momentos, y se apresuró a entregarle el amuleto a Kyara lo más rápido posible.

.- Prefiero no hablar de eso……..

.- ¿porqué? – insistió Mickie a la negativa de la chica

.- Ha dicho que no y es que no¿a ti que más te da? – le replicó Don dándole una pequeña colleja, ya que la nuca de Mickie le quedaba a la altura de la palma de la mano.

.- Bueno, es igual¿cómo volviste?

.- ¡Uffff! No fue fácil, tal vez algún día os lo cuente todo….pero he de advertiros que mi meditación ha mejorado hasta su punto óptimo para ello – dijo la chica riéndose intentando retar a los chicos.

.- ¿Podrías volver? – le preguntó Raphael

.- ¡Déjalo hermano¿Ahora que más da? – Michelanggelo se levantó sacándose de encima a los dos pequeños que, imitando a Mickie, se habían sentado a escuchar algo de la conversación – Lo importante es que ha vuelto, y que va a quedarse una temporada……… ¿no?- la tortuga miró a Kyara ara que le reforzase su afirmación, pero la chica no pudo contestarle y únicamente le dedicó una sonrisa. Leonardo pareció notar la inseguridad de la chica al sonreír:

.- No lo sabes ¿verdad?

.-……..no……..

.- ¡Ya estamos! – dijo Raph entornando los ojos con desesperación.

.- ¡Estoy aquí haciendo una misión, Raph! Cuándo acabe podré saber si quedarme o no. – le gritó la chica intentando justificarse ante la nueva culpavilización de la tortuga. Kyara se agachó y agarró a Pequeño Mickie para darle un besito en la mejilla que la tortuga recibió con mucho agrado – de momento este día me quedaré. Pero mañana tendré que irme, si no me llaman antes.

.- Genial, que visita tan larga – soltó irónicamente Raphael forzando una sonrisa

.- Que inteligéncia – se escuchó susurrar a Donatello mientras éste volvía a su ordenador. Raph lo asesinó con la mirada y fue a decirle algo pero decidió que sería mucho mejor ignorarlo, al menos por el momento, no quería que los demás se percatasen de que no se hablaban des de hacía más de una semana.

.-

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, el día pasó rápido. La presencia de Kyara parecía haber avivado el ambiente, así cómo la presencia de las dos tortuguitas, que no empezaban a traer más que problemas cuándo tenían ganas de jugar. Después de acabar físicamente con Michelanggelo, decidieron que hacerlo con Leonardo era la otra opción, y después de él, probaron con Raphael, pero la tortuga no pudo evitar empezar a ser maltratado físicamente por las dos crías y, más concretamente, con Raphi. Sus dos personalidades tan parecidas chocaban y la pequeña tortuga no dejaba de sacarle de sus casillas aún y la paciencia que demostraba Raphael.

Así pues, las pequeñas crías parecían mostrar un gran aprecio por la muchacha, que no dejaba de achucharlos continuamente y por el juguetón de Micchelanggelo, que solía ser siempre él el que acababa entreteniéndolos.

.- Les habrán mostrado tan poco amor allí dónde hayan estado, que esto les parecerá un lujo – soltó Donatello algo apenado mientras pinchaba levemente a Pequeño Mickie en uno de los dedos para sacarle una gotita de sangre. La cría empezó a aullar cuándo la pincharon:

.- Ala, ala, ja está – la animó Don – ¡se nota que es una copia tuya Mickie!

.- En lo guapo que es ¿verdad?- contestó Michelanggelo abrazando a la criatura que empezó a soltar un par de lagrimillas. Donatello se giró a por Raphi, pero la cría se escondió detrás de Kyara después de comprobar las intenciones de Donatello:

.- No hace nada – se justificó éste agachándose en frente de Kyara. La tortuga no cedió y continuó escondiéndose esquivando las garras de Don que pretendían agarrarla. En un manotazo, Don la cogió del brazo y Raphi lo mordió:

.- ¡Wooow! …..un clon de Raph tenía que ser…..- dijo Don fusilando con la mirada a la tortuguita que le sacaba la lengua.

.- Vamos Raphi, si no hace nada. Pínchame Don – dijo Kyara aercando la mano a Donatello.

.- Cómo quieras.

.- ¡ooow¡Joder……! – Kyara se llevó la mano a la boca cuándo Donatello la pinchó. Miró temerosa a Raphi que la observaba agarrándole la pierna, intentando demostrar que no dolía le había salido el tiro por la culata. La tortuguita pareció entristecerse al ver a la chica y empezó a levantar las cejas casi a punto de llorar. Kyara lo agarró en brazos:

.- Genial. Que buena actriz – se quejó Raph des de la sala de entrenamiento. Donatello volvió a intentar agarrar la mano de Raphi que, a brazos de Kyara, no la retiró y observó atento y tragando saliva cómo lo pinchaban.

.- Impresionante – soltó Don asombrado guardando las pequeñas probetas – ni siquiera se ha quejado.

.- Te ha dejado mal , nena – volvió a escucharse a Raph des de la sala de entrenamiento.

.- ¡Pero tú ahí que haces¿Entrenar o marujear?- la chica se volvió a Raphi que, algo asustado, se abrazaba al cuello de la chica perdiendo el rostro entre el pelo de Kyara - ¡eres un valiente Raphi!

.- ¡Ei gente! Mirad a quién me he encontrado por el camino por casualidad – Leonardo apareció en la guarida acompañado de April, que cargaba con montones de bolsas. Raphael se asomó por la puerta :

.- Si ya…por casualidad….- soltó maliciosamente a modo que sólo Kyara alcanzó a oírlo y se giró para interrogarlo con la mirada. April corrió y se colgó del cuello de Kyara:

.- ¡Sabía que volveríamos a verte por aquí¡Que alegría¿verdad que vas a quedarte? – April pareció reconocer a Raphi colgado del cuello de la muchacha que, aplastado por las dos mujeres, miraba a April curioso y molesto:

.- ¡Owwwwwwww! Que monada!

.- ¿por qué todas las mujeres hacen "owwww" cuando ven algo bonito?- preguntó Mickie a Leo.

.- Porque no te están mirando a ti – le soltó Raphael apareciendo con la toalla en el cuello y agarrando sus dos extremos con las manos.

April se regodeó abrazando a las pequeñas tortuguitas que estubieron encantadas de la vida de recibir más achuchones, pero, a Raphi no le pareció gustar mucho la chica y se alejaba prudentemente mientras que, Pequeño Mickie, recibía cada besito con un abrazo y una amplia sonrisa mientras no dejaba de balbucear palabras intelegibles:

.- ¿No hablan verdad¿qué edad tendrán?

.- A saber April, cómo no le vayas a preguntar a Hun.- Kyara se aercó a Leo, que la recibió agarrándole la cintura – vosotros que os habéis visto¿qué edad les echáis?

.- Yo no les pondría más de tres años – le contestó Leonardo sonriendo.

.- Demasiado espaviladas para tener tres años. ¿no has visto cómo corren y cómo se mueven?- Raphael pegó levemente a Raphi en el caparazón con el pié. La tortuguita se tambaleó y, girándose apretando los puños, se le tiró encima a Raphael atacándole las piernas.

.- Se trata de evoluciones genéticas. Pueden tener perfectamente una semana y aparentar tres años, y, al haber sido creadas para luchar, es normal que sepan moverse tan bien a su edad.

April se incorporó después de dejar que Pequeño Mickie empezase a jugar con Raphi y, girándose hacia las tortugas, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada sospechosa a Raphael, que se quedó helado imaginándose de qué iba la cosa. La chica agarró a la tortuga por el brazo y la arrastró hacia la sala de entrenamiento, justo dónde anteriormente él y Kyara habían estado hablando.

.- ¿por qué todas las chicas siempre se lo llevan a él?- se quejó Michelanggelo. Leonardo le soltó un sopapo en a nuca para luego arrastrarlo hacia otra parte:

.- No te preocupes, yo te llevo a ti ¿me ayudas a entrenar?

.-…….joder Leo…….- fue lo único que pudo contestar Michelanggelo mientras cedía a entrenarse con su hermano. Kyara no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada desafiante hacia la puerta por dónde habían desaparecido April y Raph, le resultaba extraño que esos dos tuvieran algo lo suficientemente íntimo de que hablar cómo para tener que hacerlo a solas. Por unos instantes la chica se encontró profundamente rabiosa y, en pocos segundos, se sorprendió a sí misma intentando avanzar de puntillas por el pasillo hacia la sala de entrenamiento:

.- Esa mirada no me gusta April…………..¿has hablado con Kasey?

.- Sí. He hablado con Kasey. Y ya le he dicho lo imbéciles y metomentodo que sois hurgando en mi basura, así que no perderé el tiempo en volver a repetírtelo a ti.

.- ¡Uf! Que bien, parece que me salvo – la chica empezó a cambiar su expresión paulatinamente. La mirada rabiosa de un principio se fue convirtiendo en desesperación y, en poco tiempo, en llanto. April empezó a sollozar abrazándose a Raphael:

.- ¡No sé que voy a hacer! – Raph se encontró incómodo por la situación. No sólo April le estaba llorando si no que era a causa de que la chica estaba embarazada por: o su mejor amigo, o su hermano Leo, que era una tortuga. Así que el problema era doble: April estaba embarazada, y si era de Leonardo, habría problemas. Raph le devolvió el abrazo y le susurró:

.- ¿De quién es?- April únicamente pudo levantar la mirada sollozando profundamente sin poder balbucear una palabra. Después de tomarse su tiempo, le contestó:

.- No lo sé……

.- ¿Pero cómo no vas a saberlo mujer? – April cabeceó.

.- ¡No lo sé!……..me acosté con los dos el mismo mes……

.- ¿qué qué?……joder……..

.- Raph….había pensado que, tal vez……..

.- ¡espera espera! Que aquí tú y Kasey pensáis mucho y no hacéis más que meterme en medio. ¿Por lo menos seré padrino no? – April no pudo evitar ponerse a sollozar con más violencia - ………….perdona, no ha sido muy acertado el comentario…………

.- por favor Raph……………habla con Don…..necesito saber de quién es…….

.- ¿Qué yo qué?….vaya, genial. – Raphael no estaba dispuesto a decirle a April que no a algo así sólo porqué Donatello y él no se hablaban. Así que únicamente suspiró entornando los ojos. La chica lo miró llorosa:

.- ¿lo harás?

.-…….está bien…….pero la pregunta és…¿vas a tenerlo si es de Kasey? Porqué supongo que si es de Leo no.

.- ¿Sabes lo de Leo¿él te lo dijo?….¡no lo sabrá verdad!

.- No no, tranquila…..sólo me informé y supuse, eso es todo…. – La chica se abrazó a Raphael mientras aún sollozaba desconsolada. La tortuga no tubo opción alguna que abrazarla ahuecándola en sus brazos para calmarla. Fue entonces, cuándo la chica se acurrucó, que alcanzó a ver a Pequeño Mickie que aparecía por la puerta, y justo detrás de él Kyara, que parecía querer agarrarlo. La chica los sorprendió abrazados y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Por unos instantes Raphael deseó sacarse de encima a April, pero no lo vio correcto y únicamente alcanzó a hacerle un señal a Kyara para que se marchase, señal que fue mal interpretado por ella y, agarrando a Pequeño Mickie, desapareció de la sala sin dejar de fusilarlo con la mirada.

* * *

Uoh! se sigue con le misterio: Kien es el papa del hijo de April? Juas juas juas tensión hasta el final ! XD Si esque si es de Leo nos vamos a reir mucho !

Bueno gente, pues nada, aki acabo yo mi actualización y nos vemos dentro de ná en la siguiente. Haber si pa dentro de un par de días (si dios kiere menos ( ¿dios? será si kiero yo) XD). Por cierto! No me habéis respuesto a lo de la altura de las tortugas! lo que medían 5'2'' y pesaban 180 lbs (eso ke joño es? Miden metro y medio? Ke deskicie ¿no? Bueh, aber si alguna de mis niñas me contesta en el review (ke espero ke me dejeis! jejejeje)

besos des de la península! Muaks Muaks!

YaS


	6. Aléjate esta noche

yeyyyyy. ke pacha gentuza? No tengo mucho por contar así que, almenos esta vez, os dejo de incordiar durante el inicio del texto y así podréis leer en paz. Eso sí, nos leemos más abajo ;-)

Besukis y espero ke os guste!

YaS :-)

#06# Aléjate esta noche

El ajetreo que solía caracterizar la zona había desaparecido por completo. El muelle se encontraba tranquilo y en todos sus almacenes se respiraba un extraño silencio.

En uno de aquellos almacenes mugrientos, perdido entre numerosas cajas de cartón, aparatos científicos y escritorios sucios llenos de ordenadores y papeles, asomaba una bata blanca que parecía estar tecleando algo en una de las computadoras. Se trataba de uno de los doctores principales de Hun que, sumido en su concentración e investigación, había permanecido en el almacén aún y cuándo todos sus colegas habían preferido salir a las calles a buscar a los sujetos. La amenaza de Hun había sido clara, no sólo corría peligro él si no todo el personal que le rodeaba si Los Foot conseguían encontrar a las dos tortuguitas antes que ellos. De alguna manera, el tema de I.D había empezado a cobrar mucha más importancia de la que se les solía dar cuándo las criaturas estaban encerradas. Al comprobar que eran lo suficientemente eficientes cómo para poder escapar, parecía que el experimento había alcanzado el éxito y ninguno de los dos bandos estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar tremenda arma biológica.

Entre la expectación de las últimas horas a causa de la perdida de dos importantes cuarteles y locales, a ninguno del personal de I.D le había caído la posibilidad de que las tortuguitas llevaban incluido en su sangre un pequeño elemento emisor de señales. Había sido idea de los investigadores dotar a las criaturas de algún sistema que, en caso de que en una madurez pudieran escapar, les permitiera encontrarlas rastreando la señal que el elemento emisor emitía.

La lástima había sido que, con la explosión del laboratorio de I.D, el material del que se disponía era escaso y se había perdido el programa receptor de la señal. Así pues, Namura, el principal encargado del proyecto de I.D , con el que Hun había tenido varios enfrentamientos, había permanecido reprogramando el receptor para poder localizar a los sujetos. En unos pocos minutos, después de horas de trabajo, una débil señal empezó a latir en el fondo de un pequeño mapa de la ciudad.

El doctor no pudo evitar ajustarse sus lentes antes de susurrar un "¡bien!" triumfal por recibir claramente la señal. Agarró el teléfono y esperó a que la sórdida y monótona voz de Hun contestase al otro lado:

.- Sé dónde están los sujetos. Recordé que las crías tenían incorporado un pequeño emisor que….

>Abrevia Namura, sólo dime dónde están.

.- Pues….el programa reconoce la señal a varios metros de profundidad de tierra.

>¿qué? Debajo de todo Nueva York sólo hay alcantarillas. ¿estás seguro de que ese trasto funciona?

.- Ahí tienen que estar no hay duda, pero podemos esperar a que se muevan, así nos aseguraremos.

>Infórmame si hay algún cambio. – unos ruidos al otro lado del auricular delataron que Hun no se encontraba solo. Por unos momentos pareció hablar con otra persona – Por cierto, dentro de poco van a venir a trasladar los trastos hasta aquí, hemos encontrado espacio en uno de nuestros locales nocturnos. – Fue Hun el que colgó primero, Namura permaneció unos segundos más con el auricular en la oreja mientras tecleaba en el ordenador para asegurarse de que la señal no estaba equivocada:

.- No hay duda….- susurró para sí mismo – la señal es subterránea…que extraño….

.-

En la guarida resonaban las carcajadas de April al juguetear con Pequeño Mickie por todas las salas. La chica realmente parecía olvidarse de sus problemas cuándo había alguien cerca para hacerla reír, para ella era la mejor terapia, pero, a su vez, no podía evitar preocuparse cada vez que se daba cuenta que estaba jugando con una cría, pues sentía que ella podría tener algo parecido en su estómago y, a veces, no sabía si reír o llorar.

Kyara estaba en la cocina intentando encontrar algo decente que comer, tras descubrir que había que ir a comprar algo, se izo con una de las manzanas de Leo y, cuándo se dispuso a salir, topó con Raph que le impidió pasar haciéndola chocar contra su pecho. La chica levantó la mirada confusa y, al descubrir a la tortuga, frunció el ceño y empezó a empujarla para poder pasar:

.- ¡Ei ei ei¡calma¿tienes prisa?

.- Ahora sí – la chica esperó a que le dejase pasar, pero Raphael se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Visto que la tortuga no iba a apartarse fue Kyara la que lo izo - ¿qué quieres?

.- Hablar

.- Pues no estoy de humor

.- Empiezas a parecerte a mí

.- No me insultes. – la chica permaneció de pie, seria, mordiendo la manzana por no tener nada mejor que hacer. Por unos instantes Raphael pareció estudiarla, inspeccionar uno a uno sus gestos y, soltando una enorme carcajada, acabo por meter el dedo en la llaga:

.- ¿No me digas que te has puesto celosa por lo de April? – la chica se sobresaltó y le apartó la mirada quitándole importancia al tema.

.- No seas tonto. Me he enfadado por esa manera de echarme.

.- ¿a si¿sólo por eso?…….. -la tortuga la miró sorprendida.

.- ¿qué? – soltó finalmente la chica con algo de desesperación después de sentirse observada.

.- Y después dices que soy yo el difícil – Raphael agarró una silla y se sentó apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de ésta – necesito que me hagas un favor.

.- ¡Ja¡Encima! Pero tendrás morro.

.- Es sobre April.

.- Olvídame – la chica empezó a marchar por la puerta pero la tortuga la retuvo.

.- ¡Pero quieres escucharme! qué mal te sientan los celos ¿eh? – la risa de Raph junto con ese comentario hicieron explotar a Kyara que, saltando por encima de la tortuga, consiguió pasar por la puerta - ¡Eh¡Oye!

.- Déjame.

.- Al menos déjame explicarme ¿no? – Kyara se giró fastidiada y algo cansada. Se disponía a escucharle sólo para que se callase y la dejase en paz él y sus estúpidos comentarios:

.- ¿Qué pasa? – Raphael tomó aire mientras comprobaba que no había nadie a su alrededor.

.- Necesito que hables con Don.

.- ¿es que tú no tienes boca?

.- ¡Tsk! No nos hablamos des de hace unos días – la chica aguantó la mirada en una expresión de indiferencia que sorprendió a Raphael:

.- Seguro que es todo por tu culpa- sentenció finalmente Kyara antes de seguir andando.

.- ¡Bueno! Ese no es el tema. – la tortuga cerró el pasó de la chica – verás….April tiene un muuuuuy grave problema y….- en aquellos instantes una melodía de móvil empezó a sonar. Kyara rebuscó en los bolsillos y lo cogió:

.- ¿Qué hay?- Raph se sorprendió al escuchar a la chica hablar en español

>¿Cómo que qué hay¿Eso es todo¿Dónde diablos estás?

.- He tenido algunos problemillas, pero nada, descuida Havoc.

>Cómo tu digas….esta noche tenemos fiesta nena, así que vente hacía aquí ¡Ya!

.- ¿Hay noticias de los Dragones?

>Inteligencia ha informado que nuestro infiltrado se ha percatado de una nueva base – Havoc tomó algo de silencio – esta vez es mío Número Uno, Hun no va a salir vivo de ésta. Regresa rápido. – La chica se guardó el celular en el bolsillo antes de correr a por su gabardina colgada en la entrada. Raph la observó absorto al igual que Donatello, que se topó con ella al ir la chica corriendo:

.- ¿Te vas? – preguntó éste acercándole la gabardina.

.- Me han llamado y es algo urgente. ¿Verdad que os ocuparéis de Raphi y Pequeño Mickie? – Don le sonrió y fue a responder algo cuándo Raphael se interpuso:

.- Era ese imbécil de Havoc ¿no? – la chica lo ignoró y se dispuso a marchar, pero Raph le agarró de la manga - ¿vas a volver a meter bombas por la ciudad? ……espero que sepas lo que haces nena.

.- ¡Suéltame! Ya soy mayorcita.

.- Toma esto – Don le alargó un pequeño comunicador cómo los que solían llevar siempre las tortugas.- ya sabes cómo funciona si ocurre algo ¿verdad? – Kyara se miró el aparato:

.- Si bueno….¿es un modelo nuevo?

.- Veo que te has fijado – le contestó éste con una amplia sonrisa.

.- Ya me las apañaré Don, gracias. ¡Despedíos de los demás por mí! – la chica se marchó corriendo por la alcantarilla mientras se colocaba su gabardina. Donatello y Raphael la observaron unos metros hasta que ésta desapareció por una esquina. Justo en esos instantes, por primera vez en muchos días, Raph se atrevió a decirle algo a su hermano, no algo muy cordial precisamente:

.- No sé en qué estabas pensando dándole ese aparato. ¡Parece que simpatices la idea de que se juegue el pellejo en esa estúpida guerra! – Don se giró a mirarlo algo sorprendido pero disimulándolo bajo una indiferente mirada.

.- No simpatizo nada Raphael. Sólo que el comunicador está encendido, y así espero que permanezca por un rato.

.-

Por las calles todavía brillaba el sol y los peatones ocupaban toda la parte de la cera haciendo casi imposible el tránsito por ella. Entre medio del tumulto de cuerpos que vagaban indiferentemente con extrema rápidez, era fácilmente localizable una pequeña figura negra que caminaba rápidamente esquivando la estampida que se produjo en una de las bocas del metro cuándo éste llegó a su destino.

Kyara no pudo evitar detenerse ante un pequeño quisoco que adornaba sus paredes con decenas de periódicos. La chica se asombró al comprobar que resultaban ser protagonistas de la gran mayoría de las primeras páginas: "Estalla por los aires un almacén al ser víctima de un atentado terrorista", "enfrentamientos entre bandas en directo en las calles de Nueva York", "Los ciudadanos demandan explicaciones a los cuerpos policiales por la incapacidad de detener la oleada de violéncia producida en las calles".

La chica no pudo evitar sostenerse el estómago al percatarse de que toda Nueva York se encontraba alerta por sus acciones y, por una vez, pensó que tal vez eran demasiado radicales para desarrollarse en medio de una ciudad cómo aquella. Pero el sentimiento de odio hacia Los Dragones Púrpuras y hacia Los Foot, le reprimieron por completo la mala conciencia y siguió andando a paso rápido por las calles.

Los Toros se encontraba asentados en varios bloques de pisos repartidos por una misma zona. Con tal de no levantar sospechas, se habían dividido en grupos pequeños para ocupar diferentes pisos de una misma calle. A Kyara le costó recordar su piso, pero acertó a la primera cuándo, por el interfono, sonó la voz de Número Tres que le pedía reconocimiento.

Fue la misma chica que le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y con mucha cautela. Detrás de ella, en un pequeño salón, Havoc permanecían pegado al teléfono mientras Número Dos, la mole que solía acompañar al grupo, limpiaba orgulloso su enorme pistola con un trapo.

Cuándo Havoc se percató de la presencia de la chica, colgó tras despedirse y le indicó que se acercase con un gesto. El hombre moreno desplegó un mapa de toda la ciudad en el que había dos cruces marcadas y una redonda en rojo sobre una de las diminutas casas:

.- Aquí está. Éste va a ser el objetivo de ésta noche – Kyara frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Estás seguro de que se trata de ese edificio? Es una zona muy céntrica comparada con el resto. – la otra chica se acercó al grupo meciendo su corto pelo rubio.

.- Nuestro infiltrado nos lo ha asegurado. Por lo visto van a trasladar todo su equipamiento a ese lugar esta misma tarde.

.- Está bien….- Kyara se sacó la gabardina negra para luego lanzarla sobre el sofá - ¿cuál es el plan?

.- Voto por intervenir a lo bestia – gruñó Número Dos des de su silla en dónde blandía orgulloso su enorme pistola.

.- No digas chorradas Ádam. Los Dragones están más que avisados y no van a escatimar en defensas – la chica rubia se sentó al lado de Ádam que siguió limpiando su arma ignorando por completo el comentario de su compañera.

.- Creo que lo mejor es infiltrarse. Pasar desapercibidos – corrigió Havoc aún observando el mapa.

.- ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! – se quejó Número Dos (Ádam) levantándose de la silla.

.- Pues si no puedes permanecer calladito tomándote algo en el bar, mejor quédate aquí – le reprochó Havoc lanzándole una mirada fría. Número Dos se levantó mientras gruñía y agarró el teléfono para perderse en la cocina.

.- Entonces…..¿vamos a ir de incógnito?- preguntó Kyara

.- Exacto, con nosotros bastará. Los demás esperaran fuera a la señal de entrada – Havoc miró a la chica rubia – Lídia¿crees que podrás apañártelas para colocar los explosivos sin ser vista?

.- ¿Bromeas¿En una discoteca llena de gente borracha que no va a enterarse ni de quién son¿Por quién me has tomado Havoc? – el muchacho le sonrió mientras echaba un vistazo hacia la cocina:

.- ¿vas a venir o no? – le gritó a Ádam. Éste le gruñó algo parecido a un sí antes de volver a aparecer con el teléfono en la mano y una cerveza en la otra – perfecto – Havoc fue a marcharse hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y, antes de entrar en el umbral de éste, dedicó una señal a Kyara indicándole que le siguiera. La chica obedeció y en pocos segundos se encontró encerrada en una de las habitaciones:

.- ¿dónde has estado?

.- Visitando unos amigos

.- Ah, genial ¿te parece momento?

.- Vamos Havoc, ya te he dicho que he tenido algunos problemillas que…..

.- ¿cómo cuales? – la chica intentó no contestar a eso, pero la taladrante mirada de su joven jefe la perturbaba profundamente y no pudo evitar entornar los ojos antes de contestar:

.- Encontré a los sujetos de los que nos habló Inteligencia- Havoc abrió los ojos y se acomodó en a cama para escuchar – sólo son un par de crías de tortuga.

.- ¿Tortugas? – Havoc pareció comprender – Ah, ya…..cómo esos amigos tuyos de los que me has hablado.

.- Sí…..Los Dragones habían conseguido su ADN para fabricar unos embriones que coincidieran con las tortugas adultas y….bueno, pensé que llevárselas sería lo más adecuado. – El muchacho permaneció recostado en la cama observando atónito la explicación de la chica. Todo parecía tan abstracto cuándo ella estaba a su alrededor.

.- ¿Y no has pensado que tal vez les has traído problemas llevándoles a esas crías?

.- Sabrán apañárselas, créeme, además, pienso volver en cuánto todo esto acabe- la chica se sentó al borde de la cama junto al muchacho que permanecía observándola intensamente intentando comprender su punto de vista. Éste se incorporó finalmente después de una pequeña pausa:

.- Ya. Pues no me gusta.

.- ¿No te gusta que me quede aquí?

.- No quiero perderte de entre mis filas – la chica bajó la mirada.

.- Pues lo siento….pero estaré aquí una temporada….si eso es posible y todo va bien.

.- Haz lo que quieras. No eres mi prisionera y te has ganado unas buenas vacaciones después de lo que te has entregado a Los Toros. – Havoc se puso de pie delante de la chica – pero una cosa que quede clara Kyara. No quiero que esos raritos amigos tuyos se entrometan en esto. Estoy harto de tener que verlos siempre por en medio.

.- Compréndelo Havoc, han sido ellos quienes han mantenido a ralla a Los Dragones Púrpuas hasta que nosotros hemos llegado aquí – Kyara imitó al chico y también se pudo de pié – son unos viejos enemigos y…..nos van a ir mucho mejor de aliados que no de otra cosa.

.- Sí bueno, pero ésta es mi batalla. Y si ellos no han sido capaces de deshacerse de Hun, es hora de que se echen atrás y dejen a otro probarlo ¿no? – por unos instantes Havoc pareció perder la mirada por la ventana, tal vez recordando antiguos sucesos que todavía le carcomían por dentro – Hun es mío. Y no pienso dejar que ninguno de esos seres verdes me lo arrebate – el chico volvió a la vida y se giró frunciendo el ceño hacia Kyara – así que asegúrate de que no se entrometan o yo mismo les patearé el culo.

.- No van a entrometerse,……- la chica se quedó pensativa mientras Havoc abandonaba la habitación dejándola sola – ……eso creo……

.-

.- ¡Diablos! Esta mujer…….. – Raphael gruñó mientras daba vueltas nervioso por toda la sala. Leonardo se incorporó pensativo y, fregándose el mentón, observó nuevamente a Donatello que seguía con el comunicador en las manos esperando ansioso la respuesta de Leo:

.- Bueno, la cosa queda bastante clara ¿no? – soltó Michelanggelo colocándose cerca de su hermano mayor – no se vosotros. Pero no me gustaría que Kyara fuera sola a esa fiesta.

.- Si realmente pretenden hacer volar ese edifico por los aires….puede resultar muy peligroso. – Leonardo se mostraba realmente preocupado acerca de qué hacer en estos casos, pues si no intervenían, las cosas podían empeorar y, en caso extremo, Kyara podría resultar herida.

.- Ese edificio se encuentra en medio de Nueva York. ¡Volarlo por los aires va a implicar un montón de vidas! - Raph empezaba a desesperase ante la indecisión de Leonardo que permanecía de pie pensativo. Finalmente y tras echarle una ojeada a April, decidió arriesgarse a ello:

.- ¿Puedes quedarte con Raphi y Pequeño Mickie esta noche?

.- Claro Leo, no hay problema – April le sonrió a la tortuga tras recibir una calurosa mirada por parte de ésta.

.- Entonces queda todo decidido ¿no? – preguntó Don levantándose de la silla.

.- Más que claro¡vamos a patearles el trasero a esos imbéciles de los Dragones Púrpuras! – Raph desenvainó su sai – Y pobre de que Havoc asome la cabeza en mi camino.

.- Cálmate hermano, el principal objetivo es conseguir que no coloquen esas bombas – explicó Mickie posando su mano en la de Raph para impedir que blandiese mucho sus armas.

.- Decidido pues – Leo agarró sus katanas del suelo y se las colocó a la espalda antes de entornar los ojos mientras sonreía – Kyara va a matarnos cómo se entere de lo del comunicador encendido…….

.-

.- ¡Ala ala! Adentro rápido, que no os vean los vecinos – april encendió la luz a la vez que cerraba la puerta de su apartamento. Para entonces Pequeño Mickie y Raphi se encontraban dando vueltas cómo locos observando uno a uno todos los trastos de decoración que la chica tenía por toda la casa - ¡Eh¡Raphi! No toques eso. – la pequeña tortuga miró a la chica algo confundidaantes delanzar un pequeño jarrón que tenía en sus manos al suelo y salir corriendo junto a Pequeño Mickie que saltaba en los cojines del sofá – ai dios…….va a ser una noche muy larga – la chica se perdió en la cocina por unos segundos. Raphi la observó curioso y se metió también con ella. Permaneció en la puerta mirando sin perderse detalle cómo April parecía hacer algo de comer. De pronto, la pequeña tortuga, cómo sabiendo que iban a comer, empezó a balbucear unas palabras inteligibles mientras se agarraba de una de las piernas de April. Alertado por los gritos de su hermano, Pequeño Mickie apareció también e imitó a Raphi agarrándose a la otra pierna de April:

.-¡ Ya vale! Estaros quietos, así no puedo cocinar – la chica cedió ante las plegarias de las crías y las sentó encima de la mesa de la cocina, des de dónde ambas se entretuvieron a mirar lo que hacía April en el mármol mientras permanecían bien quietecitas – mira que sois curiosos ¿eh? Si os estáis ahí quietos todo el rato os haré un buen postre – Pequeño Mickie soltó algo parecido a un pequeño grito triumfal mientras se reía expectante a la comida que les deparaba la chica. Por otro lado, Raphi pareció desviar su atención de nuevo hacia el salón. La tortuga saltó de la mesa y se encaminó a paso lento hacia el comedor. Miraba a todos lados, cómo esperando poder ver algo. Frunciendo el ceño, la cría se adentró acercándose a la ventana intentando llegar al margen de ésta para poder ver por ella. Algún ruido había llamado su atención y, desconfiado, Raphi se había prestado a ver que era.

.-

La música resonaba a través de las calles más cercanas. Las risotadas, conversaciones, ruidos de coches trucados que rugían sus motores en la puerta para llamar la atención, peleas, gritos, y algún que otro susurro.

Aquellas calles de Nueva York se encontraban en plena harmonía. Se trataba de uno de los barrios más transitados por los jóvenes durante las noches, bares aquí y allá esperaban a sus clientes con las puertas abiertas y atrayentes ofertas en las aceras. Numerosos grupos de adolescentes se desplazaban a lo largo de toda la cera decidiendo cuál iba a ser su próximo destino.

En uno de los bares, una larga cola se extendía por toda la acera impidiendo el paso de algunos peatones que no tenían intención de entrar allí. Aún y ser kilométrica, la cola parecía ir rápido pero los porteros se paraban a inspeccionar la vestimenta de cada uno de los clientes para echar a los no deseados a un lado:

.- "Red Flamingoo"

.- Curioso nombre ¿verdad?

.- Yo más bien diría que es algo cutre.- Havoc se encontraba en la cola en compañía de Kyara, Lídia y Ádam. No podía evitar lanzar ciertas miradas hacia el tejado del edificio en dónde se encontraban expectantes a una señal un pequeño pelotón de negro, al igual que en el tejado del edificio contiguo, dónde también permanecían unos cuántos. El chico moreno, que llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta caída, se giró hacia Kyara:

.- No quiero ningún comentario sobre el tema ahí dentro. ¿Entendido? – la chica asintió junto con los otros dos. Todos habían prescindido de su negra gabardina que los caracteriza y habían requerido ropa normal y corriente, la típica para que les dejasen entrar en una discoteca:

.- Sólo una pregunta – susurró Kyara a modo que sólo Havoc pudiera oírla – ¿quién colocará los explosivos?

.- De eso se ocuparan el resto cuándo les demos la señal para que entren – Havoc miró de nuevo hacia delante para encara al portero que lo agarró para inspeccionar su ropa y el hecho de que pudiera tener alguna arma encima. Después de hacer lo mismo con el resto, el grupo entró en la discoteca sin ningún problema.

El ambiente en el interior era viciado, lleno de humo, oscuro y lleno de gente. La música retumbaba al máximo volumen haciendo que incluso las paredes temblasen a causa de los bajos de los altavoces.

Kyara no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la gran cantidad de gente que había allí dentro, la gran mayoría de los miembros de Los Dragones a causa de sus tatuajes.

.- Miradlos….son cómo una plaga – gruñó Ádam apretando sus puños con rabia

.- Tranquilo grandullón – lo tranquilizó Lídia con una sonrisa- ya tendrán su recompensa.

.- Kyara, tú y Lídia permaneced atentas, Ádam, tu vienes conmigo – Havoc arrastró a Número Dos entre la multitud con la intención de encontrar los despachos privados de la discoteca para poder localizar a Hun y hacérselas pagar una por una.

Las chicas estuvieron de pié, esquivando babosos que pretendían invitarlas a una copa o sacarlas a bailar mientras echaban una ojeada al ambiente. Debían esperar a que Número Dos apagase la música para entrar en acción. Esa era la señal. Cuándo Havoc encontrase a Hun, Ádam subiría al poste del Dj y le haría aflojar la música cómo seña para que los demás penetrasen en el edificio por cada una de sus entradas y salidas. Pretendían asustar un poco al público mientras colocaban las bombas para luego avisar del desalojo del local. No querían víctimas, pero no se detendrían ante nada.

Kyara se alejó un poco mientras bailoteaba sin poder evitar recordar aquellos días en que ella podía ir a bailar a las discotecas cómo una chica normal y corriente. De pronto, entre el tumulto, reconoció una cara amiga que, al verla a ella, se escondió rápidamente escabulléndose entre la multitud. Kyara corrió detrás después de avisar a Lídia de su próximo retorno. Esquivando cuerpos y más cuerpos, alcanzó a su víctima en uno de los rincones más oscuros. El muchacho intentó girar la cara pero la chica lo agarró por los pelos obligándole a mirarle:

.- ¿Buscas a alguien Kasey?

.- Des de luego a ti no – el chico se vio algo perturbado - ….más bien pretendía esquivarte…

.- Ya lo he notado….- Kyara miró a ambos lados y se acercó más al muchacho para evitar que les oyeran - ¿qué haces aquí?

.- ¿qué pasa¿Uno no puede divertirse?

.- En serio Kasey.

.- ……Raph me llamó diciéndome que esta noche iba a haber una gran fiesta aquí – la chica no pudo retener un grito ahogado de rabia al escuchar esa explicación.

.- ¿raph¿Y cómo demonios sabe Raph que estoy aquí? – por unos instantes la mirada de Kyara se encendió y, alcanzándo el comunicador de su bolsillo, pudo comprobar en las llamadas recibidas que existía una hacia Don de bastante tiempo….la chica se paró a contar los minutos y las horas llegando a la conclusión de que Donatello le había entregado el comunicador encendido, así que toda su conversación con Havoc había sido escuchada por los chicos.

Otro grito ahogado de la garganta de la chica envolvió el ambiente por unos segundos:

.- Joder. ¿Necesitas ayuda? – balbuceó Kasey algo asustado por la reacción de la chica.

.- No. Tú y las tortugas vais a necesitar ayuda cómo no mováis el culo de aquí – Kyara agarró a Kasey por el brazo arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

.- ¡Espera espera! Los chicos no están conmigo.

.- Pero vendrán …¡ja! Cómo si no los conociera

.- …supongo….

.- Escúchame bien y obedece. Vete de aquí ahora mismo, llama a Leo y dile que no quiero verlos por los alrededores ¿entendido? – Kasey pareció vacilar unos instantes ante el temperamento de la chica. Pero finalmente tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza:

.- Sé de qué va esto nena, y no me gusta. No pienso dejar que voléis esto por los aires y mucho menos si yo no estoy ahí.

.-

Los gritos desesperados de Raphi alertaron a April y a Pequeño Mickie. Por unos instantes la chica pensó en lo peor creyendo que tal vez le había caído algo encima o se había cortado con alguna tontería, pero no pudo evitar gritar ella también cuándo, al entrar en el comedor en busca de la cría, se encontró con una horda de macarrillas que la observaban con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

April agarró a pequeño Mickie cuándo vio a Raphi inconsciente tumbado en la moqueta del comedor. Un pequeño hilo de sangre que caía de su cabeza delataba que le habían dado un fuerte golpe.La chica intentó huir a través de uno de los pasillos, pero un par de miembros de Los Dragones Púrpuras le barraron el paso haciéndola retroceder:

.- ¿Qué demonios queréis!

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno. La cosa ya se ha metido de lleno en un desarrollo bastante largo después de una introdución también muy larga (aki todo es largo, hombre! juas juas XD) A partir de aqui las cosas empiezan a torcerse y la historia se desplaza hacia un marco más general entremezclándolo con los pequeños problemillas que quedan en faília (así cómo el embarazo de April XD) Si eske, la verdad eske disfruto bastante viend a la pobre chica en una situación cómo esta (será que le tendré algo de manía ? Puede ser, puede ser. Porque si os paraís a pensar, en Standby la chica estaba de adorno y aki la pobre no deja de llevarse disgustos jajajajXD Sufre! Sufre! Pobrecilla, ke mala soy XD)

Ai, Medeah Medeah que parece que sigues perturbadilla por lo del embarazo eh? Xd jejejeje. Sí hombre sí, sigo viendo a Leo cómo el responsable, perfecto líder, bla bla bla, xro simplemente no ha hablado con April sobre el tema xk él no sabe nada del embarazo. Únicamente Raph y Kasey son los enterados (y aki Raphael pretendía contárselo a Kyara para que fuera ésta kien hablase con Don (xara poderle reconocer el hijo a April) me lo parece a mi o esto ya se está pareciendo a un culebrón de esos de los vuestros de x allí del sur del continente? jejejejej vaya tela vaya tela) Pues eso, seguramente si Leo supiera que el hijo es suyo (o no! no he dicho nada eh! Xd) estaría cerca de April, eso está más que claro. Sólo queen poco tiempo todo el mundo va a conocer el gran secreto menos él, juasjuasjuas (tmb disfrutaré haciendo sufrir a Leo? no hombre no! ke lo kiero mucho yo! (además eske si no las numerosas fans persistentes de Leo defanfiction me capáis ! jajajaj XD) )

Merci a Brendaneko por lo de las medidas (que yo me uno a Karla en lo de la ignoráncia y tampoco sé cómo demonios está medido eso...aix...esta gente de la península ke nos sacan del mediterráneo y nos perdemos! juasjuasjuas! ) Y no sabía que Mickie se auto-piropease de esa forma (¿Guapos tortugas? que problema de sintaxis por dios (guapas tortugas o guapos tortugos XD ke feo ke feo! ) dejémoslo con los géneros mezclados )

Así que mientras Medeah se preocupa enormemente por el sistema de fecundación entre Leo y April (algún día kizá lo cuente en detalle juasjuas! ), Hada parece haberse aburrido de concomerse la cabeza con el tema y se ha pasado a alabar a Pequeño Mickie y a Raphi! Si esque son una monada! Juas juas Aixxx...mis nenes...si eske son los que traen menos problemas ¿si? Tú dirás, por un dao tenemos a Donatello que no sabe cómo esquivar el orgullo de Raphael que lo golea por todos lados mientras . éste último, intenta mantener a Kyara a ralla cuándo en realidad es ella kien consigue amansar a la fiera (si eske hay que ver). Por otro lado sigue existiendo Michelanggelo profundamente enamorado de las dos crías (mira hada, te sientes reconocida? jejeje) y profundamente optimista que se mantiene completamente ajeno al problema del embarazo, al igual que Leo. Que únicamente se preocupa por la gente que le roeda sin llegar a percatarse de lo que le rodea a sí mismo...ke xungo ke xungo! XD

Madre mía, menudo rollo, no sí ya os he dicho al principio de todo que ésta vez no ibais a salvaros, ya que he faltado al inicio os enchufo doble ración al final (si eske me emociono hablando (bn, escribiendo) y esto no puede ser!)

Nada nada, ke os dejo ya tranquilas. Pos na, espero que os haya gustado la cosa y sigo esperando vuestros reviews! besiyus a todas mis neneas (que cada vez van aumentando en número! Kawai! Kawai!) y nos estamos leyendo (ánimo Itsuki mi amorr! ke me tienes en ascuas!)

besus! YaSCiao Ciao!


	7. Aléjate esta noche II

yeyey! ke paxa gente, pos na, aki nos vemos en un mismo día dos veces! jejeje (ke a saco ¿no? yo misma empiezo a dudar de si soy humana o no, xro ueno, ke se le va a hacer, disfruto escribiendo hombre!) juasjuasjuasXD pos bueno, ya no tengo na ke decir, solo espero ke os guste la cosa y besukis pa todo el mundo!

YaS ;-)

#07# Aléjate esta noche II

Entre el ambiente cargado, la multitud que no dejaba de pegar empujones cada vez que bailoteaban y el tozudo de Kasey que se negaba a abandonar la sala. Kyara desesperó por unos instantes y, ante la negativa del muchacho, se dirigió a un rincón algo más silencioso dónde intentó llamar a Havoc. Éste no tardó mucho en contestarle, al otro lado de la línea podía escucharse exactamente la misma música que cubría el ambiente en dónde se encontraba Kyara:

.- ¿Molesto?

>No todavía. Apresúrate¿qué ocurre?

.- Oye…esto esta lleno de gente Havoc….no podríamos dejarlo para otro día ¿eh?

>¿Qué qué?…….¿qué estás diciendo? Es ahora o nunca…- Havoc pareció estudiar la situación de la chica a través del otro lado del teléfono - ¿ocurre algo más importante?

.- No, no, ….sólo eso….ten cuidado.

>Lo tendré – el muchacho colgó a Kyara y volvió a introducirse el móvil en el bolsillo. Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del piso superior, en dónde se repartían numerosas puertas a lado y a lado:

.- ¿qué mosca le habrá picado? – Havoc miró a Número Dos – Ahora no quería seguir adelante con el plan.

.- Pero….no vamos a dejarlo ¿no?

.- Ni hablar – Havoc sacó un pequeño alambre de su bolsillo y lo utilizó para abrir una de las puertas – por aquí tiene que haber algo o alguien que me indique dónde se encuentra Hun….estoy seguro que está en este local.

.- Tienes una muy buena intuición – una voz grave, masculina y monótona sonó a las espaldas de Havoc haciendo que éste se girase asustado. Su sorpresa fue grande cuándo se encontró a Hun a sus espaldas sonriéndole maliciosamente y con una pistola en una de sus enormes manos.

Havoc, casi inconscientemente, retrocedió lo necesario para poder plantar cara sin peligro, aún y que Hun sostenía una pistola. El muchacho observó a Número Dos que se mantenía a las espaldas del hombretón con una expresión de indiferencia:

.- ¿Qué estas haciendo¡Atácale Ádam! – la mole no se inmutó y continuó observándole con algo de lástima en los ojos, Hun empezó a derretirse en carcajadas mientras avanzaba hacia Havoc haciéndole retroceder.

El chico no comprendía lo que ocurría, pero no quería ni imaginárselo:

.- Ádam…….- susurró. De repente, algo lo zafó con fuerza por sus espaldas y se vio completamente inmovilizado por dos hombretones fornidos y de negro que muy bien podrían serlos porteros de la discoteca. Havoc no dejaba de forcejear para que lo soltarán y no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada asesina a su compañero:

.- Número Dos se ha pasado de lado. Y ha sido muy inteligente por su parte, pues el final que os espera a todos los tuyos no va a ser muy agradable – Hun guardó su pistola cuándo comprobó que Havoc estaba completamente inmovilizado siendo aplastado contra el suelo por una de las botas de los porteros – ¿qué tal si les haces la señal a tus amigos para que entren, Ádam?

.- ¡No! Detente! Ya me tienes a mí ¿no es eso lo que querías¡No es necesario involucrarlos a todos! – Hun agarró por la coleta a Havoc y lo levantó del suelo con violencia hasta alzarlo a la altura de su mirada:

.- Un líder suplicando por la vida de sus compañeros. Qué bonito – Hun aplastó con fuerza y en un movimiento fugaz la cabeza de Havoc contra una de las paredes, provocando un estrepitoso ruido de huesos rotos que incluso pudo escucharse por encima de la música. Cuándo Havoc cayó al suelo, una pequeña estampa de sangre en la pared delataba una gran herida en el cráneo de éste. – Tus hombres me han hecho mucho daño Havoc. Tanto aquí cómo en España. Éstas ridículas batallitas que han durado por años van a tener fin esta misma noche – Hun empezó a marcharse junto con Número Dos bajo su brazo – ha sido muy amable por tu parte venir a vernos a Nueva York. No sabes lo costoso que nos era el viaje hasta la península.- Havoc luchó para que su vista no se nublase, deseaba poder salir corriendo de allí para advertir a Kyara y a los demás del a grave traición que habían vivido. Pero volvieron a agarrarlo con fuerza mientras lo arrastraban pasillo a través y, para colmo, empezaba a desvanecerse a causa del tremendo golpe recibido contra la pared.

.-

.- Has tardado. ¿pasa algo? – Número Tres se acercó a Kyara cuándo la reconoció entre la multitud.

.- No nada, sólo he tenido que pelearme con un par de babosos, nada más – la chica rubia se miró el reloj de la muñeca. Comprobó que era media noche pasada y se extrañó:

.- Esto está tardando mucho….¿qué estarán haciendo estos dos?

.- Tranquila…seguro que de inmediato Ádam se hace con la cabina del DJ – dicho y echo, la música pareció bajar el volumen para luego detenerse por completo - ¡Mira¡Allí está! – Kyara señaló hacia la cabina hasta dónde empezaron a abrirse camino entre la multitud que miraba asombrada.

Una vez alcanzaron el pie de la alta plataforma, Lídia le izo un señal a Ádam des de abajo. El hombre las vio pero no pareció ni inmutarse y, únicamente acabó por bajar el volumen del todo:

.- ¿Dónde está Havoc? – le gritó Kyara. Pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Las chicas no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño preocupadas por el comportamientos del hombre, pues si hubiera sido el de siempre habría empezado a maldecir a Los Dragones Púrpuras por l micro del DJ.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo de pensar, pues en unos segundos la discoteca se llenó de gritos cuándo vieron entra a puñados por todas las ventanas y puertas, a numerosos hombres y mujeres vestidos con gabardinas negras.

La discoteca se convirtió en un caos dónde todos pretendían salir huyendo de allí mientras que otros se atrevían a encararse a los nuevos meciendo de nuevo sus cadenas que, seguramente, tendrían guardadas en algún lugar de la discoteca.

Las dos chicas no tardaron en unirse al montón y, utilizando cómo arma cualquier cosa, empezaron a despachar uno a uno cada miembro de los Dragones que osaba enfrentarse a ellas en vez de salir corriendo. Kyara envió una patada al vientre de un enorme hombretón provocando que éste se doblase en sus rodillas. Seguidamente, le hundió el codo en la espalda para luego darle un rodillazo en la cara aprovechando la misma inercia del hombre, que acabó por quedar sangrante y aullante tendido en el suelo.

Uno de los chicos vestidos de negro se acercó a Kyara:

.- ¡Número Uno¿Dónde está Havoc? – la desesperación y el cansancio eran latentes en sus ojos. Por lo visto el plan requería l jefe entre las filas y no estaba allí.

.- No lo sé

.- Necesito saber dónde colocar los explosivos.

.- ¡Número Tres! – Kyara le gritó a Lídia que se encontraba sumida en una harta de puñetazos con uno de los macarrillas de los Dragones. La chica se giró para atender cuándo acabó por tumbar a su rival al suelo – Ve con ella a colocarlo – le indicó Kyara la muchacho que corrió cerca de Lídia para luego desaparecer ambos entre los pasillos más oscuros del local.

La batalla campal se había hecho presente en el ambiente. Todos peleaban y, sin los Foot ninja de refuerzos, los Dragones Púrpuras tenían todas las de perder. Kyara no perdía el tiempo en memeces y se enfrentaba a todo aquél que se le cruzase en el camino utilizando cómo arma cualquier cosa que pudiera blandir.

Uno de los hombretones de la puerta le cerró el paso. La chica retrocedió de un salto a causa del susto y agarró uno de los taburetes de la barra para protegerse. Esperando un hueco, lanzó el taburete con fuerza contra la cabeza del hombre, pero éste lo apartó de un simple manotazo enviando el mueble a reventar contra la pared más cercana. Desarmada, la chica optó por atacar a mano limpia y envió una patada alta a su enemigo. Éste la recibió y se tambaleó sobre sus inmensas piernas para, después de estabilizarse, sacar una pequeña navaja y enviar una estocada a la cara de la muchacha. La chica se la vio venir y cerró los ojos asustada sin tener tiempo a defenderse. Pero tras esperar unos segundos prudentes y comprobar que el utensilio no le había rozado la carne, volvió a abrirlos para descubrir a Mickie que la sonreía maliciosamente mientras permanecía con un pie encima del hombretón tumbado en el suelo:

.- Súper-Mickie al rescate de la doncella en peligro. ¿estás bien? – Michelanggelo le acercó la mano a Kyara, pero ésta la apartó de un guantazo.

.- ¡No me vengas con chorradas Mickie que me las se todas¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo aquí? – le gritó algo enfadada mientras enviaba una patada hacia atrás para evitar el ataque de un nuevo enemigo:

.- Pues evitar que voléis todo esto por los aires. – Michelanggelo desenfundó uno de sus nunchakus y mandó un golpe hacia la espalda de Kyara para detener el atque de un agresor que se aproximaba por la espalda de la chica – no te parece que hay demasiada gente en los alrededores cómo para conseguir hacerlo sin ninguna víctima ¿eh?

.- Mira, ahórrate el discursillo que para eso ya me lo dirá luego Leo. – la chica empezó a correr – ¡Reúnete con los demás y largaos de aquí de inmediato!

.-

Uno de los numerosos grupos de Los Toros se vio acorralado por unos cuantos macarras que sostenían pistolas. A diferencia del resto, esos parecían algo más perfeccionados en cuánto a la técnica de lucha y no habían escatimado tiempo en desenfundar sus armas y apuntar a los enemigos con ellas.

El grupo retrocedió asustado intentando idear alguna técnica para perderlos de vista, pero tocar con una de las esquinas de la discoteca fue su perdición, y justo cuándo soltaron el primer tiró que reventó el brazo de uno, algo cayó del techo detrás de los atacantes. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los tipos armados se esparcían por el suelo en montones y en su lugar, se encontraba Donatello que giraba orgullosos su bo con una de sus manos.

La tortuga no pudo evitar enviar una mirada hacia el grupo acorralado de Los Toros que, aprovechando que sus enemigos habían sido tumbados, empezaron a separarse de nuevo por toda la discoteca dejando a la tortuga completamente sola:

.- De nada…..desagradecidos.

.- ¡Una ayudita! – Leonardo se vio estocado por numerosas cadenas que intentaba esquivar mientras, blandiendo uno de sus sables, repartía cortes a cada uno de los que le atacaban. Pero durante unos instantes sus atacantes fueron demasiado numerosos y se vio en apuros para poder vencerlos a todos. Agobiado y harto de tanto ajetreo, repartió un par de patadas a su alrededor para alejarlos de él, pero resultó en vano, pues algunos enemigos más se unieron a la horda que lo rodeaban.

Consiguieron agarrarlo inmovilizándole el brazo con el que blandía su espada y, aplastándolo contra una de las barras de la discoteca, la tortuga encontró un hueco para saltar hacia atrás en una voltereta y situarse en el lugar de los camareros, que permanecían escondidos debajo de la barra. Viéndose desarmado y sin ganas de perder su otra espada, agarró todas las botellas posibles y empezó a lanzarlas con violencia contra los cuerpos de sus atacantes, hasta, en pocos minutos, dejarlos a todos sumidos en un baño de sangre y alcohol:

.- La bebida es mala ¿eh? – Donatello apareció al otro lado apoyándose en la barra mientras le sonreía a Leo al entregarle su espada perdida.

.- Exacto – contestó éste enfundando su arma recuperada y saltando hacia la pista – para que luego digan lo contrario.

.-

Raphael bloqueó con el dorso de su mano una cadena para luego, al enrollarse ésta en su brazo, tirar de ella y acercar a su atacante para propinarle una buena patada en el estómago que lo dejó de rodillas en el suelo.

.- Te veo en buena forma, colega – Kasey saltaba por el ambiente repartiendo palos con uno de sus steeks de hokey. Se puso de espaldas a Raph después de propinar un nuevo golpe a un enemigo.

.- Tengo muchas ganas de partirle la cara a ese imbécil de Havoc – Raph saltó hacia delante para caer encima de un nuevo grupo de atacantes y, situándose en medio de estos, despacharlos uno a uno repartiendo puñetazos a todo aquél que se le abalanzase:

.- A eso iba. La nena no parece estar muy contenta de tenernos por aquí – indicó Kasey sacando su bate de baseball.

.- ¿A no? Pues mira, yo tampoco estoy muy contento de que ella esté aquí…así que

.- Hablando de la reina, que por allí asoma- Kasey señaló hacia un tumulto de macarras que caían uno a uno víctimas de los ataques de Kyara. La chica se percató de la presencia de la tortuga y de Kasey y se abrió camino hacia ellos – yo no quiero saber nada tío. Para ti solito – Kasey saltó desapareciendo entre la multitud.

.- ¡No huyas cobarde¡Esto también ha sido idea tuya! – le gritó Raph algo desesperado por encontrarse solo delante de la chica que, a jugar por su cara, venía sacando las uñas.

Kyara pateó a uno enviándolo violentamente contra Raph, éste lo esquivó para dejar que cayera al suelo. La chica volvió a sacarse de encima a otro lanzándolo de nuevo contra la tortuga, que bastante entretenido se encontraba defendiéndose cómo para que encima tuviera que preocuparse de esquivar los cuerpos que la chica se molestaba en enviarle:

.- ¡Ei ei¡ya vale! – se quejó éste.

.- ¿ya vale¿No querías fiesta? – Kyara empujó nuevamente a otro contra Raphael - ¡pues toma fiesta! – la tortuga se dedicó a despachar a los enemigos que quedaban a su alrededor para dirigirse hacia la chica que lo observaba cabreada. Fue a abrir la boca para decirle algo pero un estruendoso ruido llamó la atención de ambos justo antes de que Kasey volviera al lugar arrastrándose por el suelo unos metros a causa de un fuerte golpe que le partió en dos la máscara.

Kyara y Raphael miraron expectantes hacia la puerta, de dónde había venido el ruido, y no tuvieron palabra alguna para describir el espectáculo cuándo observaron a centenares de Dragones Púrpuras que entraban a puñados por ella y por todas las ventanas contiguas.

Un grupo de Los Toros corrió en dirección opuesta al espectáculo, uno de ellos se detuvo frente a Kyara:

.- ¡Es una emboscada! – el chico parecía asustado y le costaba respirar a causa del cansancio y sus múltiples heridas - ¡Centenares de ellos estaban esperando fuera a que bajásemos la guardia después de atacar¿qué hacemos Número uno?

.- ¿Número Uno? – preguntó Raph arqueando una ceja y haciendo girar sus sais sin perder de vista a los nuevos enemigos. Kyara vaciló unos instantes, pues Havoc no se encontraba allí y no sabía dónde demonios podría estar.

.- Marchaos – contestó finalmente – llama a Número Dos y a Número Tres y ordena una retirada. – el chico asintió y desapareció por la zona trasera del local junto a los pocos Toros que podían quedar – Vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo.

.- ¡Nosotros no huímos de nadie! – se quejó Raph tensando sus músculos expectante a la batalla próxima. Kyara se le plantó delante.

.- No digas tonterías, reuniros con Leo y marchaos de aquí en seguida. ¡No tenéis posibilidad alguna con tantos!

.- Ciertamente….tocan unos treinta por cabeza….- susurró kasey incorporándose del suelo y frotándose la nuca por el golpe. Raphael lo miró para luego columpiar su mirada hacia Kyara.

.- ¿Y tu?

.- Tengo que encontrar a Havoc antes de irme – la tortuga le aprisionó el brazo sin dejar que la chica se moviera.

.- Ni hablar, o vienes con nosotros o nos quedamos. Pero no te dejaremos sola.

.- ¡atentos! – la voz de Leonardo los alertó a todos acerca del nuevo ataque. Decenas de personas se tiraron encima de Kasey, la tortuga y la chica sin dejarlos apenas respirar.

Jones se levantó de un salto y empezó a repartir con su bate por todos lados sintiéndose algo estresado y ahogado con tanto enemigo a su alrededor. Raphael atrajo a la chica hacia sí para evitar que una maza le reventase la cabeza y, colocando a Kyara detrás, empezó a blandir sus sais bloqueando todas las armas de sus enemigos que lo atacaban.

Por unos instantes la discoteca pareció quedar casi vacía. Sólo podían apreciarse a unos cuántos Toros que habían permanecido en la pelea, a las 4 tortugas y a Kyara y a Jones peleando por salvar su vida. El local se había llenado por completo de reclutas de Los Dragones Púrpuras y se hacía casi imposible encontrar un hueco por el que poder escapar o descansar.

En pocos minutos. Todos los supervivientes fueron acorralados en un círculo. Rodeados por jóvenes y hombres que vestían sus ropas y sus tatuajes con orgullo, quedaron todos espalda contra espalda intentando sostenerse de pie.

Michelanggelo respiraba con mucha dificultad y una herida sangrante en una de sus piernas le restaba movilidad. Donatello permanecía a su lado con su bo extendido evitando que se acercasen demasiado. Raphael aguantaba a Kasey que casi había caído desmayado a causa de los ataques y kyara permanecía cerca de Leonardo que, sosteniendo sus dos espadas en alto, miraba desafiante a su alrededor esperando a cualquier movimiento en falso para atacar. Un pequeño grupo de Toros había quedado extenuado en el centro del círculo e intentaban permanecer en pie luchando al lado de las tortugas que, en aquella situación, habían pasado a ser unos estupendos aliados.

Una sarta de carcajadas llamó la atención de los presentes hacia uno de los puntos más altos del local. Situado en uno de los balcones de la segunda planta que desenbocaban en el centro de la pista de baile, Hun se erguía orgulloso por encima de sus enemigos sosteniendo a Lídia por el cuello en una de sus enormes manos:

.- Parece que la cosa se ha torcido ¿no es así Número Uno? – Kyara se dio por aludida y no pudo evitar contraerse de un escalofrío cuándo la llamó – Vuestro jefe a caído preso de una traición, Número Tres ha sido sorprendida colocando los explosivos y el resto habéis sido hundidos a causa de una trampa que yo mismo había ideado al estar alertado de la vuestra. – Hun empezó a reírse de nuevo a carcajadas mientras Lídia, aún presa de su garra, gruñía y pataleaba por intentar soltarse de aquella aberración.

.- ¿Dónde está Havoc? – le gritó Kyara sacando fuerzas de flaqueza.

.- Conmigo. Hemos sido muy hospitalarios con él, ya puedes imaginarte, tu recibiste el mismo trato hace algunos años – entonces, detrás de Hun , apareció Ádam con una mirada indiferente. Kyara se percató de que Lídia lo fulminó con la vista y fue entonces cuándo la chica comprendió que todo había sido una trampa.

.- ¡Ádam!- gritó Kyara a su compañero pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. La chica no pudo evitar venirse abajo cuándo todo pareció cobrar sentido. Los Toros habían tenido un infiltrado en Los Dragones Púrpuras que les había estado informando de todos y cada uno de sus locales. Pero no habían sido lo suficientemente listos cómo para percatarse de que ellos también tenían un infiltrado entre sus filas. Número Dos se había delatado y había informado del ataque a la discoteca dando tiempo a Hun de preparar un contra ataque en el mismo lugar.

La chica se vino abajo y casi cayó cuándo sus rodillas le flaquearon. Fue Leonardo el que la retuvo arriba, intentando que no se rindiera tan temprano:

.- Se acabaron los jueguecitos. He ganado – Hun lanzó violentamente a Lídia hacia el centro de la pista de baile, la chica ahogó un grito antes de ser alcanzada por los brazos de Donatello que evitó que tocase fondo.- ¡os he ganado a todos! – Leonardo se percató de un pequeño hueco que existía entre el círculo que los rodeaba y, temiendo moverse y ser descubierto, alertó a Don y a Kasey que eran los que se encontraban más cercanos. Intercambiar unas miradas con Rapahel fue suficiente para que éste se percatase de lo que ocurría y, situado en la otra punta del hueco, se abalanzó contra la horda de enemigos.

Todos los hombres armados que los acechaban se tiraron encima de Raphael cómo moscas intentando redimir las ganas de huir de éste, provocando que no se dieran cuenta de la huida sistemática que llevaron a cabo Don y Kasey al quedar desprotegida una zona del círculo. Únicamente ellos dos pudieron pasar a tiempo, pues los macarras acabaron por darse cuenta y volvieron a cubrir el espacio.

Cuándo todos ocuparon de nuevo su lugar, la figura de Raphael permanecía inconsciente en el suelo con un hilo de sangre colgando de su boca entre abierta. Kyara no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él y, por el movimiento brusco, también fue reducida acabando inconsciente en el suelo junto al cuerpo inerte de la tortuga:

.- ¡Alcanzad a esos dos si no queréis tener problemas! – les gritó Hun a un grupo indicándoles que persiguieran a Kasey y a Don. Con un movimiento de la mano del hombretón, el círculo se fue estrechando y Leonardo alcanzó a ver cómo recogían los cuerpos inconscientes de Raphael y Kyara para llevárselos. La tortuga intentó acercarse pero la agarraron por las espaldas inmovilizándola por completo. Forcejeando con sus atacantes, vio cómo Mickie era derrumbado de un golpe en la cabeza que lo tumbó al suelo, al igual que el resto de aliados que quedaban en pie. Uno a uno fueron tumbados hasta que Leo apenas pudo ver venir aquél fugaz puñetazo en el estómago que, dejándolo sin respiración, acabó por hacerlo desmayar dejándose colgado en los brazos de sus verdugos.

.-

Apenas pudo parpadear que, al segundo , notó una fría mano en su frente. La chica luchó por aclarar sus ideas que parecían revolotear sin orden alguno por toda su cabeza:

.- ¿Estás bien?- la cálida voz de Leonardo delató su presencia y por unos instantes Kyara se encontró extrañamente a gusto. Poco a poco luchó por levantarse sin obedecer a sus entumecidos músculos que se quejaban a cada movimiento que hacía la chica. La pelea había sido larga y dura y todavía dejaba señales.

Al incorporarse, se distinguió a sí misma de vuelta a la celda en la que permaneció encerrada por semanas cuándo aún no había conocido a las tortugas:

.- ¿Dónde……?

.-……estamos? – Michelanggelo acabó la frase sentándose junto a ella quejándose a regañadientes por la herida de su pierna que lucía sangrante e infectada – pues es obvio ¿no? En una maldita cárcel – la chica paseó su mirada y si, en efecto, se encontraban encerrados. Dio un salto moviéndose de su sitio cuándo diferenció la figura de Havoc que permanecía recostado en una de las esquinas. La chica se levantó tambaleante y se dirigió hacia él:

.- Havoc….¿estás bien? – el chico negó con la cabeza, fue entonces cuándo Kyara descubrió un profundo corte en ella que, por el momento, parecía haber dejado de sangrar.

.- Voy a matarlo Kyara…..a él y a Hun…¡voy a matarlos a los dos!

.- Tranquilo tranquilo…- la chica se sentó a su lado y suspiró profundamente. Al cabo de escasos segundos volvió a mirar a su compañero que permanecía con la mirada perdida en el suelo - ¿qué ha pasado Havoc¿porqué no nos dimos cuenta de Número Dos?

.- Porqué estábamos tan metidos en el tema de los asaltos que no quisimos darnos cuenta del peligro que corría entre nosotros……- la voz temblorosa de Lídia resonó en la celda. Se encontraba de pie, apoyada en los barrotes junto a Raphael y April. Fue entonces cuándo Kyara se percató de que April estaba allí:

.- April…..¿pero qué….?- la chica solo agachó la mirada y se dejó resbalar hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

.- Atacaron su apartamento……- contestó Raphael por ella aún dando la espalda a la multitud sin quitarle el ojo de encima al par de guardias que jugaban a cartas en un rincón - ….por lo visto los enanos tenían algún detector.

.- Hun condujo a un grupo de los Dragones detrás de las crías, que se encontraban dónde April….- acabó de explicar Leonardo acercándose a la muchacha que continuaba sentada en el suelo desconsolada.

.- Se las…….¿se han llevado a Raphi y a Pequeño Mickie? – alcanzó a susurrar Kyara con un hilo de voz. Únicamente Mickie le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza sin dejar de quejarse por la herida que parecía ir a peor:

.- ¡Diablos! – se quejó – si Don estuviera aquí al menos podría hacerme alguna chapuza en la herida……- michelanggelo pareció recordar y miró a Raphael – ahora que caigo¿a que demonios ha venido esa ofensiva tan bestia Raph? – la tortuga se volteó para mirar a su hermano con una mueca de indiferencia. Fue Leonardo el que se adelantó y se explicó:

.- Necesitábamos distraerlos para que Don y Jones pudieran huir. Así que Raphael dio la nota durante unos instantes para que todos se concentrasen en él y los demás pudieran escapar sin problemas. Espero que no me lo tengas en cuenta , hermano.

.- Descuida Leo. Sólo espero que ese par de atontados nos saquen de aquí cuánto antes….. – le contestó Raphael.

Por primera vez en mucho rato, Havoc levantó la mirada del suelo y observó a Leonardo, que se mantenía cerca de April intentando consolarla:

.- Es una muy buena táctica….- soltó Havoc en un susurro apenas audible que llegó a llamar la atención de Leonardo. Éste le sonrió cómo respuesta y fue a hablarle cuándo Raphael le cortó:

.- No mejor que la tuya – la tortuga se cruzó de brazos y miró despreciablemente a Havoc – abandonar a tus hombres en medio de un combate es algo muy noble, de verdad.

.- ¡Raph! – le llamó la atención Kyara

.- No, déjalo – Havoc empezó a levantarse tambaleándose a lado y a lado y se acercó amenazante a la tortuga – tal vez tú puedas enseñarme algo ¿no?

.- ¡eh eh! No me parece que sea momento de discusiones inútiles, chicos.

.- Voto la moción de Mickie. Ya vale de tanta tontería, ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo salir de aquí – soltó Kyara apartando a Havoc con cuidado de Raph que no dejaba de aguantarle la mirada de una manera muy contundente.

.- ¿Dónde están los demás? –Después de un rato la voz de Lídia volvió a sonar la celda. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la zona en tan sólo pensar lo que les podrían haber hecho o lo que les iban a hacer.

Enfadado y muy nervioso, Havoc soltó un puñetazo a los barrotes provocando un sonido ensordecedor por toda la celda justo antes de dejarse caer nuevamente en el rincón mientras se frotaba la cabeza a causa del dolor de su herida:

.- Mierda….mierda….¡mierda, mierda, mierda!- gritó al aire

.- ¿qué has dicho? Todavía no lo he pillado – se mofó Michelanggelo intentando dar un poco de chispa a la situación, pero la mirada taladrante de Leonardo le devolvió a su lugar. Kyara se acercó de nuevo a Havoc y se arrodilló frente a él. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y lo compadeció con la mirada:

.- No te derrumbes ahora. Todavía queda mucho por pelear…….- la chica se acurrucó entre las piernas y los brazos de su jefe con tal de consolarlo y calmarlo para evitar que sus heridas empeorasen - .…todo saldrá bien. Estoy segura – Raphael observó la escena arrugando la nariz en una mueca indescifrable. Se giró para no continuar viendo el espectáculo y volvió a posar su atención en los guardias:

.- Que asco……- susurró a modo que sólo Lídia pudo escucharle - ¿siempre están así? – la chica sonrió ante la reacción de la tortuga.

.- No. Ni mucho menos . Pero contando que antes eran pareja supongo que es normal que se animen en momentos cómo estos – Raphael abrió los ojos mientras volvía a dibujar en su cara la misma mueca de asco que anteriormente:

.- ….fascinante…..- fue lo único que alcanzó a susurrar.

.-

.- ¡Maestro¡Maestro! – Donatello entró por la puerta aguantando cómo podía a Kasey en sus hombros. El muchacho estaba derrumbado y apenas podía sostenerse en pie, Don había tenido que arrastrarlo unos cuántos kilómetros hasta la guarida y él tampoco se encontraba en grandes condiciones.

Splinter asomó por la puerta de su habitáculo alertado por las voces de su pupilo. Se asombró cuándo los vio aparecer a los dos en semejante estado:

.- ¿qué ha ocurrido¿Dónde están tus hermanos? – Donatello posó a Kasey en el sofá para luego derrumbarse él también a su lado.

.- Las cosas no han ido bien y todo se ha torcido…..Raph, Leo y Mickie han caído prisioneros junto con Kyara….nosotros pudimos escapar.

.-….por los pelos….- susurró Jones entreabriendo los ojos intentando enfocar su cansada vista. El maestro trajo del botiquín algo de agua oxigenada y gasas limpias y empezó a curar las heridas superficiales de Donatello el cual rechazó sus atenciones y tomó él la iniciativa dedicándose a vendar a Kasey.

.- Pero….¿cómo ha podido todo ir tan mal? – preguntó Splinter tomando asiento cerca de los dos muchachos.

.- La traición es muy mala maestro….- volvió a susurrar Kasey cerrando los ojos por el escozor que provocaba el agua oxigenada que Don le había aplicado a sus cortes. Splinter pareció meditar durante unos segundos intentando mantener la calma y no desesperarse ante la situación en la que se encontraban.

.- Tenemos que actuar rápido….no creo que Hun vaya a tenerlos prisioneros por mucho tiempo – Donatello vendó una a una las heridas de su compañero antes de girarse hacia su maestro - ¿qué podemos hacer? No estamos en condiciones de entrar asaltando el lugar y, además….somos pocos en número – la anciana rata se posó sobre su bastón y cerró los ojos para pensar por unos segundos. Al cabo de poco tiempo, volvió a abrirlos con un extraño brillo en la cara que declaraba que había encontrado una posible solución:

.- Donatello. ¿verdad que encontraste un contrato entre Hun y Shredder en el asalto a la primera discoteca?

.- Así es…..Oroku Saki también está metido en el meollo.

.- ¿A si?…..mierda…..- balbuceó Kasey recostándose aún más en el sofá

.- Seguro – le contestó Don – en la batalla en el almacén dónde encontramos a Kyara y a las crías, los Foot ninja se encontraban protegiendo el lugar. Así que por fuerza tienen que estar endeudados con Hun.

.- Endeudados no sería la palabra…..me parece que tal y cómo han ido las cosas y la velocidad a la que se ha apresurado a actuar Hun, podría decirse que el contrato entre Saki y Los Dragones no es muy estable – explicó Splinter deduciéndolo todo a partir de lo que las tortugas le habían ido contando. La rata se movió hacia el escritorio de Don dónde su ordenador permanecía encendido con el salva pantallas puesto – Donatello¿crees que podrías ponerte en contacto con Oroku saki?- la tortuga y Kasey se miraron entre ellos sin comprender:

.- Sí…claro…..no sería muy difícil.

.- Pues date prisa. Todo debería estar listo para la próxima noche.- ordenó Splinetr mientras Don tomaba asiento frente al ordenador.

.- No lo entiendo….pero….¿Shredder va a ayudarnos?- preguntó Kasey rascándose la cabeza mientras se acercaba tambaleante a Donatello. La anciana rata se giró para contestarle:

.- Sí, en cierta forma sí. Estoy seguro. Sólo esperemos que Hun no vaya a hacer nada con las tortugas hasta ésta noche….porqué si no, no habrá solución alguna….

* * *

¡Ala! ahí está todo! Supongo ke las ke os hayáis tenido que tragar los dos capítulos de jalón habréis acabado algo hartas de tanta tortuga x aki y x allá. jejeje, xro bueno, así mejor, la cosa podrá ir más rápido.

Cómo ke te da mal rollito Havoc Karliña? pobrete, con lo buenorro que es (y sí, es un ex de Kyara!Xd Raph cada vez lo tiene mejor para partirle la cara! juas juas juas, hay que ver hay que ver)

Pues nada gentuza, no comento nada más xk tampoco os he dejado tiempo de comentar a vosotras ;-) . Pos nada, aki os dejo, y ya sabéis, si os habéis perdido en algún momento (eske no se si se ha entendido muy bien todo el rollo de las traiciones) pos preguntáis en los reviews ke siempre estoy encantada de contestar!

nos vemos en el próximo cap., haber si en menos de un día puedo subirlo (ánimo ánimo! Uh! uh! uh! juas juas juas, ese deskicie bueno ke me he ido ganando con el tiempo) Pues nada, espero leer vuestros reviews! besukis a todas mis niñas y a esas o esos ke no lo son!

Muaks muaks! YaS ;-)


	8. Lágrimas de fuego

Wuenas chente! ke paxa?jejej, pos nada, akí estamos de uevo, os pido perdón por el retraso pero eske el fin de semana es lo ke tiene (ke hace perder a una la cabeza XD) Bueno, pos nada, nos leemos más abajo, espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho y nada, ke os guste!

besazos!

YaS;-)

#08# Lágrimas de fuego

El día ya había caído, y de una manera bastante pesada. Escasos rayos de sol se filtraban por las pequeñas ventanas que ocupaban el exterior de la celda en dónde se encontraban los dos guardias dormidos con la partida a cartas a medias. Se podría llegar a decir que el ambiente era incluso tranquilo, a causa de la luz apenas perceptible entre los barrotes, el lugar se encontraba sumido en sombra , incluso menos iluminado que la noche anterior, ya que las luces eléctricas se habían apagado y únicamente utilizaban cómo fuente de iluminación una pequeña lámpara de aceite que parecía fallecer en cada soplido de viento que penetraba por la ventana.

Tirados en la pequeña escalera que se desplazaba en frente de la pequeña celda, los dos guardias habían caído víctimas del cansancio pero habían tenido la precaución de quedarse lo suficientemente apartados de los barrotes para no ser alcanzados por ninguno de los huéspedes.

Leonardo había permanecido despierto durante todo el resto de la noche. No por velar por la seguridad de los demás, que también, si no más bien por la preocupación y el agobio de verse encerrado de una manera tan rastrera y no tener ni la mínima idea de cómo reaccionar para poder escapar.

Raphael, por su parte, también se había mantenido en vela sin alejarse de los barrotes de la celda. Había estado toda la noche estudiando uno a uno los movimientos de los guardias, pero tras caer estos dormidos, había renunciado a sus observaciones y permanecía de pie, husmeando en el ambiente, cómo intentando encontrar alguna posible fallida en el lugar que les pudiera entregar una pequeña oportunidad de salir de allí:

.- Estás cansado…..duérmete – la voz de Leo sonó casi cómo una orden a la que Raph arrugó la nariz mientras se sentaba cerca de Michelanggelo que dormía plácidamente – yo ya me quedaré despierto.

.- ¿Bromeas? No me fío ni un pelo de este lugar…..- Raph bostezó mientras estiraba sus músculos entumecidos por el cansancio y el ajetreo de la noche anterior - ….además….aunque quisiera no podría dormirme.

.- Ya.- Leo miró al resto de ocupantes que permanecían esparcidos por la celda aprovechando las pocas horas de sueño que habían podido tener – envidio su manera de despreocuparse.

.- Duermen porque saben que nosotros estamos despiertos.

.- Sí….eso es lo que envidio….el poder ser vigilado por alguien – Raphael miró a su hermano interrogándolo con la mirada pero comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

.- ¿no te cansa?

.- ¿El qué?

.- El tener que estar siempre pendiente de la gente que te rodea. Aunque sean completamente ajenos de la familia….siempre haces lo mismo……yo no podría.

.- No digas eso – Leonardo paseó la mirada hacia April que permanecía profundamente dormida apoyándose en su hombro – sabes que no es verdad….- Raphael gruñó en forma de protesta por la contraria de su hermano. La tortuga pareció dar la conversación por finalizada, pero Leonardo volvió a interrumpir el silencio pasados unos segundos:

.- ¿Porqué no te has dormido? – Raph miró incrédulo a Leonardo que lo taladraba con la mirada.

.- Ya te lo he dicho. Simplemente no puedo dormirme en esta situación.

.- ¿Aún sabiendo que yo permanecía despierto y que os avisaría en el caso de que ocurriera algo? – Raph asintió con la cabeza mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas intentando averiguar a dónde quería llegar Leo con esa pregunta – sabes que no es así…….no te has dormido para vigilar a Kyara.

.- ¿Para qué? Si lo hubieras hecho tú de todos modos….

.- Pero yo no me hubiera preocupado si Havoc despertara e intentara acomodarse junto a ella. – Leonardo echó un vistazo a la chica que permanecía cerca de Lídia y a escasos centímetros de Havoc – en cambio tú sí. Pondría la mano en el fuego que te preocupaba eso – Raph soltó una pequeña carcajada silenciosa que resonó por los vacíos pasillos de la zona justo antes de mirar a su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

.- ¿De verdad lo crees así?….es una tontería.

.- Para ti no lo es, al igual que tampoco lo es para mí dejar de vigilaros aunque sólo sea por unos minutos.

.- ¡Bah! Ese imbécil no tiene nada que pintar aquí. En cuánto todo esto acabe pienso hacerle una cara nueva – Raphael le echó el ojo a April que, aún dormida, pareció susurrar algo en sueños. Casi inconscientemente su mirada se desplazó hacia el vientre de la chica protegido por sus manos. Todavía no le cabía en la cabeza que la jovencita de April, aquella muchacha risotona, alegre, que les había estado prestando tantas atenciones en los últimos años, aquella que se empeñaba una y otra vez a que la enseñaran ninjutsu y de aquella de la que todos huían cuándo se encontraba de mal humor…. No le cabía en la cabeza que aquella April estuviera embarazada, y mucho menos por uno de sus hermanos.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, Raphael miró a Leonardo intentando encontrar aquél rincón en su mente que tan bien había guardado, aquél rincón oscuro y secreto en el que él y April se acostaban. Apenas podía imaginárselo, es más, le resultaba extraño que Leo hubiera podido esconderlo tan bien durante algunos meses.

Antes de darse cuenta, Raphael se encontró a sí mismo fusilando con la mirada a su hermano ,que lo observaba sin comprender, y pronunciando la maldita pregunta:

.- Leo. ¿te has acostado con April? – la tortuga se quedó absorta por unos instantes intentando digerir aquella directa pregunta de su hermano que parecía tener mucho más que fundamentos en sus palabras. Leonardo permaneció con la boca semi abierta a la espera de que alguna inteligente respuesta pasase y se deslizase por su lengua. Pero eso nunca llegó:

.- ¿porqué………..porqué lo preguntas, Raph? – Raphael pareció acomodarse contra la dura pared por unos momentos, momentos en los que Michelanggelo se deslizó hacia el hombro de su hermano, en el que se quedó cómodamente ubicado.

.- Tal vez…….deberías hablar con ella.

.- ¿Qué ocurre¿le pasa algo grave?

.- Bueno, podría decirse así….sí – Leonardo no pudo evitar mirar a la chica que permanecía apoyada en él y perdida por algún profundo sueño del que no parecía que tuviera ganas de despertar por miedo de volver a toparse con la dura realidad. Leo le apartó un mechón de la cara con cariño antes de recostarla contra la pared para poder levantarse. Se dirigió hacia Raphael con paso firme a pesar de la rudeza de sus músculos por permanecer tanto rato sentado de la misma forma:

.- Me parece que tenemos que hablar – soltó con una voz monótona y grave que imponía respeto. Raph negó con la cabeza haciendo que uno de los dos extremos de su bandana se deslizase por delante de sus hombros:

.- No es conmigo con quién tienes que hablar Leo. Si no con ella – Leonardo apartó la mirada con preocupación en sus ojos y, por unos instantes, pareció morderse el labio inferior en una muestra de inseguridad. Después de unos segundos largos, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en los barrotes de la celda, perdiendo la vista en los dos guardias:

.- No me has contestado – la exigencia de Raphael pudo parecer ruda pero no lo era. Sólo intentaba saber algo más de su hermano, ya que a causa de su afán por proteger a los demás, pocas veces solía contar detalles sobre sí mismo. Tal vez esa era la única característica en que los dos coincidían.

Leonardo se giró intentando esbozar una sonrisa algo forzada en su rostro. No había hecho falta que Raph le dijera nada para que en su cabeza se presentase el problema bien claro y explícito, pero, tal y cómo le había dicho su hermano, era April quién debía aclarar las cosas:

.- No me has contestado – volvió a repetir

.- ¿para qué? Si ya sabes la respuesta.

.- …….¿cuándo fue?……..- Leonardo negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a agachar su mirada al suelo y se mantenía apoyado con los codos en las barras de la celda:

.- No lo sé……no llevo la cuenta de los días¿qué quieres que te diga?

.- ¿cómo pasó?

.- Estás curioso ¿eh¿Acaso te he preguntado yo cómo te acostaste con Kyara?

.- Eso fue un secreto a los cuatro vientos , Leo. No cómo lo vuestro. Ni siquiera yo quería creerlo – Leonardo giró su cara a un lado de nuevo mientras volvía a morderse el labio inferior, después de devolver la vista a los ojos de Raph que derrochaban curiosidad a puñados, fue a sentarse cerca de Mickie, dejándolo a éste entre él y Raphael:

.- Fue extraño. ¿qué voy a decirte?…..apenas lo vi llegar, pero si que hacía muchos días que el contacto entre nosotros había cambiado….era cómo más….

.- ¿íntimo?

.- Ajá. – Leo se recostó contra la pared quedándose casi tumbado. En aquella posición se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos - ¿recuerdas la noche en qué a Donatello le dio por salir a probar tu moto?

.- Cómo no, acabé estrellándome contra el primer muro que se me cruzó. El muy desgraciado olvidó los frenos……- Leonardo soltó una carcajada al recordar aquél momento.

.- Pues aquella noche yo permanecí con April en la tienda. Cómo siempre, tenían que llevarle una carga de no sé qué……una vez terminó el reparto iba a reunirme con vosotros……pero fue ella la que no me dejó marchar. Cuándo me quise dar cuenta la tenía desnuda en frente de mí y…..bueno, no soy humano pero aparento serlo….y…sobretodo….no dejo de ser macho ¿no?- Leonardo miró vagamente a Raphael que escuchaba intentando imaginarse la situación- ¿a ti que voy a contarte?- un pequeño gruñido delató el semi-despertar de alguien. Ambos hermanos pasearon su mirada hacia las dos chicas, en dónde Kyara ya había abierto los ojos y permanecía observando al techo, cómo intentando ordenar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos y recuerdos de la noche anterior:

.- Buenos días – le susurró Leo. La chica bajó la mirada descubriendo a las dos tortugas sentadas en el suelo junto a Mickie. Leo la sonreía y Raphael se mantenía indiferente con la vista perdida al frente. La chica trató de incorporarse sin despertar a Lídia, tambaleante a causa de sus cansadas piernas, consiguió desplazarse hacia los barrotes para luego echarle una mirada a Havoc, que aún permanecía dormido.

Por unos momentos la chica pensó lo peor y, al comprobar que la gran herida de su cabeza se encontraba protegida por sangre seca, decidió acercarse y asegurarse de que el hombre respiraba, pues no había sido muy favorable para él estar sangrando durante toda la noche.

Se arrodilló delante de él y, colocando su mano en su nariz, se aseguró de que aún respiraba antes de mirarle por encima esa enorme herida que lucía infectada:

.- No parece que esté muy bien la cosa….- susurró

.- Lo sé, tiene mala pinta….- apoyó Leo

.- ….ahí se muera…..

.- ¡Raph!- se quejó la chica

.- Te estoy diciendo la verdad me daría completamente igual – Raphael volvió a levantarse dirigiéndose hacia los barrotes, allí, estudiando la situación, empezó a gritarles a los guardias, que se levantaron confundidos a causa de los gritos de la tortuga que les sonreía maliciosamente por haberlos despertados:

.- ¿No vais a traernos el desayuno?

.-

La guarida se encontraba sumida en una eterna calma. Tal vez por que la mayoría de sus ocupantes no se encontraban allí o porqué Kasey, el único capaz de hacer tanto alboroto cómo las 4 tortugas juntas, se había dormido dócilmente en el sofá dejando a Donatello y al Maestro toda la faena.

Don bostezó mientras clicaba en el "enter" para finalizar el trabajo de toda una noche en vela. Estiró sus músculos por encima de su cabeza mientras se dirigía a la cocina, el maestro no tardó en aparecer siguiendo a su pupilo mientras lo inetrrogaba:

.- ¿Ya está?

.- Ya está – Donatello se preparó café volteándose hacia la anciana rata mientras la tetera se calentaba en el fuego – escribí todo lo que me dijo. Serio. Convincente. Claro y sin rodeos ni información de más.

.- ¿cómo lograste introducirte en el ordenador se Oroku Saki? – Donatello soltó una leve carcajada:

.- No en su ordenador maestro, en la red informática de la empresa de Los Foot. Es sencillo si conoces los códecs y sabes desplazarte ágilmente por la red mundial sin ser visto. – Don se giró para prestarle atención a la tetera que empezaba a silbar – Los Foot no requieren una seguridad optimizada para sus redes informáticas, teniendo en cuenta que Oroku Saki sólo las utiliza para los negocios intentando no entrometer en ella sus trapos sucios, resulta relativamente fácil poder ponerse en contacto con uno de los ordenadores principales y mandarle el e-mail cómo si se tratase de uno de sus colaboradores.

.- ¿Cómo has sabido a quién poner de remitente?

.- Los Foot tienen un gran archivo dónde guardan la información de cada uno de sus cooperadores. Pensé que si Shredder anda detrás de las crías, así cómo de Hun, la manera más fácil de atraerlo y hacer que la nota sonase convincente era hacerme pasar por uno de sus principales doctores e de I.D. Jefferson Namura, creo que se llamaba. Enviándole el e-mail con ese nombre y su ficha de identificación, he informado a Oroku Saki del lugar exacto en dónde tienen encerradas a las crías: el "Red Flamingoo".

.- Pero nosotros no sabemos si los pequeños se encuentran ahí.

.- Y ellos tampoco. Lo que sí sabemos es que están ahí Leo y el resto.

.- Exacto – Splinter empezó a retirarse de la cocina en dirección a la sala de monitores – si los Foot atacan el lugar, el kaos y la confusión será tanto que tus hermanos lograrán salir de allí, y más si nosotros les ayudamos a ello – la anciana rata soltó un fugaz sopapo hacia Kasey, que despertó envuelto en confusión y con un grave dolor en su pecho a causa del golpe:

.- ¡Qué demonios…..!

.- ¡Arriba señorito Jones! No tenemos todo el día cómo para pasarlo durmiendo – Splinter se deslizó hacia su habitación – Donatello, preparaos, partiremos de aquí en cuánto caiga la tarde. No creo que Saki ataque el lugar hasta que no se ponga el sol – la tortuga asintió mientras le acercaba una taza de café a Kasey que permanecía sentado en el sofá frotándose la cara intentado recuperarse de su sueño roto:

.- ¿Ya está todo? – preguntó el chico cogiéndole la taza a Donny.

.- Sí, pero no gracias a ti. Eres un maldito vago.

.- ¿qué quieres? Llevo toda la noche galopando por la ciudad.

.- ¡Bah! Ya te acostumbrarás. – Don tomó un trago de su taza.

.- Sí sí, ya me lo contarás cuándo tú no puedas ni levantar ese palo que llevas por no haber dormido.

.- Bo Staff Kasey, es un bo.

.- Es un maldito palo de todas formas.

.-

El mediodía había entrado y de la misma manera que la mañana. Casi irreconocible. La pequeña oscuridad que caracterizaba los sótanos del "Red Flamingoo" seguía persistente ante la capacidad de que algún débil rallo de sol pudiera penetrar en ellos, provocando que al ambiente fuera frío y que la humedad de las viejas piedras y losas que formaban aquellos estrechos pasillos se dejase entrever asomando un débil aroma cada vez que el viento soplaba penetrando por las pequeñas ventanas.

Lídia se encontraba más nerviosa que nunca y no podía dejar de dar vueltas por toda la celda echando miradas Havoc que, despierto, no se movía demasiado a causa del fuerte dolor de cabeza que le suponía la herida abierta, seca e infectada. La chica n pudo evitar observar de palmo a palmo cada una de las tortugas allí presentes. Había sido capaz de verlas entre los focos de la discoteca y en la débil luz de la lámpara de gasolina. Pero ahora que el ambiente era algo más iluminado, las miraba una y otra vez investigándolas extremidad por extremidad intentando imaginarse cómo demonios habían alcanzado ese tamaño y esa inteligencia. Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, así cómo su manera de hablar, eran completamente humanos y no podía dejar de descartar la idea de que se tratasen de más experimentos llevados a cabo por I.D:

.- ¿Qué? – se quejó Raphael después de sentirse algo observado.

.- Nada nada…sólo qué….

.- Sí, ya. Somos mutantes, ninja y tortugas – se mofó Michelanggelo soltando una débil risita:

.- Olvidaste adolescentes – replicó Raph. La chica se los miró intentando averiguar a qué venía aquella descripción tan implícita. Eran tortugas grandes y punto, eso y el echo de que supieran pelear era lo único que le importaba. Podrían resultar de gran ayuda para salir de allí:

.- ¿Cómo te va Mickie? – preguntó Kyara sentándose al lado de la tortuga que aún no se había movido del sitio.

.- Psé, tirando, ya sabes. Encerrado en una cárcel junto a un grupo de terroristas españoles y con una maldita herida en la pierna derecha que no deja de darme pinchazos……. de verdad que vuelve a dolerme a horrores.

.-¿ terroristas?- balbuceó Havoc levantando la mirada de una manera muy fría y amenazante hacia Mickie – no creo que sea esa la palabra.

.- Si quieres os llamamos justicieros- Raphael habló de una manera muy sarcástica intentando buscarle las cosquillas al muchacho moreno que lo fusiló con la mirada justo antes de volverse hacia Leonardo:

.- ¿Leonardo verdad? – la tortuga asintió – controla a ese enjendro que tienes por hermano si no quieres perderlo. – a la vez que Leo entornaba los ojos suspirando Raphael se levantó veloz colocándose delante de Havoc con los brazos cruzados invitándole a encararse. El humano lo imitó:

.- Parece que no te aprecias mucho la vida ¿no?

.- Un ignorante cómo tú ¿qué va a saber de cómo me tomo la vida?

.- Pues no lo sé, pero por lo que has estado demostrando parece que no dejas de verla cómo un estúpido juego – Havoc apretó su puño delante de la tortuga que le aguantaba la vista cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho - ¿terroristas? Pues sí, diría que precisamente es esa la palabra.

.- ¡Oye, no me vengas juzgándome sabiendo de lo que hablas porqué no tienes ni pizca de idea de qué va todo esto!

.- Pues no nos estaría de más saberlo – introdujo Leonardo aún sentado contra la pared – nosotros también estamos metidos en ello ¿no? – Havoc se volteó dándole la espalda a Raph que lo observaba desafiante deseoso de que el humano le atacase para darle de una vez su merecido. El chico moreno se acercó a Kyara, apoyándose en la pared detrás de ella. Adoptó un posado muy serio, cómo recordando antiguos sucesos que todavía le carcomían por dentro. Tras girar la vista hacia un lado perdiéndola entre las losas frías de una de las paredes, pareció dispuesto a hablar:

.- Quiero matar a Hun…….él acabó con todo lo que quería en menos tiempo del que yo estoy tardando en arreglarlo.

.- ¿Arreglar¿Crees que haciendo saltar por los aires locales de tu enemigo y cargándote a centenares de inocentes es la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas?- la voz de Michelanggelo sonó fría y consistente. Sus hermanos no pudieron evitar girarse a verlo algo impresionados por el tono adulto que había adoptado en decir eso. Havoc miró a Mickie algo nervioso:

.- ¡Es mi manera de arreglarlo! – dijo golpeándose en el pecho para hacerse referencia a sí mismo – no pararé hasta que haya logrado hacerle tanto daño a él cómo nos ha estado haciendo a nosotros! – Leonardo miró a Kyara sin comprender del todo esa frase, esperando a que la chica pudiera explicarse, pero ésta únicamente agachó la cabeza lavándose las manos sobre el tema y frotándose el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello. Fue Lídia la que se prestó a explicarlo todo con más precisión:

.- Nuestros ataques a Los Dragones Púrpuras siempre han sido puntos importantes intentando destruir sus pilares más fuertes para enderrocar la organización des de arriba. Puntos estratégicos…..pero ellos en cambio, para poder destruirnos han optado por hacerlo de una manera sentimental – la chica se señaló a sí misma – destruyeron mi lugar de trabajo haciéndolo volar por los aires matando a la gran mayoría de mis compañeros. Asaltaron en casa de Havoc y mataron a toda su familia, menos su hermano pequeño de dos años…..que ha quedado paraplégico. Y a Kyara, así sin más, la raptaron y se la llevaron al otro lado del charco para convencerla a base de estar encarcelada de que se uniera a ellos.

.- Al principio Los Toros no era nada más que una banda callejera que empezó a rivalizar con los escasos grupos de Los Dragones Púrpuras de la península. Pero después de que fueran atacándonos uno a uno en nuestros puntos más débiles, el enfrentamiento se convirtió en una guerra que no pensamos perder. – Havoc tomó algo de aire y volvió a fijar su mirada en la de Raphael – es por eso que no dejaremos que ese perro de Hun sobreviva. Si hemos viajado hasta aquí, fue porque Kyara nos pudo informar de las ubicaciones de sus locales y de su organización cómo banda en Nueva York.

.- Ah. claro¿por eso estuviste tanto tiempo con nosotros? – Raphael arqueó ambas cejas incriminando con la mirada a la chica.

.- Ni hablar, esa no fue mi prioridad, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y al enfrentarme junto a vosotros con ellos, pude recaudar una información bastante valiosa.

.- si lo he entendido bien……os da igual los métodos a utilizar mientras podáis llegar hacia su jefe Hun. Aunque tengáis que cargaros a media banda por el camino ¿no? – otra vez Mickie heredaba su vena más picarona y sádica de su hermano Raphael y ha hacia intrusión en la conversación de una manera muy seria y adulta. Havoc lo fulminó con la mirada aún apoyado en la pared de detrás de Kyara:

.- No os hemos pedido que intervengáis, si estáis aquí es porqué os ha dado la gana así que , sólo sois unos invitados a este enfrentamiento y si no os gustan nuestros medios, estáis invitados a marcharos cuándo os de la gana – Havoc miró nuevamente de una manera muy pesada a Rapahel – pero Kyara va a quedarse hasta que esto termine. – Leonardo se incorporó de su sitio acercándose a April que había escuchado la conversación manteniéndose alejada de ella:

.- Ahora, ya es nuestra lucha. Des del momento en que entraron en su apartamento y se llevaron a las crías, nosotros estamos metidos en esto, así que, o compartimos enemigo o habrá que apuntarse uno nuevo en la lista. – Kyara lo miró frunciendo el ceño enfadada por aquella intimidación de considerar a Los Toros cómo a enemigos, pero la chica sabía que Leo sólo estaba quemado a causa de lo de April y los niños y no le dio mucha importancia. Raphael por su parte, había analizado una a una las palabras de Havoc y había llegado a la conclusión de que todo se trataba de una maldita venganza privada en la que muchos otros reclutas de Los Toros, se habían visto sumergidos y habían muerto a causa de una venada de su jefe. La tortuga no pudo evitar acercarse al chico moreno que lo miraba con superioridad y, después de detenerse unos segundos frente a él cargando con su mirada, le soltó un puñetazo girándole la cara por completo:

.-¡Oye! – Kyara fue la más rápida e, incluso antes de que Havoc pudiera cubrirse la zona herida, la chica agarró el puño de la tortuga pidiéndole que no volviera a hacer eso. Raphael se soltó de ella y agarró a Havoc por la solapa clavándolo contra la pared:

.- Si estás vivo es gracias a ella. Tenlo muy en cuenta – le susurró amenazadoramente.

.- ¡Raphael! Basta. – la orden de Leonardo fue breve e intensa. Su hermano lo obedeció soltando a Havoc y alejándose de la zona sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo deseoso de poder partirle el labio la próxima vez.

Kyara se apresuró a mirar los daños del chico, pero éste la apartó violentamente a causa de su enorme enfado y la miró fríamente a los ojos:

.- Nunca voy a entenderlo, eso que lo sepas – la chica le apartó la mirada algo molesta. Sabía a que se refería, Havoc siempre solía repetirle que no entendía cómo demonios se había colgado de unas tortugas, y mucho menos de una de ellas en especial.

Kyara siempre le había contado todo al muchacho, y éste estaba enteradísimo de todo acerca de la vida de la chica en Nueva York, acerca de sus amigos y acerca de Eddelwise y, mucho más, acerca de Raphael, al cual había distinguido la primera vez que lo vio por los pasillos del segundo local que volaron por los aires. Topándose con un grupo de tortugas enormes, Havoc los reconoció al instante, y por la descripción que Kyara le había dado de cada una de ellas, al chico no se le izo difícil ver a Raphael resaltando entre el resto. Tal vez por eso no le soportaba. No sólo era a causa de su inmutable carácter y esa arrogancia suprema que lo caracterizaba….si no también a causa de todo lo que la chica le había contado de él.

Havoc se sentó en una de las esquinas intentando dormirse una vez más, Kyara, observándolo frunciendo el ceño, quiso dejarlo en paz y se dirigió hacia las tortugas:

.- No se quién de los dos es más desagradable – le replicó a Raphael.

.- Olvídame – le dijo este secamente girando la mirada hacia un lado sin ningún síntoma de alteración en ella-. La chica entornó los ojos y se dirigió a Leo y Mickie intentando encontrar algo de atención:

.- Sé que no es precisamente de lo mejorcito, pero lo aprecio mucho. Y no quiero problemas entre vosotros ¿vale?

.- No van a haber problemas mientras él no los cree, nena – le contestó Mickie sin dejar de frotarse la pierna herida.

.- Descuida – rectificó Leo – ahora lo más importante es salir de aquí y encontrar a las crías. Y en eso estamos juntos ¿verdad? – Kyara le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Lídia pegó un grito de queja cuándo la puerta de la celda se abrió estrepitosamente atrapándola a ella contra la pared, fue Raphael el que la sacó de allí salvándola de quedarse atrapada entre los enormes visillos de ésta. Al otro lado del umbral, Hun observaba airoso a los recluidos.

La tensión que se cruzó en el ambiente fue insuperable. Todos los músculos se tensaron esperando algún tipo de ataque o algo parecido. Pero no llegaba, el hombretón únicamente se dedicaba a mirarlos con arrogancia y superioridad paseando la vista por encima de todos y cada uno de ellos. Su mirada se paró en Kyara, fue entonces cuándo Havoc reaccionó:

.-¿Qué? – Hun soltó una carcajada.

.- Tú pelirroja – dijo señalando a Kyara – conmigo.

.- ¿No quieres que te acompañe yo? – le preguntó Raphael crujiéndose los nudillos al colocarse delante de la chica. Hun pareció no estar en su cuerpo durante algunos segundos, después de los cuales, sonrió a la vez que se movía a gran velocidad y lanzaba a Raphael a un lado de un manotazo para poder colocarse delante de la chica. El caparazón de la tortuga crujió al golpearse contra la pared y la desgracia de darse en la cabeza contra la fría y consistente piedra lo dejó casi desmayado intentando aclarar su vista:

.- Si vienes a lo de siempre, ya sabes lo que voy a responderte – desdeñosa, Kyara se alejaba de él intentando retroceder en el pequeño espacio. Leonardo, nuevamente, encontró un hueco y, deslizándose hacia la puerta abierta, atacó a los dos guardias que escoltaban a Hun arrebatándoles sus armas. Lídia lo imitó y buscó el apoyo de Michelanggelo pasándole una de las pistolas de los guardias que la tortuga escondió detrás de sí incapaz de levantarse.

Hun se volteó curioso por el ruido y observó que la tortuga y la chica se encontraban fuera de la celda y lo amenazaban con la pistola en las manos. En un movimiento fugaz, el hombretón agarró a Kyara por uno de sus brazos y la colocó delante de sí arrastrándola a su paso. La chica luchó por soltarse, pero el poderoso antebrazo de Hun le aprisionó el cuello impidiéndole respirar.

Leo observó la situación y descifró la maldita sonrisa de Hun que le invitaba a entrar de nuevo en la celda si no quería perder de vista a la chica. Leo bajó la mirada frustrado y dejó caer la pistola deslizándola entre sus dedos para luego levantar ambas manos al aire. Lídia izo lo mismo y ambos se metieron de nuevo en la celda, dónde Hun los encerró justo cuándo llegaba un pequeño pelotón de reclutas al que Hun ordenó que vigilasen.

Kyara se revolvía inquieta en los brazos de su agresor intentando escapar de aquella fuerte presión que la agarraba por la cintura. Cuándo Hun empezó a caminar pasillo a través, la chica se percató de que su fuerza no era nada cómo para poder soltarse de esas garras, y optó por empezar a desesperarse en tan sólo pensar lo que podrían llegar a hacerle:

.- ¡Leo¡Mickie! – Kyara gritó estremecida cuándo el hombretón aumentó la presión de su agarre intentando que la chica se callase - ¡Raphael!

Leonardo se agarró a las barras escuchando los últimos berreos de la chica. Empezó a preocuparse en serio en tan sólo pensar lo que Hun podía tener planeado para ella, después de haber escuchado algunas de las riñas de Los Toros contra Los Dragones, se temía de lo peor y creía que, con tal de poder vengarse de Havoc, Hun era capaz de cualquier cosa:

.- ¿Y ahora que? – preguntó April con la voz temblorosa mirando a la tortuga. Leo se sintió desorientado y una vez más, no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa situación.

La tortuga se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar nuevamente sentada en el suelo junto a April. Posando los codos en sus rodillas, se recostó sin perder la vista del techo:

.- ¡Leo?- le insistió Mickie. Leonardo suspiró preocupado:

.- Esperar……eso es lo que haremos. Esperar a que Donny, Kasey y el maestro nos saquen de aquí….

.- ¿Y si no pueden?- preguntó April - ¿qué pasa con Kyara? Y….¿qué pasa con nosotros?

.- ¡No lo sé¿vale¡No tengo ni puta idea de nada! – Leo acabó por estallas contra la pobre April que observaba temerosa cómo la tortuga perdía su paciencia y su confianza en puñados. Leonardo observó a April, que lo miraba algo asustada. La tortuga se fregó las sienes antes de volver a mirarla- lo siento…….es sólo que……

.- Ya – empezó la chica – tranquilo…..es normal que estalles al aguantar tanta presión.

.- ¿Presión? No, que va, apenas – bromeó – no hay nada de nuestra parte……Mickie apenas puede moverse…..Raph está medio inconsciente, Havoc tiene un buen golpe que lo hace muy vulnerable y tú estás…….-un silencio incómodo pasó por la boca de Leonardo buscando alguna manera de arreglar la inmensa metedura de pata que acababa de hacer aún sin haber acabado la frase. April parecía no haberse percatado y continuaba atenta:

.- ¿Estoy?……- la tortuga agachó la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a mirar a la chica por el rabillo del ojo de una manera muy compasiva y con una débil sonrisa en la cara. A April no le izo falta saber nada más, sólo por aquella manera de actuar de Leonardo lo había comprendido todo así que, resoplando de preocupación y nervios, su rostro cambió por completo cuándo la tortuga se lo preguntó sin indirectas y susurrándole para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo:

.- ¿estás……embarazada? – April se incomodó y empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa. Sin poder evitarlo, lanzó una mirada fusilante a Raphael que permanecía en el suelo con la cabeza ladeada luchando por tragar fuertes bocanadas de aire. No podía evitar odiarlo por haberle dicho algo a Leonardo antes de que ella misma lo hiciera.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, la chica volvió al mundo dándose cuenta de que todavía no le había contestado a Leo:

.-…….sí……así es. – Leo escondió su rostro entre sus manos en un suspiro – ¡pero! No……no es seguro…..bueno, quiero decir, seguro si lo es…..el test me dio positivo…..

.- ¿Qué test?

.- El que Kasey y tu hermano encontraron en mi basura – soltó la chica fríamente fusilando de nuevo con la mirada a Raphael que parecía incorporarse poco a poco. Leo volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus manos.

.- Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que…..el problema es saber…..de quién es….- la tortuga se sobresaltó asustada antes de voltearse rápido a mirar a April frunciendo el ceño:

.- ¡Qué que!

.- ¡Pero tranquilo! Raphael tiene que haber hablado con Donny para pedirle que me hiciera pruebas, así lo sabré antes de tiempo.

.- ¿pero que demo……? Raphael y Don no se hablan des de hace algunas semanas.

.- ¿Ah no?

.- ¡Bueno, ese no es el tema! – Leonardo parecía empezar a desesperarse y procuraba mantener el volumen de voz bajo para que los demás no se percatasen de la discusión – April……¿con quién más……? – la chica lo miró compadeciéndose de él, la tortuga pareció entenderlo y destensó todos los músculos volviendo a apoyarse en la pared- oh……ya……..Kasey ¿no? – April asintió con la mirada justo antes de abrazarse a la tortuga, que permaneció inmóvil con la mirada perdida en la pared sin corresponder a los achuchones de la chica. Algo andaba mal, Leo sabía del cierto que entre Kasey y April siempre había habido algo, pero cuándo la chica se le lanzó, creyó que tal vez fuese lo que fuese que hubiera entre ellos había terminado finalmente….pero nunca pudo llegar a imaginarse que la muchacha realmente estuviera con los dos.

De alguna forma, Leonardo se sintió algo engañado, pero no encontró que fuese un buen momento para discutirlo, pues de todas formas, si April estaba embarazada de él, también era culpa suya, así que muy a pesar del golfeo de la chica, él y Kasey eran los tontos que ahora tendrían que sufrir las consecuencias.

Michelanggelo se arrastró cómo pudo hasta su hermano, que permanecía de cuatro patas en el suelo luchando por recuperar su consciencia:

.- Todo bien ¿hermano? – Raph susurró a algo parecido a un "sí" justo antes de apretar con fuerza los puños y rabiándose de lo lindo en tan sólo pensar que se habían llevado a Kyara. La tortuga se incorporó de un salto y se pegó a los barrotes berreándoles al grupo de guardias que permanecían en corro hablando entre ellos. Ëstos ignoraron por completo la rabieta de la tortuga y únicamente le sonrieron:

.- Tranquilo – calmó uno a su compañero que caía en la baza de Raphael – esta noche podrás partirle la cara a gusto.

.- ¡Quién me va a partir el qué, listillo!

.- ¿de qué hablan? – preguntó Mickie a Lídia mirándola sin comprender. La chica arrugó los hombros antes de prestar atención a la conversación de los guardias, de la que no pudo sacar nada en claro.

.-

.- No pongas esa cara.

.- ¿a caso quieres que te sonría? – Kyara permanecía impasable ante los comentarios de un que, sentado en su enorme butaca, la observaba por encima de unos papeles.

Arrastrándola por los pasillos, el deseable la había traído hasta uno de los numerosos despachos que quedaba contiguo a la pequeña oficina reconstruida de I.D. Un despacho pequeño, oscuro, y poco adornado, únicamente contaba de una mesa y algunas sillas, nada del otro mundo. La chica permanecía de pie, estática cómo un palo, sin perder de vista al grandullón que parecía estar esperando a alguien. Tal vez por el silencio del ambiente o la tensión que recorría cada uno de sus músculos, la chica no se movía y estudiaba uno a uno los rincones de la sala. Se sorprendió cuándo una de las pequeñas puertas de madera se abrieron, por dónde entró uno de los del personal de I.D.

Vestido con su bata blanca y sus lentes, Jefferson Namura entraba en la sala intentando pasar lo máximo desapercibido. Kyara abrió la boca unos centímetros cuándo lo vio, sorprendida, no pudo evitar sonreír entre dientes:

.- Ya era hora – gruñó Hun levantándose – ahora, si eres tan amable de acompañarnos…..

.- ¿Para qué? – replicó la chica retrocediendo antes de que una de las enormes manos de Hun la agarrase de nuevo por el cuello. Podía llevar a cabo una evasiva contra el hombretón, agarrada por el cuello, tan sólo debía zafarse a él con las piernas y tumbarlo impidiéndole mover las piernas, tal vez luego, agarrando uno de los rotrings de la mesa, podría llegara herirle para degollarlo con calma. Toda esa táctica pasó por la cabeza de la chica en unos segundos, pero la presencia de Namura lo había cambiado todo, y tal vez escapar le iba a resultar mucho más fácil de lo previsto.

Arrastrando de nuevo a la chica a través de la puerta, Hun condujo a ambos hacia el pequeño laboratorio de I.D, una sala blanca, muy iluminada, y con muchos ordenadores y material puestos sin orden aparente recubriendo todas las paredes:

.- ¿siguen igual los sujetos?

.- Así es, no dejan que se les acerque nadie y tener que sedarlos tan a menudo podría resultar peligroso para ellos – Namura contestó a Hun mientras se dirigía a uno de los rincones de la sala. Entrando en una pequeña puerta, se les apareció delante una habitación muy equipada con equipos informáticos des de la que se apreciaba a través de un inmenso cristal, otra habitación toda completamente blanca en dónde se acurrucaban las crías de tortuga en uno de los rincones de ésta.

Kyara no pudo evitar llamarles cuándo los vio a través del cristal. Pero ni Raphi ni Pequeño Mickie se percataron de nada, continuaban agazapados entre ellos vigiland sin para la única puerta de entrada al cuarto:

.- No te molestes, no pueden ni verte ni oírte . aclaró Namura echando un vistazo a una de las computadoras:

.- ¿Qué coño queréis de mí?- gruñó la chica envolviendo con sus manos la enorme muñeca de Hun que le aprisionaba el cuello sin apretarle.

.- A eso podrá contestarte el Doctor ¿verdad? – Hun lo miró sospechosamente, tras lo cual Namura no pudo evitar sudar la gota gorda. Hun entregó una pistola a Namura y se marchó de la habitación después de lanzar a Kyara contra la pared para soltarla – estaré cerca.

La chica se levantó frotándose el cuello. Tras comprobar que Hun había desaparecido de la habitación, se dirigió a Namura a paso tranquilo:

.- Siento mucho lo de Número dos – susurró éste

.- Ya….él se lo ha buscado

.- Igual que me la buscaré yo si Los Dragones se percatan de esto.

.- No te preocupes, estoy dispuesta a hacer cuento, si eso es lo que te preocupa – Namura negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba tecleando en la computadora. No podía evitar mostrarse muy frío con la chica a causa del pánico que le recorría el cuerpo en tan sólo pensar lo que podrían hacerle si descubrían su intrusión. Fue Kyara la que rompió de nuevo el silencio:

.- Cuándo informaste a Inteligéncia de experimentos genéticos…..¿te referías a las crías?

.- Así es……

.- ¿se trataba del mismo experimento que tú estabas llevando a cabo?…..vaya tela Jeff

.- Aquí solo soy un mandado Número Uno. Cumplir las órdenes sin rechistar es lo que precisamente debo hacer para que no sospechen nada. – el profesor se sacó las gafas para limpiarlas con un paño – si una de esas órdenes se trataba de crear unos clones biológicamente más avanzados de esas tortugas, pues tuve que hacerlo. ¿Qué menos podía hacer que avisar de ello? – la chica se apoyó en el respaldo de la butaca en dónde Namura estaba sentado:

.- Ese no es el tema……¿qué le has dicho a Hun para conseguir que nos dejase a solas?

.- Únicamente necesito inyectar un tranquilizante a las crías, y si yo entro allí van a despedazarme, así que pensé que, al haber estado tu con ellas, tal vez te tenían más cariño.

.- ¿Pretendes que entre a pinchar a las crías?

.- No. Quiero que te las lleves de aquí.…….- Kyara lo miró fijamente para luego volver a mirar a Raphi y Pequeño Mickie. Después de meditar durante unos segundos, la chica se incorporó con las manos en la cintura:

.- ¿Cómo?

* * *

Bueno bueno Bueno, pues akí estamos.éste capi me ha quedado algo más largo que el resto, (pa ke veáis! cómo he tardado tanto en actualizar pues al menos si lo hago lo hago a lo grande! Tomad peazo de capítulo! juasjuasju XD(mentira, no estab previsto, la cosa ha salido cómo ha salido) jejej XD)

Pues nada Hadita, akí tienes a tus chikitines (!Owwwwwww) y tranki ke el momento leo y April ya ha pasado. jejej ya tocaba,ya . Leonardo no se lo ha tomado muy muy muy muy a mal (ya ke la cosa se podría haber echo más dramática de lo que lo he escrito) xk tampoco era el lugar ni el momento y xk Raphael ya le había preparado el terreno concienzándolo de ello (a mi lo que me parece eske le da más rábia que April se haya acostado con Kasey que no ke ésta pueda estar embarazada de un Pequeño Leo (cómo Pequeño Mickie XD, ke parida...)

XD XD, sí si, cierto que Donny y Kasey no són el mejor dueto de salvamaiento, pero bueno, teniendo el apoyo de Splinter alomejor la cosa funciona y, por lo visto (tal y cómo dijo Medeah), la cosa va de cabecitas, así que Donatello se encuentra en su terreno (si Kasey no se lo destroza antes), además, pobre Don, siempre tiene el papel de secundário que se encuentra todo el día con las narices metidas en algún asunto importante (para él, xk para el resto...--U), así que, ke demonios, pos ala! Ahora le ha tocado salvar al resto! Porque yo lo digo! (y quién si no? XD, no os creáis, las cosas van así en mi cabeza, pienso eso y lo pongo, y si digo que Donatello las pasa putas para sacarlos de alí, pos las pasa! JuasjuasjuXD)

Pos nada gentuza, nos vemos en el próximo capi, haber que tal avanza la cosa, ya me diréis vuestras opiniones (malas y buenas (primero las buenas por favor, jejejeje)) por los reviews!

Ah! por cierto! que parece que la sección ha aumento de tamaño paulatinamente! La cosa está que arde! Nuevos autores se han apuntado a los batallones de los escritores y la cosa está llenando la sección de TMNT en español! FELICIDADES! des de aki envío ánimos a Kitty-enid con su nuevo fic, a Yui Yamagisawa por actualizar después de taaaaaanto tiempo(so long! XD) y, cómo no, a la veterana de Medeah (Shinagami me mola mucho!kawai kawai), pos nada, besus a todos y a todas y nos estamos leyendo nenas!

YaS;-)


	9. Cómo un juego

Yeeeyy! ke hay gentuza? Pos nos hemos tomado aki unas mini vacaciones (la verdá es ke me he recreado bastante en actualizar el próximo capítulo, creí que podría ser más rápida) si eske estoy perdiendo la rapidez!(noooo! XD)

Pues nada gente, espero ke os guste y nos leemos más a bajo. Besos!

YaS;-)

#09# Cómo un juego

La voluntad de no querer moverse no había sido gran cosa cómo resistencia para evitar que se los llevasen de la celda.

Los húmedos y estrechos pasillos de fría piedra se abrían paso frente a ellos conducidos por una horda de Dragones armados que les apuntaban en las costillas esperando el mínimo movimiento para agujerearles el tórax de un disparo.

Al haber caído la noche, los pasillos apenas se alumbraban con pequeñas luces eléctricas que se ubicaban a lado y a lado de las paredes cada x metros. Todo tenía un aspecto bastante lúgubre, y si no fuera por las miles de risotadas, voces y aullidos que se colaban entre la piedra, aquello habría estado envuelto en un silencio sepulcral.

Leonardo agarraba a Michelanggelo para ayudarle a andar, éste cojeaba de lo lindo y no podía evitar quejarse cada vez que daba un paso en falso. Su herida no parecía grave pero si muy dolorosa. Una vez más, Leo deseó que Donny se encontrase entre ellos para intentar sanar de alguna manera ese corte que parecía más que infectado, a modo de vendaje, Lídia había cedido su chaqueta de cuero que habían roto en jirones para poder apretar la herida de Mickie, pero parecía que no surtía efecto alguno.

Raphael, situado detrás de sus hermanos , soportaba que le aprisionaran las costillas a punta de cañón con una mueca de odio en la cara que fulminaba con la mirada a cualquiera de los guardias que se dignase a mirarlo. No lejos de él, Havoc, ayudado por Lídia, luchaba por mantenerse en pie y no marearse a causa de su herida, aún y así, parecía que el tajo había ido sanando solo y la sangre seca impedía que el muchacho se desangrase cómo los primeros minutos.

Los alaridos y las voces fueron aumentando de intensidad cuándo irrumpieron en un espacio bastante amplio, situado en las zonas más subterráneas del "Red Flamingoo". Unas enormes gradas rodeaban una vieja tarima de madera cercada con una valla metálica:

.- ¿Eso es un ring? . preguntó Mickie sudando fríamente a causa del dolor y el esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. Leo no le contestó, observó a los centenares de reclutas de Los D.P (Dragones Púrpuras) que gritaban emocionados e impacientes para que comenzase el espectáculo.

Los encerraron en una jaula de metal situada en una de las esquinas del ring, en la cual sólo existían dos salidas, una hacia los pasillos y otra hacia la tarima:

.- Nos….¿Nos van a hacer pelear? – preguntó Lídia ayudando a Havoc a sentarse en uno de los mugrientos bancos situados dentro de la jaula. Arriba de esta, ubicados justo encima de las redes metálicas que les cubrían, se encontraban un par de guardias que no dejaban de apuntarles con las pistolas para evitar que alguno de ellos intentase escaparse de algún modo.

Leonardo sentó también a Mickie y se acercó a la puerta. Fuera, y a su alrededor, centenares de hombres y mujeres gritaban entusiasmados esperando poder ver sangre en la tarima, a juzgar por el aspecto de ésta, y por los múltiples pedazos de ropa y de madera que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, ya habían estado peleando. En lo alto de la verja metálica que cubría el ring, una gabardina negra permanecía colgada y ondeaba al ritmo del poco aire que podía colarse en el lugar. Havoc no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz de asco y odio cuándo le vino a la cabeza que, esa gabardina, había estado vestida por uno de los suyos que, por lo tanto, ya habían peleado en la tarima.

A través de las redes metálicas de la jaula, uno de los guardias que les vigilaba des de arriba, les pasó las armas. Raphael suspiró tranquilo cuándo volvió a tener sus sais en sus manos:

.- Demasiada cordialidad….- susurró éste colocándose sus armas en el cinturón - ¿qué pretenderán?

.- ¿No es obvio? – refunfuñó Havoc – se han cargado a los míos aquí, y piensan hacer lo mismo con nosotros.

.- Que lo intenten – la puerta se abrió detrás e Raph, que, después de soltar la frase, se giró en guardia para ver que es lo que pasaba. Un guardia, apuntando con la pistola, agarró a April por la muñeca y la sacó de la jaula.

La muchacha forcejeaba pero, al verse el cañón en la sien, dejó de hacerlo y se dejó arrastrar hacia el centro del ring. Una vez allí, la ataron a algo parecido a una cruz de madera y empezaron a alzarla por encima de las cabezas del todo.

La chica quedó crucificada colgando y oscilando en el vacío justo en el centro de la tarima:

.- Intentar algo arriesgado, y yo mismo le pegaré un tiro.- informó el guardia que se la había llevado al grupo que observaba sorprendido y confundido.

.- Lo que nos faltaba….una rehén….- Raph arrugó la nariz observando a la chica que, aturdida, permanecía completamente quieta para evitar caerse al vacío.

.- Oye, amigo¿hay alguna posibilidad de salir vivo de aquí? – soltó Michelanggelo con una inocentona sonrisa en la cara mirando al guardia de arriba. Éste le sonrió maliciosamente.

.- No lo creo. Tendréis que pelear entre vosotros si no queréis que la muchacha muera, por otro lado, si no os matáis, será el mismísimo público el que entrará a la tarima a hacerlo.

.- Genial……- susurró Mickie intentando incorporarse para dirigirse cerca de Raphael y Leonardo - ¿hay algún plan?

.- Te hablan Leo. – Leonardo permaneció en silencio, estudiando la situación, intentando buscar una alternativa a pelear. Pero todo estaba muy negro, si luchaban entre ellos, uno de los contrincantes acabaría muerto o inconsciente, si se negaban a hacerlo, April moriría y sería el público el que los mataría. Podían hacerlo, eran centenares, y morir y ver morir a sus hermanos en manos de tanta gente, no debía de ser muy agradable……

Leonardo agachó la cabeza bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos hermanos y de Havoc y Lídia, por unos segundos, notó que todos esperaban a que fuera él quien decidiera:

.- Pelearemos – anunció Havoc incorporándose – pelearemos hasta que podamos huir de aquí.

.- Es posible que para entonces estemos todos muertos- Lídia lanzó a su jefe una mirada indescifrable pidiéndola que dejase que fuera Leo el que decidiera.

.- Está bien – soltó éste finalmente volteándose hacia el grupo – lo haremos. Confiemos en que Donny y Kasey nos saquen de aquí antes de tiempo.

.- ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacen? – gruñó Raphael. No hubo respuesta, Leo volvió a agachar la cabeza para luego, al cabo de un rato, dirigirse a Havoc y Lídia:

.- Nosotros no matamos, esperemos que nos correspondáis.

.- No prometo nada – soltó Havoc- pero haré lo posible.

.- Si no nos matamos nosotros, ellos lo harán – dijo Lídia señalando las gradas.

.- ¡Basta de tanta divagación, diablos! – Michelanggelo se salió de sus cabales sorprendiendo de nuevo a los presentes – Donny y Kasey van a sacarnos de aquí antes de que alguno de nosotros pueda salir herido. Estoy seguro…..

.- Continúa soñando, hermano.

.- Grácias por el apoyo, Raph.

.- De nada.

.-

.- Algo grande está pasando ahí dentro ¿lo hoyes o no?

.- No, porqué alguien está masticando pipas junto a mi oreja.

.- ¿Decías algo Don?

.- Que me olvides- Donatello se alejó de la cornisa colocándose debajo de la caseta de entrada del edificio en dónde, arriba de ésta, se encontraba Splinter meditando – maestro¿cuánto tiempo cree que podrán tardar?

.- Pronto, hijo mío. En unos minutos, seguro que están aquí.- Don se volvió a mirar a Kasey que continuaba comiendo pipas en la cornisa observando sin para la puerta del "Red Flamingoo". Ésta se encontraba cerrada por completo, puesto que sólo abrían por la noche y era entrada la tarde. Pero aún y que en teoría no tenía que haber nadie en su interior, un alarido de voces era distinguido por debajo del ruido de los motores de los coches y los peatones que paseaban por la cera. Había mucha gente ahí dentro, tal vez centenares.

Donatello se volvió hacia el chico sacando algo de su inseparable mochila:

.- Escucha atontado, éste es el plan – Don sacó un pequeño mapa del lugar y empezó a seguir con la yema del dedo el camino a seguir – entraremos por arriba, es más fácil para pasar desapercibidos. Una vez dentro, creo que deberíamos dirigirnos hacia el sótano.

.- Pero….en este plano no hay sótano.

.- Aquí no lo marca, pero estuvimos allí la noche anterior. Es una manera de esconder ciertas instalaciones: las celdas, el laboratorio de I.D….me juego lo que quieras a que éste edificio es mucho más grande por bajo tierra que por arriba.

.- Insinúas que….¿todo este ruido de multitud proviene del sótano del edificio?

.- Ajá.

.- Pero si no cabrían…

.- Hoye descerebrado¿tu me escuchas cuándo hablo?

.- La mayor parte del tiempo no

.- Te he dicho que por abajo tiene que ser inmenso. Tenemos que colarnos entre la confusión del ataque de Los Foot para lograr encontrar a mis hermanos, a Kyara, y a las crías.

.- No te olvides de April – Kasey vaciló unos instantes al pronunciar ese nombre. No pudo evitar quedarse con la vista perdida en el suelo, intentando ordenar de nuevo sus pensamientos.

.- ¿Ocurre algo? – Donatello posó su mano en el hombro del chico al comprobar aquella reacción tan instantánea y tan extraña. Kasey negó con la cabeza:

.- No es nada…..bueno…..necesito que me hagas un favor Donny…….- la tortuga frunció el ceño retrocediendo unos pasos desconfiadamente:

.- ¿Te molesta si te digo que tiemblo cada vez que me dices eso?- Kasey le sonrió vagamente, intentando demostrarle con su mirada que no se trataba de nada peligroso cómo la mayoría de faenas que el chico solía encargar a la tortuga- ¿de que se trata?

.- Bueno….no se cómo decirlo….

.- Rápido y sin rodeos.

.- Bien…..- Jones tomó aire – April está embarazada y no sabemos si es de Leo o mío, entonces claro, necesitamos que le hagas algunas pruebas para saber de quién es el crío. – Donatello permaneció inmóvil. Con los ojos muy abiertos, observando a Kasey a los ojos que apartaba la mirada incómodo después de soltarlo todo tan rápido. La tortuga se frotó las sienes mientras daba vueltas por la azotea del edificio.

Jones echó un vistazo a Splinter que continuaba completamente ausente para luego acercarse a Don:

.- ¿Estás bien?…..

.- Estoy procesando esa información……y me cuesta……- la tortuga perdió la calma y se giró a Kasey en un movimiento fugaz - ¿Qué April qué?

.- ¡Calma calma! – soltó Kasey colocándose las manos frente de sí cómo parando un golpe invisible mientras miraba a Splinter para que no se percatase de nada. Donatello parecía no acabar de creerse lo que le acababa de soltar Jones y permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos mirando al vacío – secreto estatal Donny…..

.- Sí, claro. Tranquilo…….¿pero cuándo demonios Leo se ha acostado con ella?

.- Eso me gustaría saber a mi…..- soltó el chico con desdén en tan solo recordarlo. Finalmente, Jones miró a Don con ojos de cordero degollado. La tortuga se dio por aludida y, suspirando y entornando los ojos, frunció el ceño en una pequeña sonrisa:

.- Haré lo que pueda Kasey…..pero si el niño es de Leo, va a haber problemas……- Donatello volvió a apoyarse en la cornisa aún observando la puerta del "Red Flamingoo" que continuaba vacía. Todavía se encontraba algo sorprendido y su estado de shock parecía ir disminuyendo. Pero la palidez de su rostro lo decía todo – y April…. ¡diablos! Y la chica allí dentro…esperemos que no le pase nada.

.-

Michelanggelo luchaba por mantenerse en pie y por mantener los ojos abiertos. Las luces le cegaban impidiéndole ver a la perfección todo el abasto del público, que gritaba expectante y abucheando ala tortuga.

Des de una de las esquinas del ring, Mickie meció sus nunchakus con orgullo, pero los dejó bailar a su aire, cuándo al otro lado de la tarima, apareció Lídia. La chica tenía una eterna mirada de confusión en su rostro. Una mirada entremezclada con odio, sujetaba en sus manos una ara de metal y observaba a Mickie desafiante:

.- No…por dios…- la tortuga se sintió algo desorientada a causa detener que pelear contra la chica. No sabía del cierto si podría con ella, pues su pierna le restaba movilidad y la chica era muy veloz. Siendo de los Toros, supuso que debía de pelear igual o mejor que Kyara, así que, algo entristecido, pensó que tal vez la batalla iba a decantarse por el lado de ella.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, la tortuga no vio venir a la mujer que, corriendo como un diablo, se abalanzó sobre de él con la bara en alto. El arma silbó en el aire al tocar el vacío ya que Mickie había conseguido desplazarse del lugar volteando sobre el suelo para luego quedarse de rodillas evitando no utilizar su pierna herida:

.- Hoye chica, habrá que idear una estrategia, porque no pienso hacerte daño.

.- ¡No será necesario!- Lídia volvió a lanzarse encima de la tortuga, quién bloqueó su bara de metal inmovilizándola entre las cadenas de sus nunchakus. La chica se esforzaba por liberar su arma de la de Michelanggelo, pero la tortuga la mantuvo cerca de él, intentando hablar con a chica:

.- Reitero, no voy a matarte.

.- ¡Pues tienes que hacerlo!

.- ¿estás loca? Podrías pedirme que te dejase inconsciente, pero no matarte.

.- ¿y qué? Luego me mataría el público.- la chica consiguió liberar su bara y retrocedió – prefiero morir en tus manos que no en las suyas.

.- No digas tonterías….- Lídia volvió a atacarle situándose detrás de él. A causa de su herida, Mickie tardó en girarse, recibiendo una estocada en la pierna herida por parte de la chica. Michelanggelo cayó al suelo entre lamentos:

.- ¡Eso ha sido muy sucio!- se quejó de cuatro patas en el suelo sudando y respirando con dificultad a causa del dolor que le hacía la herida latente al haber sido golpeada.

Los ojos de Michelanggelo se abrieron de par en par, cuándo, justo en frente de él y de pie, Lídia sonreía maliciosamente mientras sostenía en sus manos una pistola. Se trataba de la pistola que ella misma le había pasado a la tortuga cuándo Hun entró en la celda a buscar a Kyara. Michelanggelo la había escondido entre los pliegues del vendaje de cuero de su pierna y, por lo visto, ella lo sabía.

La tortuga observó su herida, el vendaje estaba caído, mal colocado. En efecto, Lídia lo sabía y, con el golpe, había aprovechado para agarrar la pistola escondida bajo el asombro de todo el público que aulló de emoción.

La tortuga se mantuvo ahí, temblando, a cuatro patas justo en frente de la chica que no dejaba de sonreír con malicia. Mickie no pudo creerse que la chica, después de pedirle que la matase, ahora iba a ser ella quien lo matase a él.

Por el lado de la sonrisa de Lídia, resbaló una lágrima que se perdió por el cuello de la chica. Mickie la miró atónito, no entendía, no entendía porqué reía y lloraba a la vez pero aún y así, el dolor no le dejaba pensar con claridad y únicamente podía ver que iba a morir en sus manos.

Lentamente y con el pulso temblando, Lídia levantó la pistola y la condujo a su sien. Todo se iluminó en la cabeza de la tortuga y el grito de Michelanggelo se entremezcló con el estallido de la pistola. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aturdido y, al abrirlos de nuevo, alcanzaba a ver cómo el cuerpo inerte de la chica caía a plomo sobre el ring.

Un silencio se esparció por la zona. Pero, en unos segundos, todos gritaron entusiasmados y un par de guardias se llevaron a Michelanggelo a rastras de vuelta a la jaula. Des de allí, comprobó que la sien de Lídia se encontraba agujereada y un estrecho hilo de sangre formaba un charco alrededor de su cabeza. Cuándo levantaron a peso a la chica para llevársela, ésta todavía sonreía y la pequeña lágrima de su cara aún no se había secado.

.-…….mierda…..- susurró Raph.

.- Ella creyó que nos sería mucho más útil que tú continuases en vida…..- explicó Leo a Mickie que apretaba los puños con la mirada gacha.

.- No es verdad. – Havoc permanecía serio, inmutable, observando cómo se llevaban el cuerpo muerto de la chica – no le quedaba nada. Los Dragones Púrpuras se lo habían destruido todo y siempre se compadecía de aquellos que todavía tienen familia. – Havoc miró a Michelanggelo, el cual apenas le devolvió la mirada – tienes suerte de tener a tres hermanos, Mickie. Y tienes suerte de que fuera ella tu contrincante, cualquiera de los demás Toros, no hubiera dudado en matarte. Pero ella nunca valoró su vida.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y, el mismo guardia que arrastró primero a Michelanggelo al ring y, luego a Lídia, agarró a Havoc por el cuello a punta de pistola y lo sacó a la tarima. Estaba más que claro que primero querían deshacerse de los miembros de Los Toros. Luego ya habría tiempo para las tortugas.

Havoc se sintió algo incómodo. En el centro del ring, el muchacho luchaba contra sus nervios mientras no dejaba de darle vueltas a la navaja. Deseaba que sacasen a alguien del público cómo contrincante, así, aunque al fin y al cabo fuera a morir, podría pasar sus últimos minutos degollando a Dragones.

Se deshizo la coleta soltando su media cabellera morena por los hombros, después de unos segundos, volvió a recogerse la coleta baja. Solía hacerlo cuándo los nervios le carcomían por dentro, era un tic anti-neurótico que había adoptado con el tiempo.

No pudo evitar dejar caer pesadamente los brazos a lado y a lado de su cuerpo cuándo la puerta del ring volvió a abrirse. Una sonrisa maliciosa entremezclada con rabia y miedo se dibujó en su cara cuándo, al otro lado de la tarima, divisó a Raphael meciendo orgulloso sus sais en sus manos.

.-

Los pequeños lucían completamente atemorizados., sobretodo Pequeño Mickie. Raphi se ocupaba de él calmándolo y recibiendo ánimos también por su parte.

Cuándo la puerta se abrió, ambas tortuguitas empezaron a gruñir y Raphi se levantó amenazante, fue entonces cuándo Kyara, des de la puerta, observó un enorme rasguño que cubría gran parte de su muslo.

Las dos crías se la miraron expectantes, cómo rebuscando en su memoria, cuándo la reconocieron, Raphi empezó a correr cojeando hacia ella y Pequeño Mickie empezó a aullar en forma de sollozo y llanto.

Kyara agarró a Raphi y se dirigió hacia la otra tortuguita, que se le aferró con fuerza a la pierna mientras lloraba desconsolada:

.- Tranquilos pequeños….ya pasó…..- Kyara los consoló durante unos segundos bajo la atenta mirada de Namura que, a través del cristal, no podía evitar sonreír al comprobar que las crías se avenían con la chica. Siempre había sido partidario de tratarlas con cariño, pero el ambiente en el que se habían creado y rodeados por los macarras de Hun, nunca habían dejado de estar maltratadas.

Kyara miró hacia el espejo en el que sólo observaba su reflejo. Sabía que al otro lado de él se encontraba Jefferson observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Le mandó una sonrisa justo cuándo la puerta, con un sonoro "clack" se abrió dejando la salida disponible.

La chica se apresuró a llevarse a las tortuguitas consigo mientras cruzaban los pasillos en el más absoluto silencio evitando encontrarse con alguien del personal:

.- Vamos vamos – Kyara arrastraba a Pequeño Mickie de la mano mientras acarreaba con Raphi en sus brazos. Namura le había pedido que las sacase de allí, y eso pensaba hacer. Luego volvería para rescatar a los demás.

Cruzaron una esquina topándose con un enorme pecho que izo retroceder a la chica a causa del golpe. Una de las tortuguitas empezó a gruñir desesperadamente cuándo reconoció la figura de Hun , que, frunciendo el ceño y rojo de rabia, se cruzaba en su camino.

El hombretón avanzó con paso directo hacia ellos pero la chica, soltando a Raphi, sacó una la pistola que Namura le había entregado, la misma pistola que Hun le había dado al doctor en caso de que la chica intentase huir.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Kyara apretó al gatillo tras apuntar a una de las piernas del Hun, de esa manera, evitaría que el hombre les siguiese. Saltando por encima del hombre que se retorcía en el suelo con una mueca de dolor y odio en la cara, la chica se perdió por el pasillo junto a las tortuguitas que la seguían de cerca:

.-…..Namura…..maldito hijo de perra….- Hun agarró uno de sus comunicadores y advirtió al personal del lugar de la huida de la chica y de las tortuguitas. Tras levantarse tambaleante, intentó seguir los pasos de los fugados.

Jefferson sudaba a mares, y su preocupación aumentó cuándo, a través de la ventana, observó miles de sombras que se desplazaban en la oscuridad rodeando por completo el edificio.

Pudo reconocerles, se trataba de Los Foot.

.- Oroku Saki ha decidido imponer sus reglas después de todo – se dijo a sí mismo mientras sonreía. Casi corriendo, se adueñó de una de las computadoras del laboratorio, ahora vacío. Tras teclear un par de claves de acceso, desbloqueó todos los sistemas de alarma y de seguridad del "Red Flamingoo", dejando las puertas completamente abiertas para los agresores – haber cómo te encargas de esto , Hun. – Después, bloqueó el sistema para que nadie pudiera retroceder en la secuencia de comandos y, agarrando una nueva pistola de uno de los cajones del escritorio, se perdió por los fríos pasillos del sótano.

.-

.- ¡Nos toca apuntarnos a la fiesta!

.- Vaya….y menuda fiesta……..- Donatello escaló por las tuberías de la parte trasera del "Red Flamingoo" con la intención de alcanzar la azotea. Detrás suyo, Kasey y Splinter le seguían intentando mantener el máximo silencio para no ser advertidos por Los Foot que, envueltos en sigilo y en sombras, penetraban en el local por todas y cada una de sus puertas y ventanas.

Una vez arriba, Don se encargó de agujerear limpiamente el cristal de la claraboya para colarse por allí. Dibujando una perfecta redonda con uno de sus bártulos, consiguió separar el trozo de cristal redondo en un total silencio.

Miró tras de sí, Kasey se asomaba por la cornisa sorprendido por la cantidad de atacantes que estaba recibiendo el "Red Flamingoo" y el maestro Splinter permanecía cerca de la tortuga para guardar cada uno de sus movimientos. Con un gesto, Don les indicó que entrasen para luego seguir él en último lugar.

Aterrizaron en uno de los pasillos de la parte superior del edificio. Los pasillos que desenbocaban en el centro de la pista de baile del local. Aquél pasillo des de dónde Hun había liderado la encerrona de las tortugas y Los Toros.

Igilosamente, las tres figuras se deslizaron por los pasillos dejándose caer en una de las esquinas de la pista intentando no ser vistos por los ninja que empezaban a llenar la sala en busca de accesos a la parte subterránea de ésta:

.- Muy bien…¿y ahora, cómo bajamos? – susurró Kasey escondiéndose detrás de la barra.

.- Dejemos que sean ellos los que nos abran el camino. Permaneced ocultos, y no ocurrirá nada – el maestro Splinter se volteó para atender a la temblorosa mirada de Kasey:

.- Espera espera…..¿seguirlos?….vosotros sois ninjas, bueno, sois más silenciosos, pero yo no se nada del sigilo y si nos encuentran van a hacernos picadillo. ¡Son muchos!

.- ¡Sht! Cállate Kasey – le indicó Donatello tapándole la boca al comprobar que un par de Foot ninja se acercaban a la barra alertados por los susurros. Consideraron que sólo habían sido imaginaciones y no tardaron en alejarse del perímetro. Donatello retiró la mano de la boca de Kasey a la vez que lo miraba frunciendo el ceño:

.- Te diré un secreto bobalicón, mantente en silencio y verás cómo no nos pasará nada.

.- No es tan fácil

.- Vamos .- indicó Splinter tras comprobar qe Los Foot desaparecían por unas escaleras situadas en una de las esquinas de la sala.

Su ofensiva iba a ser tan brutal, que Shreder ni siquiera se había preocupado por dejar vigilancia en los niveles superiores así pues, Kasey, Don y Splinter se desplazaban con sigilo sin miedo a encontrarse con ninguno de los ninjas que pudiera haberse quedado atrás. Saki quería una matanza y, para ello, estaba dispuesto a bloquear la única salida del sótano hacia los niveles superiores, impidiendo que nada pudiera salir de allí. Pero de nuevo no se preocupó en que algo o alguien pudiera entrar.

.-

Havoc retrocedió tambaleante mientras Raphael volvía a noquearlo de un puñetazo. Guardando sus armas, la tortuga peleaba a puño descubierto deseando poder partirle la cara de una vez por todas.

Havoc topó contra la reja metálica que cubría el ring, des de dónde tomó algo de aire mientras se secaba el hilo de sangre que le resbalaba de la comisura de los labios. Había desistido a utilizar su navaja al comprobar que la tortuga peleaba limpiamente manteniendo sus sais en su cinturón, pero Raph era demasiado fuerte, Havoc no se caracterizaba por su fuerza bruta y peleando de aquella manera, no tardaría mucho en caer inconsciente:

.- Bueno, ya me dirás tú lo que hacemos – Raph lo miraba burlonamente mientras se quebraba los nudillos de las dos manos – no tendría problema alguno en matarte, créeme.

.- Pues no se a qué estás esperando….veo que te estás roneando demasiado.

.- Sólo quiero divertirme un rato, ya te tenía ganas – la tortuga volvió a arremeter contra el hombre que, impulsándose en la red, la esquivó cruzándose con él. Raph fue a topar contra la verja provocando un estruendoso ruido metálico que estremeció al público que aullaba expectante. Volteándose con calma y sin perder la sonrisa arrogante del rostro, se apretó la bandana y se cruzó de brazos:

.- No dejas de huir¿a caso temes que te pateé el culo? – Havoc soltó una sonora carcajada mientras desenfundaba su navaja:

.- si me permites, tal vez con esto acabe antes.

.- Cómo quieras – Raph agarró sus sais y los giró en sus manos antes de empuñarlos con fuerza. Fue de nuevo él quién se tiró encima de Havoc estocandole por arriba y por el centro del pecho. El hombre esquivó el sai derecho para bloquear el izquierdo con la navaja en un intento de proteger su pecho. Alargando la pierna con un movimiento fugaz, hundió la rodilla en el estómago de Raphael que, doblándose, se resistió a sucumbir y aumentó la presión de sus armas hasta conseguir hacer saltar por los aires la navaja del hombre.

Havoc quedó descubierto por completo y Raphael le devolvió la patada mandándolo de nuevo contra la verja metálica. El hombre, luchando por recuperar el aire, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a su navaja que permanecía a varios metros de él.

Inalcanzable. Necesitaba una nueva arma.

Rojo de rabia ante la arrogante e imborrable sonrisa de la tortuga, apretó sus puños deseando tener su cuello entre sus manos:

.- ¿Quieres acabar esto por las malas?- le gritó Havoc - ¿quieres matarme?

.- Ni lo sueñes. No pienso ensuciarme las manos con tu sangre – Raph permanecía impasable ante los comentarios provocadores del hombre. Éste pretendía rabiarlo sabiendo que la tortuga prendía más rápido que la gasolina y que, en el caso de que atacase, la rabia le cegaría pudiendo volcar la balanza a su favor. Pero la cosa parecía no funcionar. Raphael controlaba su carácter y las ganas de degollar al humano, pues sabía que si hacía caso de su instinto, acabaría por matar a Havoc y por defraudar a Kyara. La chica lo apreciaba, lo había dicho. Y no iba a ser él el que rompiera su confianza:

.- Ya te lo he dicho antes y vuelvo a repetírtelo, imbécil. Si estás vivo, es gracias a Kyara.

.- Desgraciado….¡yo no he sobrevivido gracias a nadie! Únicamente me rijo por mi propia supervivencia – Havoc volvió a arremeter contra Raphael a gran velocidad. La tortuga tensó sus músculos preparándose para saltar en el último momento pero el grito de April lo sacó de su concentración.

Mirando hacia arriba, descubrió a la chica que gritaba aturdida. Fue entonces, al escuchar el berreo de April, que se percató de que no era el único grito en la enorme sala. Centenares de lamentos y gritos de histeria se entremezclaron en el ambiente. La sala se convirtió en un ir y venir de gente que luchaba por salir de allí o por pelear contra un enemigo:

.- Los Foot….- susurró la tortuga al comprobar que la sala quedaba completamente rodeada por los ninja que arremetían contra cualquiera que vistiera un tatuaje en forma de Dragón - ¿pero que? – descuidado en el ambiente que le rodeaba, Raphael se olvidó de su enemigo que, aún cegado por la rabia, le arrebató uno de sus sais de la mano con un fugaz movimiento para, velozmente, colocarse a un costado de la sorprendida tortuga y hundirle con toda la fuerza y el empeño que le proporcionaba el odio, su propia arma en el pecho.

Raphael se combulsionó antes de percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Horrorizado, notó cómo todos y cada uno de sus tejidos y sus músculos se resquebrajaban a causa del frío metal que le atravesaba el pecho poco a poco. Incluso pudo notar cómo el extremo más largo de su sai, le punzaba el corazón quedándose completamente clavado en él.

Con la mirada perdida, la tortuga se tambaleó antes de caer de cuatro patas. Luchaba por no perder la consciencia, no allí. Sabía que si cerraba los ojos no los volvería a abrir. Pero el dolor era tan intenso que su cuerpo le invitaba a rendirse a él y caer al suelo finalmente. Pero se negaba a ello. Temblando, consiguió palpar el arma clavada en su piel y, en un esfuerzo por mantenerse con vida, arrancó el sai de su pecho provocando que una inmensa catarata de sangre cayera a borbotones des de la parte delantera de su caparazón.

Sin duda alguna. El sai lo había atravesado.

Sucumbido en el horror de tan solo notar que se desangraba por segundos, las arcadas vinieron a él y, en un fuerte espasmo vomitó un charco de sangre justo debajo de si. Para entonces, Raph ya no se controlaba a sí mismo y, tras combulsionarse de nuevo con gran rudeza, se desplomó en el suelo cayendo completamente inerte sobre la madera del ring y manteniendo los ojos semi abiertos:

.- ¡Raphael!- el grito de April al presenciar la escena resonó por toda la sala.

.- ¡Raph! – Leonardo se apoderó de los barrotes y empezó a golpearlos con fuerza al encontrarse encarado con su hermano que, poco a poco y mirándole vagamente, cerró los ojos para permanecer inmóvil en el suelo - ¡Raph!

.-

Después de corretear durante largos minutos, Kyara se sentía agotada y respiraba con dificultad, además, el hecho de tener que cargar con Raphi y arrastrar a Pequeño Mickie le restaban movilidad para poder encarar a aquellos enemigos que encontraba por su camino. No se entretenía mucho en enfrentarse, solía tumbarlos y continuar corriendo en busca de la salida.

En algunos minutos, la chica llegó a una enorme puerta de metal, detrás de la cual podía oírse perfectamente un gran alarido de gente. Pasos, gritos, lamentos…..fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando, la chica dudó por unos momentos si valía la pena saberlo.

Pero tenía que salir de allí, y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de poner a salvo a las crías.

Rebuscando en su bolsillo, Kyara alcanzó una pequeña tarjeta electrónica que Namura también le había entregado. Pasó la banda magnética de la tarjeta por la ranura que protegía la puerta y ésta, tras mostrar la cara de Namura cómo reconocimiento en la pequeña pantalla, la puerta cedió.

La chica vaciló unos instantes ates de abrirla del todo. Asomándose con precaución, alcanzó a contemplar un enorme campo de batalla que dejaba tras de sí cuerpos esparcidos y amontonados por los suelos:

.- ¿Los Foot?……..pero porqué…. – no pudo acabar la frase, un ninja se le echó encima y, asustada, Kyara pegó una patada alta en defensa y consiguió tumbarlo lanzándolo unos metros más atrás. Agarrando de nuevo a los pequeños, se encaminó entre el barullo formado, escondiéndose intentando pasar desapercibida entre los muebles tumbados y hechos añicos que adornaban la sala. Se trataba de una pequeña habitación des de la cual, a través de una enorme entrada arqueada sin puerta, podía observarse una sala muchísimo más grande, llena de gradas que rebosaban de personal de Los Dragones y de Los Foot, rodeando una especie de jaula metálica que parecía ser un ring.

Escondida detrás de un pequeño armario, la chica observó esperando un hueco para poder echar a correr. Pero Los Foot la sorprendieron y, agarrándola por la solapa, la lanzaron contra la pared.

Kyara se incorporó algo fastidiada por la sorpresa, alcanzó a ver que las tortuguitas seguían escondidas y se disponían a acercarse para estar con ella. Haciéndoles un gesto con la mano, les ordenó que se quedasen dónde estaban, pues los Foot no debían ver ya que, fuera lo que fuera que Shredder buscaba en aquel local, seguro que se trataba de las crías.

Uno de los ninjas volvió a arremeter contra ella pero la chica le bloqueó el puñetazo con el antebrazo y le propinó una dura patada en el estómago cómo respuesta. Tambaleándose, el ninja pasó el relevo a su compañero que también se lanzó contra la chica. Kyara no pudo esquivarlo y, de nuevo, se noqueó contra la pared.

Sólo por unos segundos, alcanzó a ver una tubería de la pared que lucía gravemente maltratada y permanecía desenganchada del yeso.

Con un movimiento fugaz, la chica esquivó el rodillazo de uno de los ninjas que hundió la rodilla en la pared, para, desplazándose hacia un lado, alcanzar el trozo de tubería arrancándolo definitivamente de la pared y blandirlo con fuerza contra la nuca del ninja atacante.

Éste cayó al suelo víctima de un estocazo fuere que lo inmovilizó durante unos largos minutos. Kyara se giró para encarar ahora al otro atacante, pero se le vino todo abajo cuándo observó que el otro ninja sostenía a Pequeño Mickie entre sus garras agarrándolo por el caparazón. A sus pies, Raphi aullaba de dolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Kyara se enfureció y se dirigió a paso firme y sosteniendo la tubería delante de sí hacia el ninja. Éste alargó el brazo con el que sujetaba a la tortuguita dándole a entender que soltase el "arma". La chica fue a obedecer y cuándo comenzó a dejar deslizara entre sus dedos la fría tubería, algo fugaz se adueñó de Pequeño Mickie arrancándolo de las garras del Foot. El bo de Donatello reventó en el estómago de éste y, para no ser menos, Kyara volvió a agarrar con fuerza la tubería estocandole violentamente en la cara, dejando al ninja sangrante y aullante en el suelo:

.- ¡Donny! – gritó la chica a la vez que se le tiraba a los brazos a la tortuga.

.- ¡Ei¿Todo bien?

.-¿Y el resto? – preguntó el maestro Splinter agarrando por la solapa a un ninja que ya permanecía desmayado. Kyara negó con la cabeza:

.- Me separaron de ellos.

.- ¡Eh! – Kasey apareció por detrás de Donny con Pequeño Mickie en sus brazos y agarrando a Raphi con la otra mano – ¿ese de ahí no es Michelanggelo? – Todos se voltearon para mirar hacia la dirección que indicaba Kasey. Justo en el centro de la enorme sala contigua, encima de la red metálica del ring, Michelanggelo luchaba por mantenerse en pie mientras despachaba a unos cuántos Foot. Encima de él, oscilando en el vacío, se encontraba April.

.- ¡Demonios¿qué hace April ahí crucificada? – preguntó Kasey frunciendo el ceño.

.- No hay tiempo para preguntarlo – Donatello empezó a correr para socorrer a su hermano. Consiguió esquivar toda la batalla campal que se estaba llevando a cabo por los alrededores del ring y, de un salto, se clocó encima de la red metálica. Michelanggelo se volteó para verlo mientras se quitaba de encima a uno de sus atacantes:

.- ¡Don!

.- ¿necesitas ayuda?- Donatello arremetió contra otro ninja que se les echó encima.

.- Déjamelos a mí, ocúpate de April

.- ¡Ok! – Cogiendo carrerilla, Donatello usó su bo a forma de pértiga y logró saltar por encima de la chica. Agarrándose a la cuerda que la sujetaba, April no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuándo empezó a oscilarse aún con mayor rudeza a causa del aterrizaje de la tortuga.

Deslizándose por la cuerda, Donatello se posó junto a la chica empezó a desatarle las extremidades:

.- ¿cómo va todo?

.- ¿A ti que te parece¡Sácame de aquí¡No lo aguanto más! – la chica empezó a sollozar desconsoladamente mientras, con las extremidades libres, se aferraba al cuello de Don con todas sus fuerzas.

Acogiendo a la chica entre sus brazos y extrañado por el comportamiento miedoso de April, Don se soltó aterrizando ágilmente sobre la red metálica que, con el peso de ambos y la fuerza de la caída de varios metros, cedió resquebrajándose bajo los pies de la tortuga haciendo caer a ambos, a Michelanggelo y a todos los Foot ninja que atacaban en el centro del ring estrepitosamente.

Donatello amortiguó la caída de la chica, pero Michelanggelo no tubo tanta suerte y aterrizar sobre sus pies fue lo peor que pudo hacer, pues su herida empezó a resentirse aún más y, aullando cómo un loco, cayó de cuatro patas al suelo luchando para que su pierna dejase de temblar:

.- ¡Mickie! – Don se quitó a April de encima con cuidado mientras la chica no dejaba de sollozar y se quedaba pálida plantada en el piso. Don se acercó a Michelanggelo que , apoyado en una de las esquinas del ring, cerraba los ojos y respiraba con dificultad intentando pasar el dolor:

.- ¡Diablos¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – preguntó Don palpándole la herida que, des de el tobillo se había ido desplazando el color morado hasta la rodilla. Michelanggelo le sonrió con los ojos:

.- No estabas tú para curarlo…..- después de soltar eso, miró hacia arriba y algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Don se asombró:

.- ¡Eh eh¡No será para tanto hermano! – Michelanggelo giró la cara hacia un lado, Don le siguió la mirada descubriendo el cuerpo de Raphael muerto en el suelo envuelto en un enorme charco de sangre.

Donatello se quedó perplejo, y durante unos instantes no supo si lo que veía era real o no. La sangre empezó a subirle la cabeza y el mareo lo tambaleó, pero luchó por mantenerse en pie y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al cuerpo inerte de su hermano, sintió como su respiración se agitaba peligrosamente.

Agarrándose la cabeza entre las manos, se acercó tambaleante hasta tenerlo tendido en sus pies, no podía dejar de mirarlo aún y sabiendo que quería apartar la vista. Tembloroso, se agachó y le agarró una de sus muñecas para tomarle el pulso. No le hizo falta saber nada más cuándo la mano de su hermano cayó a peso sobre el piso de nuevo nada más soltarla.

Donatello se cegó y se volvió rabioso hacia Michelanggelo:

.- ! Quién ha sido! – Mickie no podía hablar, el lamento le comía la lengua y el dolor le cerraba los ojos. Donatello lo agarró por los hombros zarandeándolo con violencia - ¡Michelanggelo¿Quién ha sido?

.- Havoc – acabó por soltar temblorosamente April que se acercó a las dos tortugas con la cara completamente pálida. La chica señaló hacia una de las esquinas de la enorme sala, dónde se alcanzó a ver a Leonardo blandiendo sus espadas con fueria contra Los Foot y los Dragones. Sólo y abandonado, su principal objetivo era cortar el cuello de Havoc que peleaba junto a los pocos supervivientes de Los Toros en un rincón. Ya no le importaba lo que pensase Kyara, si Raph había muerto había sido por eso, por no romper la confianza de la chica, pero sí tenía que ser él el que la rompiese, encantado de la vida de vengar a su hermano.

Donatello se encaminó junto a Leonardo para ayudarle contra los enemigos que le rodeaban por encontrarse solo. La tortuga respiraba con dificultad a causa del cansancio y lucía un visible corte en el brazo izquierdo que le impedía blandir sus dos espadas, únicamente peleaba con una mientras la otra guardaba reposo a su espalda.

Leo izo un ademán de atacar a Havoc cuándo éste se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, pero el chico marchó cuándo distinguió la figura de Kyara que, junto a Kasey y al maestro, trepaban por el ring para alcanzar a Mickie y a April:

.- ¡Mierda! – gruñó Leonardo cuándo, al intentar seguir al chico, se le cruzaron en el camino múltiples Foot ninja que impidieron que éste alcanzase su objetivo. Él y Don despacharon al primer grupo para luego volver con rapideza hacia el ring.

.- ¿Pero qué…..? – soltó Kasey al ver la figura de Raphael en el suelo – no…no, no , no – April no tardó en lanzarse a sus brazos sollozando con la esperanza de poder salir cuánto antes de allí. La chica lo abrazaba desconsolada mientras Kasey caía al suelo sobre su trasero sin creerse que aquél amasijo de carne envuelto en sangre se trataba de uno de sus mejores colegas. Splinter tampoco pareció mover ni un dedo, absorto en la imagen, no podía si quiera parpadear y sus brazos temblaron de terror cuándo se agarró al hombro de Michelanggelo. Únicamente fue Kyara la que se acercó lo suficiente cómo para pisar el charco de sangre de la tortuga.

Completamente perpleja y sorprendida, empezó a respirar a bocanadas luchando por mantener la consciencia después de figurarse por unos momentos lo que estaba viendo:

.- ¡Número Uno! – Havoc la agarró por la cintura alejándola del cadáver – tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato. ¡Vamos!

.- ¡Suéltame! – la chica lo echó a un lado con violencia y se agachó junto a la tortuga insepccionandola temblorosamente de arriba a bajo esperando poder encontrar algún indicio que le indicase que seguía con vida. Pero incluso su cuerpo estaba siendo mucho más frío de lo que ya solía ser de por sí:

.- Raph…- le llamó con la esperanza de que le contestase, pero cómo era de esperar, nada. Ni siquiera un movimiento. No quedaba nada. La chica lo zarandeó por el pecho abierto con insistencia - ¡Raph! – pero nuevamente nada. Havoc volvió a zafar el brazo de la chica apartándola de allí:

.- ¡Diablos! Déjalo, le he dado lo que se merecía, ahora ¡Vámonos! – al oír eso, la chica se giró violentamente apartando de un manotazo la garra de Havoc. El chico retrocedió confuso:

.- ¡Qué qué? – le gritó con rabia en los ojos, pero no pudo seguir gritándole porque empezó a llorar provocando que escasas palabras pudieran salir de su boca - ….no te creía capaz de algo así Havoc….no te creí capaz……¿cómo has podido? – el muchacho fue a decir algo, pero la garra de Leo lo aplastó contra la reja metálica mientras le colocaba el filo de su espada rozándole fríamente la piel de su cuello hasta provocarle un pequeño y fino corte del que resbaló una minúscula gota de sangre.

Kyara respiró profundo intentando ordenar sus ideas. Después de permanecer con la vista clavada en los ojos cerrados de Raph por unos segundos. Rebuscó por su pecho y alcanzó el ojo rojizo de Eddelwise.

Apretándolo en su mano con todas sus fuerzas, arrancó la cadenita de plata y estrujó el ojo entre sus dos manos, cómo si rezara un rosario:

.- ¡Eh eh¡Kyara, deténte! – Havoc se liberó de la garra de Leonardo y gritaba cómo un poseso a la chica. El grupo observaba confuso lo que ocurría cuándo una luz roja que se colaba entre los dedos de Kyara procedente del amuleto, empezó a alumbrar el lugar con fuerza. Incluso los pocos Dragones y Foot ninja que podían quedar en pie, se giraron a observar lo que ocurría:

.- ¿Pero qué….?- susurró Michelanggelo aguantándose en el hombro el maestro que observaba boquiabierto el fenómeno. Leonardo retrocedió junto a Don y Havoc, que no dejaba de gritarle a la chica que se detuviera. Pero Kyara parecía no prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba y únicamente permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha arrodillada junto al cadáver de la tortuga.

Cuándo la luz roja desapareció. El cuerpo de Raphael se combulsionó violentamente y tragó una enorme cantidad de aire igual que si se hubiera llevado un buen susto. Respirando con dificultad, abrió los ojos confundido y se incorporó sobre el suelo mirando a todos lados. Parecía cansado y aturdido, pero se levantó de un bote cuándo el cuerpo de Kyara cayó muerto sobre el ring rebozándose entre el mismo charco de sangre de Raph.

* * *

Juas juas juas! pues nada, ahí quedó la cosa . pobre Raphael...si eske por impulsivo siempre la acaba cagando...aix! Pues nada, ahí ha vuelto a aparecer el amuleto de Eddelwise después de muuuuucho tiempo (xa kienes no hayan leído Standby, Eddelwise es la ciudad a la ke se ven llevados los TMNT y Kyara, el amuleto en forma de ojo se lo encuentra la chica en la guarida, xro originariamente es de esa ciudad a la que Splinter acudió hace años y bla bla bla bla...total, ke Kyara se queda con el amuleto (cómo su dueña (tal y como se cuenta en los primeros capis de Crónicas) ;-) )

Pos nada nenas (y nenes si los hay, ke de momento no se ha visto a ninguno (se esconden ;-) )nos estamos leyendo y ánimos a actualizar aquellos autores con fics! Besus des del mediterráneo y hasta pronto!

YaS :-)


	10. A corazón abierto

Wuola de nuevo! Ke hay nenitas? Todo bien por vuestras tierras correspondientes?jejejej(xro ke hago? menudas preguntas más estúpidas...--U)

Bueno pues nada, aki os dejo con lo nuevo, espero ke os guste! Nos leemos más abajo piltrafillas! ;-)

YaS(-)

#10# A corazón abierto

Un corro de incertidumbre se posó alrededor del cuerpo inmóvil de la chica que, sin señal alguna de vida, permanecía doblado tumbado encima de la madera con el amuleto que le resbalaba de entre los dedos.

Raphael la miró confundido para luego pasear la mirada por los presentes intentando que alguien le explicase lo ocurrido. Nadie pudo, únicamente permanecían allí, observando la situación aturdidos sin saber del cierto que había ocurrido. Fue Havoc el que, librándose de las garras de Leo de nuevo se tiró encima de la chica volteándola sobre si misma para mirarle a la cara:

.-¡Kyara!….¡Oye!…..- el muchacho, asustado, empezó a agarrarle en sus brazos levantándola del mugriento suelo y, cuándo se volteó para marcharse con la chica en brazos, la garra de Raphael le aprisionó el brazo:

.- ¿de verdad te crees digno de llevártela? – Havoc gruñó impaciente e intento soltarse de su presa, pero Raph le aguantó la mirada con insistencia.

El muchacho miró a la chica, que caía a plomo sobre sus brazos. Frunció el ceño a la vez que su labio inferior empezaba a temblar, después de unos segundo, miró fríamente a Raphael que aún lo observaba con pesadez y, lentamente y con delicadeza, le cedió el cuerpo inerte de Kyara:

.- Vas a tenérmelo en cuenta¿verdad? – preguntó Havoc a la tortuga refiriéndose al hecho de que lo había matado apenas hacía unos minutos. Raph sostenía a la muchacha en brazos con cuidado sin dejar de mirar a su verdugo:

.- Yo no, porqué ahora sé que te lo voy a hacer pagar – Raphael se giró sobre sus pies para darle la espalda – pero ella no perdona tan fácilmente.

Donatello se acercó con rapideza a la chica para observarla. No sabía que era lo que le ocurría pero parecía que a duras penas podía respirar, pues su pecho apenas tenía movimiento

La confusión que se desplazó por el ambiente fue increíblemente aturdidora. Muchos de los allí presentes se habían dolido por la muerte de Raph, pero delante de sus ojos lo habían visto volver a nacer para luego ver morir a Kyara. Algo incomprensible, des de luego:

.- Salgamos de aquí, rápido – ordenó Leonardo desenfundando una de sus espadas para abrir camino.

.- Nunca mejor dicho, si no la llevamos rápido al hospital la cosa puede ponerse muy grave -Todos obedecieron a Leo y a Don y, abriéndose paso a través de los cuerpos que adornaban la sala y batallando a todos aquellos que aún tenían ganas de intentar conseguir la victoria, alcanzaron la habitación por dónde Kasey y el resto habían entrado a la enorme sala. Allí, entre los escombros, las dos crías se escondían por orden de Jones y esperaron a salir y engancharse a April cuándo el grupo llegó corriendo a su altura.

Leonardo, Donatello y el Maestro Splinter se encargaban de limpiar el camino al paso de Raphael, que transportaba a Kyara sin dejar de correr, y de Jones junto Michelanggelo que vigilaba a April con las crías.

En pocos minutos, alcanzaron los pasillos de la zona superior algo cansados y hartos de pelear. Magullados por sus heridas, empezaba a alentar el paso a causa del cansancio y de la invalidez de algunos de los del grupo. Leonardo empezaba a sudar a mares a causa de su corte en el brazo y Mickie ya no sabía qué hacer con su pierna con tal de qué dejase de dolerle:

.- ¡Pequeño Mickie! Aquí, vamos – indicó April a una de las tortuguitas que se había quedado atrás. La cría asomaba sus narices por una de las esquinas cuándo empezó a gritar cómo una posesa y echó a correr hacia la chica, fue entonces cuándo April se volteó y, asombrada, descubrió la figura de Shredder que se presentaba a paso calmado por la esquina.

La chica gritó y empezó a correr hacia el grupo que, alertados por los berreos de April, se voltearon asustados. Justo antes de que April pudiera alejarse lo suficiente, Shredder la agarró por la solapa y, arrebatándole a Raphi de las manos con un movimiento brusco, hundió su rodilla en su estómago dejando a la chica aullante de rodillas en el suelo:

.- Cuánto tiempo – la voz de Saki resonó grave y sórdida por los pasillos. Leonardo fue el más rápido y, saltando por encima del grupo, blandió su espada provocándole un pequeño corte a Shredder en el brazo haciendo que éste soltase a Raphi.

Se plantó delante de él con uno de sus brazos cayendo a peso en su costado y sosteniendo con fuerza la espada con el otro. Con un gesto, indicó a Kasey que recogiera a April del suelo, en el cual la chica había quedado desmayada.

Raphi y pequeño Mickie corrieron detrás de Donatello que encaró a Saki al lado de su hermano.

Por unos instantes se hizo el silencio. Los músculos de las dos tortugas se encontraban tensados al completo, esperando a saltar cuándo su enemigo arremetiese contra ellas. Pero ese instante no acababa de llegar.

Shredder los miraba, sólo eso. Ni siquiera desprendía la intención de querer atacarles. Finalmente fue Splinter quien, colocándose delante de sus dos pupilos, rompió el silencio:

.- Ésta no es nuestra lucha. Pero si quieres a las crías, sí lo será.

.- Tienes razón, no es vuestra lucha y no perderé el tiempo en preguntaros que hacéis aquí, ya que tengo cosas más urgentes que hacer. Pero esas crías tienen que ser mías – Shredder levantó su brazo poniendo en alto la enorme daga de su mano derecha – si me las entregáis, podréis marchar sin problemas, pues no pienso quedarme a pelear con vosotros.

.- ¿Y si no? – gruñó Leonardo colocándose en posición de defensa.

.- Pues no me dejáis alternativa alguna – Shredder saltó encima de ellos con la intención de estocar y matar de un solo golpe si la situación lo requería. Se encontraba solo. Los Foot ninja no estaban allí para ayudarle, pero no le importó, únicamente se vio cegado por la traición que acababa de recibir por parte de Hun y por las ganas que tenía de poder degollare el cuello. Así que, una vez se hiciese con las crías, todo sería mucho más fácil y Hun no tendría opción alguna que acudir a él.

Donatello se preparó para bloquear la garra de Shredder con su bo, pero antes de mantener contacto entre ambas armas, una tremenda explosión izo temblar toda la estructura del edificio.

El techo y las paredes se resquebrajaron a una gran velocidad empezando a despedazarse en cuestión de segundos. Aturdidos, todos obedecieron la orden de Splinter de salir de allí de inmediato. Shredder intentó seguirles para arrebatarles a las crías, pero el suelo de debajo de sus pies se resquebrajó con violencia y, no soportando más peso, lo hundió hacia los pisos subterráneos del local.

El "Red Flamingoo" se estaba cayendo. Su techo se precipitaba estrepitosamente sobre la calzada de la calle y todas y cada una de sus paredes se pintaban de grietas que luego caían a pedazos sobre la cera. La gente de la calle se apartó con rapideza del lugar en tan solo escuchar la explosión provinente del interior del edificio, atemorizados, daban por seguro que se trataba de un nuevo atentado exactamente igual que los que habían caracterizado la ciudad durante aquellas semanas.

Las sirenas de las ambulancias , de los bomberos y de la policía llenaron el lugar de udulantes y estridentes sonidos a los que la gente se sentía atraída y rodeaba el lugar en un corro de curiosidad controlado por las vayas de las autoridades. Los periodistas fueron los últimos en llegar y no tardaron en meter baza en el asunto interrogando sin descanso a las principales fuerzas autoritarias del lugar, que respondían que no tenían ni idea de lo que había ocurrido y lo calificaban, de nuevo, cómo otro atentado de la banda ibérica: Los Toros.

.-

La habitación no era muy grande, si no más bien pequeña, apenas cabían las dos camas que ocupaban gran parte de ella. En una de las paredes, una gran ventana semi abierta dejaba entrar una tierna brisa calurienta que mecía las cortinas de seda de la habitación.

La luz, escasa, era la que se filtraba por el cristal que provenía de los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Rayos calientes que otorgaban al ambiente una temperatura algo más típica de verano que no de primavera.

Kyara entre-abrió los ojos lentamente notando cómo la parte central de su cuerpo se resentía a medida que abría más los ojos. Un intenso dolor se apoderó de su pecho cuándo inspiró con fuerza por la sorpresa de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido. Notaba cómo si algo dentro de sí hubiera reventado y todavía estuviera latente y sangrante. Empezó a preocuparse y palpó lentamente su pecho notando la enorme cicatriz que la había traspasado durante años. Esa cicatriz que casi la mató justo la noche que conoció a las tortugas. Ahora la notaba más caliente que nunca, cómo si se hubiera vuelto a abrir y, asustada, levantó la sabana descubriendo que sólo se trataba de una sensación.

Ahí estaba, imponente, tachándola por completo des de la parte inferior de su seno derecho hasta principios de su ingle izquierda. Se encontraba cómo siempre….entonces….¿porque le dolía tanto en su interior?

Empezó a pensar, intentando recordar y se percató de que casi acababa muerta por intentar salvar a Raphael. Se levantó de un respingo semi incorporándose en la cama y observando a su alrededor.

En una cama, justo a su lado, April dormía plácidamente con la cabeza vendada. A juzgar de los aparatos que adornaba la sala posiblemente se encontrarían en un hospital:

.- Todo….¿todo ha acabado?- susurró

.- Más o menos – la chica se volteó asustada descubriendo a Leonardo junto a la ventana. La tortuga permanecía de espaldas y se volteó ligeramente para sonreírle a la chica- ¿cómo estás? – Kyara suspiró aliviada.

.- Bien….bueno, más o menos – Leo se acercó y le besó la mejilla mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la cama. La chica volvió a tumbarse cubriéndose con las sabanas por estar en ropa interior y , algo más tranquila, se atrevió a preguntar:

.- ¿Y el resto?

.- Michelanggelo se encuentra en la guarida con las crías y Splinter. Kasey está hablando con los doctores y Raph y Don han salido a dar una vuelta. – Leo se echó hacia atrás apoyándose con los codos sobre la cama quedando tendido encima de Kyara en perpendicular pero sin aplastarla – no se que es lo que hiciste allí nena….pero, realmente te lo agradezco. Créeme. Nos diste un buen susto aún y así.- Kyara agachó la mirada mientras se recostaba en el enorme cojín para quedar algo más encarada a Leo. Se sobresaltó cuándo comprobó que el amuleto no estaba en su sitio:

.- ¡Leo! Leo Leo Leo Leo ¡El amuleto¿Dónde está?

.- ¡Eh eh eh! Tranquila tranquila….- Leonardo le alargó la mano de la cual dejó caer el ojo de Eddelwise. Kyara respiró tranquila y aliviada al tenerlo de vuelta en sus manos.-cómo te has puesto.

.- ¡Pues claro! Si le pasase algo…………a mi también me ocurriría. – Leonardo frunció el ceño y se incorporó apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas:

.- Ese poder que te otorgó el amuleto……ese poder del que no nos quisiste hablar…era ese ¿no? – Kyara asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Leonardo. Pasado unos segundos miró a un lado perdiendo la vista en una de las paredes:

.- No es muy agradable……

.- ¿Salvar vidas no lo es?

.- ¿Salvar vidas?…..no no. No es eso. Únicamente adopto las heridas de otra persona en mi cuerpo pero en menos medida. Siempre que lo desee, puedo intercambiar mi estado físico con otra persona, ya sea yo la herida o la sana. – Kyara tomó aire y tardó algunos segundos en continuar hablando – era la primera vez que lo utilizaba al revés. Normalmente en Eddelwise solía hacerlo cuándo me encontraba muy maltratada….

.- O sea…..que la herida de Raph en el pecho¿se te ha traspasado a ti pero en un menor grado?

.- Exacto, pero no deja señal alguna…

.- Ya comprendo…..por eso los doctores le decían a Kasey que no entendían cómo diablos podías tener dañados los tejidos internos e incluso tocado el corazón , sin tener ninguna herida, es decir, sin ningún acceso externo – Kyara no pudo evitar reírse frente a la incertidumbre de los doctores. Sus propias carcajadas se resintieron en su pecho y no pudo evitar gemir cuándo dolorosos pinchazos le recordaron que estaba herida. Leonardo se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose cerca de April observando el rostro de la chica plácidamente dormida en una expresión de felicidad:

.- Y….¿qué le pasó a April?

.- Nah. Un golpe fuerte que acabó de desmontarla después de todo lo que había pasado

.- Ah…….oye Leo, tal vez deberías marcharte.

.- ¿qué pasa¿te molesto? – dijo irónicamente la tortuga con una tierna sonrisa en la cara. Kyara se apresuró a negar con la cabeza:

.- No es eso. Podrían aparecer los doctores en cualquier momento.

.- A, ya. Tranquila por eso – Leonardo acarició el pelo de April ahora suelto. La chica realmente parecía otra cuándo no vestía su moño. Kyara no pudo evitar notar un extraño comportamiento en él frente a la chica, siempre se habían tratado cómo estupendos amigos, eso por supuesto, y Leonardo siempre había tenido aquello que a Raphael le faltaba de tanto en tanto; cariño y ternura. Siempre dispuesto a echar una mano a cualquiera y nunca tenía miedo de soltar un beso en la mejilla a alguien cuándo realmente lo sentía.

Tal vez fue por eso o por la expresión en los ojos de Leonardo al contemplar a April dormida, que Kyara se lo miró extrañada, descubriendo en él algo más que el simple cariño que solía mostrar por ellas:

.- Leo…..- le susurró. La tortuga levantó la mirada sin dejar de acariciar a la chica – me he …….¿me he perdido algo? – Leo la miró extrañado y sin comprender

.- ¿Cómo? Bueno…..tus amigos volaron el edificio por los aires, si es eso a lo que te refieres….- Kyara se sorprendió. Leonardo no había interpretado del todo bien su pregunta, pero no quiso darle importancia. No quería colocar a la tortuga en una situación incómoda y, en aquellos momentos, ella no se encontraba cómo para ir descubriendo cosas. Así que, tiernamente, le sonrió mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama y se dejaba sucumbir por el cansancio:

.- ¿sabes? Eres un cachito de pan…- esa fue su última frase antes de cerrar los ojos.

Escuchó cómo la tortuga abría la ventana, seguramente para marcharse por ella, pero por entonces Kyara se encontraba casi sumida en un profundo sueño a causa del cansancio, pero aún y así, alcanzó a oír a la perfección la última frase de Leo antes de saltar al vacío de la calle:

.- Sí bueno…..no dejo de ser un iluso….

.-

El cálido aire del día era el que se tomaba con más ganas. Acostumbrados a tener que salir siempre de noche, aprovechaban siempre la oportunidad que se les lanzaba cuándo podían ver la luz del sol a través de algo que no fuera la televisión.

Donatello permanecía sentado en una de las cornisas más altas de la zona. Después de haber estudiado la situación des de varios puntos, había llegado a la conclusión de que aquella zona era completamente inalcanzable por cualquiera de las vistas de los edificios contiguos. Únicamente existía un acceso, y por la pinta de esa azotea, parecía que nadie lo había utilizado en mucho tiempo.

Cerraba los ojos recibiendo con agrado la cálida brisa matinal. Aguantándose la cabeza con las manos sobre sus rodillas, respiraba tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Raphael apareció de un salto y se apoyó en la cornisa en la que Don se encontraba sentado. Durante largos minutos, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para nada. Simplemente observaban el horizonte repleto de edificios que enmarcaba la zona:

.- ¿No estás herido? – susurró Raph con un hilo de voz al cabo del rato y sin perder la vista del frente:

.- No…….he tenido suerte – Donatello tampoco lo miró a la cara y contestó fríamente y sin muchas ganas. Raphael lo observó de reojo, intentando que su hermano diera el brazo a ceder y le pusiera la tarea de disculparse algo más fácil. Podría haberlo dicho directamente: "Don, lo siento por golpearte", pero no, tenía que acarrear con ese enorme orgullo a cuestas que ni siquiera le permitía disculparse con su hermano. Y Don no era precisamente el tipo de tortuga que vendría de rodillas para que le pidieras perdón…..tal vez aquello era en lo único en que se parecían.

Raph dio por frustrado su intento a causa de la mala contestación de su hermano y se giró para marcharse lentamente:

.- ¿sabes? – empezó a decir Donatello antes de que su hermano desapareciera por el otro lado de la azotea. Raph se paró en seco – …….te vi muerto Raphael………te vi y te creí muerto…..al igual que el resto. No quería creerlo…..¿cómo esa sensación de que sabes que algo es cierto pero no quieres saberlo….? Pues igual…..incluso tomé tu pulso para intentar convencerme a mi mismo de ello- Don se giró para mirar a su hermano a la cara por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su expresión era sombría y desparramaba preocupación y tristeza por cada uno de sus poros. Raph lo observó sorprendido - ….me asusté mucho…¿sabes? – Raphael agachó la mirada sonriendo antes de volver a acercarse hacia su hermano y volver a apoyarse en el mismo lugar de dónde estaba:

.- Donny…….siento haberte golpeado……ya me conoces…….

.- Por eso te aguanto – se mofó Donatello – porque si no te conociera haría tiempo que te habría pateado el trasero – Donatello le sonrió antes de palparle cariñosamente el caparazón y continuar mirando al infinito.

Por unos segundos más los dos se volvieron a envolver en un silencio. Pero algo más agradable que el anterior. Esta vez, fue Donatello el que lo rompió:

.- Sé lo de Leo y April

.- ¿Qué?

.- Sí sí……todavía alucino……

.-

Su cuerpo ya parecía encontrarse medianamente mejor, pero esa escozor del pecho no se pasaba. Continuaba persistente recordándole una y otra vez el estado en el que se encontraba, a veces le costaba soportarlo.

Llevaba dormida toda la tarde, y ahora que había caído la noche, abría de nuevo los ojos encontrándose en la habitación del hospital.

La habitación ya se encontraba a oscuras y la única luz era la que entraba por la ventana abierta de la que nadie se había acordado de bajar la persiana. La luz de la luna. Debía de ser muy grande aquella noche, pues en la habitación podía distinguirse todo a la perfección.

Kyara se giró hacia el otro lado alertada por unos sollozos. Profundos pero silenciosos.

Alguien lloraba y, si no era ella, debía de ser April. La chica se levantó tambaleante y se acercó a la cama de la muchacha que permanecía de espaldas sollozando con fuerza:

.- ….April…- le susurró con un hilo de voz para que no se asustase. La chica se volteó con los ojos llorosos y el escaso maquillaje que podía quedarle completamente corrido por su cara:

.- …Kyara….- la chica se limpió los ojos con la mano - …lo siento si te he despertado – Kayara se sentó al borde de la cama:

.- ¿Qué te pasa¿te duele? – April negó con la cabeza mientras su labio inferior temblaba y la chica estallaba a llorar con fuerza escondiéndose en el regazo de la chica pelirroja. Kyara la abrazó- ¿qué te ocurre?

.- Yo……- empezó a decir tragando saliva y concentrando fuerzas para poder hablar con tranquilidad, pero el llanto rompía sus frases cada dos por tres – los doctores dicen que……que….

.- ¡Eh! Tranquila, …..habla, vamos.

.- ¡Lo he perdido Kyara! – April estalló en llanto.

.- ¿El que?

.- ¡Estaba embarazada! – Kyara abrió los ojos cómo platos sin acabar de creerse lo que oía. ¿April embarazada? No era posible…..¿des de cuándo?

.- ¿Em-embarazada?……April…….¿de quién? – la chica continuó llorando aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos de Kyara:

.- ¡No lo sé!…….era de Kasey o……………..o de Leo.

.- ¡De Leonardo! – April pasó por alto la sorpresa de Kyara, pues no se encontraba cómo para contárselo todo y continuó sollozando con fuerza cerrando los ojos cómo intentando que todo pasase.

.- ¡Estaba embarazada Kyara…..!……no sabía de quién….pero….ahora lo he perdido…ya no lo sabré – por unos instantes la chica pareció calmarse un poco y pudo adoptar una postura seria tragándose todo el llanto.

.- Eso…….¿eso te lo han dicho los médicos?

.- Kasey…..ha hablado con ellos….por lo visto cuándo Shredder me golpeó en el estómago lo izo demasiado bien……..- Kyara se llevó una mano en la boca en una mueca de espanto.

Horroroso

Eso era la único que podía venirle a la cabeza…..April no solo no había sabido de quién era el crío, si no que además lo había perdido a manos de Oroku Saki de una manera horrorosa…..

.- Kasey me lo ha dicho esta tarde………..

.- April……yo – la chica negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia a la cosa, pero el asunto no era cómo para eso.

.- Había llegado a desear perderlo Kyara. Pues al no saber de quién era me asustaba terriblemente ser madre y mucho más si…..si el niño era de Leonardo….pero ahora, ahora que definitivamente lo he perdido me encuentro muy mal…..¿por qué me encuentro mal si no podía evitar odiarlo…aún sin que hubiera nacido…?

.-……la naturaleza de ser mujer…mucho me temo – Kyara ahuecó a la chica entre sus brazos la cual volvió a estallar en llanto dentro de silencio en el que se encontraba sumida la habitación y, en general, aquella planta del hospital.

.-

.- ¡Cómo pudo ocurrir¡Porque llegaron y cómo coño entraron! – Hun aplastó contra la pared al que tenía mas cerca. Preguntándole a él de una manera completamente retórica, el muchacho quedó agarrado por el cuello luchando por coger aire. Un hombre vestido de negro que se encontraba su lado se adelantó con tranquilidad:

.-Por lo que nos han informado….alguien introdujo los códigos para desbloquear el sistema de defensa……

.- ……Namura……hijo de perra – Hun aplastó aún más al pobre hombre contra la pared justo antes de lanzarlo contra unas cajas de cartón del almacén – Saki no sabía que estabamos allí…..¡no lo sabía!…ese maldito bastardo también debió de informarle de dónde se encontraban las crías…..- El hombretón caminó nervioso por al almacén mugriento en el cual habían conseguido refugiarse los que habían conseguido salir vivos de la explosión. - ¿y las crías?

.- Desaparecieron….no sabemos si con las tortugas, o si con Los Toros. Pero ya no estaban allí, no se ha encontrado ningún tipo de cadáver – Hun tomó asiento mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Se perdió por sus pensamientos mientras mataba en su imaginación a todos aquellos que le habían mandado todo al traste. Sumido en sus pensamientos y en su discordia , no se percató del nuevo invitado que había entrado en el almacén

Una sombra cubrió el rostro de Hun provocando que éste observase quién era. Se sobresaltó cuándo Oroku Saki en persona se posó frente a él con las manos en los riñones. Su expresión era sombría, cómo siempre, y vestía su típico kimono en vez de ir con su traje de pelea:

.- ¡Shredder! – Hun se levantó de golpe y retrocedió unos pasos – cómo….cómo nos has encontrado….

.- Tengo muchos contactos queridísimo amigo – Saki chasqueó los dedos y una horda de Foot Ninja se inmovilizaron al hombretón colocándole el filo de una de las espadas en el cuello.

.- Si….si buscas las crías…aquí no están….

.- Ya no me interesan. I.D me ha informado de los resultados de los últimos estudios que se les realizaron y, no me van a servir de mucho – Saki se giró dándole la espalda a Hun y lanzando por el suelo de un manotazo uno de los ordenadores que había encima de la mesa – me fallaste. Me fallaste y me amenazaste…..Me ha gustado jugar contigo Hun, pero ahora me toca tirar a mi los dados. – las pupilas del hombretón se dilataron cuándo Oroku Saki pronunció esa frase y cuándo uno de los ninjas hundió la hoja de su espada contra su cuello.

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno. Este capi ha sido algo más cortito poqrue estoy pasando por una época de perrería (vagancia) absoluta y tumbarme a la vartola y leer fics se está convirtiendo en mi día a día...(aiiiiiixxxx (suspiro)...ké vida la de universitaria...XD )

Os prometo ke en el proximo cap habrá diálogo Leo&April en dónde tal vez se pongan en claro algunos detallitos más (para tí Medeah! ;-p). Y no chica, esa es la respuesta, puedo decirlo más alto pero no más claro...NO HAY MACHO KE SE RESISTA A UN CUERPO FEMENINO DESNUDO. Y claro, tampoco keda de más afirmar ke el cromosoma ke tienen de menos lo tienen concentrado en sus bajos, tal vez sea x eso ke nunca se percaten de las consecuencias nefastas que eso les provoca...(si hay algún lector hombre ke no se de x aludido, ke generalizo pero ya keda claro ke todos no son así :-) ) Ai chica, lo de veterana lo decía por la de fics ke llevas en esta sección (x la experiéncia) xk tú edad no la se, xro no te imagino tampoco muy mayor! (tienes ke ponerla en tu profile ombre:-) )

Pues mira Hadita (siempre lo digo en diminutivo eh? lo hago x cariño ;-P ) al final tenías razón y todo y resultará que Havoc es un maldito ke no cumple palabra alguna, xro él tampoco prometió nada cuándo Leo le pidió que no les matase (y supongo ke la rabia ke le tenía a Raph lo cegaría...aixxxxx¡hombres!). En esos momentos tan críticos ni siquiera sé cómo demonios me comportaría yo misma...si esque...la mente humana! ke complejidad! juasjuasjuas.Y nada, tus tortuguitas siguen en pie y bien vivitas (aún el trauma ke se han llevado las pobrecillas...). ¡Ah¿tanto se nota ke me gustan las peleas clandestinas? XD, eske sin darme cuenta me he metido en un ambiente muy parecido al del estadio de Eddelwise ¿verdad? (me faltó el comentario de Mickie en medio de la pelea "esto me resulta familiar..." XD)

Respira respira Karla (ke no ganas para sustos XD) Raph no está muerto. Kyara no está muerta. ¿Ahora que podría ir mal? juasjuasjuas (eso era una pregunta retórica? jejej)

Pues nada nenas, ahora ya solo informaros ke por fin me he dignado ha redactar mi profile (así ke estáis invitadas a conocerme más aún :-) ). Pues besitos y espero poder actualizar pronto (xro ya os he dicho que el ataque de perrería no me deja tranquila XD)

Nos estamos leyendo------------YaS------------------


	11. Abre los ojos

Yeyyyy! Ke paxa nenitas! Aki nos vemos de nuevo, pues nada, os dejo leer y nos leemos más abajo!

Besus! YaS ;-P

#11# Abre los ojos…

Apenas habían pasado un par de días en el hospital, y se habían hecho eternos. Las visitas no solían ser escasas por parte de Kasey, pero si por parte de las tortugas, pues que las descubrieran podría ser bastante negativo para ellos y, tras enterarse de lo de April, algunos habían decidió no maltratar más a la chica mostrándole sus disculpas y preferían dejarla descansar en paz. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar con ella más tranquilamente en otro lugar. Además, las crías parecía que estaban dando bastante faena a los chicos hasta llegado el punto que no podían entrenar en grupo ya que al menos una de las tortugas debía de quedarse con ellas para entretenerlas, pues si no no paraban quietas en todo el día. A veces llegaban a ser realmente cansinas y Splinter empezaba a desear que alguna de las dos chicas pudiera ocuparse de ellas, al menos durante las sesiones de meditación, las cuales habían empezado a ser completamente imposibles. Pues tanto Raphi cómo Pequeño Mickie habían empezado a descubrir ciertas palabras y no dejaban de cantar durante todo el día balbuceando en algún idioma incomprensible intentando imitar a sus mayores.

Las noches solían ser muy aburridas en el hospital, y, cuándo April conciliaba el sueño, Kyara se mantenía despierta durante largas horas meditando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido y maldiciendo a Havoc por no haber venido ni siquiera a comprobar cómo se encontraba. Cada vez lo odiaba más, no sólo había matado a Raphael aún y sabiendo lo que la chica le había contado sobre él, si no que Los Toros seguían a las andadas sin preocuparse por el estado de Número Uno.

.- Supongo que después de la pérdida de Número Dos y Tres, Havoc no debe de fiarse ni siquiera de su sombra…- susurró Kyara entre el silencio de la habitación medio roto por la respiración tranquila y acompasada de April. La chica permanecía con los ojos abiertas, mirando hacia la oscuridad, repasando una a una las imágenes que quedaban en su cabeza.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, se volteó temblorosa cuándo escuchó unos ruidos parecidos a arañazos por la enorme ventana de la habitación. Asustada, se levantó silenciosamente sin quitarle la vista de encima a la ventana que, cubierta por la cortina, no dejaba ver nada del otro lado.

Acechando cómo si se tratase de algún tipo de predador, se encaminó hacia ella colocándose a un lado de ésta esperando a que fuera quien fuera entrase. No se fiaba, podrían saber que ellas se encontraban ahí perfectamente, y tanto los Foot Ninja cómo los miembros de los Dragones Púrpuras podrían querer algo más de ellas, y después de lo que habían pasado no iba a permitir que interrumpieran su descanso.

La ventana empezó a chirriar débilmente mientras se abría muy lentamente. Kyara se pegó más a la pared, apretando con fuerza sus puños y tensando por completo todos sus músculos.

Cuándo la ventana se encontró suficientemente abierta y una silueta empezó a asomar a través de la cortina, la chica no esperó más y, descargando toda la fuerza que había almacenado durante aquellos días en los que había permanecido en cama, volteó a la figura con la cortina sin dejarle ver y asestó una buena patada contra ella.

La figura gruñó y, de un veloz salto, entró en la habitación esquivando una segunda patada de la chica, que se quedó perpleja por su velocidad.

.- ¡Pero tú estás loca! – la voz de Raphael gruñó por toda la habitación sin miedo a despertar a April - ¿seguro que estás herida?….a mi me parece que sigue siendo un farol – la tortuga se frotó levemente el estómago dónde Kyara había colocado la primera patada.

La chica relajó sus músculos y respiró con tranquilidad al comprobar que no había peligro:

.- ¿tienes que parecer tan sospechoso cuándo entras por la ventana?

.- ¡Ja! Mírala, encima que vengo a verte….- la tortuga cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho mientras se recostaba en la cama vacía de la chica:

.- Esa es otra. ¡Anda que te has molestado mucho en pasarte por aquí en estos dos días!

.- Pues si llego a saber que me recibes así, todavía hubiera venido menos – Raphael la miró burlonamente – cuándo dormías eras mucho más mansa….- Kyara frunció el ceño confundida mientras cerraba la ventana corriendo las cortinas. Luego miró a la tortuga devolviéndole la sonrisa maliciosa:

.- ¿Me visitas por las noches Raphael?- soltó con un tono picaresco.

.- Al menos eres menos peligrosa que cuándo estás despierta.

.- Eso es lo que tu crees….- la chica volvió a recostarse en la cama mientras Raph analizaba esa respuesta alcanzando el sentido lascivo de ella. La tortuga apartó la mirada hacia una de las paredes de la habitación aún cruzado de piernas. Era cierto que durante aquellas dos noches había permanecido algunas horas en la habitación, simplemente por pura preocupación, por saber cómo se encontraban y para intentar protegerlas de algún posible ataque de los Dragones. Su orgullo le había impedido enfrontarse cara a cara con Kyara a pesar de las ganas que tenía de poder agradecerle lo del "Red Flamingoo", pero aún y así se sentía mal consigo mismo al ver la condición en la que se encontraba la muchacha únicamente por salvarle la vida.

La tortuga volvió a mirar a la chica que, sentada en la cama, jugueteaba con su amuleto sin dejar de mirar curiosa a la tortuga que parecía sumida en un mar de pensamientos. Raphael miró el ojo de Eddelwise:

.- Leo ya me ha contado lo del amuleto………ese poder me escama….

.- No es para tanto, si sabes utilizarlo.

.- Claro, y tú no sabes.

.- ¡Oye! – la chica rugió enfadada.

.- Es cierto Kyara. Casi quedas muerta tan solo por salvarme a mi. No consigues nada desvistiendo a uno para vestir a otro. Uno siempre va a quedarse desnudo – la chica agachó la mirada jugueteando con el amuleto bajo la atenta y pesada mirada de Raphael que observaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la muchacha entre la poca luz que podía colarse por debajo de la puerta – Morir yo, o morir tú. A mi me parecen cosas muy similares.

.- ¡Tsk! – la chica se enfurruñó apartando la mirada – Era culpa de Havoc ¿no?….de alguna manera me sentí responsable.

.- Que tontería.

.- ¡No lo és!…..además ya sabes que……..

.- ¿qué? – el tono arrogante y burlón que Raph adoptó al soltar eso cabreó aún más a Kyara, pues cuándo la chica iba a abrirse en sentimientos siempre él tenía que fastidiarlo todo. La muchacha se puso de rodillas en la cama señalando violentamente a Raphael que la miró sorprendido sin descruzarse de brazos:

.- ¡El amuleto es mío ¿vale! Puedo utilizarlo cómo me de la gana, y no vas a ser tú el que me diga cómo hacerlo- la chica se cruzó de brazos sacando morros y le giró la cara a la tortuga. Raphael se la miró confundido antes de estallar en carcajadas que intentó silenciar para evitar que April se despertase. Kyara volvió a mirarlo con desprecio preguntándose qué demonios le hacía tanta gracia después de que la chica se hubiera puesto seria.

.- ¿Qué? – soltó ésta. Raph paró de reír y se acercó más a la chica mientras le sonreía:

.- No ibas a decir eso.

.- Claro que sí – Raphael agarró con delicadeza el mentón de la chica obligándola a mirarlo a la cara cuándo ésta se la había girado.:

.- Vaya. Creí que ibas a decirme lo mucho que me quieres cómo para dejarme morir así cómo así. – le susurró acercando su rostro al de Kyara que lo observaba atónita y sonrojada por la valentía de la tortuga por soltar algo así de aquella manera tan directa.

Raph soltó la cara de la chica, que agachó su rostro huyendo de la incomodidad del momento. Eso la provocaba y a él le gustaba verla así, pues siempre conseguía ser ella el que lo ponía a tono con alguna que otra frasecilla indirecta:

.-¿Me equivoco? – siguió chinchando invitando a Kyara a ceder de una vez. Pero la chica era dura de vueltas y no se dejaba intimidar de aquella manera. Tras vacilar unos segundos, miró a Raphael de una manera viciosa intentando hacerle caer a sí mismo en su propia trampa y conseguir incomodarlo para que dejase de hacérselo a ella:

.- ¿Qué pasa¿ No sabes cómo besarme y tienes que prepararte el terreno para conseguirlo?- le soltó burlonamente esperando que la tortuga desistiese, pero no lo consiguió:

.- Claro, así te pones más tierna – la tortuga volvió a agarrarla por el mentón y condujo sus labios contra los suyos bajo la atónita sorpresa de la chica que se había esperado una retirada por parte de Raphael.

Kyara no se resistió y se dejó ahuecar entre los brazos de la tortuga quedando acurrucada junto a él de rodillas sobre la cama. Con el paso del tiempo el muchacho había aprendido a tratar a Kyara y sabía perfectamente los métodos a utilizar para conseguir que la chica cediera a sus favores pero aún y así, muchas veces solía acabar siendo él el que iba por dónde ella quería:

.- No vuelvas a hacerlo – le susurró él cuándo se distanciaron.

.- ¿El que?- soltó confundida por la exigencia.

.- Usar el amuleto. Al menos no de esa forma. – Kyara agachó la mirada sonriente y contenta por la repentina preocupación de Raph por ella. Pues él siempre solía mandarla al carajo por puro orgullo cuándo ella no cedía en obedecerle en algún asunto.

.- No prometo nada Raph….pero lo intentaré – la tortuga le sonrió conformándose con ello y, silenciosamente, se dirigió a la ventana en dónde corrió las cortinas. Fuera, por las calles de la ciudad, hacía una noche preciosa y cálida que invitaba a salir de casa para sentarse a observarla.

La tortuga permaneció por unos instantes de pie frente la ventana, dándole la espalda a Kyara que observaba curiosa. Raph se giró levemente mirando de nuevo a la chica:

.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

.- Bien, ya no me duele tanto……- soltó confundida

.- Bien – la tortuga volvió a acercarse a la cama y la cogió en brazos. Al cabo de unos segundos, saltaba por la ventana hacia el techo del hospital con la muchacha en brazos.

Agarrándose con fuerza al cuello de Raphael, la chica disfrutaba de la caliente brisa de la noche de primavera mientras saltaba de azotea en azotea. Por unos instantes, le pareció poder olvidarse de todas las pesadillas que había vivido y poder empezar de nuevo dejándose arrastrar por los brazos y la rapidez de Raphael, Kyara cerró los ojos notando que tal vez las cosas no iban a ir tan mal, después de todo.

.-

.- Que no.

.-¡va!

.- Dejadme

.- ¡Vaaa! – Michelanggelo entornó los ojos fastidiado mientras le daba otro sorbo al refresco, el cual fue interrumpido por la manita de Raphi que se lo quitó de la boca echándole todo el refresco por encima.

.- Va, va va! – Aún más fastidiado, Mickie se sacudió cómo pudo y se levantó del sofá en el que Raphi saltaba enérgico junto a Pequeño Mickie, que permanecía sentado agarrado a uno de los cojines riéndose del aspecto de Michelanggelo:

.- ¿Sois muy cansinos eh? – les soltó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina en busca de un trapo con el que secarse. Las dos pequeñas tortugas lo siguieron quedándose en el umbral de la puerta esperando a que Mickie jugase con ellos.

Después de limpiarse, Michelanggelo permaneció de espaldas a ellos y, girándose de golpe, les gruñó para asustarles.

Ambas criaturitas salieron corriendo por la guarida riéndose a carcajadas por el susto de Michelanggelo. Las dos fueron a refugiarse debajo del escritorio de Donatello que, al notar algo bajo sus pies, se agachó curioso:

.- ¿Y a vosotros que os pasa?

.- "Maqui" – balbuceó Pequeño Mickie señalando a Michelanggelo mientras se reía:

.- Mickie querrás decir. – la cría asintió con la cabeza a la vez que volvía a salir corriendo de debajo del escritorio cuándo Michelanggelo se acercó hacia allí. Donatello se giró divertido a ver la cara de cansancio de su hermano menor que soportaba a Raphi jugueteando a puñetazos contra sus piernas:

.- Eres una buena mamá "Maqui".

.- Sí, claro, recuérdame que no tenga hijos.

.- Pero si a ti te gustan los críos.

.- ¡Pero es que estos no se cansan! – Michelanggelo agarró a Raphi por las piernas dejandolo colgado boca abajo. La pequeña tortuga empezó a reírse intentando soltarse de sus garras – si nosotros éramos iguales a esta edad…..me apiado de sensei – Don se rió.

.- Imagínate, nosotros éramos 4 y el maestro era uno solo.

.- Uno solo pero con muy mala leche – Raphi logró agarrarse al brazo de Michelangelo trepando por él hasta colgarse del cuello de la tortuga – nos educó a base de jarabe de palos.

.- No digas eso – se rió Don agarrando a Raphi del cuello de Mickie – sólo le golpeaba a Raph porque no obedecía, y a ti de tanto en tanto por seguirle los jueguecitos.

.- Pues ya ves, han tenido que ir a clonarnos a mí y a Raph, anda que ya podrían haber clonado a Leo, que seguro que se tiraba todo el día entrenando y no molestaba. O a ti, que apenas se te notaba que existías.

.- Que amable – le dijo Don llevándose a Raphi hacia las habitaciones. Pequeño Mickie no tardó en darse a ver detrás de una columna. Con la intención de no ser visto, acechaba a Michelanggelo para darle a él un susto. Pero Mickie lo agarró por detrás dándoselo a él y siguió a Don hacia las habitaciones.

Ambos acostaron a las dos crías en la habitación de Kyara, ya que ésta era la única que no estaba en casa y tampoco le hubiera importado que las tortuguitas durmieran allí.

Tapándolos con el edredón, dejaron acostadas a las dos crías y, tras darles las buenas noches, de lo que se encargó Michelanggelo, cerraron la luz ajustando la puerta al máximo para poder oír si pasaba algo:

.- Y van……¿van a quedarse aquí? – preguntó Mickie a Don acercándose al escritorio de éste. Donatello se sentó en su silla y metió de nuevo las narices en la computadora:

.- No lo sé. Supongo…..aún y así…….estoy acabando de estudiar los últimos análisis que les hicimos a las crías a través de su sangre, y….no sé de que se trata pero, algo no anda del todo bien..- Michelanggelo frunció el ceño confundido mientras atacaba otra de sus bolsas de patatas:

.-¿ Ah no? Pues yo las veo del todo bien……- Don no le contestó, continuó observando la pantalla con una eterna curiosidad - ….tal vez sea por eso que dices, que Los Foot y los Dragones hayan perdido el interés en ellas…….

.- Puede.

.-

April se estremeció cuándo alguien la tocó levemente por el hombro.

Gruñía y no había dejado de dar vueltas en la cama. Las pesadillas se apoderaban de ella sin dejarla descansar a gusto y, por si fuera poco, cuándo no podía dormir a causa del desvelo pasaba horas y horas agarrándose con fuerza el estómago imaginándose que tal habría sido su vida si hubiera tenido al niño.

Ella no lo quería, estaba completamente segura de ello, pero algo en su interior la maltrataba con tan sólo imaginárselo. Le dolía, tal vez le dolía demasiado para tratarse de algo que no conoció y que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Se giró a regañadientes algo molesta pero a la vez, aliviada por haberla sacado de tan tremenda pesadilla.

Asustada, se incorporó en la cama descubriendo a Leonardo que la observaba en la penumbra sentado justo a su lado. April respiró tranquila al comprobar que todo había pasado:

.- ¿Estás bien? Siento haberte despertado, pero me dabas mucha pena por lo mal que parecías estar pasándolo en sueños.

.- ¡Uf! Ni que lo digas…….- April se sobó el pelo que caía suelto por sus hombros y, tras comprobar que llevaba puesta la bata del hospital, y no se encontraba desnuda, se incorporó aún más, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Leonardo echó una ojeada a la cama de al lado, que permanecía vacía con las sabanas revueltas:

.- Oye….¿dónde diablos está Kyara? – preguntó Leo alzando una ceja.

.- Ah – April miró hacia la cama vacía – se habrá ido con Raphael, seguro. Hace un par de noches que ronda por los alrededores.

.- Ya ….- Leo agachó la mirada y observó que April lo miraba compadeciéndose. La chica pareció esbozar una débil sonrisa que escondía entre los mechones de pelo que le resbalaban por la cara.

Supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la muchacha. Evitándole dar el gran paso de intentar contárselo, la tortuga se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama y la rodeó con un brazo:

.- Lo sé.

.- ¿A si? – Leonardo asintió. Pues claro que lo sabía, Kasey había sido el primero en enterarse por parte de los médicos, pero él había sido, por fuerza, el segundo.

Perdió la mirada por una de las paredes, intentando ordenar sus emociones por no haber sido capaz de hacerlo antes. Por una parte, realmente se alivió de que no hubiera crío, pero por otra…..no podía evitar pensar que si lo hubiera habido, y hubiera sido suyo, hubiera existido algo que le uniese a April. Algo mucho más fuerte que un simple lazo afectivo que de vez en cuándo se correspondiera con algún revolcón.

Algo fuerte.

Tal vez era mucho mejor así, bastante faena tenía ya con sus hermanos cómo para tener que preocuparse de ser padre ya que, por otro lado, si el hijo no hubiese sido suyo, no sabía del cierto si hubiera podido mirar a la cara a April o a Kasey como antes. Algo de resentimiento le hubiera comido por dentro.

La chica observó la divagación de Leonardo que se mantenía fríamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Colocándole su mano sobre la de la tortuga, consiguió llamar su atención y Leo la miró a la cara después de unos minutos:

.- Me sabe muy mal…..pero en parte….casi es mejor que todo haya ido de esta forma…¿no crees? – April volvió a agachar la mirada dirigiéndola hacia su estómago –no estaba preparada…..eso es todo.

.- Pero en cambio si lo estabas para acostarte con los dos ¿no es cierto? – la voz de Leonardo pareció fulminante y rompió la mirada afectiva que le había caracterizado durante todo el rato. Simplemente no lo aguantó.

Nadie lo haría.

No había estallado antes por respeto, pero ahora le tocaba. Pero….aún y así deseaba dejarlo todo tal y como estaba y no tener que remover más mierda.

April lo observó algo paralizada y sorprendida. Nunca había creído que Leo fuese capaz de hablarle de aquella forma, pero el chico realmente tenía razón, así que, lejos de intentar contestarle, le dio la razón:

.- Lo siento…ya sabes lo que ocurrió, yo no……

.- Tu nunca tienes la culpa de nada April, siempre somos los demás los que la acarreamos y luego sufrimos las consecuencias. – Leo intentó suavizar su tono al comprobar que estaba consiguiendo que la chica acabase de venirse abajo por completo, y no era lo que quería –mira….tuviste que pensártelo dos veces cuándo me agarraste por el brazo antes de que saliera por la ventana….

.- Leo, fue algo que me vino y punto. No quiero buscarle otro significado.

.- ¡Pues yo lo haría si estuviera jugando a dobles April! – suspiró intentando volver a bajar el tono de su voz - Oye, tengo completamente claro lo que sientes por Kasey y lo que él siente por ti, y no tengo ni la más mínima intención de meterme por en medio – Leonardo se levantó de la cama dándole la espalda a April, que lo observaba atónita sin casi atreverse a abrir la boca – pero no vuelvas a hacer eso. Al menos no conmigo. Porque luego soy yo el que lo pasa mal imaginándome cosas que no son……- recordó por unos momentos la conversación que había tenido con Raphael en la celda del "Red Flamingoo" – soy humano, al menos aparento serlo……y sobretodo soy macho.

La chica agachó la mirada tragando todas y cada una de las palabras de Leo, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, de hecho, hacía tiempo que se sentía de aquella manera y no le dejaba un buen sabor de boca. Temía que la relación entre ella y la tortuga no volviera a ser la misma.

Después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio. Leo se acercó a la muchacha y le apartó el pelo de la cara con cariño haciendo que ésta lo mirase a los ojos:

.- No quiero que cambie nada April. Me gustaría que aquello quedase como un punto y aparte ¿vale? – la chica le sonrió tímidamente contenta por notar que Leo volvía a ser el de siempre a pesar de sus daños psicológicos por el tema:

.- Claro. Fue bonito mientras duró – Leo la sonrió con ternura y se sentó de nuevo en la silla de al lado de la cama – eso no va a cambiar nada. Ya me conoces.

.- Demasiado bien, tal vez – soltó la tortuga con un tono de picardía sin dejar de sonreírle.

April volvió a recostarse y respiró tranquila después de mucho tiempo de angustia y preocupación. Bajo la atenta mirada de Leonardo, la chica volvió a dormirse plácidamente olvidándose por completo de las pesadillas que no dejaba de atormentarla pero, por aquella noche, no las temió, pues sabía que Leo estaba allí.

Tal vez ese fuese el problema, Leo siempre estaba allí.

Sin importarle el porqué, el cuándo o el dónde. Él siempre estaba allí, y eso fue lo único que le bastó para permanecer dormida.

* * *

Tal vez por el cansancio o, simplemente, por la mala noche que hacía fuera, no quise negarme de permanecer un rato más en el apartamento de April.

Todo se encontraba en su sitio, el repartimiento había sido rápido y ligero, unas cuántas cajas, nada más. Pero aún y así, mis músculos se sentían levemente maltratados a causa del entrenamiento de la mañana y del ejercicio llevado a cabo por la tarde.

Me desparramé en uno de los sofás intentando relajarme por unos instantes. Lanzando mis espadas a un lado, me recosté hasta quedar completamente hundido en el asiento siguiendo con la mirada la hiperactividad de la chica que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro:

.- ¿Ya está todo?

.- Sí

.- ¿Qué hay de las cajas azules?

.- Están abajo, en la trastienda.

.- ¿Y las lámparas?

.- También – la chica pareció hacer algún tipo de recuento mental sobre las mercancías y, tras darse cuenta de que todo se encontraba en su sitio, se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, casi hundiéndose de la misma manera que lo había hecho yo.

April me miró de reojo, lo notaba. Últimamente parecía hacerlo mucho. No podía evitar sentirme observado cuándo ella se encontraba cerca, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, siempre me miraba esperando creer que yo no la viese a ella.

Ingenua.

Atrapé su mirada por primera vez girando mi cara hacia la suya. Intentó disimular la sorpresa que se llevó preguntándome cualquier trivialidad:

.- Um……¿vas a quedarte a cenar? – que divertido, aquello era cómo jugar al gato y al ratón, y no pude evitar decidir ser el gato por unos momentos.

.- No lo sé. Los chicos están haciendo de las suyas con la moto de Raph……

.- Déjalos, ya son mayorcitos – April se incorporó sentándose correctamente en el sofá y se volteó para mirarme – prometo cocinar algo bueno. – la idea me pareció atractiva, pues salvarme de las pizzas de Michelanggelo era una de mis prioridades durante aquella semana. Me incorporé hasta quedar junto a ella - ¡vamos hombre!

.- Que insistente ¿te falta compañía? – me incorporé estirando mis doloridos músculos bajo, otra vez, la atenta mirada de la muchacha – yo llevo todo el día contigo, llama a Kasey.

.- ¡Hum¿Bromeas? – malo malo, habían vuelto a discutirse. Por unos instantes me vi obligado a ejercer mi papel de buen amigo y preguntar porqué, cuándo y cómo. Pero no izo falta, des de luego April se lo tenía callado durante todo el día y, al notar que yo me abría a escucharla, me soltó la gran parrafada sobre su disgusto. Por una vez, comprendí a Raphael frente a mis sermones – me dijo de quedar ésta tarde, yo le dije que no podía y que me llamase por la noche. Pero no me ha llamado. Me sabe mal que siempre diga que no le llamo yo, porqué el otro lunes se enfadó por no llamarle yo ¿puedes creerlo? Simplemente me olvidé y me lo estuvo reprochando todo el día. Claro, hoy se le olvida a él ¿y que se supone que debo hacer yo? Pues callarme, porque antes, cuándo lo llamé por la tarde para decirle algo, el señorito se había enfadado porque no le había dicho nada antes y, sin contar conmigo para nada, se ha marchado con Raph toda la noche. Y luego soy yo la que tengo que arrastrarme para pedirle perdón. Pues no. ¡No esta vez! Ya está viniendo, porque no pienso moverme.

No entendí nada, nada en absoluto. Imaginé que, ni siquiera Donatello que era rápido de entendederas, pudiera haber reaccionado positivamente ante semejante monólogo de enfado. Así que, asentí. Lo creí correcto, pues los enfados que podía tener April al día con Kasey eran incontables, y si por cada uno de ellos tenía que prestar atención para poder consolarla, la chica debería empezar a pagarme por los servicios.

.- Es un maldito crío….. infantil, inmaduro, irresponsable, cabezota…..- me senté de nuevo cerca de ella, sin dejar de mirarla bajo su enorme sarta de insultos – estoy empezando a cansarme de él ¿sabes? Necesito a alguien más…..más….

.- Maduro – contesté

.- ¡Exacto! Maduro, serio, que sepa lo que hace en cualquier momento y que sea dedicado a su pareja – April paró de contarse los dedos a modo de indicar gráficamente todas y cada una de las características que había dicho. Por unos instantes, pareció estar dándole vueltas a algo, hasta que me miró con una enorme sonrisa – alguien como tú, Leo. – No pude evitar incomodarme frente a esa comparación. No sólo la chica llevaba días observándome de refilón y no sólo el ambiente se había incomodado tanto cómo para avergonzarnos ambos frente a cualquier tipo de roce, si no que ahora me estaba declarando como su amor perfecto. Genial. Aquello cada vez se hacía más raro pero lejos de mostrar mi faceta asustadiza, decidí seguirle el juego:

.- Menos mal que te das cuenta, aprovecha mientras puedas, hay pocos cómo yo disponibles – me reí. Y quedé como un soberbio estúpido. Pues la chica tomó mis palabras más en serio de lo que había pensado y no dejaba de taladrarme con aquella hermosa mirada verde que me repasaba una a una todas mis escamas.

Paré de reírme cómo un imbécil y presté atención a April, que se acercó deslizándose por el sofá hasta quedar pegada a mi:

.- Creí que nunca me dirías algo así…..- del respingo que me dio me levanté del sofá. Rígido cómo alguna especie de muñeco de ojalata, me encaminé hacia la ventana sin querer mirar atrás. Seguí con mi estúpido juego de seguirle el rollo, pero la chica había empezado a tomarlo en serio.

Lo que decía no era mentira, en absoluto, la tremenda incógnita que nos había envuelto a mí y a April desde hacía unos días y, mucho más fuerte, durante aquella misma tarde, me había incomodado tanto hasta el hecho de desear a la chica en más de una forma.

Pero soy fuerte de mente. Tal vez sea esa mi salvación y la única que pueda tener frente a una chica.

.- Ya sabes, a veces vale la pena esperar- seguí con el juego sin dejar de sonreírle con la esperanza de que la chica se diera por aludida y abandonase aquella sonrisa tan picarona y seductora que me estaba provocando continuamente.

Subí a la ventana y, colocándome en el replano de las escaleras de emergencia, me giré para despedirme, pero cuándo lo hice, la chica me agarró fuerte de la muñeca y me miró con una mirada que nunca antes hubiera visto en ella:

.- Quédate – seco y claro. Nada más. Con una sola palabra me lo había dicho todo y, a partir de aquél momento, fuera cual fuera mi decisión iba a repercutirme gravemente.

Durante unos segundos vacilé, y mucho. Tal vez me mostré demasiado confuso y ella lo notó.

Me volví a sentir cómo un ratón y le otorgué a ella la posición de gato. Que juego más sutil.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, me vi conducido hacia un terreno de juego del cual yo no tenía experiencia alguna, por suerte o por desgracia, sé controlar mis propios instintos así que solo tuve que dejar de hacerlo. Descontrolarlos era la mejor opción y también así lo aparentó a medida que se desvestía.

Cuando la vi, lo tenía completamente claro y no iba a echarme para atrás por nada del mundo. Consiguió hipnotizarme con sus encantos femeninos y yo, inocente de mi, tragué de ellos una y otra vez.

Me sentí tan extraño actuando de aquella forma. Por unos instantes me recordé a Raphael, impulsivo y agarrándose a cualquier opción si aquella era la que más agradaba.

Y cómo no iba a agradar.

¿Para qué mentir? Me agradó, y sí. Mucho.

Tal vez fuera esa mi mayor cruz. Sin percatarme, a partir de aquél día, no dejé de ser nada más que un juguete con el que April se divertía a ratos. Repetir, repetir y más repetir. Aquello era algo nuevo y no me vi dispuesto a rechazarlo…..hasta que tuviera consecuencias.

Me sentí como un completo ratón acechado en su totalidad por el gato.

Fue divertido mientras duró.

Qué juego más sutil.

* * *

Leonardo se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza intentando volver a la angustiosa realidad, no entendía porque todo aquello había venido de repente a su mente, tal vez porqué esos recuerdos iban a ser con lo único que iba a quedarse, y ver a April dormida plácidamente, le recordaba una y otra vez que aquello iba a ser lo único que iba a tener.

Por alguna razón, sonrió y quedó aliviado.

.-

La noche ya había caído en toda su plenitud y las calles de Nueva York empezaban su ajetreo nocturno únicamente por aquellos barrios más frecuentados por jóvenes.

Todas las demás calles se sumían en un silencio sepulcral escondiendo detrás de sus paredes a millones de familias aún temerosas de salir a causa de los atentados.

Solía ser curioso ver una ciudad tan grande tan vacía y silenciosa durante las noches.

El viento soplaba cálido más típico de verano que de primavera y por unos instantes azotó con fuerza la enorme melena rizada de Kyara.

La chica se lo apartó de la cara con un gesto de incomodidad esperando a que el viento se detuviese. Des de lo alto de aquella azotea, los bloques quedaban escondidos bajo los pies y se podía apreciar el aspecto de Nueva York dormida bajo una enorme luna.

.- Nadie me dijo nada de lo de April – susurró la chica sin apartar la vista del pequeño horizonte.

.- Es extraño que no te enterases, me parece que ya lo sabemos todos menos Mickie.- Raphael permanecía sentado a su lado, recostado hacia atrás apoyando los codos en la parte más inclinada de la azotea.

Kyara soltó una pequeña carcajada:

.- Pobre, siempre es el último.

.- Porque quiere, no deja de ser feliz así – la chica se dejó caer encima del hombro de Raphael, el cual continuó en su pose mirando vagamente la Nueva York que se abría bajo sus pies. Unos minutos de silencio acabaron siendo rotos por la sirena de una ambulancia que cruzó la calle en la que se encontraba el edificio a toda velocidad.

.- Mira, tus amiguitos han puesto otra bomba.

.- No seas imbécil – gruñó Kyara – con las perdidas que hemos tenido, me extraña que no estén de vuelta a casa.

.- Havoc no querrá irse sin ti – soltó Raphael con picardía esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. La chica se rió a la vez que se recogía la melena en una caída coleta:

.- Seguro, me estará buscando. – Raphael apartó la mirada fastidiado haciendo que la chica lo notase – mira que le has cogido manía ¿eh?

.- ¡ Oh vaya! Perdona por no soportar al tío que me mató hace un par de días.

.- No seas repelente porque ya no lo soportaste des de que lo viste por primera vez. – la chica se cruzó de brazos antes de señalarle con un dedo acusador - ¡y ni siquiera lo conocías!

.- Saber que fue tu ex novio me fue suficiente. – Kyara lo miró de reojo con una mueca de sospecha en el rostro y resopló esperando no tener que hablar más del tema - ¿qué pasó?

La pregunta de Raphael lanzada con una malicia insuperable provocó escalofríos en la chica, para nada le apetecía tocar ese tema, pero conociendo a la tortuga, no pararía hasta no saberlo:

.- Nada. Que yo vine aquí……

.- ¡Quéee? – Raphael se incorporó alejándose de la chica erguiendo su tronco hacia atrás – O sea que cuándo te secuestraron y te trajeron hasta aquí¿¡Tú todavía estabas con él!

.- Ajá

.- ……no me lo creo, …..¿entonces porque te quedaste y no volviste?

.- Porqué aquí estaba bien. Además, no tenía dinero para el billete. – Raph se levantó del todo saltando hacia la pared más cercana, en dónde se quedó a cuclillas observando a la chica.

.- Me estás diciendo, que cuándo tu estabas aquí, cuándo fuimos a Eddelwise¿tú todavía estabas con él?

.- En teoría pues…….pues sí.

.- ¡Oh¡Genial¿Y en la práctica? – la chica se giró mirándole tiernamente enfrentándose a la ceñuda mirada de Raph que la taladraba constantemente por la espalda.

.- No me has preguntado si yo lo quería.

.- si estabas con él va a ser que si.

.- Pues no – del respingo Raph casi resbala y cae, pero se las apañó para aguantar el equilibrio y volvió a bajar dónde estaba ella de un salto:

.- ¿No lo querías! – preguntó histérico - ¿Y porqué estabas con él?

.- Llevábamos poco tiempo y, además, era demasiado exigente en todo. Me di cuenta que era más mi jefe que mi novio. Así que cuándo vine aquí, me fue bien perderlo de vista unos días, así pude aclararme la cabeza.

.- Y llegaste a la conclusión de que lo vuestro os había tocado en la tómbola ¿no?- Raph se encontraba algo extrañado por las confesiones despreocupadas de la chica y él decidió calmarse intentando entender su punto de vista. Por un lado parecía lógico.

.- ¡Ai! Qué conversación más trivial.

.- ¡Oh! Habló la inteligente.

.- Oye imbécil no se porque te preocupa tanto eso – la chica lo agarró del cuello y le dejó un violento beso en la mejilla de la tortuga, que continuó enfurruñada mirando el horizonte.

.- ¿Y quién ha dicho que me preocupo? Ya dejé claro que si no fuera por ti, ese maldito hacía tiempo que estaba plantando malvas en algún cementerio – Kyara entornó los ojos y saltó del susto cuándo el celular de Raph empezó a sonar.

La chica se le lanzó encima para quitárselo de las manos y la tortuga luchó por ser él el que contestase:

.- ¡Hola!

>¿Kyara¿estás con Raph? – la cara de Michelanggelo apareció reflejada en la pequeña pantalla del celular. Raphael gruñó por debajo del cuerpo de la chica y se apoderó del móvil:

.- ¿Pero tú no estabas herida maldita demonio! – le berreó a la chica antes de atender a Michelanggelo - ¿Qué hay?

>Oye…tenéis, tenéis que venir, no es del todo seguro pero….bueno, Donatello está en ello.

.- Abrevia Mickie.- la expresión de Michelanggelo se oscureció expresando tristeza, inseguridad y miedo.

>Algo muy grave pasa con las crías – Kyara saltó de nuevo encima de Raphael al escucharlo:

.- ¿qué pasa con ellas? – Michelanggelo negó con la cabeza.

>No lo sabemos, pero………- por el fondo de la guarida se escuchó un berreo de Donatello que llamaba a su hermano. Michelanggelo desvió la concentración para luego desplazarla de nuevo hacia el celular – Venid de inmediato,- soltó antes de colgar precipitadamente:

.- ¡Mickie! – el grito de Raphael no fue escuchado, al otro lado de la línea el celular estaba apagado. La tortuga miró a Kyara confundida:

.- Vamos, Raph.

* * *

Pues nada, aquí estamos de nuevo. siento mucho haberme retrasado también esta vez (ya os dije ke últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y la vagancia me impide hacerlas todas uu' ) 

Pues nada, la cosa ya esta apuntito de acabarse, pero bueno, a saber a saber! Ke ya sabeis ke a mi las ideas me vienen y me van, xro vaya, ya se verá lo que se hace, jejeje XD.

Mira Hadita Hadita, ke no dejas de desesperarte con el sexo entre tortugas y humanos (XD juer, ke mal suena eso...cualkiera diría que esto es un fic de zoofília ¡ecs! XD). No creo ke se kiten el caparazón para hacerlo (no por dios!) ¿cómo van a hacerlo si lo tiene pegado al cuerpo? Además, las tortugas normales no se lo quitan (mal rollo si no) xro claro, tampoco se puede decir que los TMNT sean muy normales que digamos...xro bueno! La imaginación al tanto! Y eso es lo único que vale (algún día haré un dibujo de ello, así nos reímos XD XD). Y pos si mujer, a Shredder a tomar por culo y Hun también, ké para eso son los malos de la peli ¿o no? (en mis fics los malos siempre acaban muertos y los protas acaban sufriendo de todas formas! XD ke mala soy! )

Y na, pos lo del embarazo de April estaba cantado (y si no¡olé! por mi ke soy buena escritora y no lo he hecho notar! jejejej menos menos ;-P). Ya quería que perdiese el niño antes de saber de quién era des del principio, o eso, o kería hacer que era de Leo (xara que la confusión se apoderase del ambiente ) y luego matarlo igual )XD ke mala! XD) Así que aquella gente que creyó que iba a ser de Kasey ¿pos no! o de Leo o no se sabe, jejejejej. Ai xica, pos me podrías haber servido de ayuda siendo infermera( para Brendaneko) xk estube bastante perdida con el rollo de las pruebas a llebar a cabo para saber de quién era (pobre Don! No sabía ni siquiera que hacerle hacer! XD). Y bueno,pongamos que la chica estaba embarazada de mes y medio (dos como mucho) y crees que eso ya se vería? Esque no lo sé, pero vaya, yo he supuesto que no (a la próxima prometo informarme mucho mejor sobre los embarazos de tortugas ! XD)

La pobre Medeah sigue respirando intranquila! XD bueno bueno chica, te he compensado el susto de la perdida del niño de April por tu diálogo entre April y Leo. Haber que me dices luego sobre ello (ke aora te toca analizármelo! jejeje, no lo digo con mala folla ¿eh? Si a mi me encanta que me analicen las cosas para que la gente pueda darme su opinión o su impresión respeto a algo que yo haya escrito (y Medeah siempre lo hace :-) ) )

Bueno nenitas, pues nos estamos leyendo y si la vagancia no se me vuelve contínua y permanente (cómo la de Karla XD jejejej) pues de aki a un par de días (vale, esta vez tiraré largo, dejémoslo en tres o cuatro XD ) actualizaré de nuevo. No puedo aseguraros si será el último o el penúltimo capi, todo habrá que verlo. Dependiendo de qué zorronas ideas pasen por mi cabeza desquiciada, XD juasjuasjuas!

Besiyus a todas y nos leemos!

YaS ;-P


	12. Hasta otra primavera

Uooooeeee, la cosa queda ahí, ya me diréis!

YaS :-)

#12# Hasta otra primavera

Las alcantarillas solía ser un paisaje muy variado. Cierto, siempre era iguales, pero dependiendo de lo que la gente tirase por los lavabos allí podía encontrarse absolutamente de todo y, curiosamente, aquella vez estaban repletitas de pequeños desperdicios que llegaban a los cauces des de las tuberías.

En un principio, Kyara nunca pudo evitar soltar alguna que otra mueca de asco cuándo se deslizaba por la trampilla hacia el interior de éstas. Pero después de tantos años cruzándolas a veces incluso le eran extrañamente familiares y solía encontrarse a gusto en ellas.

Eso sí, del mal olor una nunca se olvida.

Raphael cargaba con la chica a cuestas por exigencia de ésta, ya que al encontrarse con la bata del hospital, sentía repelús si se metía en aquella oscurecida agua. No tenía pudor alguno, pero no iba a permitir que sus pequeñas heridas se infectasen de nuevo con el contacto de aquello.

Y además "¡Que diablos!" pensó "habrá que aprovecharse del momento ¿no?"

La inseguridad y la curiosidad carcomía por dentro a ambos a medida que iban acercándose a paso rápido a la guarida. Les parecía muy extraño que Mickie les hubiera requerido de aquella manera. Algo serio ocurría.

Por una de las últimas esquinas, la figura de Leonardo apareció cayendo des de uno de los pisos superiores:

.- ¡Por dios Leo! – gritó la chica quejándose del susto. La tortuga se acercó a paso firme y miró a su hermano con seriedad en los ojos para luego columpiar su mirada hacia Kyara

.- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? – gruñó – ¿no deberías estar en el hospital?

.- Raph me sacó a dar un paseo – contestó ésta lanzando ua mirada picarona a Raphael que la sostenía en brazos. La tortuga gruñó en forma de respuesta sin dejar entrever una contestación clara:

.- ¿Michelanggelo también os ha llamado? – Ambos asintieron antes de seguir el camino.

Leonardo parecía el más preocupado de los tres y abría camino a gran velocidad por las alcantarillas.

Una vez alcanzaron la entrada y entraron el password correcto para que las puertas se abriesen, Raphael bajó a la chica con delicadeza y ésta echó a correr hacia adentro.

Al entrar, toda la guarida se encontraba sumida en un sepulcral silencio que ponía los dedos de punta. No era muy normal, pues los berreos de Mickie y de las crías solían ser la banda sonora de la guarida durante aquellos días.

Sorprendido y algo confuso, Leonardo se adentró hasta el centro de la sala intentando vislumbrar alguna fuente de vida.

La figura de Splinter apareció de la nada en uno de los pasillos que conducían a la sala de monitores. No dijo nada. Únicamente miró a los presentes con una pizca de compasión en sus ojos y agachó la cabeza echándose a un lado indicando a Leonardo el camino a seguir a su paso.

La tortuga no se izo de rogar y entró en la sala de monitores a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por Raph y Kyara.

Paró en seco y le pareció difícil respirar durante algunos segundos cuándo localizó a sus hermano.

Aterrado, no pudo apartar la vista de la mesa de la sala, en dónde cubierto con una sabana blanca, la pequeña manita de Pequeño Mickie colgaba sin vida del borde de la mesa. Kyara se llevó las manos a la boca y se acercó con paso cauteloso sin atreverse a acercarse mucho por otro lado, a sus espaldas, Raphael buscaba apoyo en una de las columnas mientras clavaba la mirada en la pequeña mano.

Por unos instantes todo le dio vueltas y, tapándose la cara aún aguantándose ne la columna, se negó a acercarse más y permaneció en ese rincón inmóvil:

.- Pero…¿que?- susurró la chica a punto de estallar a llorar. Michelanggelo permanecía sentado en el sofá, de espaldas, sosteniendo a Raphi entre sus brazos procurando mantenerle entretenido. Parecía encontrarse en algún estado de shock profundo y únicamente levantó la vista cuándo la chica preguntó:

.- Ya había visto en los análisis que algo no andaba bien con su estructura celular- explicó Donatello de pie, inmóvil junto a Kyara. Su voz sonaba algo más serena de lo que podía aparentar en un asunto parecido, seguramente ya se habría llevado el disgusto minutos atrás y, en aquellos momentos, luchaba por tragarlo todo fríamente.

Leonardo se acercó y, cogiendo con delicadeza la manita de Pequeño Mickie, la colocó de nuevo encima de la mesa tapándola otra vez con la sabana.

La pequeña figura de la cría se hacía notar a través de la sabana que caía a peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo. Daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento fuera a despertarse e incluso, Kyara llegó a pensar que en unos instantes podrían ver su pecho subir y bajar a modo de que respiraba.

Pero aquel momento no llegaba.

Después de la primera impresión, los presentes empezaron a plantearse que realmente estaba muerto. La idea de que todo se tratase de una broma había pasado por la cabeza de Raphael, pero tras ver a su hermano menor en aquél estado, recordó que Michelanggelo nunca había sido buen actor….:

.- Los pusimos a dormir y al poco rato Raphi bajó porque tenía hambre……- Mickie agachó la mirada intentando mantener distraída a la pequeña tortuguita que se mantenía completamente ignorante de lo que ocurría – Pequeño Mickie tardaba en bajar…….

.- Cuándo subí a ver lo que sucedía lo encontré en la cama. Parecía que estuviera durmiendo, pero…..ya no tenía pulso alguno….- Donatello se abrió al abrazo de la chica que lo agarró asustada y temblorosa sin dejar de mirar a la cría. No había empezado a llorar, y no lo haría. Pero algo realmente le dolía en su interior.

.- ¿Cómo pudo pasar?- Leonardo parecía ser el que más controlaba la situación y su voz no se había mostrado asustada para nada- ¿Muerte súbita?

.- No. No en una cría de esa edad. – Don se sentó en la butaca de su escritorio y se giró sobre sí mismo para encara a los presentes – su tejido celular se encontraba brutalmente acelerado. Es decir, I.D había intentado adelantar la secuencia de crecimiento mediante el envejecimiento de las células, pero no supieron concordar esa velocidad con la del resto de tejidos. – Don tomó un respiro mientras repasaba una a una las miradas de sus hermanos – músculos, huesos y de más crecían a un ritmo levemente acelerado.

.- Pero entonces……¿qué edad…..?

.- Las crías apenas tienen un mes de vida, pero su cuerpo es el de la niñez, es decir….no se, unos….¿5 años? – Kyara frunció el ceño sin dejar de taparse la boca por el espanto:

.- Entonces……el cuerpo de las tortuguitas iba creciendo completamente descompasado al de sus células….

.- Exacto - Don suspiró – que bueno tener a alguien que me entiende cuándo hablo – Leonardo se adelantó aún no satisfecho con esa explicación:

.- Estás diciendo que…..¿pequeño Mickie ha muerto porque sus células han alcanzado la máxima vejez?

.- Así es……resulta algo macabro…….pero su interior ya se encontraba al borde de la muerte mientras que su cuerpo estaba en pleno nacimiento…..- Donatello dio la espalda a los presentes y metió las narices de nuevo en la pantalla del ordenador – todo eso ocurre por intentar ser dios….y ni siquiera saber bien del todo lo que estás haciendo………..

.- Por eso…….Los Foot y Los Dragones perdieron el interés en las crías…..porque sabían lo que iba a ocurrir y lo supieron antes que nosotros……….- Mickie se levantó marchándose a la cocina.

Raphi lo siguió algo confuso por haber dejado de entretenerle de golpe. Cuándo Michelanggelo se cruzó con Raphael, que seguía apoyado en la columna completamente pálido, Raphi fue tras él pero fue detenido por la garra de Raph que lo retuvo a modo de intentar dejar a Michelanggelo a solas.

La pequeña tortuguita miró confuso a su yo mayor que, observándolo con una mirada mezcla de tristeza, terror e indiferencia, lo agarró en brazos y se lo llevó hacia la sala de entrenamiento para apartarlo de todo aquél ambiente tan fúnebre.

.-

Ni siquiera se había preocupado en abrir la luz.

La sala se encontraba bañada en una tenue oscuridad reflejada por los rayos de luz que se colaban por los pasillos des de la sala de monitores.

Sentado en uno de los escalones que rodeaban el enorme tatami, Raphael observaba cómo Raphi jugueteaba con uno de los bo de madera de entrenamiento.

No podía evitar verse a sí mismo reflejado en él, hiperactivo, cabezota y completamente ausente a lo que solía ocurrirles a sus hermanos. Ese era uno de sus mayores defectos. Nunca se percataba de nada que pudiera afectar a su hermanos y si lo hacía, era por pura casualidad, no por interés.

Se vio cómo un soberbio idiota que sólo se movía por el egoísmo natural que corría por sus venas, sabía que por más que intentase cambiar, no lo conseguiría y, por unos instantes, empezó a agradecer a todas aquellas personas que le rodeaban el hecho de que lo hubieran aguantado durante tanto tiempo:

.- Esa ha sido tu salvación , enano – le susurró a Raphi que, alertado por la voz de Raphael, lo miró frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de juguetear despreocupadamente con el bo – te has salvado porque eres cómo yo……si hubieras sido un Leo o un Donatello en pequeño….ahora mismo estarías llorando desconsoladamente al lado de tu hermano……pero yo nunca me he percatado de nada, y eso es lo que ahora mismo te está haciendo tan feliz…….- la tortuguita continuó jugando sin prestar atención al monólogo de Raph que, más que una explicación, era un auto consuelo para sí mismo.

La muerte de esa cría parecía haberle afectado demasiado. Más de lo que creía…..tal vez porque no podía evitar ver a su propio hermano reflejado en esas facciones que se marcaban por debajo de la sabana…..

Macabro, realmente macabro.

.- qué puta es la vida ¿eh?- le dijo a Raphi mientras alcanzaba uno de los extremos del bo para juguetear con la pequeña tortuga.

.- ¿puta? – soltó el pequeño sin dejar de forcejear con una sonrisa en la cara

.- Sí mucho. – Raphael se apoderó del bo y y empujó a Raphi levemente hacia atrás con uno de los extremos haciendo que éste cayese juguetón sobre su concha – es mala.

.-¿La vida es mala?

.- Si – la respuesta de Raphael atemorizó al pequeño que, dejando de jugar, se quedó plantado en el suelo observando a Raph temeroso. Esa afirmación de su yo mayor e había hecho dudar y se sentía algo confuso.

Raphael se asombró por la capacidad de percepción de Raphi, pues muchas veces había pensado que las tortuguitas únicamente repetían lo que ellos decían sin comprender bien lo que significaba.

Temeroso de hacerle pagar a la cría las malas experiéncias sobre su vida, Raphael alargó la mano para tirarlo hacia él y lo ahuecó en su regazo:

.-¿a ti te gusta? – le dijo en un tierno tono paternal. Raphi se lo miró con uno de sus deditos en la boca en señal de confusión. La criatura asintió – pues si a ti te gusta, no es mala.

.- A ti……¿no te gusta? – Raphi cada vez se mostraba más confundido y Raphael se preocupó por la mala interpretación que le estaría haciendo coger al pequeño.

Raph cabeceó sin saber del cierto que contestar:

.- Bueno……son pocas las veces que recuerde que la vida es bonita – no supo del cierto si la tortuguita iba a entenderlo, pero para su asombro, Raphi continuó preguntando:

.- ¿Cuándo?

.- Pues….cuándo estoy con gente a la que aprecio

.- ¿Kyara? – Raphael se sobresaltó cuándo Raphi dijo eso. No pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas bajo la sonrisa de Raphi que lo observaba acomodado entre sus piernas.

.- Tu eres demasiado espavilado ¿lo sabías? – la tortuguita se retorció risotona cuándo Raph le izo cosquillas en las costillas esperando hacerle reír.

Raphi se separó de él intentando librarse de sus garras y, cn una pícara sonrisa en la cara le saltó encima provocando que Raphael cayera de espaldas con la tortuguita golpeándole el pecho.

Cuándo consiguió incorporarse inmovilizando a Raphi contra el suelo aplastandoo con una sola mano. Raphael se lo miró divertido con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, se le hacía realmente raro verse a sí mismo jugueteando de aquella manera, pro se sintió bien.

Y no había nadie cerca para verlo.

Raphi, cuándo consiguió librarse de la mano de Raphael, se volvió a tirar encima de él quedando colgado de su cuello.

Tiernamente, le sonrió y se ahuecó entre sus brazos bajo la asombrada mirada de Raph que no sabía cómo actuar ante tal situación.

La cría le pedía cariño y él no sabía dárselo, únicamente lo abrazó recostándolo.

Raphi alzó la mirada y volvió a sonreírle tras bostezar con un leve gruñido:

.- Pues….a mi la vida me gusta…….- poco a poco, la tortuguita quedó dormida en los brazos de Raphael sin dejar de agarrarse de su cuello.

Raph sonrió y, por unos minutos, consiguió calmar el mal sabor de boca después de la muerte de Pequeño Mickie.

Realmente se trataba de su clon. Completamente indomable y maleducado, pero, por dentro, no dejaba de ser una simple cría que buscaba apoyo carnal…..por unos instantes se vio a si mismo reflejado en Raphi.

.- Sólo caparazón – pensó para sí recordando algunos insultos que Kyara solía lanzarle.

.-

Que el cuerpo de Pequeño Mickie permaneciese en uno de los pasillos de las alcantarillas no era muy honorable. Pero Donatello había asegurado que aquél pasillo era bastante frío y que podría mantenerse hasta mañana por la noche, cuándo enterrarían el cuerpo.

Desplazarlo hacia allí no había sido fácil, Kyara no quiso formar parte del comité de despedida y permaneció con Mickie en la guarida. Ahora por ahora era él el que necesitaba más apoyo, se veía realmente mal…….

La chica se sentó junto a él en el sofá. Incómodos minutos de completo silencio se esparcieron por la sala y fue extraño que Mickie no sacase ningún comentario al respeto, pero la chica lo comprendía y no quiso forzar la máquina.

Sin murmurar si quiera una palabra, la chica abrazó a Mickie haciendo que éste volviese al mundo real y, mirándola de reojo, le sonrió indicándole que todo estaba bien, que se le pasaría.

El recuerdo de una pérdida siempre quedaba, pero el dolor desaparecía.

Solo cuestión de tiempo, eso era todo.

Michelanggelo encendió de nuevo uno de los monitores más grandes del enorme enjambre de cables que unían monitor y monitor:

.- Intento meterme en la cabeza que Raphi va a seguir con vida – Mickie la miró con tristeza en los ojos pero esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada - …..pero no puedo.

.- Sólo ten fe- le susurró ésta. Michelanggelo entornó los ojos antes de agachar la cabeza:

.- Fe. Los humanos lo arregláis todo con eso….a veces echaría de menos ser uno de vosotros por eso………no suelo tener fe…….- Kyara le sonrió con ternura antes de soltarle un beso en la mejilla que arrancó una sonrisa de la tortuga.

Leonardo en compañía de Donatello entraron de nuevo en la guarida después de dejar el cuerpo de Pequeño Mickie a buen recaudo en las alcantarillas. La sombría de sus rostros no parecía haber mejorado pero, aún y así, ambos se mantenían firmes ante la situación e intentaban inspirar confianza y seguridad a los que le rodeaban.

Don se sentó en su silla y volvió a meterse de lleno en sus estudios mientras Leo se desparramó en el sofá junto a la chica. Después de clavar la mirada en el monitor encendido, se dirigió a la chica intentando romper el silencio únicamente acompañado por el tecleo de Don y la voz de la periodista:

.- ¿Cuándo vas a marcharte?

.- ¿me estás echando Leo? – preguntó la chica arqueando ambas cejas. Leonardo soltó una carcajada:

.- No digas tonterías. Creí que en cuánto acabase todo te volverías a España – la chica negó con la cabeza y fue a decir algo cuándo fue interrumpida por Michelanggelo:

.- ¡Ai¡se me olvidaba! Esta mañana vi a los tuyos en el puerto des del apartamento de Kasey.

.- ¿a Los Toros? – preguntó la chica confundida. Mickie asintió.

.- Hablé con Havoc.- Michelanggelo notó la mirada asesina de Leo por haber dejado verse en pleno día - ¡Él me vio y se acercó, yo no fui! –dijo para defenderse de las acusaciones de su hermano.

.- Y…….¿qué te ha dicho?- soltó la chica con un hilo de voz algo preocupada.

.- Se despidió y me dijo que siempre serías bienvenida entre sus filas – Kyara se aguantó la cabeza con las anos a la vez que se apoyaba en sus rodillas. Suspiró en un signo de cansancio antes de levantarse del sofá:

.- Lo que pensé….después del meollo que se ha montado se marchan de vuelta a casa.

.- Dijo que Hun había muerto – Leo y Kyara miraron a Michelanggelo con los ojos bien abiertos. Fueron unos segundos únicamente los que pasaron antes de que Donatello rotase sobre su silla para mirar también a su hermano:

.- ¿Muerto? No será a manos de Havoc……- Mickie sacudió la cabeza.

.- No lo sé, eso fue lo que dijo – Michelanggelo se recostó aún más en el sofá quedándose completamente tumbado únicamente con a nuca en el respaldo – también me pidió disculpas por Raphael….

.- que tío más raro – susurró Don antes de volver a girarse hacia su escritorio.

Kyara empezó a marchar de la habitación sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que pensase Havoc al respeto de lo ocurrido. Antes de que la chica cruzase el umbral de la puerta hacia los pasillos, se giró para atender la voz de Michelanggelo:

.- ¡Eh!…..entonces……¿van a seguir habiendo pelos en al baño? – la chica se rio.

.- Por supuesto, no os libraréis de mi tan fácilmente – al marchar por la puerta se ganó las miradas de las tres tortugas que, sonrientes, empezaban a ver cómo las cosas podían volver a ser cómo antes sin tener que forzarlas a ello.

Kyara se desplazó en busca de Raphael y de la pequeña cría. Quería asegurarse de que ésta no se había percatado para nada de lo ocurrido a su hermano y, enc caso de que preguntase por él, prefería estar presente temiéndose una posible brutal respuesta por parte de Raph.

La chica divisó la silueta de Raphael sentado en las escaleras de la sala de entrenamientos. De espaldas y inmerso en aquella leve oscuridad, lo único medio visible de él eran los dos extremos de su roja bandana colgando por encima de su caparazón.

La chica se acercó intentando buscar con la mirada a Raphi. Pero no lo vio por ninguna parte de la sala y se sentó al lado de Raphael antes de percatarse que la cría se encontraba en sus brazos. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan tierna imagen:

.- Que bonito – soltó la chica con picardía intentando desesperar a Raphal. Pero la tortuga únicamente se mantuvo con la mirada agachada perdida en algún punto del piso. Kyara se extrañó y, frunciendo el ceño, acarició la pequeña mejilla de Raphi - ¿se ha dormido?

El cuerpo de Raphael pareció víctima de algún tipo de contusión y su única respuesta fue un leve gruñido apenas audible:

.- No – la respiración de Kyara pareció detenerse y su corazón se alertó en su interior.

Temblorosa, la chica agarró la pequeña muñeca de Raphi que agarraba a Raphael por el cuello.

No había pulso.

Kyara miró a Raphael atónita y sorprendida. Sin casi darse cuenta, su expresión cambió a terror y el labio inferior empezó a temblarle.

Intentó pronunciar alguna palabra pero no fue capaz.

Raphael la miró por primera vez a la cara girando levemente la cabeza. Su expresión era triste e intentaba aguantarse las ganas de echarse a gritar. Pero llevaba unos minutos así y había ido sintiendo cómo, poco a poco, el cuerpo de Raphi perdía la poca calidez que podía tener justo después de quedarse dormido.

La chica se quedó parada, sin saber que hacer, sin ganas de gritar y ni siquiera de hablar.

Lentamente, se dejó caer en el hombro de Raphael y enterró su rostro en él empezando a llorar silenciosamente.

Inmóviles, sin apenas respirar, tal vez pasaron allí los minutos más largos de su vida intentando tragar uno tras otro los momentos amargos que ésta les brindaba.

Todas y cada una de las perdidas que habían sufrido en menos de una semana pasaron una y otra vez por sus mentes atormentándoles lentamente y entregándoles los dulces recuerdos de aquellos a quienes habían perdido.

Lídia, Raphi, pequeño Mickie, el hijo de April….algunos miembros de Los Toros.

Uno a uno parecieron pasar a despedirse encerrando a Kyara en la mayor amargura de aquellos días. Todo se vino a bajo y, por primera vez después de numerosos maltratos tanto físicos cómo psíquicos, la chica se permitió llorar y se desahogó en el hombro de Raphael, el cual seguía con la mirada perdida en la oscura sala de entrenamiento sin poder evitar apretar el cuerpo muerto de Raphi contra su pecho.

Aquella última muerte, tal vez había sido la peor, pues les había recordado todo lo perdido en una estúpida batalla que, sin ton, se cobraba dos de las vidas más jóvenes:

.- Y……a él le gustaba la vida…….

* * *

Lo sé, I'M SORRY! Uoooh, pero que penita que se te queda en el cuerpo ¿nah?Bn, ya se sabe, para ser escritora hay que ser muy mala (jejejejej). Pues nada, cierto que éste último capítulo me ha kedado algo corto, pero vaya, me parece que ya he contado todo lo que había por contar...o eso creo...

Uaaaah! jajaja empezaré a calentar para el super maratón Hadita (cruzas tu el charco ¿no? porque eres tu la que tienes que perseguirme! Xd ¡Vamos¡Vamos! Ke nos ganamos un puesto en el libro Guiness! juasjuasjuas, .Lo siento mucho mi niña, pero eso de que las tortuguitas tenían que morir también estaba más que cantado (y si no ¡Ole! otra vez por mi! jejejej) he querido hacer la cosa un poquito trágica pero sin pasarme. Me hacía ilusión que Raph intimase con Raphi en el último momento y que éste quedase muerto en sus brazos (¡Sob! Ke bonito!). Oye, yo no se que van a pensar tus amigos de ti haciéndoles estas preguntas, pero si yo a los míos les pregunto cómo coño follan una tortuga y un humano, directamente me envían al psikiatra, sin ni siquiera darme la respuetsa (si si, al otro lao del charco somos así de bastos...hay ke ver, vergüenza ajena). Oye pos lo había pensado el hecho de que la chica se pusiera encima, pero digo yo que, la chica podrá abrirse igual de piernas arriba que a abajo ¿no? entonces tmb puede star la tortuga arriba...buah! yo ke se! Tema tabú! Llebamos toda la saga de Standby con ese tema, si eske...ke warrillas hay que ver, vamos a lo que vamos XD ¿o no?

Y bueno, si ke es verdad que resulta raro por parte de April ke se acueste con los dos y que juegue de esa manera con los sentimientos de Leo , pero mira, mi mente es muy rara (además, nose porque, pero guardo cierto sentimiento de rencor hacia esa chica...nose nose XD). Y sí, se trata de una equivocación muy gorda pues, como dice Medeah, Leo es una de aquellas amistades que no vale la pena perder. Pero la abstinencia de sexo, el cabreo con Kasey y el carácter de Leo, provocaron una cierta bomba bastante peligrosa (¡ya ves!) y si, según se cuenta en la historia lo de estos dos solo fue sexo (para Brendaneko) pero claro, lo que pudo ocurrir detrás de los telones de mi cabeza es algo que nunca llegaréis a saber ! Xd jejejejejej ke perversión :-). Y chica, pos si el embarazo ya era visible pues entonces habrá que suponer que April no fue al médico y que solo se guió por las indicaciones del predictor XD (no queda mu bien intentar arreglar las cosas ahora ¿no? jejeje, fallo de la autora. I'm sorry! ;-P )

Pues nada chikillas, des de aquí os agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que he estado recibiendo con esta interminable saga que espero que os haya gustado. Espero poder seguir leyendo vuestras historias en la sección y nos leemos dentro de poco (no pienso pararrrrrrrrr XD deskicie mental por escribir) Tengo ya una pequeña historieta en mente bastante tierna...jejejej, pero no kiero contar detalles... ;-)

¡Ah! Advierto que el epílogo de esta vez va a estar dirigido a Stanby (la primera parte) para aquella gente que se pregunte qué diablos fue de Anubis y compañía, pues ahí dejaré caer alguna que otra cosilla. X si sentíais curiosidad, jejeje.

Bn mis nenitas, besiyus y des de aquí (otra vez) agradecimientos a todas:

Brendaneko- espero poder leer algun día alguna história tuya muchacha, ke no estás en la lista de escritores. ¡Ahí¡Ahí! a pasarse al ruedo hombre! ke estamos entre família! jejeje. Seguro que escribes de maravilla y tienes alguna que otra cosa en mente pero te da mucha vagancia plasmarlo ¡no ombre no! a saco y punto! jejeje. Besus chikilla!

Hadita : nena nena ke tampoco te veo por los alrededores! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo des de el principio y te digo lo mismo que a Brenda ¿venga hombre¿a que esperas? Tu cabecita esta igual de deskiciada que la mía, así que por fuerza tienes que tener algo x ahí, jejejeje escribe algún fic instructivo sobre la zoofília y nos expones las mejores posturas a llevar a cabo haciendo el amor con una tortuga, XD XD Besos!

Medeah¿y a ti que voy a contarte? si me llevas a rastras por toda la sección (eh! me designo fan number one de Shinigami! Esta claro ¿no? Lo voy siguiendo a pelillo y nadie más que yo se merece esa posición! jejejej que acaparadora que soy ;-P) Pues nada nena, a ti solo agradecerte tus puntos de vista que me han sido de excelente referencia para las historias al igual que tus numerosos fics en la sección.Ahí te quiero yo ver con tu Leo a muerte y haber si tu nombre aparece más veces en la lista de fics! Besiyus nenita y espero seguir leyéndote! (Ánimos con esa tesis! ;-) si me parece que escribes una ¿no? jejejej)

Ai ai ai, esa Itsuki ke parece haber muerto víctima de algún tipo de síndrome de vagancia que yo todavía no he padecido (xro poco me keda) nena¿y esa historia tuya? ke no sigue! Haber que va a pasar ¿eh? aqui las cosas se empiezan y se acaban! jejejej, nada nada, te cedo a Raphael hasta que nos volvamos a ver por los ruedos (ke komo va a ser de aquí poco pues no lo vas a tener mucho tiempo XD jajajajaj)Besiyusss nenita.

GRACIAS y nos estamos leyendo! (now and 4ever! ;-P )

YaS :-)


	13. Epílogo

Yeyyy! pos aki stamos de nuevo, este es el epílogo que prometí para aquellos que hubieran leído standby, pero vaya, que quienes no lo leyeran, igualmente pueden enterarse de algo ;-P Nos leemos abajo!

YaS n-n

#13# Epílogo

Raphael voló por los aires pero pudo maniobrar correctamente y consiguió caer sobre sus manos para luego rebotar alejándose de su hermano.

Leonardo no tardó en atacar de nuevo y, blandiendo únicamente una de sus espadas lanzó un abanico directo al pecho de Raphael, el cual lo bloqueó con uno de sus sais. La tortuga aprovechó el momento de tensión para hundir su rodilla en la tripa de Leo y, retorciendo el sai, envió lejos la espada de su hermano dejándole medianamente desarmado.

Leonardo retrocedió de un salto y observó a Raph con una sonrisa en la cara mientras jadeaba:

.- Parece que te llevo ventaja – se mofó Raphael haciendo girar ambos sais en sus manos erguiendose orgulloso por conseguir poder complicarle las cosas a su hermano mayor. Leonardo parecía completamente tranquilo y se acercó con paso lento sin ninguna intención de atacar.

Raphael se lo miró curioso, pues debería estar en guardia en vez de confiarse tanto. Algo confundido, olvidó por unos instantes su defensa y, de una fugaz patada casi invisible, Leonardo le golpeó la muñeca derecha lanzando uno de los sais por los aires hasta que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Raphael gruñó y volvió a colocarse en defensa apretando fuerte su puño algo mosqueado:

.- Eso es juego sucio, te me habías presentado desarmado.

.- Haber estudiado mejor mis opciones – Leonardo desenvainó su otra espada llevando su brazo a su espalda con rapidez – ahora ya estamos a iguales.

Raph no se demoró y se lanzó contra Leonardo estocándole una y otra vez con su único sai. La única ventaja que podía existir de haber perdido una de las dos armas era que siempre te quedaba una mano libre para poder confundir al enemigo a base de puñetazos y alguna que otra patada.

Leonardo solía ser más rápido en las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Raphael seguía teniendo mucha más fuerza bruta en este caso, así pues, la cosa podía considerarse igualada si no fuera por la capacidad de análisis que Leo había desarrollado durante sus clases con Splinter

Capaz de sacarle el jugo a cualquier situación por más peligrosa y retorcida que fuera, atacaba a Raphael siempre que este dejaba algún punto muerto en su defensa.

Harto de recibir y dispuesto a pensar por una vez, Raph se alejó de su hermano de un salto y observó la situación mientras jadeaba algo cansado y fastidiado del entrenamiento:

.- Dejas muchos huecos en tu defensa cuándo atacas, Raphael.

.- ¡Nah! Por eso no me gusta pelear contigo, no dejas de soltar mis errores en vez de intentar corregirlos.

.- No soy yo quién debe corregirlos, si no tú. – Leonardo volvió a lanzarse contra su hermano que, esta vez, consiguió esquivarle deslizándose por debajo de él en lo alto de su salto. Cuándo Leo aterrizó, Raph le propinó una patada en el caparazón por la espalda lanzándolo contra la pared:

.- Esto me está cansando….¡dame un respiro!

.- Olvídalo. Apenas acabamos de empezar – Leonardo lanzó una mirada de reojo a su espada tirada en el suelo, la cual fue interceptada por Raph que, sabiendo que su hermano iba a ir a por ella en cuánto pudiera, miró a su sai metros atrás de él. Leonardo se percató de ello y, en cuestión de segundos ambas tortugas se deslazaron con rapidez confundiendo el ambiente por unos instantes.

Tras un par de veloces movimientos, ambos hermanos se encontraban cara a cara cada uno sosteniendo el arma perdida del rival.

Raphael no pudo evitar explotar en carcajadas cuándo se percató de que ambos habían preferido evitar que su rival alcanzase su arma antes que ir a recoger la suya propia:

.- Así no hay quien avance – se rió Leo pasándole el sai a su hermano tirándolo arqueadamente por los aires. Raphael lo imitó haciendo que ambas armas se cruzaran en en la nada:

.- ¿qué quieres? somos hermanos ¿no? – soltó risotón y recibiendo su arma a la perfección entre sus dedos.

.- ¿Significa eso que pensamos igual?- Leonardo agarró también su espada pasada por Raph.

.- ¡Ja! No me insultes ¿quieres? – Raphael se tiró de nuevo encima de él volviéndose a enfrascar otra vez en una sarta de estocadas y bloqueos algo más violentos que los anteriores, ya que ahora disponían de ambas armas.

.- Oye. – Raph bloqueó una patada de su hermano con su antebrazo - ¿cómo quedó lo de April?

.- ¿cómo quedó? – preguntó éste intentando colocar otra patada en el costado de su hermano, que se dobló hacia atrás para evitarla.

.- ¿Qué pasa¿hay eco en la sala? – se burló Raphael lanzando una patada barredora que derribó a Leonardo contra el suelo. Pero éste fue rápido y se incorporó en cuestión de segundos.

.- que gracioso. Únicamente le dije lo que tenía que decirle y punto.

.- ¡Ah! Genial, con eso me respondes todo – Leonardo se alejó para dejar de pelear por unos instantes.

.- Solo…….decidimos hacer cómo que nada pasó – Raphael torció la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Observó cómo Leo se quedaba con la vista clavada en el suelo mientras hacía girar despreocupadamente sus espadas.

.- Y eso….no era lo que querías ¿verdad? – Leonardo sonrió.

.- Bueno… no sabría que decirte a eso……- levantó la mirada del piso y agarró con fuerza sus espadas que hasta entonces no había parado quietas - ¡qué demonios! Pues sí, en parte quería que todo fuera como antes. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra Kasey, y tampoco me interesa crear problemas.

.- Ah, bien…todo bien pues.

.- ¿eso es sarcasmo?

.- ¿a ti que te parece? – Raphael enfundó sus sais en el cinturón y se desplazó hacia la toalla que agarró y se secó el sudor de la cara. Notaba algo realmente pesado encima de su espalda y comprendió que era cuándo se giró y observó a Leonardo fundiéndole con la mirada – no digo nada, solo que…podrías de vez en cuando intentar no ser tan perfecto y decir que te sientes mal y punto.

.- ¿a caso tu lo haces?

.- No cuándo tu estás delante – Raphael empezó a marcharse de la sala – y además…….yo no soy perfecto. – Dejó a su hermano mayor comiéndose la cabeza acerca de eso.

Era posible, en parte realmente se sentía mal por lo de April, pero sabía que acabaría por olvidarlo.

Tenía que hacerlo. Siempre tenía que olvidar esos problemas personales que le carcomían por dentro con tal de evitar que pudieran afectar a su labor cómo jefe. Tal vez era eso…….tal vez era eso a lo que se refería Raphael…..debería intentar no ser tan….poco "humano" y dejarse llevar de tanto en tanto por los sentimientos sin que tuviera que preocuparse por nada.

Quizás en otra ocasión….aquello había pasado y lo pasado pasado está. No iba a darle más vueltas mientras pudiera seguir disfrutando de la compañía de April y, darse cuenta con el paso de los días que no la necesitaba y que la vida seguía su camino, era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

.-

.- ¿Qué haces¡Que haces¡Eso es la sal descerebrado!

.- ¿A si? Pues el pote es el mismo.

.-Fuiste tú quién lo puso así Mickie, deberías distinguirlos.

.- ¡No me agobies! Es la primera vez que intento cocinar algo…..sano – Michelanggelo arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco cuándo observó el potingue que Kyara mecía en la olla – eso no parece potaje……

.- ¡Pues entonces será puré!- se rió la chica observando algo renegada como el potaje adquiría el aspecto de una masa uniforme verdosa.

Michelanggelo la volvió a mirar sospechosamente antes de llenar la jarra de agua para servirla en la mesa ya puesta :

.- ¿Seguro que ya has hecho esto otras veces?

.- ¿No me crees? Es una receta familiar, se ha ido pasando de generación en generación .

.- Con razón ese aspecto – la chica levantó el cucharón hacia la tortuga en una amenaza, pero Mickie supo callarse la boca y se dedicó a poner la mesa.

.- ¿A que huele? – Donatello entró inocentemente en la cocina con una lata vacía en la mano que fue a tirar en la basura - ¿hay algo caducado en la nevera?

.- Vosotros no apreciáis la vida ¿verdad? – soltó la chica frunciendo el ceño en señal amenazante mientras abría el cajón agarrando uno de los cuchillos.

.- ¿Esa frase no es de Raphael? – preguntó Mickie arqueando las cejas

.- Eso creo, pegadiza ¿eh?- Don se asomó por encima del hombro de la chica para observar lo que se cocinaba en esa olla - ¡Pero que diantres…..!

.- ¡Qué! – berreó Kyara amenazándole con el cuchillo. Donatello retrocedió con los brazos en alto:

.- Nada. Nada………tu….sigue cocinando.

.- Si ha eso se le puede llamar cocinar….

.- ¡Oye Mickie te la estás ganando!- Las dos tortugas volvieron a levantar los brazos cuándo Kyara se giró violentamente con el cuchillo en alto de nuevo. Después de entornar los ojos en una mueca de desesperación volvió a girarse hacia los fuegos, acto que las tortugas aprovecharon para bajar los brazos – Os ponen de comer algo medio sano y ya no sabéis ni apreciarlo……..en Eddelwise les gustó.

.- Ya. A saber los gustos que tendrían allí…..solo con recordar esa asquerosa sopa del campo de Stocktow…..¡puah!

.- No estaba tan mala

.- Era asquerosa Kyara – argumentó Don. Michelanggelo permaneció sentado en la silla jugueteando con el pote de olivas, lanzando una a una en el aire para alcanzarlas con la boca:

.- Oye – dijo aún masticando - ¿qué fue de Anubis y el resto?

.- Es verdad. Ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos cómo dios manda…..- Donatello atrajo hacia si una silla y la colocó del revés para sentarse apoyando los codos en el respaldo de ésta.

Kyara se giró antes de sacudir levemente el cucharón para que no gotease y , limpiándose las manos con un trapo, abrió la nevera alcanzando una cerveza:

.- Bueno……a Anubis le otorgaron la posición de berzercker, al igual que a Warlock, pero solo el chacal la aceptó. Warlock decía que no estaba dispuesto a continuar peleando y pidió la libertad a Stocktow.

.- ¿se la concedió¿Así sin más? – preguntó Mickie algo atónito.

.- Bueno, Warlock era el ojo derecho de Stocktow y ya llevaba su tiempo allí, además, después de la muerte de Ra, el estadio pareció revolucionarse y Socktow estaba dispuesto a entregarles la libertad a ambos, pero Anubis decidió aceptar el papel de berzercker. – la chica se rió – Realmente era su sueño.

.- Ni que lo digas, ese sí que vivía para pelear…….- añadió Michelanggelo agarrando otra oliva.

.-¿Maggie continuó en la armería?

.- Más o menos, cuándo os fuisteis estuvimos una pequeña temporada aún trabajando allí, pero luego Potom se marchó a las afueras de Eddelwise y nos cedió la armería entera a Maggie y a mi.

.- ¡Entera! Pero ese es un buen negocio – Michelanggelo abrió los ojos al completo pensando en la gran cantidad de dinero que se sacaba el viejo hipopótamo por forjar las armas de los luchadores.

.- Se la quedó Maggie, yo no la quise. Preferí pelear durante un tiempo contra la morriña de los bosques, Stocktow me patrocinaba sin esclavitud alguna – la chica le dio un trago a su cerveza – allí aprendía utilizar el amuleto. Quisieron ascenderme a berzercker por poseer uno, pero ni hablar, no quise. Al cabo de poco tiempo Maggie se marchó a vivir con Warlock.

.- ¡Con Warlock! – Mickie pareció atragantarse con una de las olivas a la vez que Donatello miraba asombrado – pero…..¿esos dos….?- Kyara asintió.

.- Al final sí. ¿Resulta extraño eh?

.- vaya…..- Donatello clavó la mirada en el piso – eran buena gente a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas…..- Donatello se quedó pensativo aún con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Pareció reaccionar por unos instantes - ¿No habría manera de volver temporalmente?….tu pudiste venir acá……- Kyara se arrugó de hombros mientras volvía a beber de su lata

.- Me resultó muy difícil….aprender a utilizar el amuleto y perfeccionar mi meditación me llevo años……

.- ¿Años? Si estuviste allí unos meses….

.- No Mickie, en Eddelwise el tiempo recorre diferentes tramas temporales.

.- Es decir, allí el tiempo pasa más rápido – explicó Donatello mirando a su hermano. Kyara miró al techo pensativa:

.- Tal vez vuelva algún día……

.- ¿Dónde? – Raphael apareció en la cocina directo a la nevera de dónde sacó otra cerveza. Antes de abrirla empezó a olisquear el aire echándole un vistazo a la olla.

Se quedó plantado observándola sin saber que decir ante la amenazadora mirada de Kyara que esperaba que diera un paso en falso para agarrar de nuevo el cuchillo.

Sin decir ni una palabra levantó la vista encontrándose la de Kyara. No dijo nada sobre el puré y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta con aires de tranquilidad:

.- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Don cuándo Raph pasó por su lado.

.- A pedir comida china…- antes de que pudiera acabar la frase del todo, el cuchillo de cocina se clavó rápidamente en el marco de la puerta a escasos centímetros de su cara. Ambas tortugas se sobresaltaron y, temeroso, Raphael abandonó la cocina queriendo evitar ser golpeado por algún objeto contundente.

Justo salir Raphael, Leonardo entró cruzándose con él en el umbral, se quedó parado mirando el cuchillo clavado en el marco pero, considerándolo cómo algo normal, no dijo nada y se sentó en la mesa.

Al ver a su hermano, Mickie pareció recordar algo y, sin dejar de comer olivas, se recostó en la silla:

.- por cierto, la noche anterior vi a April y a Kasey por el parque.

.- ¡Oh! Que bonito – soltó Donatello sin poder evitar lanzar una mirada a Leonardo que permanecía indiferente:

.- te has acordado de eso porque me has visto entrar¿verdad? - soltó Leonardo fríamente fusilando a Michelanggelo con una mirada muy fría.

.- Pues……si…¡digo! No, no, hacía rato que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua- rectificó Mickie al recibir una patada cómplice por parte de Donatello. Leonardo entornó los ojos pensando que tal vez era mejor dejarlo así. Hacía poco que Michelanggelo se había enterado del barullo ocurrido con April y todavía le costaba reprimir su sorpresa por ello.

Leonardo olisqueó el aire de la misma manera que Raph lo había hecho. Kyara se puso de nuevo en guardia ponderando si alcanzar o no otro cuchillo del cajón. Esperó a que Leo lo soltase:

.- ¿A que huele?….- Leonardo echó una ojeada rápida detrás de la chica – Kyara…….algo se está quemando por allí detrás…..

.- ¿uh?……..¡Aahhhh! – la chica se sobresaltó cuándo una enorme humareda negra apareció de la olla. Rápidamente apagó el fuego y observó que, en un aspecto ya casi marronoso y burbujeante, el "puré" había adquirido una forma consistente al quedar quemado cómo una roca y, muy pastoso, tenía un aspecto algo…..asqueroso.

Donatello y Michelanggelo no pudieron evitar respirar tranquilos mientras se miraban entre ellos contentos de no tener que probar aquello. Leo se asomó por encima del hombro de la chica que, entristecida, observaba cómo había quedado:

.- ¿Pero qué estabas cocinando?

.- Potaje……..

.- ¿qué? Pero si eso tiene más pinta de …..puré……..

.- No mientas Leo, ni siquiera tiene pinta de eso.

.- ¡Mira Mickie¡Al final vas a recibir!- gritó la chica. Raphael entró por la puerta con bolsas en las manos y , sonriente al ver el estado en el que había quedado el "potaje" balanceó en sus manos ambas bolsas:

.- ¿Alguien quiere comida decente? – sin contestar, todos se sentaron en la mesa intentando no mirar a Kyara a la cara por traidores y preferir la comida china antes que el potaje:

.- ¿Fuiste a por ellas tú¿de día? – se quejó Leo. Raphael arqueó una ceja sonriéndole a su hermano de una manera muy burlona:

.- ¡Kyara! Leo dice que quiere comer de eso.

.- ¿qué? – Leonardo se giró asustado hacia la chica que, por no tener ni un pelo de tonta y no creerse la broma arrogante de Raphael, jugueteaba con otro cuchillo en sus manos mirando amenazante a Raph que, dejando las bolsas tranquilamente sobre la mesa empezó a marcharse por la puerta en un intento de escaqueo:

.- Disculpadme- dijo a sus hermano antes de echar a correr.

.- ¡No huyas Raph! – Las tres tortugas restantes se sentaron a comer completamente indiferentes a lo que podía ocurrir. Con la boca llena, Michelanggelo lanzó una mirada sospechosa a leo que, después de sentirse observado durante unos segundos, tragó:

.- ¿qué? – Mickie sonrió vacilante y adoptando un tono irónico:

.- Podrías contarnos detalles sobre tus noches con April ¿no? Hermano mayor.

.- Debes instruirnos en la vida , Leo. Ya sabes cómo va esa dedicación fraternal – se mofó Don apoyando a su hermano. Leonardo los miró a ambos con vagancia y, algo cansado, agarró su plato y se marchó al salón:

.- Disculpadme – Don y Micke se miraron entre ellos algo confundidos por la reacción, pero no pudieron hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír:

.- Caemos bien ¿verdad Mickie?

* * *

Pues nada, ha sido cortito, pero vaya ¿que esperabais? a sido un capi complementario, nada más. Pero bueno, espero ke os haya gustadao de todas formas.

¿Medio maratón? Bueno bueno, aún podría soportarlo, jejeje, esa Hadita que perdió a sus tortuguitas! Oye pos no está mal la idea de Psicologa sexual, y si te animas a explicar las relaciones entre Goku y Milk (tengo que leerlo ;-) ) xk no dedicarte a contar alguna de TMNT? jejeje, me parece ke eres la persona más indicada para inaugurar la sección con algo de hentai! jejejejeje. (intentaré leer el señor de los anillos, pero la verdad eske es algo ke me aborrece bastante, nunca he acabado de pillarle el gustillo, pero bueno ;) )

Pos oye Brenda aki esperamos tu fic! Eso está claro, que si dices que tienes alguna idea pos ala! a explotarla hombre (lo de Maja todavía se dice, xro lo de huerquilla no lo había oído yo en mi vida (me suena a huerto! jejejej) lo que aprende una por estos barrios...aixxxx)

Pos zi po zi Medeah, la relación entre Leo y April a kedado en stanby (XD casi tirando en OFF ( cada chiste mas malo, jejejej) y si, (sobretodo en stanby) Kyara suele referirse a Raphael cómo "soberbio imbécil que muestra únicamente lo que tiene por fuera, es decir, caparazón puro y duro". Más claro imposible, XD. No diré nada sobre la proxima historia porque de momento estoy ordenando mis ideas sobre eso y, por si algo sale mal, tal vez no sea exactamente esa la que escriba (me da que a Hadita va a gustarle XD ) pero prometo escribir otra! Si! ánimos ánimos! a dejarse la yema en el teclado si hace falta! jajajajaja.

pos nada gentuza, nos vemos de aki prontito y no voy a alargarme esta vez en las despedidas porque ya lo ice antes ! jejeje (la perrería que llevo encima no de pa tanto) además ¿para que? si luego cuándo vuelva a escribir volveré a meteros la parrafada de nuevo (es inevitable, teneis que aceptarlo, escribo tanto cómo hablo (ya podeis estar contentas de que esto no sea una línea telefonica jejejej) )

pues nada, besukis y espero ke os haya gustado!

Nos estamos leyendo!

YaS (ahora si me permito los favoritismos, jejej) RaphRaphRaphRaph! Muakis muakis!


End file.
